


The Other Stark Girl

by swansklaroline



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Captivity, Casterly Rock, Dragonstone, F/M, Forced Marriage, Older Man/Younger Woman, Targaryen Restoration, The Red Keep (ASoIaF), Weddings, Winterfell, but it is GOT I guess]b, but still like its all good here, nothing like too dicey tho, yeah so this is Jons sister and she remained with Robb during the war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 149,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansklaroline/pseuds/swansklaroline
Summary: Lyarra Snow is a bastard of Winterfell, daughter to the late Lord Eddard Stark and twin sister of Jon Snow. After the purple wedding she is hunted down by the King's men and summoned to King's Landing by royal decree after the disappearance of her half-sister Sansa Stark.





	1. Chapter 1

The Lannister red circled Riverrun, their horses had marched North after it became apparent that Sansa Stark had become missing. Lord Tywin had been furious that they had managed to let the key to the North slip through their fingers in the chaos that followed the Kings assassination. They had lost two of the Stark heirs now, they would not lose their third.

"Circle the castle." Tywin commanded from his horse. He had left king's Landing after Tyrion's trial in order to attempt to get a hold of the elder Stark heir. Bastard or not, she would be the last to inherit Winterfell if they succeeded in killing Sansa and Arya. She had remained in the North for the duration of the war, they would ask Tommen to legitimise her, her bastard brother had joined the nights watch. She was all that was left.

Tywin watched as Lord Edmure was restrained as his castle was searched, there would be no need to kill him, so long as his niece, if that's what she could be called emerged. Had she been raised as a niece? No doubt, Cat detested her Tywin mused. He had heard of Lady Catelyn's horror when the loyal Ned Stark had returned home with the twin bastards. No one would blink an eye if Tommen legitimised the girl, she had been acknowledged by the late Ned Stark and it would be by royal decree. They would have their key to the North.

Tywin circled his white stallion around the back of the castle towards the stables, he heard some noise coming from within the castle, perhaps they had found her. He was growing impatient. He frowned, were all his men blessed with stupidity, he had clearly asked them to circle the castle, yet most of them had started circling clockwise, leaving the North West side of the castle rather sparse, a few men remained positioned, but not nearly enough.

He was about to call for more of them to move into the area when he heard shouts coming from ahead.

A black horse galloped out of the stables with a brunette riding it, a lone dire wolf followed the pair into the forest.

"What are you waiting for, ride!" He shouted as he galloped behind her. Stupid girl. Did she really think bolting horseback would keep them away, it was no matter. He rather enjoyed the hunt.

His white stallion had almost caught up with the girl, he watched as the dire wolf snarled at him from beside him. He would not kill the wolf, just yet. He'd deal with the beast later, perhaps he could bargain with it.

The brunette ducked under a fallen tree branch, her small figure and lack of armour allowing her to move through the debris with ease, his own stallion was forced to change course. He saw her glimpse back and smile as she forced her horse to speed up. Surprisingly cocky for a dead girl, he mused. The horse would tire soon, she was outnumbered.

He signalled to the men riding alongside him to attempt to circle her, they obliged and fanned outwards. They road for a few more minutes until a horse began to tire.

"Faster, Starfall. Come on, girl." He heard the brunette shout, he watched as she attempted to squeeze her boots at the horses side for it to hurry, to no avail. She glanced back, clearly trying to locate her wolf. Her temporary lapse in concentration allowed them to cross her with ease and soon she was surrounded.

Her horse slowed down, out of breath. She breathed heavily and pulled on her horses reins. She turned in a circle, clearly assessing her way out.

"What do you want from me?" Lyarra shouted, her voice still, despite the fear bubbling up inside. What could they possibly want? Nobody was supposed to know she was at Riverrun. She had thought the ancestral home of her step-mother the last place people would come to search for her. She knew she should have gone to the wall, she knew it. Yet, Robb had told her to stay and she listened. She always listened to him. Perhaps she should have listened to Lady Catelyn, telling her not to stay at Riverrun, but her own jealousy had prevented her from listening to her advice. Would she have said the same to Sansa or Arya? Would it have mattered? It was her own pride that got her here, stuck surrounded by Lannister red.

"I don't think you're in any position to be questioning us, my Lady." Lord Tywin said as he moved his white stallion forward. She immediately recognised the King's Hand as he moved forward. So this was the man who had led to the murder of half her family. 

"Stay back." Lyarra warned, she let her hand rest at her side, hovering over her knife. There was no way she could fight her way out of this one, she thought. 

She heard the laughs of the men on the other horses, she noticed Lord Tywin smirk slightly. She was amusing them? She would give them something to smile about when she was done with them she thought to herself. She pulled righter on her horses reins to stop her hands from shaking, were they here to kill her? They could have done it by now, one good arrow and she would be bleeding out within an instant.

"My Lady, do you really think you could fight us all? I didn't take you for a fool." Tywin warned gesturing to her hand on the hilt of her knife.

"I am Lord Edmure's guest. Robb is dead, you have no need to torment me." Lyarra warned. It was at this point that Winter decided to show up she ran up towards the black horse Lyarra sat upon. She cursed her wolf, where had she been? She should have stayed away from this, she would be butchered by the lions. The wolf stood beside the horse and snarled at the Old Lion.

"Your brother may be dead, but the war is far from over. Get down from your horse and surrender." Tywin warned. It truly wouldn't matter if she surrendered, they would get her either way. It would simply be a lot cleaner if the girl came willingly.

"What do you want from me?" Lyarra warned again, Winter snarled at Lord Tywin's stallion. The horse moved back slightly as the wolf paced towards it.

"You are to come to King's Landing, before our new King. King Tommen Baratheon." Tywin answered, he was growing impatient.

"And if I refuse?" Lyarra asked.

"We'll gut you and your pretty little wolf along with the household at Riverrun." Lord Tywin warned.

So this was the Lion of Lannister, Lyarra mused. Threatening young girls in the middle of a forest.

"Do you have nothing better to do Lord Lannister, than to hunt down young Lady's?" Lyarra said, she was pushing it she knew that. She'd have to give in at some point.

"Have it your way, gut the wolf." Tywin said motioning towards Winter.

"Wait, stop. Stop it. I'll come." Lyarra said, she jumped down from her horse. Perhaps if there were less men she would have been able to get out with Winter. There were simply too many of them.

With that the knight to Lord Tywin's right put his sword away and awaited further instruction from the Hand.

"You must promise not to hurt any one of the Riverrun household, nor Winter." Lyarra said standing next to the wolf, they were almost the same height. She watched as Winter snarled at the Hand.

"You have my word." Lord Tywin said as he climbed down from his horse.

"As long as your beast does not give me reason to." He warned as he regarded Winter, she growled at him and moved forward.

"Back." Lyarra said and the wolf turned back and stood behind her.

"Very well." Lyarra said.

"You will ride with me." Lord Tywin said as he bound her hands with the rope provided by one of the knights and helped her onto his stallion. She felt the rope dig into her skin, she really had been foolish in thinking it would all be over now. That she would live out her days in Riverrun. He pushed himself up and sat behind her with a hand on her waist and began to ride towards Riverrun to assemble the rest of the men. He pulled the blade from her side and placed it in his own sheath. She instinctively moved away, she had no want for the Lannister to touch her, yet her she was, bound and headed for the capital.

"Any more?" Lord Tywin asked her as he let his hand rest at her side once more.

She remained silent, she didn't have to speak to him. She may have been captured, but that didn't mean she'd have to speak to him. He waited a few more seconds for her reply, allowing her some time.

"I asked you a question." He sneered at her. She could feel the anger in his voice, perhaps she should act the part of a good prisoner. 

"No." Lyarra simply said as she looked down to Winter who was walking alongside them, she smiled at the dire wolf. Perhaps if she remained calm, there would be an out for them later. They had to set up camp later this evening anyway. It would be at least few days journey to King's Landing, she would get a chance later she mused.

Lord Tywin looked down at the wolf as well, instead he was greeted with a vicious snarl.

Lyarra turned her head to the subject of her wolfs content, Lord Tywin glared at her, she sighed.

"Winter." Lyarra said sternly causing the wolf to saunter off ahead of them. She seemed to have a mind of her own and as endearing as it was, it would only endanger her in King's Landing. Perhaps, she should leave her here? No, she couldn't do that. Joffrey was dead, she doubted King Tommen would put the wolf down. Perhaps he was alike his brother in cruelty, yet what she had heard had been wrong.

They approached the gates of Riverrun after a short walk and Lord Tywin simply gestured to the knight beside them to round up the others.

"We're not stopping?" Lyarra said, attempting to move out of the Hands grasp.

"You wish to speak now." Tywin said as he carried on riding forward.

"I simply wish to ensure that those I gave my freedom for are still alive." Lyarra snarled at him.

"They are perfectly well." Lord Tywin said as he pressed down at her side forcing her to sit still, she huffed. It was at this point when she groaned directly at him he allowed himself to truly take her in. She looked like a Stark, perhaps more alike Lyanna Stark, Tywin thought. He had met her a few times at the Tourney, before her death. Her features were clearly those of a Stark, the brown locks, the sharp jaw, yet the dark eyes were lost on her. Instead they were light grey with small flecks of purple. Perhaps she was Ashara Dayne's in truth. He chose not to participate in the gossip of the court, but avoiding it would simply be impossible. He had heard all of the rumours of her mother.

He could hardly imagine the honourable Ned Stark picking a whore to break his sacred vows with, at least Ashara had been a Lady. Yes, he mused. She was probably Ashara's, the eyes gave it away. No Stark or northerner would have the purple in them. Ashara's. Definitely. He mused. 

"You never answered my question. What do you want with me?" Lyarra said as she looked forward, content with watching Winter walk ahead.

"You are to be presented before the King." Tywin said simply, he was in no mood to talk to the girl. In truth, he had not decided what to do with her, until she was legitimised and recognised as the eldest Stark heir he had no plans for her.

"As you have said. Am I to be presented like the Targaryen children? A nice little offering to our King. Wrapped in one of your cloaks." Lyarra snarled at him, he had not killed her yet, so she was still unsure of what exactly he wanted. Perhaps he would kill her outside the city to avoid carrying her body with them for the journey.

"I do not place the same value of a Prince and Princess on a bastard of Winterfell." Tywin snarled at her and look behind to ensure the others were all accounted for.

He watched as her shoulders slumped and she fell silent. He chose to ignore it and carried on riding with her in silence along the King's Road. 

Lyarra bit her lip and remained sullen for the next few hours. Then suddenly a thought came to mind. Sansa. Sweet Sansa. She would be there, she would see her sister once more. Yes, Sansa had always disliked her, but they were still family.

"What of my sister, Sansa? I know you let Arya slip through your fingers when my father was murdered." Lyarra questioned, she could try to get Sansa out too she thought to herself. She was glad she said murdered, not executed. She wouldn't allow his name to be dragged through the mud once more.

"Your sister is fine." Lord Tywin told her, there would be no use in revealing the truth to her now. She hardly needed to know.

Lyarra remained silent, her mind consumed with thoughts of seeing Sansa again. Would she look terribly different, she thought of the Sansa she knew in Winterfell. Beautiful girl. The last time she had seen her she had been vile, she spoke of how she was to be Queen someday and how Lyarra could never dream of such an honour. Not that Lyarra cared, she was perfectly content to be away from the harsh words of those in the capital and their games. Things would be different now. War changed people. Sansa would need her and she would need her.


	2. Chapter 2

They had finally decided to break to camp after walking deep into the night. The sun had set hours ago and all that they were able to see was the road ahead of them, thanks to the fires of the knights that encircled them. Tywin rode confidently in the middle with Lyarra seated in front of him, she was exhausted to say the least and kept feeling herself drift to sleep, only to be jolted awake by both the movement of the stallion below her and the knowledge that she was sitting in front of one of the most dangerous and most powerful men in Westeros, she would not fall asleep practically on the Hands lap. She would stay awake.

Her tiredness was not lost on the Lion of Lannister, he had grown used to her falling back on his chest, sleeping for a few minutes and then jolting herself awake and pretending she had been awake the entire time, it had been mildly entertaining at firs with their long journey, but now it was beginning to irritate him.

"Let us camp for the night." Lord Lannister said as he motioned to the inn up ahead. There would be no use in camping at this late hour, it would slow them down to pack and unpack everything once more and he was in no mood to lose a prisoner.

They approached the inn and paid the keeper to empty it so the men had somewhere to stay. The Hand had a chamber to himself and the one next door was for their prisoner and her wolf. The remaining rooms would fit the knights and the foot soldiers were to rest downstairs. He stopped his horse outside the stables and got down swiftly then held his arms out to pull Lyarra down with him.

"Am I to remain tied up all night?" Lyarra questioned.

Lord Tywin did not bother to answer, he simply led her to the chamber the inn keeper had set aside for her with the wolf following. The wolf was the thing that set him off the most, despite the knights with him and his own abilities he had no idea if the creature would strike and attack or was content with listening to every word the girl said. He cared not as long as the foul creature remained far from himself.

"The innkeepers wife has left you some clothes. There are guards stationed outside so do not even think of attempting to escape. I suggest you rest, we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." Tywin stated and left the room, he didn't want to listen to whatever response she gave.

He went into his own chambers next door and began to ready himself for sleep, confident in the fact that the girl would not even attempt to escape with the guards stationed.

In fact, Lyarra had no intention of escaping tonight either. She had decided upon waiting until the early hours of the morning, when the guards swapped shifts to sleep. While they were distracted she would leave with Winter and take a horse, perhaps that white stallion she mused and she would make her way North again. For now, she would sleep and would awake to escape.

Her plans were short-lived as was her slumber, instead of waking at dawn to escape, she had awoken in the dead of the night to Winters growls, a man atop her bed with a knife to her throat and then a rather disgusting amount of blood smeared all over her linens and her face when Winter tore the mans throat out. She screamed as Winter caused the artery to rupture and blood to spurt out, it was horrifying. But, she had seen blood before, she had lived in a war camp for the last two years. However, there was no doubt about it, he had tried to kill her and he had no marks of Lannister clothing, he had been sent by someone else. She had been lucky Winter was with her, the dire wolf had pounced on the man without hesitation and killed him rather easily, she then sat on the bed and lay down over Lyarra's legs.

It was the scream from the room adjoining his that awoke Tywin Lannister from his slumber, had the girl really attempted to escape. He jolted up, grabbed his sword and left the room. He found the door to her room open and the two guards stationed outside her room lifting a body from over the girls bed. He looked around the room before speaking, she had clearly been asleep, she hadn't attempted to escape, that much was clear. She looked shocked and had a splatter of blood all over her face and neck as well as her tunic.

He looked to the dire wolf who snarled at the body, not so much at the guards, with copious amounts of blood dripping from her mouth, her white coat blood-stained. The wolf had pounced, perhaps Ned Stark had been right to allow his children the beasts, they proved useful.

"What happened?" Tywin asked addressing the guards and the Lady in the bed.

"My Lord, we came in when we heard the noise, he appeared to come through the window." The guard closest to Lord Lannister let out.

"Where are the perimeter guards, bring them to me now and wake up two more and take the body." Tywin said as he entered the room, he looked at the wolf and she snarled.

The guards made no movements, clearly assuming the Hand would say something else.

"Now." Tywin bellowed and the men hastily left.

This left Lyarra still sat up in the bed.

"I shall have the guards doubled, I thought those buffoons would have enough sense to remain patrolling the perimeter. The inn-keepers wife will clean this up for you." Tywin stated as he left to find the inn-keeper. In truth, he had no desire to remain with the girl in the room, she looked shell-shocked as if she were about to cry, he did not have to deal with her tears. He felt a small amount of guilt, he had taken her prisoner, yes. But she was under his care, had the wolf not been in the room, she may have been murdered in her sleep. He would have a look at the body in the morning to ascertain who had sent the assassin.

He fetched the inn-keepers wife and led her to the girls room to help her freshen up and clean it out as he spoke to the guards. He questioned the ones on perimeter duty, they had been on the front side of the building, clearly ignoring the fact that he had charged them with perimeter duty not door duty. He made his changes and then returned to the inn, some believed the assassin to be from the Greyjoys or Boltons, someone who had no desire of Stark rule in the North.

He walked past her room, it was cleaned, the only way one could tell there had been an incident was the blood over Winters mouth and coat, the rest looked just as it did.

He locked eyes with the eldest of Ned Stark's remaining children and nodded simply, he was shocked when she nodded back with a small smile and then climbed onto the bed, she dismissed the inn-keepers wife and allowed her to shut the door. Tywin decided upon sleep.

As did Lyarra, she felt more conflicted now. Would it truly be safer if she left alone? She had Winter. Would that be enough. She did feel slightly safer with the knowledge that Tywin Lannister himself had ordered more guards for her, he had even feigned a little empathy with that curt nod, as short-lived as it was. She shuddered at the thought that she felt even remotely safe with the Lions. She was the blood of the wolf, they had taken everything from her, they were shipping her to the capital for a reason unknown to her and she believed she was safe. She scoffed at her own naivety.

There would be no escape tonight she thought. Perhaps the next night would favour her, it would be the last until they reached King's Landing two days from now. Perhaps she truly was a gift to the new King, perhaps they were using her as a bargaining tool. But, she was a bastard. It was true. Her father hated the word, he had loved her truly, but it was fact. There would be no denying it, there wasn't much she could do about it. She sighed and attempted to sleep, despite knowing for a fact that it would continue to escape her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't proof read will do tomorrow, also lemme know if u like it so far, just wanted to jot down some thought I had so decided to write this. Didn't want Tywin too ooc and nice so here we are, yeah pls comment x


	3. Chapter 3

After a fitful sleep, dawn came and with it the movement of the guards outside her door, they were readying to leave and she had missed her shot at escape. She would attempt to get away today, Lyarra told herself. She looked at Winter, asleep, bloodied on the floor next to her. She would need to be cleaned up.

She fetched the dress she had worn the previous day but it was bloodied and ruined, what would she wear? She supposed she would simply have to wait for the inn-keepers wife to return with something suitable, so she perched on the bed and waited.

After several minutes, she had grown bored, she would not wait all day. She opted to leave the room to find something to wear. She was wearing the old woman's long night dress, it would still be improper for her to leave, but she really did need to find something to wear. She opened the door and was met with the two guards outside.

"Where do you think you're going?" The guard on the right questioned her as he moved forward to block her.

"Put that down. I was trying to find something to wear for todays journey, do you really think me stupid enough to simply walk out and escape?" Lyarra hissed at him and he stepped back, she felt quite proud of herself. She frowned when she felt Winter brush at her side, he was afraid of her wolf. She rested her hand atop of the dire wolfs head and raised her eyebrows at the guard.

"You, fetch something for the Lady to wear." The guard said pointing to one of the foot soldiers. He looked to be quite young, perhaps 17 or so, brunette and handsome. She smiled sweetly at him and he blushed and scurried off. She smiled to herself.

"Go back to your chamber, someone shall bring you what you require." The silent guard told her and then gestured for her to move back. She obliged and walked back into the room.

"Winter." Lyarra called out and her wolf returned to her side.

They waited in the room for a little while longer until she heard a short knock, a young girl entered and placed some clothes on her bed.

"My Lady, after you are dressed, Lord Tywin wishes for you to join him to break his fast." The young girl told her and with that she left Lyarra alone. Lyarra sighed as she made her way to the pile of clothes left for her, there was no dress. Instead she found britches, and a tunic, with a belt to the side. No dress? Perhaps there were no other dresses suitable for her, or was this some sort of test? She cared not. She was eager to leave the inn, she would make her next escape attempt soon, perhaps before they set off.

She hastily got dressed and then told Winter to follow her as she left the room. She placed her own clean cloak from the chair on her back for warmth and walked out. The guards escorted her down the staircase into the main area of the inn. It was full of the Lannister red and the soldiers breaking their fast. Lord Tywin sat on the far side and she walked straight to him. 

He said nothing as she sat down and continued to eat, he seemed to be a man of few words Lyarra thought to herself. In truth, he was amused to see her in his tunic, it was much too big but she had attempted to keep it down using the belt. The britches he had taken from the inn-keepers wife, she was given a little gold for hr trouble but she had nothing else the girl could wear. So, he had handed her the tunic from his own luggage and left her to have someone deliver it. 

He simply watched as she placed an apple and a slice of the warm bread on her plate and began to nibble at them, Winter lay by her side on the floor. They sat in silence for several more minutes until she decided to speak. 

"She needs to eat and I'll need to clean her up a bit." Lyarra let out as she looked down at her wolf, she wouldn't be here had Winter not saved her.

"Eat, then we shall see to it." Tywin simply said and Lyarra was content with his answer and began to finish her meal. They finished their meal in silence, only broken by Lord Tywin speaking to some of his knights. Perhaps they had figured out who the assassin was, who he had been sent by. Lyarra had her own understanding of who he was sent by, she was sure it had to be Lord Baelish.

Once they had finished, Lyarra excused herself to speak to the inn-keeper and walked out of the inn followed by four guards. Lord Tywin was content to let her go, surrounded by guards.

After ten minutes, the Hand decided to see for himself where they had gone and left the inn to look for them. He doubted she would be stupid to run now, so late in the game.

Instead, he found her outside with her beast, she had a small bucket with her and was brushing away the blood. Work fit for a servant, he thought to himself. Yet, he suspected none of the servants nor his men would want to be anywhere near the dire wolf. He watched from his position by the door to the inn as she attempted to rid the dire wolf of her blood stains, she was kneeled in front of it and the wolf was sat down in front of her. He saw the bones of what appeared to be a chicken placed to the side, so she had fed her wolf and washed him already. Good, he thought to himself. They would be able to leave faster. 

It seemed as though she felt she was being watched as a few moments later she turned her head to look at the Hand, her face betrayed nothing. She stared at him for a moment or two before returning her attention to Winter. What could he possibly want with her in King's Landing, she wasn't even a true born Stark, she would have been married off to a smaller Northern Lord simply because of the Norths love for her father. He was dead, she could barely expect a lot in the upcoming future. She had no land nor titles and Sansa would be sure to inherit Winterfell, her Lord husband would become Warden of the North. Not Lyarra. She would be free from all these Southern politics, her father had promised. Yet, here she was alone and right in the thick of it.

"We're leaving, my Lady. Come now." One of the guards said to her and took the bucket from her and put it aside.

The guards were all surprisingly respectful, perhaps because they were under Tywin's rule. She had heard of the horrors of Sansa's abuse by the Kingsguard, yet the ones that surrounded her were firm, but still treated her with respect. She obliged and got up, she wiped her hands with the cloth the inn-keepers wife had left for her and then followed them to the front of the inn.

Perhaps he wouldn't tie her up? She had hoped her ordeal last night would stop him from doing so, but this time he took her hands in his own and then carefully tied them together in front of her, she frowned at him, her eyebrow furrowed. He ignored her apparent anger at being tied up and carried on unwinding the rope.

"Turn around." Lord Tywin said to her, it was the most he had said all day.

She didn't do as he said, instead she stared up at him and glared. He had no patience for her childish antics and pushed her around hastily so that her back was to him and then wrapped the rope so it rested beneath her shoulders over her arms, he attempted to not make it too tight, he could afford her that.

"You best make sure, she behaves." Tywin warned her gesturing to Winter. He was met with silence again, he refrained from rolling his eyes and then led the girl to the white stallion.

He held her by the waist and pushed her up, forcing her to awkwardly clamber on his stallion in order to actually sit down. After she had settled, he swiftly sat behind her and took the reins in one hand and her waist in the other. Winter followed alongside the white stallion and the party continued with their earlier journey towards the capital. She was supposed to have attempted to escape, she was being far too good fo a prisoner, she thought to herself. Her last chance would be at the next break, she thought to herself. She had been stupid to not run at the inn, now she was far more tied up than yesterday. They remained in silence as the horses trotted along the King's Road towards King's Landing.

She attempted rather foolishly to lean away from his hand, yet she supposed she needed it for balance as the stallion walked along the road, as she had been restrained. Perhaps she could jump off? She could crack her head open if she was lucky. No, she thought. She was still Ned Stark's daughter she wouldn't fall so easily, she was a wolf. She had his blood.

She kept shifting herself on the horse and Lord Tywin was far from impressed, the girl was irritating to say the least and that foul creature she brought along with her kept scowling up at him. This would all be worth it, he thought to himself when they had their key to the North. Sansa Stark would no longer matter now that they had this one. Perhaps, he would marry her off to Lance if she was legitimised. No, if legitimised she would in truth be the heir to Winterfell, he would need to find someone more suitable. 

He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt her shift once more. He had had enough of this, it was distracting to say the least. He pulled her back harshly by her waist so that she was firmly against his chest armour. 

"Sit still." Lord Tywin warned and tightened his grip on her waist to stop her wriggling. Was it really that difficult to sit on a horse all day without squirming? 

"You're hurting me." Lyarra said as she moved her head to gesture to his hand. He ignored her and carried on staring at the road ahead, she rolled her eyes and looked forward, she hated being this close to him. Yet, here she was stuck on a horse with the most powerful man in Westeros. His grip remained tight for a few more seconds until he loosened it softly, no doubt feeling as though his point had been made. She had stopped moving. They continued to ride in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Lyarra lurched forward violently, her hands tied to prevent her from breaking her fall, for staying up right. It was pitch black apart from the lanterns that the knights carried. She was completely displaced, where was she? She felt as though she would fall, but two strong hands pulled her backwards.

"Good morning, my Lady." Lord Tywin said to her in a rather dull voice.

Very funny, she thought to herself. The Lord Hand seems to have an excellent sense of humour, whilst butchering the delivery. 

"I must have fallen asleep." Lyarra said out loud and then yawned and stretched, earning her a smile from the guard to their right. She smiled at the guard, Lord Tywin glared at the man and he increased his pace so that he was in front of the pair. 

Tywin had been unsure whether or not to wake her when he felt her breathing slow down after their lunch. He had forced them to eat what they had on horseback, there was no point in stopping this close to the capital, they needed to get their fast. He had a raven sent and ordered a small party to join them outside of King's Landing with a carriage so they could make distance in the night. He would have to ride with the girl. They would probably receive the carriage the next evening and return to King's Landing by the following morning according to his estimates. 

In truth, it had been nice to have her slumped against him, he had just been surprised that she slept for a few hours, despite them being on horseback. He watched as she shifted in her seat again and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, would this start up again? He watched as she fiddled with the rope, her arms probably ached. He put his hand up to signal to the group to stop. 

"If I do this, you mustn't try to do anything foolish." Lord Tywin warned as he pulled out his knife. 

She nodded and waited as he cut the rope from around her shoulders, she could feel him working on it on her back and she shivered. He then pulled the rope free slowly and let it slip off before rolling it up and placing it in the bag behind him. 

"Hands." He said simply and waited for her to shift, yet it appeared as though her arms really had cramped an awful deal. He groaned and reached around her, both his arms around her waist. He looked over her shoulder and cut the rope binding her hands quickly. She stretched her arms to her sides immediately after he removed his hands from her waist. 

"Let us move out." Lord Tywin bellowed as he shifted to hold her waist once more and began to ride off again. 

"Thank you, my Lord." Lyarra said as she cracked her knuckles and flexed her wrists. Lord Tywin said nothing and continued to ride. Would this be his affliction now? Her incessant stretching. He let her be as they continued down the road as he had no intention of stopping the party as they rode once more.

A few more hours passed once more and they found another inn, the difference being that this time she was unbound. She felt as Lord Tywin slipped down from the horse. This was her chance she thought. She should take it, she waited for his feet to touch the ground and then dug her boots into the white stallions side and rode off. 

"After her." Lord Tywin called out and mounted a brown mare next to him. 

"Wretched girl." He said to himself as they chased her into the forest.

She looked back to see Winter running behind her, they wouldn't bother with the wolf just yet. They were after her. She dug her heels harder into the stallion and forced him to run faster. The men were tired, so were the horses, yet the white stallion continued through the forest. Her only problem was that she could barely see or hear a thing other than hooves. She would keep riding, they would lose her eventually. 

Lord Tywin watched as his white stallion galloped ahead of him, he signalled to the riders to do the same as they had done at Riverrun, they would circle and trap her once more. Wicked woman, he thought to himself. She had to know how foolish this was, they would surely get her and this time she would not be treated so sweetly. The men were tired and wanted nothing more than to retire to the inn, yet here they were chasing the Northern bastard. 

He cursed himself for being foolish enough to underestimate her, he saw her stretch, he assumed she had been weakened by the journey, by their previous night in the inn, yet the girl had played him. He was angry at her for being intelligent enough to take his horse, his stallion. The only one who could endure such a chase, the others were slowing. She would not get away, he told himself. They were not going to lose another one of Ned Starks children. 

He dug his heels into the brown mares sides and picked up the pace. He could hear her still, he could see her wolf. She was every close, a few of his men were ahead of him and the others had spread out around her in an attempt to cut her off and their plan seemed to have worked. The girl foolishly began to steer her horse leftward in an attempt to get out of the forest. Instead of her sweet escape she was met by 6 soldiers on horseback that easily knocked her off the horse. She fell to the ground and lay there. 

Her ears were ringing, her entire body was in pain. She pulled her legs up to her chest and lay there for a few seconds, she could hear footsteps and shouts and she could see more and more lanterns. She saw boots walking towards her, perhaps it was the sweet soldier that smiled at her. Perhaps he was here to help her run. Perhaps it was Robb, sweet Robb. 

Her dreams quickly shattered as the person the boots belonged to knelt down and pulled her to sit up.

"That was incredibly foolish." Lord Tywin said and then he picked her up and flung her over his back. She went limp. Her head hurt so much, had she broken something. No, if she had she would be screaming now, she was probably bruised. She was lucky. A fall like that could have done a lot worse. She felt herself be handed to another man and then a small conversation took place between Lord Tywin and the other soldier before she was pushed back up onto his horse. 

This time however, her head rested completely on his shoulder and she watched blood from her forehead drip onto his armour. She hardly cared, she saw Winter from the corner of her eye, following the white stallion as she had grown accustomed to. She stayed with him on the horse for a few more minutes until they reached the inn. This time, she was taken down from the horse before the Hand. 

He picked her up again and had her flung over his shoulder so her head swayed behind him. He was angry, she could tell. He would probably do something much worse to her the next day she thought. He would scream at her for her insolence, but what could he expect? She was a wolf and a wolf does not cower in the presence of a lion, a wolf must fight. He carried her into the inn and was led to a small room. 

"Leave us." Lord Tywin said as he lay her down on the small bed. She refused to look at him and for that he was thankful. How stupid could one girl be, he mused.

He sat down at her bedside and then tilted her head to see the cut. He poured some water onto a cloth and cleaned the area. Then pulled out a small flash, and poured the liquid onto a clean cloth. He moved towards her and stopped when he saw her wince, with his luck the girl would start screaming. Instead, he placed his other arm over her arms to keep her still and then placed the cloth over the wound. It would need to be cleaned. She attempted to wriggle away from his grasp as he moved the cloth over her forehead to remove the debris. 

A single tear fell down her cheek, she felt so small. She felt so stupid, she could have been free. She should have known they would circle her, it would have been so easy. Now she was weaker than ever and he'd probably bind her feet as well in the morning. She had been so foolish, she should have planned it better, she was smarter than this. She was furious and she clenched her fists, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets under her as she did. 

He unwound some of the cloth the inn-keeper had left to the side and then wrapped it over the wound slowly. He should have gotten one of the soldiers to do it, but the girl had humiliated him enough. She was his to deal with. With that, he stood up and left the room without saying anything leaving her to sleep. She watched as the door slammed shut behind him, she was exhausted and felt herself be pulled into another deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next days journey was uneventful to say the least, she had been bound just as the day before, but the ropes were higher. She was incredibly uncomfortable but had no desire to speak of her irritation. The Old Lion was still furious, where he had been cold the previous few days, today he was angry. She could feel it. She didn't know why she cared, but he was furious, seething.

They were transferred to the requested carriage and she sat opposite him on the journey, he simply looked straight ahead and said nothing. She was sure he would throw her deep below the Red Keep into a cell, just like her sweet father. This is where he was slaughtered, she told herself. The one constant in her life gone. Jon had gone too, sweet Jon. They had always had one another to take care of, but he had been gone for far too long. Lady Catelyn had allowed her to have her lessons with Sansa and Arya and whilst Arya had loved her, Sansa had hated her with the same passion she had for Jon and then some more. Perhaps because she was a girl? Jon wasn't the oldest son, but Lyarra remained the oldest daughter, she even had her grandmother's name. Perhaps Sansa had been envious, perhaps she had just picked up on Lady Catelyn's behaviour.

She remembered being very little, perhaps four or five and hearing the Tully shout at her father, begging him to send them away. He had told her he would no longer speak to her of this, he had told her she wasn't Ashara's and after that day, she never heard the name Ashara Dayne. She remembered standing right at the top of the towers at Winterfell and looking down at thirteen. She was a maiden. She remembered thinking of Ashara Dayne falling into the sea. Was she really her mother? It would not matter, for at least she had her father she would tell herself, at least she had Jon and the others.

But now, she was an orphan. Half her family slaughtered, Jon a million miles away. She had never felt so lost, so vulnerable. There would be no Northern conquest to return her to safety, Robb was dead and so was her father. No one else would care enough about the bastard of Winterfell.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she saw the tip of the Red Keep between the trees in the forest, her stomach sunk. This was happening, it was real. It was real and she would be lost forever. If the King was merciful, he would give her a quick death. Perhaps they would stack her head next to her father.

She accepted Lord Tywin's hand as he helped her out of the carriage and he walked her quickly into the Hands Tower. Once inside, he pulled out his knife and cut the rope from her sides and then from her hands. She fell back slightly as her arms returned to their normal positions. She said nothing, perhaps that would be best. He led her by the arm into a chamber within the tower, perhaps it was near to his? She wondered if Sansa and Arya ran through these halls, perhaps one of them had this room. It was nice, with lions decorating the walls. Had her father had them painted with wolves? She would never know.

"Joy, help Lady Snow get accustomed to her new quarters, prepare a bath and bring her some food." Lord Tywin said to a small serving girl of around 14 years. The girl thanked the Lord Hand and both girls watched as he left the room silently. She wondered just how many guards he would post outside her room this time. It was still night, she supposed she would see the King in the morning.

She sat down on the edge of the bed listening to the girl ramble on about how excited she was to serve her, what a horrible life, Lyarra thought to herself. She was a child and her greatest joy was being a glorified chamber maid. She kept her thoughts to herself, it was not Joy's fault she was in a foul mood. No, that was due to the Lord Hand. He had stolen her away and now had the audacity to berate her for trying to escape. No one would respect a prisoner that didn't even attempt to free themselves. 

She sighed as Joy readied her bath and thought about the King. King Tommen. What could the boy king possibly want with her? She had heard of Lord Tyrion's trial and could hardly bring herself to care nor understand why she was to be brought to the Red Keep now. At least she would see Sansa. 

"How is my sister?" Lyarra asked Joy as the girl readied her clothes for the evening, setting a nightshift on the bed.

"Your sister? My Lady." Joy asked, clearly confused by the question. Did she really not know who she was?

"I am Lord Eddard Stark's daughter, my sister is Sansa Stark." Lyarra said hoping the girl would understand her.

"I'm sorry my Lady. I know who you are, it's just that Lady Stark has been missing since, well... since the death of King Joffrey." Joy told her as she walked towards the bath.

"What do you mean missing? She's not here? Not at the Keep?" Lyarra asked. Had Lord Tywin lied to her. What would be the point in that? To keep her a good prisoner, to ensure she behaved? Would he really be so cruel. That would explain why she had been brought to King's Landing so quickly, she supposed she still had her father's blood coursing through her veins. 

"No, my Lady. Rumours say she has fled the city." Joy told her honestly. At least someone would bother to tell her the truth, Lyarra thought to herself.

"I. I had no idea. Would you be so kind as to leave, I think I'd like to be left alone. Don't worry about any of that, I'll go to sleep after my bath." Lyarra told the girl still in a state of shock. Seeing Sansa had been the only thing she had thought about when she entered the city, the only good that could come from all of this.

"Very well, my Lady." Joy said before taking her leave, leaving Lyarra in the chamber alone. 

After her bath, Lyarra readied herself for sleep and prayed the morning to come sooner so she could finally get some clarity as to why she was in the Lions den. Her prayers were granted and morning soon arrived. She put on the dress that had been left for her by Joy, it was simple, a light blue. It was much lighter than the ones she had worn back home, it was a lot warmer in the South. She paced her room, should she leave? Should she stay? Where would she even go?

It was at this moment that Joy entered her chamber.

"Oh my Lady, I would have assisted you with all of this. I'm sorry." Joy began to say quickly, clearing anxious.

"No worries, I never had anyone to help me back in Winterfell." Lyarra told the girl honestly. This alone seemed to put the girl at ease and she smiled.

"I came in to get you ready, Lord Tywin wishes for you to go to the throne room as soon as you are ready." Joy told her.

This caused Lyarra to freeze, the throne room? Perhaps she would be publicly executed. They did that didn't they? Kings. No one would bat an eye if she was sentenced to die in Sansa's place. She swallowed, she had made the mistake of readying herself. She would have to go down sooner than expected. 

"We should leave my Lady." Joy told her when Lyarra made no move to speak or leave the room.

"Very well." Lyarra told her. She was a wolf, she had her fathers blood. A wolf is not a coward. A wolf is brave, even in the harshest of winters she told herself as she was led by Joy and four guards to the throne room. Only four? She thought to herself. Would they kill her if she tried to run? She pushed her thoughts to the side, Lord Tywin would have punished her more if they wanted her dead now. She wouldn't have been let off so easy for her escape attempt. 

She entered the throne room. It was full of people. She felt her hands shake and her breathing turn unsteady. She felt sick. Perhaps she was here to die. She would be brave, like her father. She carried on walking until she saw Lord Tywin at the side of the room, he made his way from the sidelines to join her when she reached the King.

"Your Grace, Lady Snow of Winterfell, daughter to the late Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North." One of the guards told the King. The King truly was a boy King Lyarra thought to herself, but even boys can be cruel. He looked kind, sweet and incredibly unsure of himself she thought, he reminded her of Rickon. Sweet little Rickon she thought. 

"Your Grace, it is an honour to meet you." Lyarra said as she curtsied in front of him, she watched as the boy blushed and smiled. A child, a child, he is only a child she told herself.

"I am glad to see you well, Lady Snow. I have requested your presence in King's Landing. I-" King Tommen began before looking to his grandfather the Lord Hand. Lord Tywin nodded curtly to the boy to continue and Lyarra wanted to do nothing more than smile at the interaction.

"I understand that your brothers are all dead. I am truly sorry for your loss. That being said, with the loss of your sister's and your brother being a man of the Night's Watch. You are the eldest child of your father." The King told her.

Lyarra had never been more confused in her life. He asked for an audience with her, just to express his condolence for the loss of her family. 

"I thank you, your Grace. And yes, I do believe so." Lyarra told him, she was still shaking. She saw Lord Tywin look down to her hands, she wouldn't appear weak in front of him she told herself. She was a wolf, a wolf through and through. 

"As King I am granted a number of powers and... and am able to... bestow these powers upon my people." Tommen told her and looked down to her.

She simply smiled, waiting for him to continue.

"I name you a Stark of Winterfell, from this day on you shall be Lady Lyarra Stark of Winterfell. You are no bastard from this day forth. Your father recognised you as his own daughter and you were raised as such, a royal decree makes you the Lady of Winterfell." Tommen let out, with an air of confidence. 

She felt her heart sink, she felt more sick than ever before but this was different. She could hear the rest of court speak behind her, they were just as shocked as she. She smiled and laughed, tears in her eye. She wanted nothing more than to sink to the ground. 

"Your Grace, you are truly most generous. I thank you with all my heart for this honour." Lyarra told him honestly, she cared not if she looked like a child. She felt as though she was drifting through the air. She barely heard the King thank her for coming to King's Landing. She barely thought about how she curtsied to him and how she left. The walk to her chambers felt as though it took seconds, she was with Joy and the four guards and as soon as she was alone she screamed. 

She had dreamed of this for years, as long as she could remember. She spent her childhood begging the gods to make her a Stark, to make Lady Catelyn love her. To truly be one of them and now it was true. She was. It was bittersweet. She had wanted this more than anything else and now there weren't any Stark's to share her joy with. She was alone in her euphoria. She thought of her father would he be happy, she imagined him being there with her. She finally fell onto the bed and giggled. A Stark! She was the Lady of Winterfell. She could go home, untouched. It was a royal decree, Winterfell was to be hers. She would go home. She would see Jon once more. She was the happiest she had ever been. 


	6. Chapter 6

She had been positively giddy all morning, she couldn't stop smiling. She could marry any man she wanted, she would be Lady Stark of Winterfell. She would grow old at home. She wouldn't have to move, no man would marry her without the intention of becoming Warden of the North. She would have her pick of men to choose from and she would fall in love as she wished. That was all she wanted, a real love. She knew she would have no titles like her siblings when she was growing up, she was perfectly fine to fall in love with a normal man.

There was a knock on her door pulling her out of her state of reverie. She was stood by the balcony overlooking the city. "Come in." She said not moving from her position.

"The Lord Hand wishes to see you." The guard told her as he opened the door, she knew this was more of a formality than a request. She simply nodded and followed the young man. Perhaps she would marry the knight that had smiled at her when she journeyed to Kings Landing she thought to herself. She followed the guard and was accompanied with the other four. It was peculiar she thought. How she was tied up and guarded to be brought to Kings Landing, she would have come willingly. There would have been no need for all of this. Perhaps Lord Tywin was just accustomed to the brutality of war, but still something didn't sit well with her. No, she was being silly. She was desperately trying to find something wrong with her new position, it was peculiar. It didn't mean anything she told herself. She would soon be sent home.

"Go in." The guard said after he had informed Lord Tywin of her arrival.

She nodded and walked in, she couldn't help but smile.

"Lord Hand." She said politely as she walked into the room. He didn't look up, but instead continued to write his letter. Peculiar wasn't sufficient to describe she mused.

"Lady Stark." Tywin said in reply to her. She waited for him to finish his writing, she took the opportunity to take in the room, perhaps her father had used it when he was Hand. She smiled thinking of him.

Tywin had finished and took a moment to take in the new Lady Stark as she looked at the book case to the right. She looked different. Clean he mused, the journey hadn't afforded her much. She was beautiful, he had head the whole court marvel about her as soon as she had left the throne room. Now, standing in the middle of his study she looked radiant. He supposed she did look more like Lyanna Stark than Ashara Dayne if memory served him well, there was no doubt that she was a Stark by blood it was obvious, but those eyes and their purple flecks, they were something else entirely. She was smiling as she took in the room, clearly pleased about her new title. Most bastards would be, he thought to himself. She looked happy, not that it would matter. All that would vanish after their talk.

"Please sit." Lord Tywin said and she obliged by walking towards his desk and sitting down. She smiled at him, clearly her new status had clouded her judgement. She should have known something was off, it was all too good to be true for a Stark. She was in the Lions den. Yet, she was in a daze. She would be going home, she would be a Stark of Winterfell in name, not just by blood.

"Congratulations are in order." Lord Tywin said as he looked at her. At this she beamed, he could hardly remember the last time anyone had been that happy to see him. He couldn't tell if he liked it or if it repulsed him, it left him confused. It would be short-lived anyhow.

"Thank you, my Lord. Had I known that this was why I was being brought to King's Landing I wouldn't have been so wretched over the journey's course." Lyarra told him, she did feel bad about it. If he had simply told her the truth they wouldn't have to have gone through all of that unpleasantness.

"I see." Tywin simply said as he studied her.

"If I may ask, Lord Hand, when can I expect to make me journey back to Winterfell?" Lyarra asked him. He was silent, perhaps he had not thought of it. No, this was Tywin Lannister she told herself, of course he had thought of it.

"You will not be journeying to Winterfell." Tywin simply told her as he picked up a new piece of parchment he dipped his quilt in the ink and began to write. Now it was her turn to be silent.

"My Lord, forgive me, but I am now Lady Stark of Winterfell. I have to go home." Lyarra told him.

"You will remain in the Red Keep." Tywin told her simply without looking up. Could the girl, truly be so naive to think she would get her title and leave? Surely she had to know that she would not be returning home.

"I... I don't understand. Why? Why would you bother to legitimise me, to make me Lady Stark of Winterfell if I am not to return to the North." Lyarra said calmly, there would be no point in overreacting before she knew exactly what he meant. Maybe she would stay for a week or so, he couldn't mean. No. She wouldn't allow herself to be another hostage. They lost Sansa and then decided to bring her to the capital as a replacement, it hardly made any sense. Lord Tywin was silent, he would give the girl a chance to catch up with her thoughts.

"You lost Sansa and now you have brought me down from Riverrun, given me the Stark name all to keep me a prisoner? Robb is dead. Lady Catelyn is dead, my father is dead. Who would possibly pay my ransom. The war is over, what possible use could you have for me?" Lyarra said, speaking out loud. She clenched her fists. Was this to be her life? Trapped in the Red Keep?

"You will remain here and marry. Your sons shall inherit Winterfell." Tywin told her simply.

"I will not." Lyarra said standing from her chair, her smile simply a memory. She was glaring at him.

"You will." Tywin said not bothering to look up. It infuriated her, he never looked up at her. It made her feel small and unimportant.

"I am a Stark of Winterfell. My home is in the North. I will marry a Northern Lord and we shall return to Winterfell." Lyarra told him as she leaned over the table. He did not answer. How could that not warrant an answer.

"I suppose you have picked out a husband for me, Lord Hand. Pray tell, who could it be? Ser Loras? No, not him. You wouldn't lose the North to the Tyrells. Don't tell me it's that little Imp of an heir you have, did he not kill his King, his own nephew. You can hardly expect me to marry something like that." Lyarra said laughing, he didn't like the sound. It was a cruel laugh, cynical. It was at this point he slammed his quill down on the desk and looked her in the eye. Her eyes were fiery, the purple had brightened in her fury. Perhaps she was a Dragon as Lady Redwyne had mused at court earlier in the day. He glared at her.

"Enough." Tywin told her standing up, he was much taller than her, perhaps she shouldn't have mocked the Old Lion she thought.

"You will marry me." Tywin told her simply. He stepped back awaiting her response. He watched her face as she attempted to process what he had just said, she looked as though she had been slapped across the face. She remained silent for several seconds, she kept moving her lips as to say something, but nothing came out. He watched as her hands began to shake. He had known from the moment Tommen had agreed to legitimise her, the previous night that he would marry her. He had wished not to, but there would be no use in giving her to anyone else. Jaime was still a member of the Kingsguard he would not to and he would never trust that little monster with anything again after his mishap with both Sansa and now Joffrey. He had thought of Lancel, but the boy didn't have what it took to rein the Stark girl in. He had decided there and then that he would have to marry her himself. 

"You? You jest my Lord. I refuse. You cannot force me to do so." Lyarra told him angrily, she walked away from the desk into the centre the room.

"Oh, I will. You really think that you are the first Lady to wed a man she does not want to?" Tywin told her, slightly amused by her insolence. What would she do, how could the girl possibly refuse.

"No. But, I am - " Lyarra began.

"Oh, I know. You are Lady Stark of Winterfell." Tywin mocked her.

"Do not mock me Lion. I will send a raven North. They will come for me." Lyarra warned, tears flowing out of her eyes. She hated to look weak in front of him but she had never been more terrified.

"Who? Who will come? The war is over, you said so yourself. Your family are all dead. No one is coming to rescue you Lady Stark and I will hunt down your little sisters and display their pretty little heads above the Red Keep should you refuse." Tywin warned her.

"Please, you can't make me. You can't." Lyarra said through tears, she couldn't. She wouldn't. To him? He was responsible for the deaths of her entire family, he had uprooted her life completely and now the Gods would force her to bear him children and share his bed. This was a cruel trick indeed.

"I can and I will. I will hear no more of this." Lord Tywin said as he walked around her and to the door, he opened it and waited for her to leave. She hated him. She hated him completely and truly. She was a wolf, if he wanted a wife she would be the worst there ever was. She wouldn't bear him any children, she would make him miserable she promised herself. She felt sick as she was escorted by the guards to her room, they said nothing as she wept on their journey.

When she entered her chambers, she flung herself onto her bed and wept till she fell asleep. She told herself this was a cruel nightmare and when she awoke she would be home. She would be sitting next to her father in the great hall and he would be reading to her. She would see Robb and she would see Jon. She would see Arya and she would see Sansa. Bran and Rickon too and Lady Catelyn. She would see everyone, she would be home. She would be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this was ok, lemme know what u all think!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Tywin had allowed her to remain locked in the Tower of the Hand for three days after he had told her of their betrothal. In truth, he had no desire to deal with her tears and her pleading. His mind would not change, he would marry her and their sons would take the North, one would be Lord of Winterfell and the other of Casterly Rock. However, she could not remain in her chambers forever, she would need to attend court. In fact, the ball this evening would be the perfect opportunity for her to be formally introduced as Lady Stark of Winterfell. 

He had informed Joy to have a dress with her measurements be sent to her suitable for the ball. She would have to come, the Martells, Tyrells and countless other noble families would be in attendance and she would have to show her face soon. 

Lyarra had no desire to be paraded around a ball to the masses, she had no desire to smile and to thank the Lannisters for this 'gift' they had bestowed on her, it was a curse. Truly a curse she thought. She was content as Lady Snow, she was happy. If Sansa had remained with the Imp she would still be at Riverrun. She shook her head, there was no point in blaming Sansa. She was a child, she had been a prisoner in the same cell. 

When Joy arrived with the dress she pretended to feign excitement at its beauty. It was light blue with white snowflakes falling on the bottom half, the bottom was completely white and seemed to shine. It reminded her of home, a home she desperately wished to return to, but never could. Lyarra Lannister, she hated it. She could not think of anything worse. Yet, she was to wear the dress and act the part because the Lord Hand had told her to. She hadn't seen nor heard from him since their meeting in his study and now she was to attend the ball. She thanked the Gods that their betrothal was not yet public knowledge, or she would have to remain by his side and dance with him the entire evening. At least she could stay away from him she thought. 

She allowed Joy to style her hair, perhaps indulging the girl would please the gods enough to rid her from this union she thought. 

"You look very beautiful, Lady Stark." Joy told her as she brushed her hair.

"Thank you, Joy." Lyarra replied to her.

"You are very lucky, you will meet all of the Lords and Ladies at the Kings ball." Joy told her happily, Lyarra simply smiled in reply.

She had thought it odd that the Lannisters decided to put on a ball so shortly after the trial. She had heard of Prince Oberyn's bravery, in exonerating the Imp. Trial by combat didn't seem like justice to her, the little Imp remained here after killing the King. Tywin must not be pleased with that she thought. Perhaps Prince Oberyn would whisk her away to Dorne and hide her there, he would find her a tall tower for her to live out her days away from the Lions. Or Ser Loras, would he take her to Highgarden and allow her to live alongside the roses for the rest of her days. In truth she did not care who it was, Lord or peasant, she just wished to be free from the Keep. How had Sansa endured this, at such a young age? 

She waited as Joy styled her hair, she had asked to allow most of it to flow freely, she was not a Southerner yet, so Joy had obliged by plaiting the sides and adding small pins to look like snowdrops through the plaits, the rest of her hair flowed freely below. Lyarra regarded herself in the mirror, she barely felt like herself, but this was to be her new life. 

She stood up and thanked Joy for her work and then left the Tower of the Hand for the ball. She made the journey to the throne room with her four guards at her heel, she had thought it excessive. She felt incredibly self conscious, but she was a wolf she told herself. A wolf is always brave, just as her father told her and with that she walked in. She could feel everybody's eyes on her and she didn't know what to do with herself. She didn't know anybody. At least he is not here she thought sullenly. 

She decided to drink, there wouldn't be much else for her to do here, she mused. She took a glass of wine from a steward and began to sip it, undisturbed. She stared at the throne, an ugly old thing she thought. Yet men lost their minds, just to sit on it, for what reason she did not know. She remained alone for a little while before she saw the old woman approach her.

"Ah, the infamous Lady Stark. We've heard little else these past few days other than your name." Lady Olenna said as she walked up to her. Lyarra knew exactly who the woman was without being introduced, her father had called her the Queen of Thorns. She smiled at the old woman. 

"Lady Olenna, it is a pleasure to finally meet you and please call me Lyarra" Lyarra told her, resisting the urge to fiddle with her fingers, she was a wolf. 

"I assure you sweet girl, the pleasure is all mine. I must say, the rumours do hold up to be true. You are a gem, a true Northern beauty." Olenna told her as she stepped closer.

"Thank you, my Lady." Lyarra said smiling graciously, she took another sip of her wine as she watched Olenna beckon someone over. It was the soon to be new Queen of Westeros, none other than her own granddaughter. 

"Lady Lyarra, this is my granddaughter." Olenna said pushing Margaery forward slightly.

"Lady Margaery, how wonderful it is to meet you." Lyarra said smiling.

"My, I had thought your sister Sansa a beauty, but you are something else entirely, Lady Lyarra." Margaery said as she looked the girl up and down.

"Did you know her well?" Lyarra asked softly.

"Yes, we were friends for a little while. She was a sweet girl." Margaery told her.

"Yes, she was. A little too sweet sometimes, especially for the South." Lyarra said as she took another sip of her wine and finished the cup. She would be in need of more if she were to endure this evening. Thankfully a steward had immediately filled her chalice and then left them to speak.

"Indeed. Your dress, what a marvel. Unfortunate for me, the snow chills me to the bone." Margaery said with laughter. Lyarra looked down and smiled.

"It is something isn't it. I feel like a little girl watching the snow fall in Winterfell once more" Lyarra said. 

She spoke with the Tyrells for the next half hour before they were called to speak to the King. She thanked King Tommen once more for her new title and spoke with the boy king, all the while tending to her glass, she felt like Cersei. Thank the gods she had not had to speak to that wretch yet, she had thought. How she could have birthed such a sweet boy was beyond Lyarra, Tommen was kind and sweet and good. He would not last long in the capital, she thought. 

Lady Margaery and the King left to dance and Olenna remained deep in conversation with Lady Redwyne. She stood next to them awkwardly and looked out onto the ballroom. She decided to fetch herself some more of the honeyed wine from the Arbour, that was her favourite so far. It was so sweet, she could hardly taste anything else. She remained alone for a little while when she felt a short tap on her shoulder.

It was Lord Arstan Selmy and he had asked the Lady to dance. She could hardly object so she finished her drink and allowed him to lead her to the centre of the room, she could feel eyes turning to see her, to watch the new Lady Stark. She decided she liked the feel of his hands around her waist and she liked his smile, did he in truth look as his Great Uncle once did? He was handsome and he seemed kind, she wished to marry him instead. Anything would be better than what she was bound to. She decided she hated the feel of Lord Tywin's hands at her waist, his had been harsh. Lord Arstan held her as though she would break, he played with her hand and called her pretty words. 

She immediately felt as though she should have never agreed to dance in the first place because soon enough she was passed from Lord to Knight and then back again. Next it was a knight, a sweet knight. Ser Addam Marbrand, then Ser Tybolt Crakehall, then Dickon Tarly, he was sweet and handsome and gallant, yet she couldn't stand his name. After them she was passed to Garth Hightower, then finally on to Ser Garlan Tyrell. After this dance she had grown weary and wished to take a break, she excused herself from the other suitors, who no doubt wished to compete for her affection and to gain the title of Lord of Winterfell. She enjoyed it very much, she forgot all about her betrothed. In their arms she was free, she was desired and she allowed herself to imagine a life with each of them, she had enjoyed it. 

She could feel his eyes on her as she danced, it seemed he was always watching. It spoilt it for her, he spoiled everything. 

She decided to retire to a small corner of the room and tend to her drink, she had to say she felt much calmer. Her nerves soothed, she felt a little heavy from the Arbour wine. Weighted down, but she welcomed it. At least she was not crying she told herself. At least he had not come up to her yet, she thought. No, he remained occupied with his daughter and the King. Thank the gods she thought, for keeping him away. 

She had been content to wallow in her own rotten luck as to have the misfortune of marrying the Lord Hand, when she noticed a man make his way through the crowd for her, he was handsome indeed she thought. She waited until he reached her before she bowed slightly. His boyish smile made her blush and his golden attire gave him away straight away. 

"Prince Oberyn, it truly is an honour to meet you." Lyarra said with a smile, she noticed the woman to his side. She looked Lyarra up and down and licked her lips. Before the Prince could reply she opened her mouth.

"Lady Stark, had I known Northern girls looked as you do, I'm sure I would have visited Winterfell sooner." The woman told her. Lyarra blushed, this was new she thought. She had never heard a Lady say such things to her. 

"Thank you, my Lady, I don't believe we have had the pleasure of being introduced before." Lyarra told the woman, she had to be the prettiest in the room. Even Margaery Tyrell failed to compete.

"Ellaria Sand, my Lady. My paramour." The Prince told her. Lyarra felt her smile falter a little and the two seemed to pick up on it as they smiled back at her.

"A pleasure." Lyarra said smiling. Ellaria smiled at her. 

"I heard that you fought very bravely at the trial, my Prince." Lyarra said as she regarded the man, he was a lot older than her but she didn't seem to mind. She was destined to marry a man much older anyhow.

"I am happy to hear such things from you, my Lady." Oberyn told her. "In truth, the Mountain is no match for the Red Viper." He laughed and she believed him. 

"Hmm, I've never had the pleasure of being in the capital before." Lyarra added.

"There is no pleasure in it, my Lady. The Red Keep is magnificent, yet the rest of the city is a pile of shit." Oberyn told her.

"I suppose I'd have to agree with you on that front." Lyarra said she smiled at him then looked down, he was very handsome she thought. She felt like a maiden, blushing at his every word. She finished the wine in her chalice once more, how many was that now she wondered?

"Would the Lady allow me to steal her away for a walk in the gardens?" Prince Oberyn asked her, he had seen the Hands eyes on the Stark girl all evening, he would rather speak away from prying eyes. 

"Of course, Ser. As long as Lady Ellaria does not mind." Lyarra told them both. In truth, she had too much wine to drink, she could feel it course through her veins, she felt so peaceful. She wanted nothing more than to be taken away by the Dornish Prince. 

"I am no Lady, sweet girl. and I do not mind. I wish to acquaint myself with the Lord Selmy." Ellaria said her eyes searching for the Lord. Lyarra was interested in their dynamic to say the least. 

"Very well then. I hope to see you again." Lyarra said with a smile and walked off. 

"My Lady." Oberyn said with a smile as he held out his arm for her, she took it graciously and then accepted the wine he offered. She had not tried this one yet, she thought as she sipped on it. It tasted of peaches. 

"It is delicious." Lyarra said after her sip. 

"It is not alone in that standing." Oberyn said to her as he looked down to her, he was much taller than her. But, not as tall as Lord Tywin she mused. She blushed at his comment and sipped her wine and looked the other way to avoid meeting his eyes. 

"She was right when she spoke of your beauty." Oberyn told her as he led her outside. It was dark and the only light came from the lanterns, yet she did not care. Perhaps if she had had less to drink she would have been more weary of the Red Viper. 

"You are too kind, my Prince." She said in reply as she turned to face him. 

"You must be very pleased, with your new titles." The Prince told her as he sipped on his wine. 

"Oh, so very pleased." Lyarra said honestly.

"If you were Dornish, you would be no bastard. My girls, are raised truly to be my own." Oberyn told her, she felt him brush the hand interlocked with his arm with his other hand. She moved her head to watch his fingers over her knuckles.

"I always wished to visit Dorne as a girl, to walk the Water Gardens and to visit Sunspear." Lyarra said as she leaned towards him so that her head brushed against his shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled. 

"Strange dreams for a wolf." Oberyn teased. 

"There were times where I longed to be on the other side of the world, especially in the last few years." Lyarra told him, it was the wine forcing her to be so truthful with him. 

"War is a funny thing, my Lady. You should have sent a raven, I would've stolen you away." Oberyn told her. She smiled at him, the rumours about him were true. She felt like water in his hands.

"I think I would've liked that very much." Lyarra said as they reached the view of the sea.

"Just think, I would have brought a boat all the way from Dorne, filled with this wine you seem so fond of." Oberyn said as he pointed to the sea, he led her to sit in Olenna's little terrace. It was beautiful and it was completely empty. Intimate she thought. She laughed at his small joke and he leaned in and continued in a whisper.

"I would have sailed across the Narrow Sea to the North. I would have ridden day and night to Winterfell and stolen you away with me. They would sing songs of the Dornish man that stole the Northern princess." Oberyn said in a whisper. Lyarra liked when he whispered, she liked it very much. She indulged this little fantasy that he was laying out before her. 

"I am no Princess and you are no man, you are a Prince." Lyarra teased as she touched his nose with her free hand, he moved his arm to rest behind her. Her back was against the stone, the corner of the terrace they had picked was beautiful. 

"You could be a Princess, with me." Oberyn said leaning in. 

"Hmm and what of Ellaria?" Lyarra teased back.

"Is my Princess jealous?" Oberyn laughed.

"No, of course I am not. A wolf is never jealous." Lyarra jested as she licked her lips. She felt his hand lean on her thigh and she smiled at him, was she being foolish she wondered? No. She deserved to be happy, she would remain unhappy for most of her life after her upcoming betrothal she should enjoy this while she can. 

"I think Ellaria would want you, just as I do." Oberyn said leaning over her, he moved closer and his arm found her waist. She felt foolish and drunk to have been seduced by him in under half an hour, but he was famed for it. She felt his grip tighten and she hummed contently. 

"You want me?" Lyarra said inches away from his lips. She heard his whisper a quiet 'Yes.' into her ear and then she closed her eyes as she waited to feel his lips on hers, but it never came. Instead, she head his voice. Not the sweet Prince's but the man she was supposed to want to kiss her. 

"Prince Oberyn, would you be so kind to excuse Lady Stark, I need to speak to her." Lord Tywin said, his face giving away no emotion. Unfortunately for Lyarra, the prince made no move to immediately release her, his arm remained snaked around her waist, his hand still on her thigh, a little too high to be considered appropriate. Oberyn knew exactly what he was doing and smiled at the Lion. She wished for the gods to simply get it over with and kill her now. Strike her dead in the Prince's arms. 

"Of course, Lord Hand." The Red Viper said. 

"I shall ensure we meet again, Lady Stark." Oberyn said as he leaned in as he whispered into her ears, she couldn't stop herself from smiling at his words. Lady Stark sounded good as if fell from his lips. He then removed his hands from her and helped her to stand, he raised his hands to brush her lips and smiled half at her and half at Lord Tywin. Lyarra felt as thought she was on fire, she was suddenly glad she had had so much wine, for surely she would have been shaking with fear had she not touched it.

"Come with me." Lord Tywin said barely looking at her. She followed him silently as he led her to the Tower of the Hand, perhaps he shall throw me off the balcony Lyarra thought as he opened the door and told her to shut it behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was that???????????// pls drop any thoughts and comments bc it makes me want to write more and gives me some ideas! love to hear from u guys!!! <3


	8. Chapter 8

She could tell he was livid, from how stiff he became. She watched as he slammed the door behind her and paced, he walked to his desk and stood behind it, his hands leaning over. It was his eyes, they were vicious. Lyarra thought of the Lords and the Knights from the ball, how they had looked at her, she felt desired the way a woman wants to be desired. Prince Oberyn made sure of that. However, when she looked into her betrotheds eyes she saw nothing of the sort. If anything, he desired to throttle her. She wanted to laugh at her little joke, she was still drunk. She had a right to happiness, did she not? Before the cruel Lion claimed her as his own.

She waited for his response, but he just watched her. She still had a wine glass in her hand, she would sip the peach wine and think of Prince Oberyn's lips. She raised the glass to her mouth took a small sip as he watched. Perhaps this much wine would not help her tonight, she was not clear headed enough to endure him.

Tywin was furious to say the least, he was simply glad that the engagement hadn't been made public it would have been more than just a slight if it were. He thought about how he had seen her in the arms of those knights and those Lords and of that wretched Prince. Not that he cared, it was just a slight to his name. He thought about their arms clutching at her waist at how she flirted with them all and he hated her for it. He had made it clear that she was to be his. To make matters worse, she was seconds away from jumping into bed with Prince Oberyn, he was to marry a wench. He thought about the Prince's hands on her legs, on her waist of how she whispered to him and closed her eyes. He had told her they were to be married and she deliberately disobeyed him. No doubt Varys had witnessed her with the Prince, the whole court would soon find out if the Prince had not told them all yet. 

"Your behaviour tonight was indiscreet and witless." Lord Tywin said as he watched her.

"I watched you tonight. Dancing with the Lords and the Knights, I watched as you let them touch you and you laughed with them. I watched as you leaned in and allowed them to leer at you. I watched as you consumed more wine than that Imp of a son of mine. I watched as you sat with the Dornish Prince in the gardens. Do you take me for a fool?" Tywin said as he walked around the desk towards her. She shivered, she wished the Gods to take her away from this room.

"Well, perhaps you should have married me to the Imp. I'm quite certain he would be a better match and far better company." Lyarra said, all venom. Tywin took the wine glass from her and threw it on the floor.

She had thought the Lion had a quiet anger, yet seeing him throw the wine glass from her hand, she no longer suspected as such. It was almost intoxicating to see him like this, he seemed unhinged.

"I was drinking that." She said and pouted. If he were a lesser man, an oaf or a brute he would have struck her there and then. But he was Tywin Lannister, he wouldn't be dragged down to do such a thing. 

"You are a Lannister and Lannister's do not behave like fools." Tywin told her, he was speaking loudly but still refused to shout. His voice when straight through her, she could feel his every word as he spoke.

"You forget yourself Lord Hand. I am no Lannister, I have said no vows." Lyarra told him angrily.

"Did you forget our last conversation, you will do as I say." Tywin said furiously. He walked away from her now, she wondered if he'd hit her. He didn't seem like the type of man to do so, but she knew she was pushing him.

"I am a wolf, a wolf does not obey the lion." Lyarra told him as she stepped backwards, what could she possibly do? Run? No she would have to fight with him.

"But a wife obeys her husband." Tywin said to her gruffly.

"Oh, my_ sweet_ Lion. Had I known we were married I wouldn't have allowed them anywhere near me, I wouldn't have allowed them to touch me or look at me in that way. I wouldn't have wandered into the gardens in the middle of the night hoping a Dornish Prince would steal me away just for a night." Lyarra mocked him, she could see him seething. She couldn't help herself, he had lost his mind she was sure. They were not even married, nor publicly engaged and he was furious.

It was at the mention of Oberyn he walked straight back over to her and backed her into the wall she had been edging herself closer to. He looked down at her and placed his arm above her. She felt more trapped than before. He simply closed his eyes and said nothing, she was sure that he would strike her.

"You are mine." Tywin told her as he looked down at her, she felt a chill pass through her.

"I am your prisoner, just because you steal someone away in the middle of the night does not make them yours." She shouted at him, she could feel the tears running down her face. She did not belong to him, she belonged to the North. She was no lion. Did he really think, she would simply be his because he had forced her in chains and dragged her to King's Landing. 

"I said that I would marry you for my sisters lives and I will. But, you can hardly blame me for trying to find a little happiness before I am taken away forever." Lyarra told him as she looked up, she was sure she would never dare to say any of this to the Hand of the King had she not been intoxicated. 

"You will be married to the richest and most powerful man in Westeros, you will be the Lady of Casterly Rock and of Winterfell. You will have everything you desire and you dare to whine about it. From bastard to Lady and you dare to defy me." Tywin told her, his voice still loud, still angry. She watched him as he looked down at her, she licked her lips and she saw him avert his eyes. She thought she could almost hear his blood coursing through his veins, he breathed heavily above her, she placed her hand on his chest and tugged at his shirt. 

"But, I will not be in love and loved." Lyarra told him. 

Tywin watched her say those words, no insincerity could be found. She truly was a fool he thought. A beautiful one with a powerful name, but still a fool. He watched as she breathed in deeply under him and he had a sudden urge to lean down to her, to maker her know that she belonged to him. But he would not do such a thing, he was Tywin Lannister, the Hand of the King. He would not shower her with affection just so she would heed his words, she should listen to him without any of that nonsense he thought. She had read one too many stories of girls falling for Princes. 

"Love? You can't possibly be so naive to think those men harboured any sort of love for you." Tywin said as he pulled back, was she really this dim-witted. She released her hold of his shirt. 

"I did not say they did, at least they are capable of it. At least they can manage one kind word to me. I am convinced you would fall ill should you be asked to show any sort of affection." Lyarra said to him as she slid out from under his arm. She wanted him to be kind now? Kind? No one in the seven kingdoms nor seven hells would associate that word with him, perhaps Joanna but she would truly be one in a million he thought. 

He was furious. She would be the most powerful woman in Westeros and yet she had the gall to ask for more. For love. He couldn't care less about her child-like need for affection, he had no desire to remarry, but in order to secure his hold on the North he would. He thought about her sitting in Prince Oberyn's arms, with any luck she would be dead by the next year when Oberyn found out of their marriage. He would poison her or butcher her as some sort of retribution for his sister. 

"Prince Oberyn is simply using you. He wishes for vengeance for his sister's death, he will fuck you and butcher you to spite me." Tywin told her, without any emotion. 

"Perhaps, I shall let him do as he wishes. At least then I shall be free of you." Lyarra said to him, he remained silent as he observed her. She had looked a vision earlier this evening, in that dress with that hair. She looked so small now, he thought. Was this what he would be forced to marry, a drunken fool? He watched as she pinched the bridge of her nose, she looked as though she may faint.

"I am not feeling well, I shall retire." Lyarra said curtly as she began to walk towards the door. She felt sick, she would throw up when she retired to her chambers. 

"Do not walk away from me, I have not dismissed you." Tywin bellowed at her. Lyarra froze and then turned to face him, she had tears in her eyes. The gods had cursed him with this crying fool he thought to himself. 

"I'll butcher that wolf of yours first. _Winter_, a stupid name for a wolf. I'll have her skinned and turned into a rug. Then, we'll move onto your sisters. I shall hunt them down and stack their pretty heads to decorate the walls of the Keep. Perhaps I'll even journey North. I'm sure the Nights Watch would be more than happy to allow me to stick a sword through your brother." Tywin said to her as he stood in front of her, he grabbed her face and tilted it so she would look him in the eye. 

"Why must you be so cruel? I said that I would marry you and I will." Lyarra said to him and he moved closer to her.

Cruel? He had made her Lady Stark of Winterfell, she would be married to the most powerful man in the seven kingdoms, she would be the Lady Lannister and she dared call him cruel. She had dared to defy him by letting that Dornish prince hold her and touch her. She had allowed those lesser men fawn over her days after their engagement. It was at this point he decided upon leaning in and planting a soft kiss on her neck and then another a little further up. She was his and his alone and it was time that she learnt that he told himself. There would be no more foolishness on her part after tonight he told himself.

He continued until he reached her mouth at which point he moved his hand from its grip on her chin to instead hold the back of her head. He saw images of the Dornish Prince with his hands all over his bride to be and decided to ensure she knew who she belonged to. He pushed her backwards until she felt herself hit the wall.

It was surreal to see him like this she thought, one moment so cruel and the other so tender. Her breathing hitched, his lips on her neck were soft when he kissed her, she could feel his stubble scratch at her neck as he made his way higher and higher. She could barely control her heartbeat, it felt as though it would fall straight out of her chest, she felt completely overwhelmed by the turn in his behaviour. His eyes no longer held the same contempt for her, no there was something else. Not passion, it was something she could barely name. When he looked at her, she felt as though no other man had ever laid eyes on her before, it was intoxicating, but she supposed the feelings were from the wine she had had. 

She looked down to watch his free hand make its way to her waist and pull her in, closer to him. Could he really have been so affected by her behaviour she mused? She felt light headed as if she would collapse any moment from now, but he held her in place and kissed her on the lips forcefully. At first it was aggressive and forceful, she felt as though he was only doing so to prove a point to her, but then he softened and deepened it and it was this to which she responded. She tastes like peaches, he thought to himself as he used more force, her eyes were shut but he continued to kiss her and after a few seconds delay she kissed him back. It pleased him, to have her so easy to control, she was almost tolerable in this state.

She let out a small whimper as he sucked on her bottom lip and then moved her own hands to hold onto the back of his neck for support, he smirked at her as she leaned in towards his touch, she was hungry for it he thought. He pulled back as he heard a moan escape her lips, he would not reward her for her behaviour he thought sourly and then let go of her abruptly. 

"I know that you will marry me, that wasn't up for debate. It is your behaviour that is. You may have been raised a bastard but you are going to be Lady Lannister, if you do not act the part I will start with them and then move onto every bloody person you've ever encountered, from chamber maid to stable boy." Lord Tywin said to her in a low voice. How could he still be angry, she thought to herself? She could hardly believe that she had allowed herself to enjoy being in his embrace, he truly was cruel she thought and she felt more sick than before. He had kissed her and had completely where he wanted, yet he pushed her back as though he had forgotten about what had just transpired. She said nothing as she quietened her breathing and leaned her head back against the wall, she felt so foolish. She scolded herself silently for the affect he had had on her, she was weak and he had played her so easily. She would not allow him to do it again, she told herself.

"This will be the last and only time you embarrass me. Do you understand? Get out of my sight." Tywin told her, he sounded venomous and she hated him for making her feel this way. With that she left his study and allowed her guards to follow her to her own chambers, she would spend another night crying. 

He would be lying if he said that conversation went exactly as he had planned but she had toyed with him and embarrassed him. She really had the nerve to say those things to him, if she were anyone else her head would be decorating the Red Keep, but for now he needed her to secure his hold of the North. Perhaps she was right, a small part of him said. Perhaps showing her a little affection would make her easier to control, to keep in line. It hurt his pride, but he would rather endure false promises of love if it meant she would act as he wished. 

There was no denying her beauty nor her titles now, but her actions spoke louder than words he thought. That would be the last time the little wolf allowed the Viper to steal her away he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh he's cruel, he really is. didn't want to make him too ooc and nice to her


	9. Chapter 9

Lyarra lay on her bed as she watched the sunlight spill into her chamber, she traced her lips with her index finger, she thought about his lips. Her soon to be husband, she thought bitterly. He was cruel. She sighed as she thought of the nights events. When she had returned to her chambers, she had thrown up in her chamber pot and was forced to ask her guards to call Joy. Joy had cleaned her up and then fetched her some water and bread. She was thankful for the girl being there in her moment of need.

Oh, but how stupid she had been, she was beyond naive. She really had thought him to be tender when he had started kissing her neck, but he was cruel and she should come to terms with it sooner rather than later. Would this be her life now? Would she have to provoke him into anger, in order to feel something back from him? She did not want that at all. She thought about how easy it had been with Prince Oberyn. Was he truly using her? She supposed if she were to marry the Lion and bore him children, the Dornish would not need an excuse to butcher her as their Princess had been. 

She was pulled from her thoughts when Joy walked in and placed a selection of fruits, bread and meat on the small table on the other side of her chamber.

"Good morning, my Lady. You must eat something." Joy told her. The girl was right, she had eaten since her last breakfast the day before and then proceeded to drink her own weight in wine on an empty stomach. Her head ached and she thought getting out of her bed would be the worst thing for her. 

She obliged the girl by getting herself to the table and then began to put some bread and meat onto her plate. She hadn't the stomach for anything else sweet. She watched as Joy prepared her a bath, she needed a bath she told herself. She still felt awful. 

After she had eaten, Joy helped her into the warm water, was this really the wisest decision from the girl? To have her bath after eating, she did not know nor did she really care. Joy could do as she willed. She absentmindedly listened to the girl speak of how beautiful the ball looked and how she wished to attend a King's ball. It struck Lyarra that the Lannister bastard would have a better marriage than the Stark one. She thought of her father, how he had promised to find her someone who would love her and treat her well, when she asked of who she could marry after Sansa had teased her. She was older than the girl, but Sansa had always known exactly what to say to upset her. She missed her. 

There was a knock on the door and Joy looked frightened.

"I'll see who it is." Joy told her as she stood up and walked to the door, her red dress trailing behind her. 

Lyarra watched as the girl left the room and then returned to the chamber holding a note.

"It is for you, my Lady. It has the Lord Hand's seal." Joy told her as she handed it to her. What could that beast possibly have to say to her? Lyarra had no desire to read whatever he had sent, she doubted it would be an apology. He was probably summoning her presence for something. 

She opened the seal and unwound it to see his handwriting. He was requesting his presence in his private dining room, she was to dine with the Queen Mother herself, the Kingslayer and the Imp as well as Ser Kevan, Lord Tywin's brother. She had no desire to attend but she had no wish to anger him further after the events of the night before. She wished for the King to be in attendance, he was kind to her. she highly doubted the Queen Mother would be so generous, perhaps the boy King was with the Lady Margaery. Lady Margaery seemed to have the better end of this deal than she. Lyarra would visit Winter today as she had missed out on visiting her wolf yesterday. If not for the wolfs sake but for her own piece of mind, she had kept thinking of the Lord Hands threat. 

After her bath, she made her way to the stables in order to visit Winter. She had been given a small pen and the Kingswood to roam, she hoped the wolf remained in her pen. When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives, she thought of her fathers words. He could not have been more wrong she mused, it seemed as though for her, the pack had died while the lone wolf survived, she was the last of them. She had no idea of Arya or Sansa had survived, but the fact that they had not been spotted in all seven kingdoms had worried her greatly. She had Jon, a world away from her. But, in truth she felt like the last of her pack out here in the Kingswood.

It seemed as though she was not the only person who had decided to go riding today, when she saw the King readying his horse with his guards.

"Your Grace." Lyarra said politely and smiled. 

"Lady Stark, it is wonderful to see you. I am going for a ride through the woods." Tommen told her as he mounted his stallion. 

"An excellent idea your Grace. I have just come down to check on Winter, but it appears as though she isn't in her pen, perhaps I shall ride too." Lyarra said as she regarded the empty pen.

"I would very much like to meet her, my Lady. Is it true she is taller than a horse?" Tommen asked, a boy king she thought, still a boy. He reminded her of her brothers and for that she could not hate him, no matter his family name.

"Perhaps one day she will reach that size, your Grace. But, for now, she probably reaches to my ribs." Lyarra said gesturing as to how tall the wolf was.

"Is she dangerous?" Tommen asked, a little concerned at the size of the wolf.

"Not, unprovoked. I shall be there and she wouldn't dare do anything foolish with me there. We shall bring your guards too, if it pleases your Grace." Lyarra said gesturing to the guards that stood by the Kings horse.

"Very well then, my Lady. Frederic please prepare a horse for Lady Stark." Tommen ordered and Lyarra waited until a brown mare was produced, beautiful creature.

"This is Sunspear." Frederic the stable boy told her as he led the horse to her. She forced herself not to laugh at the name, she wondered if her Lord husband would have yet another fit at her riding the mare.

"She is wonderful. Let us ride." Lyarra said after mounting the horse and then proceeded to trot alongside Tommen, they talked of Kingslanding and of Sansa. It seemed the King had spent more time with her sister than she had realised it made her heart hurt a little. 

They were in the middle of speaking of Lady Margaery's beauty at the ball when Lyarra saw her wolf. Winter. She was lying in the shade under a large oak tree. The climate a little too warm for her liking, Lyarra mused. She smiled as she hastily climbed off her horse.

"Hello there, my girl." Lyarra said as she walked to her wolf, at her voice Winter looked up and trotted towards her, panting. She brushed alongside the Lady Stark and licked her hand and Lyarra smiled. 

"Your Grace, would you like to touch her?" Lyarra asked the King, he looked scared.

"Your Grace, it may not be wise for a King to touch such a beast." A member of the Kingsguard said as he rode forward to Tommen. Tommen sighed, perhaps he was right. This was a wild animal. 

Lyarra said nothing it would be his choice. 

"If you Grace prefers, you could feed her some of the meat I have brought down with me." Lyarra said as she walked to her horse. She smiled as Winter stayed back, the wolf had spooked dozens of horses in her time with the Lyarra and was only just learning to keep her distance.

"Very well." Tommen said, preferring to stay on his stallion. She handed the bag to him and told him to throw some things down to Winter. 

"She seems to like you very much, your Grace." Lyarra said to her King.

"I bet it's just because I'm feeding her, Ser Pounce is the same." Tommen told her.

"I would love to meet him some time." Lyarra told the King. Perhaps her friendship with Tommen Ould keep her away from the Hand. 

Tommen smiled at her comment and then told her he would ride a little further if she wished to join them. Lyarra politely declined and said she would spend a little longer with the wolf in case she did not see her in the next few days. The King obliged and rode off with his guards. She walked with Winter over to a tall oak tree and say underneath it. She stroked her fur, she was very warm. 

"I wonder if we should give your hair a cut, my girl." Lyarra said. It would keep the wolf a little cooler in the climate in the South. Yes, she would do it today. She rode back to the stables with Winter at her side and led her to the pen and went to find Frederic. The poor boy did not seem comfortable with the idea of trimming the dire wolf so she decided to do it herself. She smiled and thanked him for his trouble as he handed her the tools to do so and then she sat down next to the wolf and began to trim her. 

She was so deep in thought that she failed to hear the presence of someone else in the stables. In fact, she had no idea she was being watched until Winter began to growl.

"I'm almost finished, sweet girl." Lyarra said holding the wolf by the chin to calm her, Winter did not seem to calm and decided upon standing up to face the opening of the pen.

No wonder she was growling, Lyarra thought to herself as she saw her Lord Hand standing and looking down at her. 

"I would have told Frederic to do this for you." Tywin simply said to her he regarded the dire wolf, the wolf towered over the Lady Stark as she remained seated on the ground.

"I didn't want to be so cruel to inflict this on the boy. She is only calm with me, she would've bitten the poor boys head off had I left them alone." Lyarra said as she smiled at the wolf. 

"Very well." Tywin simply said as he walked away to mount his horse and then road off. She rolled her eyes, would this be their marriage? Polite small talk until she angered him enough to kiss her? She supposed it could be worse, perhaps if she played her cards right he would stay away from her. That was neither here nor there she told herself, they were not even married yet and she continued to tend to Winter's coat. 

Lord Tywin had watched her for a few minutes before the girl turned to see him, she was unbearably gentle with the beast he had thought. It was remarkable that the dire wolf had not bitten her head off he had told himself when she had said that to him. Her words had had no malice to them, perhaps she had learned her lesson. He thought of her hair trailing down the back of her dress and those eyes, he had heard Arston Selmy marvel over the Lady Starks eyes to one of the squires. _I've never seen anything quite like her, the grey with the violet, she truly is a Northern beauty. _Tywin recalled the boy saying with a laugh, he was correct in his belief.

Others had remarked on her appearance, he had heard Lady Olenna herself rebuke the Lady Margaery when she suspected the late Ashara Dayne to be Lyarra's mother. She had scolded her granddaughter, _those eyes are not of a fallen star, she has the eyes of a dragon._ This has interested him greatly. But, it was the musings of Lady Olenna and while she projected them with confidence there was rarely any fact to her word. If she were to be a Targaryen, there were no Targaryen women that Lord Eddard Stark could have bedded, save the Queen and he knew for a fact that she had swiftly been shipped off to Dragonstone to give birth to the Dragon Queen. The court enjoyed gossip and his betrothed was to be the most interesting to happen since the murder of their King, it was senseless gossip was all. 

He continued to ride as it cleared his head and he would need a clear head to deal with his wretched children this evening. He was sure his daughter would have something to say of the proposed union. He would tell them of it before Lyarra joined them he decided, it would be easier that way. No doubt, Cersei would make the evening a torturous event. 


	10. Chapter 10

Tywin entered the Hands dining room alongside his own brother and was greeted by the arrival of his children. First Jaime and Tyrion and then Cersei after them. He would send a guard to fetch Lyarra after he had spoken with them.

"Hello, father, uncle." Tyrion said as he poured himself some wine and walked to the balcony. Tywin said nothing as he watched his son walk to the balcony, still scornful about the trial yet here he stood, perfectly fine. Cersei for once in her life remained quiet as she watched her littlest brother take another sip of his wine. How could it be that her darling Joffrey had been slain when his beast of an uncle remained here to torment them all? Joffrey had been cruel but he was her son and a mother's love does not fade, no matter the circumstances.

"Sit." Tywin simply stated. He watched as his children scrambled to seat themselves. Cersei immediately to his left, as always and Jaime to her side. Tywin had always hated those foul rumours that spread surrounding his eldest children but said nothing of it, it seemed as thought Cersei had no intention of speaking to her brother. He watched as Tyrion walked over and attempted to take the seat immediately to his left.

"Not there, we are to expect a guest." Tywin simply said and gestured to the seat opposite Jaime, closest to Ser Kevan who sat opposite him. Tyrion scowled but said nothing and took his seat.

"What is it, father?" Cersei asked him, her eyes hopeful. Would her father put an end to her wretched brother?

"I am engaged to be wed." Tywin simply said, he waited for their response. Nothing was said, he could see his daughters face contort, the girl had never gotten past her mother's death. He watched as she fought with herself over what to say next.

"To who, father?' Jaime said, his gold hand resting on the table. Tywin regarded him, his pride and glory, now deformed as his brother.

"Lyarra Stark." Tywin simply said and was immediately met with objections.

"You cannot be serious father, she is half your age." Cersei said, she was furious at the idea.

"Perhaps, if you two could do as I asked regarding your own marriages I would not have had to have brought her down to be wed. She is the key to the North and I clearly cannot trust any of you to do as I say, so the task has been handed to myself." Tywin told them. It was true. If his little monster of a son had managed to keep Sansa Stark and warm her bed, he would have had no cause to hunt down Eddard Stark's bastard.

"She is heir to Winterfell now." Tyrion said to his sister.

"And you shall be Warden of the West and North should you marry her." Kevan added, clearly thinking the matter through.

"Father, you can't. She's a bastard." Cersei implored, clearly unhappy with the news.

"She is Lady Stark of Winterfell and I did not ask for your thoughts to the union. She is to dine with us this evening." Tywin simply said.

Cersei scowled at him whilst the others remained stoic and said nothing. Tywin nodded to the guard to his left and the man left the fetch the Stark girl.

"Father, did you not see her with Prince Oberyn? I am sure he has had his way with her by now." Cersei added. Tywin inhaled deeply and turned to his daughter and leaned in.

"I shall not hear another word from you on this matter, she knows of her place now. I have made sure of that." Tywin growled at her, Cersei said nothing and poured herself some wine.

They waited in silence for her arrival, none of them had been formally introduced to the girl, even at the ball they had not seen much of her, she had remained by Lady Olenna's side or in the arms of some Lord or Knight. Cersei remembered watching the wolf leave for the gardens with Prince Oberyn, she had waited for a few minutes before striding towards her father to inform him. She had been a fool, if she had kept her mouth shut perhaps Prince Oberyn would be ridding them of this final Stark.

The door opened and Lyarra stepped in, in a lilac dress embroidered with flowers, no doubt a gift from the Tyrells.

"It seems our wait is over." Tyrion said as he stood up.

"Your Grace, my Lords." Lyarra simply said with a small curtsey before she made her way to sit in the empty seat beside the Hand. She watched as he moved from his chair to hold hers out for her. So this is how the Lion acted in public? She bit her lip to stop her saying anything foolish and then simply said thank you as he pushed the chair forward.

"My Lady, you look especially radiant on this fine evening." Jaime said to her with a smile. Cersei turned to look at him and scowled. Radiant? The little bastard did not look radiant she thought to herself.

"Thank you, Ser Jaime. I am glad to see you doing so well." Lyarra said as she looked to him and then to his hand. She remembered him from Robb's camp, all tied up and dirty. She remembered hearing of the Kingslayer's capture and what a victory it was against Lord Tywin. She felt foolish once more, they had really believed themselves to be capable of ridding themselves of the Lions and now she was to become one.

"I suppose this is all a change from the last time we met." Jaime said to her sincerely.

"Yes, I suppose King's landing is very different to Winterfell." Cersei said scornfully as she sipped her wine.

"Actually, the last time I saw Ser Jaime was at Robb's encampment, your Grace." Lyarra told the Queen Mother. She decided that she did not like the Queen Mother. She had heard of her treatment of Sansa and that had been enough.

"Oh, how could we forget. You were with your Robb for the majority of the war were you not, my Lady?" Tyrion asked her, she could feel Tywin's eyes staring into the back of her head.

"Yes, I was. I knew Ser Jaime as one of Robb's prisoners." Lyarra said simply.

"Yes, in fact our latest Lady Stark had a terrible habit of sneaking her prisoners food. I half expected to wake up one morning with her in the cell next to me had her brother found out." Jaime said with a laugh as he leaned back, this caused Lyarra to smile. She remembered the first time she did it, they had beaten Ser Jaime and despite all he had done especially what he had done to Bran, she would not risk him dying from starvation if she wished for her sisters safe return. So, after supper, she would take a walk along the camp with Winter and pass him what she could.

"I simply wished for my sisters safe return." Lyarra said, she saw Tywin regarding her from the corner of her eye.

"I see that worked out well for you." Cersei said with a laugh, it was at this point the servants entered with the food and placed the small banquet in front of the group. Lyarra wanted to badly to say something, but she would rather avoid another confrontation with the Hand.

"I am sorry about your sisters, in truth. I had vowed to find them and protect them, I was in debt to Lady Catelyn. I simply wish I could have kept a better eye on Sansa. I owe my life to Lady Catelyn." Jaime said, Lyarra could not find any insincerity from him. Tywin raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. 

"I pray the Gods watch over them both, Ser Jaime. How is Lady Brienne?" Lyarra asked him, she saw a slight glint in his eye at the mention of his former travelling companion.

"I believe her to be well." Jaime simply said, unwilling to get into the details of his friendship with the woman. Lyarra smiled at him and then put some of the food in her plate since the others had already started to eat. The room fell silent once more, she decided she liked Ser Jaime.

She tucked into the venison in front of her and allowed her eyes to meet Lord Tywin's. He said nothing and simply returned her stare, she would stare him down she thought but he seemed in no mood to play, he narrowed his eyes at her and then quickly struck up a conversation about Jaime's training. This did not go unnoticed by Cersei as she stared at the brunette from across the table.

"Where is his Grace, this evening?" Tyrion asked the table.

"He is to dine with the Lady Margaery." Lyarra said as she took another bite of the venison on her plate.

"How did you come to know this?" Cersei asked her as she watched the girl. Lyarra swallowed the meat and then turned to the Queen.

"I went for a ride with his Grace earlier today and he spoke to me of her. You should be very proud, your Grace, he is a wonderfully kind young man." Lyarra said, she knew exactly how to push the Queens buttons and her contempt towards Lady Margaery was known by all. She looked to Tywin and she swore she could see the faintest hint of a smirk upon his face but she thought nothing of it.

"I see. You seem to be very good at making friends. How is Prince Oberyn?" Cersei said as she sipped her wine and regarded her.

Lyarra saw Tywin tighten his grip of his knife next to her and took a deep breathe in. Did Cersei really need to be this vicious? She could hardly understand why Tywin had spent the previous evening scolding her, when his own daughter was clearly much worse.

"He is very well, he seems to be enjoying the capital, as am I." Lyarra said simply as she avoided Tywin's gaze.

"That is not all he seems to be enjoying." Cersei teased, yet Lyarra could tell from her tone that she she was being malicious. She must have found out about her argument with Tywin the previous evening. Lyarra chose to ignore her and continued to eat, this seemed to appease the Lord Hand as he relaxed and continued with his meal.

Tywin had been surprised by her conduct all evening, she had been a wretch to deal with last night, yet here she was behaving as a Lady ought to. Perhaps he had gotten through to her.

"I forget to tell you earlier, your Grace. But, I am incredibly sorry to hear of King Joffrey's death. It truly is a shame that he has departed from our world, before I got the chance to meet him." Lyarra said as she popped a grape into her mouth.

Tywin inhaled deeply, there had been no need for her to provoke Cersei yet here she was.

"Do not be sorry, little wolf. It is I who should be sorry, you seem to have lost your entire family. If you'd like I can show you your father's head, it's probably not in the best of state's at present." Cersei said taking a sip of her wine.

Lord Tywin looked to the wolf beside him and watched as her knuckles turned white. Lyarra said nothing and he watched as she bit the inside of her cheek and her eyes teared up. Oh, how he hated to see tears, they were nothing but weakness. She pouted slightly to stop herself from tearing up any further and put another forkful of food in her mouth.

"Anyway, I hear there is to be another royal wedding in order, congratulations Lady Stark." Tyrion quickly said to move the conversation along, unfortunately he had moved it in an equally awful direction Lyarra thought to herself.

"Thank you, my Lord. I very much look forward to it." Lyarra said as she glanced at Cersei and then turned to smile at the Hand. He was slightly taken aback by her sudden change in mood regarding their betrothal. So it would be Cersei, the thorn at his side that would drive Lyarra Stark into his arms Tywin mused. Cersei had a habit of doing this, she felt as though she was much more clever than she was. She always had.

"I'm sure you are." Cersei said and Lyarra turned to her. Did she ever shut up? She looked towards Tywin who seemed to be ignoring them both as he worked on his dinner.

"It's funny is it not?" Lyarra asked the table.

"What is?" Jaime asked her, but Lyarra looked directly at Cersei.

"I am younger than you all and soon you will be calling me Mother." Lyarra said and took a large sip of her wine and smiled into her cup. Even Lord Tywin stirred at her last comment, he looked slightly amused nothing more at her words.

"I am your Queen and you will address me as such." Cersei spat back at her.

"Of course, your Grace, But, it will not be long till Lady Margaery ascends to your title. She is wonderful is she not? I had the pleasure of speaking to her last night. Her charity work is something I am in awe of." Lyarra added, she knew she should back off from the Queen but Cersei was just so easy to antagonise.

"I'm sure you are all too familiar with charity work, you spent the majority of your life as the bastard of Winterfell." Cersei said, a low blow to say the least Lyarra thought. It barely had an affect on her.

Lyarra simply laughed to herself as she popped another berry into her mouth. Cersei was unhappy at her response, she had wished the girl to say something back rather than laugh at her.

Both women remained silent for the next few minutes as Lord Tywin talked about the delivery from the Reach with Ser Kevan. 

"When will the wedding take place, father?" Jaime asked.

"In a fortnight." Tywin said refraining from embellishing, to this Lyarra's smile dropped. Two weeks. In two weeks she would be married him, it hardly seemed fair. She would blink an eye and she was sure to be standing in the Sept.

"So soon? Lady Stark, you must be elated." Cersei snickered. Lyarra would not fall to her bait so easily, no she was better than that she told herself. Instead, she placed her hand on top of Lord Tywin's and squeezed it gently and smiled up at him. She brushed her thumb over his hand. 

"If only it were sooner, your Grace." Lyarra said without looking at the Queen. Lord Tywin looked amused, she could see the faintest hint of a smile, or actually a smirk from his eyes, but he said nothing. In truth, Lyarra was more terrified than ever. There truly was not a way out of this wretched agreement now, she told herself. 

The rest of the dinner passed by relatively uneventfully apart from the occasional verbal spar between the Queen Mother and the Lady of Winterfell and soon the night drew to a close. Lyarra would stay the latest, she told herself. She bid farewell to Ser Kevan as he took his leave and then to Tyrion when he left. Now, she simply had to wait for Ser Jaime and Cersei. It was almost too easy to irritate the Queen Mother. Lyarra poured herself some more wine and took a sip before smiling at Lord Tywin.

Cersei was livid, the Stark bastard would no doubt seduce her father and destroy them all, she glared at the girl as she watched her hands make their way to her fathers. The act did not go unnoticed by Lord Tywin. He watched as his wife to be smiled at him, is this how she had acted with Prince Oberyn. All smiles and batting her eyes, gentle touches and soft words. No wonder she had the impact she had had on the men of the ball, he mused as he watched her hands make their way to his own. 

She sipped her wine and then fiddled with his fingers, pulling each one back and forth and back again. She felt incredibly bold, perhaps the old Lion was enjoying her this way, she thought to herself. In truth, she cared not about what he thought, she was simply doing this to anger Cersei. It provided her with a small amount of joy in all this. 

She licked her lips and kept glancing to the Hands lips, hoping Cersei would notice and as always she did. 

"Let us leave, I'm sure father has many duties to attend to." Cersei said addressing Lyarra, she wanted the girl out.

"Many duties indeed, I hope to see you tomorrow Your Grace, Ser Jaime." Lyarra said as she leaned closer to Tywin and waited for them both to leave. Cersei stood abruptly and left without so much as a thank you and Jaime simply bowed, whilst giving her a concerned look. 

She watched them both walk out, yet remained still fiddling with the Hands fingers for several seconds after they had left, she stared at the door and thought of her new family. This would be it, wouldn't it? Nothing would improve, unless she had children of her own. Only then she would feel relatively more grounded in this den of Lions she mused.

Tywin watched her as she stared at the door, still pulling his fingers forward and back agonisingly softly. She could be quite agreeable when she acted like this he thought to himself. Perhaps they would dine with Cersei each night when they married. 

"Are you quite finished?" Tywin said as he gestured to her hands over his own. At this, Lyarra abruptly let go and stood up. Her previous feigned warmth dissolved within seconds and she had returned to hating him. It was only because she hated Cersei more, she told herself that she allowed herself to act this way. He watched as her face fell and she let go of him, disgusted with her own behaviour, he smirked. 

"Good night, Lord Hand." Lyarra simply said as she curtsied quickly and made her way to the door. Tywin said nothing as he watched her leave, silently missing her touch. 


	11. Chapter 11

Lyarra felt absolutely awful. The past week or so had been one of the worst of her life and her behaviour with the Lord Hand had left her appalled. Her father would hate her. He was probably watching the events in the Red Keep unfold and cursing his wretched bastard of a daughter for her behaviour. She had kissed the Lion and what was worse, she enjoyed it. She leaned against the wall of the balcony, she should just jump off. It would be easier, would it not? To live like this, a prisoner to the man who single-handedly must have been responsible for most of the deaths in Westeros and her own family, this was no life. 

She could let Sansa and Arya fend for themselves, they would be fine without her. Sansa was probably far away in the Vale, perhaps with her aunt. She would have no need for her sister to remain alive. Arya was as good as dead, no one had seen nor heard from her in years and Jon a man of the night's watch, practically erased from history. There was no real need for her to listen to Lord Tywin. Why was she doing this anyway? She thought to herself as she leaned over the balcony, it would be very easy she mused. Perhaps the Hand would find her body all mangled and destroyed, the thought brought a smile to her lips. Not that he would care, she told herself. 

She hated herself for not doing it, for not standing up on the ledge and letting it all go. Oh it would be so sweet, she would be with her father, perhaps she would finally meet her mother. She would see Robb once more. Perhaps Bran and Rickon would be there, Arya too. If they had survived Theon's sacking of Winterfell, someone would have found out by now. But there was silence.

Sansa would be married soon, she would happily be the Lady of Winterfell, she deserved it. The true born eldest. She was strong, she had survived the capital, there was nothing endangering her now. Sansa, was still a prisoner she mused. She would still be hunted by the Lannisters, what if they got a hold of Arya, or Bran or Rickon. What if they survived? She couldn't simply jump, she would have to remain for them. Until she was absolutely certain. She looked out to the Kingswood and then there was Jon. They had been brought into this world together and she would be damned if they did not leave it together. She would not abandon him, she couldn't. She was still a wolf, she would be brave till her dying breath. She would stay, the power she gained from the union she would use to find her sisters and keep them safe. Perhaps Bran and Rickon were out there, in the wilderness. She would reunite the pack. She would not be the lone wolf, she would not die and she doubted the pack would survive, displaced in this way. No, she decided. She would stay for them.

At her latest revelation, Lyarra sighed. She truly would have to marry him. It was a cruel trick of fate. She left her view of the balcony and walked to the table where her maid had left her some fruit and picked at the selection of grapes. She would see Lady Margaery today. If she were to marry into this family, having the new Queen as her friend would help, especially with Cersei. With that, she left to seek out the Lady Margaery, perhaps Olenna would be there too she mused. 

She walked through the gardens for a few minutes before reaching the area that the Tyrells had claimed as their own, she watched as Olenna spoke with the Tyrell girls about something, no doubt for the wedding. Perhaps they had heard of her engagement, she did not know how to proceed.

"Ah, Lady Stark join us." Olenna said as she spotted her. Lyarra smiled as she reached them.

"Lady Olenna, Lady Margaery. What wonderful weather we seem to be having, I don't think I've ever been anywhere this warm," Lyarra said as she sat down.

"I hear Dorne is much hotter, little wolf." Olenna said with a smirk. At this, Lyarra's face dropped. Gods did the whole court know of her chat with the Prince. She had been drunk and upset when she had done all of that.

"Grandmother!" Margaery berated.

"Wipe that look off your face, sweet girl. I was only teasing." Olenna said and at that Lyarra obliged and gave her a smile.

"In fact, I suppose it is not the Viper that is your concern." Olenna added.

"I'm sorry, my Lady I don't seem to understand." Lyarra told her.

"I mean to congratulate you on your betrothal." Olenna said without smile.

"Ah I see. Thank you." Lyarra said as she sat backwards.

"I will soon have to call you little lion." Olenna mused as she plopped a piece of the apple pie into her mouth.

"I suppose you will." Lyarra said suddenly returning to her state of melancholy over the match.

"You must be very excited for your wedding. It is not everyday that the Lord Hand marries." Margaery added to lighten the mood.

"I suppose I am. You must help me with choosing the designs, there are far too many for me to pick from and I must say I value both of your thoughts on these matters." Lyarra said with a broad smile.

"Of course we will. You and I are soon to become family I suppose. Although I hardly know what to call us. You are marrying my beloved's grandfather, so you are to be my new grandmother." Margaery said as she thought out loud.

"I am afraid you may have a little competition, Lady Olenna." Lyarra teased, she liked the Tyrells but she was not stupid, she knew how dangerous they could be. They would be powerful allies.

Olenna chucked at her joke and took another bite of the apple pie.

"We only have a few weeks till you are due to wed the Lion of the Rock. Ensure a tailor books a visit with you by this evening." Olenna told her.

Lyarra was about to speak when the old woman continued. 

"And we shall need to arrange flowers and jewels a cake too." Olenna told her.

"I must thank you for your help, my Lady." Lyarra told her.

"Nonsense, we are to be, well I doubt grandmother's in law to the Queen is a real title, but nonetheless we are here to assist you, sweet girl." Olenna said.

"Of course and then you shall assist with my wedding to Tommen. How marvellous this is! To have two weddings to plan." Margaery said happily. 

"It is. King Tommen is most kind, I am sure you will have a wonderful marriage." Lyarra said honestly.

"I hope we do too." Margaery said in reply.

"The Old Lion is not as cruel as he lets out to be. He loved his late wife Joanna very much, he was smitten with her. Just hold your ground and you will be fine." Olenna said to her. Lyarra shocked by his words looked around her before she spoke.

"I hope so." Lyarra added, unwilling to truly delve into her thoughts of the match.

"Would you be allowed to invite family?" Margaery asked.

"I'm not sure, Sansa is gone, Arya lost. The boys presumed dead. I have Jon but he is a man of the watch, I doubt they'd allow him to come down and by the time the wedding happens it will be too late." Lyarra told them honestly.

"What of your mother? In truth, you have no idea who she is?" Olenna asked, her motives a little unclear.

"I wish I did. Father said he'd tell Jon and I when he returned from King's Landing and he did not." Lyarra said looking down to fiddle with her fingers.

"I'm sure there must be someone in these wretched seven kingdoms who knows. I doubt the late Lord Eddard Stark would have been able to keep it so complete of a secret. I'm sure the Master of Whisperers may have an inkling as to who to contact." Olenna said, the girl had to be of noble birth. If not Ashara then another Lady.

"I'm not sure my Lord Husband would want a whore at the wedding." Lyarra said as she tilted her head back to look at the flowers the Tyrells had planted.

"I do not doubt you. But, I do not believe her to be some common whore. Your father surely wouldn't jeopardise his reputation and his relationship with his wife for anything of the sort." Olenna told her. 

This Lyarra had not thought of. Perhaps she was Ashara in truth. It did make sense, why on earth would her father take to bedding a whore so late into the war. If he was truly of need he would have done so earlier, was it love? Had he loved her mother? She did not know and in truth she did not believe Olenna's words. Her mother was probably dead and if she weren't there would be no way to bring her to the wedding.

"I suppose you are right." Lyarra told her.

The conversation then swiftly took a turn to speak of the wedding's to come and their preparations. They spoke of the Lords and Ladies to be invited and the Sept and of the special day. They spoke of what happens with a man and wife and both Tyrells seemed shocked to find out she had not laid with a man. Margaery laughed at her and Lyarra had pouted whilst Olenna commended her on her effort. She truly was a maiden she mused as she blushed at their words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update, but here you are! < 3


	12. Chapter 12

The days seemed to pass by without much incidence, her betrothed was busy with the new King providing him with counsel which had left Lyarra to her own devices. She spent most days with the Tyrells and as a result the soon to be Queen Margaery had gifted her with a number of dresses, all vastly less modest than the wolf was used to put she accepted them all with a smile. She had decided on a light rose coloured dress for today, a favourite of her Tyrell friends. The neckline fell close to her navel and there was a rather large cut out oval on the back. The rest was adorned with embroidered roses, she looked like she was betrothed to Loras rather than Tywin she mused. Hadn't Sansa once thought herself to be betrothed to the knight of flowers? 

She broke her fast with Joy tending to her hair, she preferred to leave it out and Joy obliged her, allowing the dark locks to fall down her back. She pinched her cheeks in the small mirror in her chambers and then left for the day. She would go to the library, she wouldn't see anyone there she mused. She still had not seen Oberyn nor any of the other Lannisters, they all had more to deal with than her she mused, she did not mind at all. 

She rounded the corner with her two guards when she saw the smallest lion. 

"Lord Tyrion." Lyarra said with a soft smile.

"My Lady." Tyrion said, he was drunk once more. He had been for the past few days, she had overheard that his whore had been imprisoned by the Hand, he seemed devastated. 

"Are you alright?" Lyarra said as she sat down on the bench beside him.

"Of course I am. I am no kingslayer, did you not hear the news of the trial?" Tyrion said with a laugh. 

"I did hear and I wasn't talking about that." Lyarra told him.

"Now how could you hear of such things Lady Stark?" Tyrion said as he touched her nose.

"I have my ways, Lord Tyrion." Lyarra told him.

"The whole of Westeros uses the spiders services. He has probably informed someone of your own every move." Tyrion told her.

"Then I am sure they will be bored out of their minds, for I do not do much at all in the Keep." Lyarra told him.

"My sister still begs for my execution." Tyrion told her.

"I have heard." Lyarra replied.

"My father will oblige her, he just needs to sort a plausible story since Oberyn succeeded." Tyrion told her.

"You won, it is justice. I am sure your father wouldn't do anything to hurt you now that we have the King's justice." Lyarra told him.

"Oh how naive you are. The birds have told me he has summoned her to his tower." Tyrion said taking another sip of his wine.

"Forgive me, my Lord. But, your father is to wed me I doubt he'd send for a whore to join him in the tower." Lyarra said, she had no idea why she was so angry. Would he truly do something like this? She was to be his wife, he had forced her hands and now he had the gall to bed his sons whore. 

Tyrion said nothing, he simply stared at her. 

"Are all Starks so trusting?" Tyrion thought out loud earning a scowl from Lyarra. 

"I wish you all the luck in the world my Lady, it is no longer safe for me in this wretched city." Tyrion added as he raised his glass to her and spilled some of the wine. Lyarra said nothing.

"Will you excuse me?" Lyarra said as she stood up and started to make her way to the tower of the hand. She would not have him humiliate her any longer. She was angry and she saw red. 

Her guards followed behind her as she raced up the steps to the tower, before knocking she paced a few times outside his door, she would need to calm her temper before entering, she balled her fists and then took a deep breathe before nodding to one of his guards to announce her before walking in.

"Lord Hand." Lyarra said as she walked up to him, he did not look up from his parchment as he continued to write, this only served to infuriate her more. She wouldn't speak until she had his full attention she told herself.

"What is it you want?" Tywin said after a few minutes passed with her not saying anything. He put his quill down and looked up to her. He had not been prepared to see her in that dress, it was a little too revealing for his own tastes but he said nothing as he looked her up and down. In truth she was beautiful and in the Tyrell gown, she looked divine, as if the Gods had sent her down themselves he thought not that he would ever tell her anything of the sort. 

"I heard a pretty song today, it seems the little birds are everywhere." Lyarra said.

At this his gaze hardened and he furrowed his brow at her.

"Well spit it out." Tywin said.

"I don't want you to take Tyrion's whore to bed. Let her go, ship her off across the narrow sea. I want her gone." Lyarra told him.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Tywin said his voice deepening.

"I take you for a man and a man who has a little too much contempt for his youngest son." Lyarra simply said. 

"I will not sit as you continue to insult me." Tywin told her.

"So it was a lie? You had no intention of bringing her to the tower of the hand while I sleep only a floor below." Lyarra said her voice cold. She didn't care about the whore, she cared about the fact that she had agreed to marry this monster of a man only for him to bed a whore.

"She will be sent away." Tywin simply said.

"Untouched and unharmed." Lyarra said.

"Why is it that you care?" Tywin said as he looked her up and down. This was between himself and that Imp of a son. He stood up and left his seat to walk towards her to hear her answer.

"It affects me. What you do will affect me from this day till the end of my days. I will not be further humiliated by having a cruel husband who beds his sons whores and then mutilates them. If I wanted such a thing then I would have offered myself up to the late King Joffrey." Lyarra said viciously.

He felt like throttling her once more. She dared ask him to not humiliate her after her own actions at the ball. 

"I thought I warned you about that tongue of yours." Tywin said as he lifted her chin up and gripped it. It felt just like that night Lyarra thought when he had kissed her. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

"I know my place you made sure of that." Lyarra whispered into the space between them.

"Clearly not well enough." Tywin said as he let go of her, he had no intention to repeat the events of that night.

"So you give my your word?" Lyarra asked him, he simply nodded in reply as he walked to the door and opened it for her. She followed him to the door and before leaving she turned to him.

"Lord Hand." Lyarra said with a small curtsey and then left with her guards, Tywin slammed the door behind her.

How arrogant could one woman be? He had really thought he'd bed Tyrion's little whore? Even if he did, it would be no concern to her. He would do as he pleased he told himself. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from writing the letter instructing Varys to steal her onto a ship and have her out of the capital. It was not weakness he told himself, he was simply manipulating his soon to be wife. She would be easier to control if he did this small thing, he told himself and then returned to the stack of parchments on his desk. 

He would marry within the next ten days. He would marry her, within a year she should have had their first born, a year later the next and so on. He wanted two sons ideally, one for Winterfell and one for Casterly Rock he told himself. If there were more they would serve to help the older two. He thought of how Jaime had sold himself in order to act as a one handed body guard and he wouldn't dare leave anything to the Imp no matter his birth right. He should have allowed Cersei to her own devices, no doubt her brother would have turned up dead in one of the alleys in Flea Bottom. 

And then the dragon Queen across the narrow sea, she had three and they were growing strong. He would have to keep tabs on her, he had enlisted in Oberyn's help after Joffrey's death and he had agreed to a seat on the small council. He would be staying, he wondered if he'd dare to get his claws into Lyarra. The viper was known for bedding dozens, he wouldn't allow his wife to join the ranks of the common whores of the capital. He hoped she took his threat seriously, he would not tolerate her doing anything of the sort. 

He thought of Oberyn's remark regarding the Targaryen. Perhaps we should join her, she has three dragons. If they joined the dragon Queen she would obliterate the North for them and then would take the crown herself and he would not lose the crown to a little girl across the Narrow Sea. 

He pushed his thoughts to the side as he continued on his letters to the Lords of the major and minor houses with Sansa Stark's ransom. He would have her back int he capital where he could keep his eye on her should anything go wrong with Lyarra. There were already those that failed to recognise her legitimacy, the same people that thought Tommen himself a pretender. He was a victim of the viscous rumours surrounding his eldest children. He cared not if they were in truth or not, he just wished to put an end to them. 

There was also the matter of who exactly had made the attempt on Lyarra's life on their journey to King's Landing. For now, he had reason to suspect Petyr Baelish but the motive was unclear, all this just to keep Sansa as the key to the North while he himself was to wed Lysa. Any power Sansa would have would be lost on him, but perhaps he wished for his bargaining tool to gain more power, should her elder sister reach the capital she wouldn't. How was he to know of her legitimacy? Perhaps the Spider had told him. It mattered not, she was here with him and he would soon be wed to her. There wouldn't be a man alive fool enough to attempt anything with her should she marry him. 


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days played havoc upon the Keep. Almost immediately after Shae had been shipped off across the Narrow Sea, Tyrion had gone missing. Nobody knew exactly where he had gone or when he had even left, he had been confined to his quarters after the trial, due to the Queens suspicion and contempt as she still believed him guilty. But now, he was gone. Tywin had been furious and had sent hundreds to search for the little monster he had been forced to call a son. He had the gall of being proven innocent and still had gone missing, he had made a fool of the Lannister name that was for sure.

Tywin had been far more irate than normal and this had caused Lyarra to attempt to avoid him. She wanted no part in any of this. With her luck Cersei would attempt to pin the escape on her, she told herself. She decided to walk to the library within the Keep, she could get some peace in there amongst all this chaos and hardly anyone disturbed her. She walked with her guards through the Keep her head down to avoid having to speak to any of them.

Her wishes were ignored by the Gods, when she ran into Ser Jaime. He looked positively wretched Lyarra thought as she regarded the knight. This was supposed to be one of the most handsome men in Westeros? She felt like scoffing at the thought. He looked tired and melancholic, this was not the face of a knight.

"Ser Jaime." Lyarra said in acknowledgement.

"Lady Stark. Where are you off to on this fine day?" Jaime asked her as he watched her fidget.

"Oh, just to the library. I thought it would be quiet, given recent events regarding your brothers disappearance." Lyarra said.

"Ah, I see." Jaime told her.

"It has been quite a shock." Lyarra said in reply.

"It has, it has." Jaime said as he attempted to look stoic. Perhaps he knows of his brother's escape. As Kingsguard he could have sent the guards from Tyrions chambers. Would he? What would be the need if the imp had proved his innocence? She supposed even if he were innocent, Cersei would want him dead anyway. He would be safer outside the city.

"Well, I best be off." Lyarra said as she turned to call her guards.

"Wait." Jaime said as he caught her arm.

"I just wanted to say that. Well, that. I suppose it's that-" Jaime seemed to struggle to find the correct words.

"What is it?" Lyarra prompted him as she widened her eyes.

"Even though Lady Catelyn wasn't your, your true-born mother, she had asked me to watch out for her daughters and to return them to her and I count you in that promise." Jaime said as he smiled.

"A lovely sentiment, but she has been dead for quite some time now." Lyarra said, annoyed at his response. That barely meant anything, Catelyn was dead? Where would she possibly be returned to?

"No, I know that. But, I swear to do all in my power to keep you safe, here in the capital." Jaime told her sincerely.

"You swear to it? No matter what I might ask in the future?" Lyarra asked him.

"Obviously within reason, I can't stop your marriage to my father, but if you are in danger I swear to help you." Jaime said.

"Very well, Ser Jaime." Lyarra said, perhaps she would need him one day. She supposed if Bran and Rickon were found alive, she might be able to find a way out of the lion's den.

Jaime simply nodded and then left her to continue her journey to the library, she thought of his words. 'Within reason' and 'all in my power', what would that entail? She wondered how far he would be willing to go to keep this oath to Lady Catelyn.

She wondered into the library with her guards at the door and made her way through the books on the shelves her finger glossing over them all, in truth she was in no mood to read with recent events but she had to do something to get her mind away from planning the wedding. She had grown rather tired of discussing floral arrangements with the Tyrells. 

She finally settled on a book about the Targaryen dynasty and decided that would serve her purposes. She had always enjoyed reading about the dragon Kings and Queens. She sat down on one of the chairs and then put her feet to her side as she began to read. She had started with Aegon the Conqueror and quickly grew bored, she had heard his story a thousand times. She flicked to the end and saw the chapters on the Mad king's reign. This would do, she told herself as she read about the Mad King and the last Targaryens.

She sat there for a few hours content with reading through the book. She mused as to what the world would be like if the Targaryens were not overthrown, perhaps it would have been for the better. She doubted the dragonlords would wish to keep her imprisoned and married off. 

She thought about the Queen across the water. Queen Daenerys, the Mother of Dragons was what they called her. From what she had heard in her time in the capital, she had three dragons and a rather large army. It would be wonderful to see a dragon she mused, she doubted she would last very long in its presence with her upcoming marriage. She would soon be Lady Lannister, no doubt the dragon queen would slaughter her without question.

Lady Lannister. She truly would be married to him, she thought. There would be no getting out of this. There was a week left till their marriage, the past week had gone rather quickly. She had been fitted for a dress but did not provide any details of what she wished for, to the tailors dismay. She cared not of what she wore when she was married off to the Old Lion, would it matter? No. She would still have to marry him regardless of the pretty dress she wore. 

The wedding would be small, given the death of their late King at his wedding, this was no time for extravagance, especially with Margaery's upcoming wedding. At least Margaery would be happy she thought scornfully. She would be Queen and wed to the sweetest King the seven kingdoms had ever seen, they would be happy whilst she would be forced to endure her husband.

She hadn't seen her betrothed since the dinner with his family, with the end of the trial and Tyrion's disappearance there hadn't been much time for her to see him, which she was all too pleased about. She hadn't seen much of anyone, she had been confined to her chambers with Joy. She had only spoken with Margaery and Olenna and had not seen the rest of the court and had managed to spend a lot of her time outside with Joy when she was not within the Tower.

"I shall return to my chambers." Lyarra said as she stood up and made her way to the doors, she walked past her guards and they followed her. 

She made her way to her room without the misfortune of having to talk to anyone much to her relief. She walked straight in without a care in the world and called for Joy.

"My Lady." Joy said as she entered.

"Please prepare me a bath." Lyarra told her, her nerves were getting the better of her and she had slept fitfully in the last few days. 

"Of course, my Lady." Joy told her as she rushed to fill the basin.

"Make sure it's hot and add some oil in, I haven't slept very well of late." Lyarra told her as she undid her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror. Perhaps she would turn blonde after the wedding, she would be a Lannister in truth then. 

Many women were still remembered by their family name, even after marriage she mused. Perhaps everyone would still see her as Lyarra Stark, it would be hard not to with her dark locks. She was of the North and it showed. Elia Martell would always be remembered first as a Dornish Princess of House Martell before the wife of Rhaegar Targaryen and Princess of the Seven Kingdoms. Nobody saw her as a dragon, she mused. Even Lady Catelyn. Though many saw her as a Stark, everyone from the Riverlands saw her as a Tully, with her fiery hair and great blue eyes. She was still one of them. Just as Lyarra would still be of Winterfell. 

She would not allow herself to be another woman forgotten to her husbands name. No. She would remain true to herself no matter the cloak that rests on her back.

She was pulled away from her thoughts when Joy returned having prepared the bath and then got in swiftly. It was hot, but not uncomfortably so. She enjoyed it and tilted her head back as she relaxed in the water pushing away the thoughts of her wedding day as it loomed before her. 


	14. Chapter 14

It was here. Her wedding day. It felt underwhelming she mused as Joy panicked as she attempted to ready the bride with the other handmaidens. There wasn't much Lyarra could do, but comply. She allowed Joy to style her hair, without fight. Normally she would force the girl to keep it down, but this time she was content to allow her to put it up and braid it as she saw fit. She watched as Joy placed snowflake shaped pins into her hair. Winter is Coming, Lyarra mused. It was almost funny, she felt like laughing at her circumstances at how far the Starks had fallen. We will rise once more she told herself. We will.

She did not speak to any of the girls as they readied her, she did not reply to their gushing of how beautiful she looked or how lucky she was to marry the Hand or how rich he was. She still had to put on the dress, yet. She wondered if she would be late to her own wedding.

"The Hand had this sent down for you." Joy said as she presented the necklace, it did not seem to have a clasp. Instead it was weighted down by two large silver animals, a wolf and a lion, they would rest over her chest and hang from the chain around her back. She hated it, in particular she hated the Lion.

"This is a lovely gift, but not one a Lady wears to her own wedding." Lyarra lied as she picked out her own necklace. It was a chain with small silver wolves, with purple sapphires for eyes that hung down. This would be perfect.

"My Lady, whilst that is very beautiful. Wouldn't it be best to wear the gift from your husband." Joy said nervously.

"He is not my husband yet and I will have a lifetime to adorn myself with Lions." Lyarra snapped and then shook her head and smiled at the girl.

"This is perfect." Lyarra said handing her necklace to the girl. It was daintier than the gift from the Hand and it wrapped tightly around her neck, the small wolves trickled down her neck like snowdrops.

"Where is the dress?" Lyarra said as she stood up, it wouldn't look good to be late to the wedding.

"Here, my Lady." Another handmaiden told her as she tightened the corset around Lyarra. It pressed deeply into her ribs and she told herself to calm down to regain her breath. Her lungs felt suffocated but she said nothing. Maybe she would faint, she smiled at the thought.

The girls brought out the dress and sadly it did not disappoint. It was similar to the one she wore to the ball, apparently the dress maker had seen fit to add small hints of purple to the dress. It was white, like snow. She had expected something red or gold, to fit her husband, but said nothing as she allowed the girls to put the dress on her. She looked down to see purple Lions and Wolves embroidered down the neckline with jewels for eyes. She had probably been wearing the wolf necklace when the dressmaker had her fitted, she left the poor woman with little orders and expectations and she had not disappointed. If not for the Lions it would have been vert beautiful indeed she mused, the straps on her shoulders were thin too and had a wolf on one shoulder and a lion on the other. She felt like ripping the right side of the dress straight off, for that alone.

She wondered how much it would have cost. Nowhere near as outrageous as Lady Margaery's she mused and for that she was slightly thankful. The necklace her father had gifted her for her sixteenth namely looked beautiful she mused, she wondered if he were watching her. If his ghost haunted the Keep.

"Let us go. I shan't be late to my own wedding." Lyarra instructed the girls as they led her out followed by the now six guards at her door. Had he really expected her to run on the day of the wedding?

She felt numb as she walked to the Sept with her small party. There would be no one to give her away either. It was all very cruel, very cruel indeed. If Sansa could endure all this, she could too she told herself.

She watched as the doors opened and saw Joy smile to her side, at least someone was enjoying themselves she thought. She licked her lips and walked forward, she would be sick she was sure of it. She had to get out of here. She had too. She felt more nauseous than she had ever been, she felt cold, she felt so utterly detached from her own body that she could barely stop herself from shaking. She was pulled from her panic when she saw the King walk to her.

Sweet Tommen. She told herself, at least Tommen was here. She smiled at him and took the arm he offered as he walked her down the stairs and through the crowd.

"You look very beautiful." Tommen whispered as they walked and at this she finally smiled.

"Thank you, your Grace." Lyarra said as they continued down. She dared not look up, she had no intention of looking at Tywin. Instead she searched the crowd. This was all wrong, there wasn't a single person she truly knew. Not a single person she had thought would be at her wedding. No father, no mother, no Lady Catelyn, no Jon or Robb or Sansa or Bran or Arya or Rickon. Even Theon. No Ser Rodrik, no Maester Luwin. Not a single person that she knew, or knew her in truth. Just strangers, watching her hungrily as she walked alongside the King at this she felt a tear make its way down her cheek.

She would not cry, she said as she attempted to clear her mind. She would not be weak, not here and not ever. She saw Margaery, Loras and Olenna watching her to the left alongside Oberyn. They all smiled, she did not need any of their pity she told herself.

Tywin had watched her as she had walked in, she looked panicked he thought and at this he frowned. She had had weeks to come to terms with this. He looked at her neck and did not see the necklace he had sent down and this caused him to furrow his brow at her as she walked towards him, she refused to meet his gaze. He did have to admit she did look rather striking in her dress, the violet modelled after her eyes would truly be something spectacular and the dress as white as the Northern snow. He saw the Lion embroidered onto her right shoulder and eased a little, at least the tailor had had the sense to add the Lions, now that his Lady wife had refused to wear the necklace.

He reminded himself that this was the only way to truly secure the North. He had no desire to wed once more, not after Joanna. But, here he was once more. Standing in the sept and watching his new wife walk up to him. Unlike his wedding to Joanna, there would be no love in either of their eyes, she would only hold him in contempt but he cared not. As long as he was provided with heirs to the North and West he cared not of what she thought of him. All he needed from her was the ability to conduct herself properly in public, that was all he asked. Not for love, he was no fool and neither was she. She knew exactly what had been arranged and what was at stake. 

He watched as she glanced to Prince Oberyn, her face betraying nothing as she finally looked up at him when Tommen left her side. She stood in front of him and glared. This alone put him at ease, at least she had not gone mad. She still seemed to be her infuriating self and for now that would suit him just fine. His eyes took her in and then settled on her neck. Wretched girl, he mused as he looked at the wolves that were pressed tightly to her neck. A constant reminder of who she truly was. A wolf.

Lyarra took the opportunity to take him in, in his black leather, it had golden lions embroidered on it. A horrid reminder of who he truly was.

She listened as she was told to turn and be cloaked and stood silently as she felt the weight of the red and gold cloak over her back.

"My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever." The Septon addressed them all.

She bit the inside of her cheek as she stood facing him.

"Look upon each other and say the words." The Septon told them and Lyarra was forced to oblige as she turned to look into his green eyes. The violet in her own overpowering the grey that had been there once before, it happened when she was upset or angry and now it was happening on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

She rested her hand on top of his and watched as the Septon wrapped the cloth around their hands, joining them.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger." They said together.

"I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." Lyarra said as Tywin said his vows at the same time, she felt her hands shake on top of his as she finished the words and now she was his in truth. A Lannister. A Lion.

"With this kiss, I pledge my love." Tywin said and his words went straight over Lyarra's head as she watched him lean in and move towards her. She felt his hot breath next to her before she finally felt his lips on her own. It was much faster than the last time and colder and for that she was grateful. It was over as soon as it had started and then he took her hand to face the crowd, she watched as they all cheered and clapped, but she kept her face empty. She wouldn't smile.

Her eyes drifted to Olenna and Margaery and watched as they clapped and smiled up at her and to them she gave a small smile. Olenna deepened her nod to her and then carried on with the celebrations.

"She looks like a dragon in that dress." Olenna whispered to Margaery and Margaery laughed at her grandmother's comment.

"I suspect the purple was chosen to compliment her eyes." Margaery reasoned and Olenna simply raised her eyebrows and continued to clap.

Lyarra walked past the Queen of Thorns, beside her Lord Husband as they made their way to the horses, they were to parade through the city before the feast.

"Smile." Tywin said as he whispered just above her head, she turned and smiled up at him, but was not obliged anything in return, she felt his hand on her arm as he gripped it and led her to the horses. He helped her mount the white mare and then mounted his own white stallion and then they made their way through the capital.

Why are they cheering? Lyarra questioned as she looked upon the crowds, it made no sense to her at all as to why they were so unbelievably happy about all of this. At least some people are happy, she thought as she looked upon their faces. She watched as Tywin glared at her and this prompted her to force a smile to the crowd. A small, cruel part of her wished that it had been Sansa that had to endure all of this, after all she was the eldest Stark in name, or at least had been until Lyarra was named a Stark. Her heart and head told her otherwise, she was Sansa's older sister, the eldest girl. No matter how much Sansa had hated her growing up, she was still her younger sister, she was still family and Lyarra would give her life to protect her. 

They finally reached the Keep once more and made their way to the gardens where the feast was set to take place, the day was still hot and she felt awful in her dress, no matter how beautiful. She felt it cling to her and felt her lungs beg for air as she attempted to take her shallow breaths. The wolves at her neck felt as though they burned in the hot son, but she could barely feel a thing as she slowed the horse down.

She was helped off her horse by a guard and then joined her husband to take their place. He had said nothing to her all day except for the ceremony, she walked with him until they reached their seats and then sat down on the chair next to him and awaited for the feast to finally commence. 


	15. Chapter 15

Lyarra popped another grape into her mouth, they seemed the only thing her stomach could hold down as the day drawled on into the evening. She didn't touch her food and simply smiled at the guests, she was happy that he hadn't decided to speak to her. He had ignored her for the most part and only spoke to Cersei. She watched from afar as Tommen and Margaery were speaking on the far corner of the feast, next to the cakes and pastries. 

She refused to eat anything and this was not lost on her new husband.

"You need to eat." Tywin said simply.

Lyarra said nothing as he put a small slice of the pigeon pie onto her plate. She had never been so melancholic and now she would have to allow him to bed her in a few hours.

"I have lost my appetite." Lyarra said as she pushed the plate away, he raised his eyebrows and then moved the plate of grapes and fruit closer to her and then turned to speak to Cersei. He ignored her for another half hour until he had had enough of her pouting, she was acting like a petulant child.

"You are allowed to mingle." Tywin said as he turned to her, his head gesturing to the feast.

"I didn't think I'd be allowed to do such things." Lyarra told him.

"You are the Lady Lannister of Casterly Rock now. Act as such, you are no child. Do not embarrass me with your childish behaviour." Tywin snapped at her as he moved to turn to his daughter once more, Cersei grinned at her father's harsh words to the girl and said nothing. Lyarra struggled to keep herself from rolling her eyes as she scraped her chair backwards and then stood up to walk around the table and into the heart of the feast. She had no idea who to speak to, she hardly knew any of them. 

Tywin watched as his wife made her way down the steps and walked towards the centre of the feast, her white dress following her from behind. It was beautiful he admitted to himself as was she, if only she was more agreeable he thought to himself. He thought about her in the Sept, how she had shaken beside him, of how she had smiled at him when he told her to smile, no matter her intention she was irritatingly beautiful he thought. If he were a lesser man, her wiles might have worked on him. Unfortunately for her, he was Tywin Lannister, Hand of the King and Lord of Casterly Rock her charms would not fool him.

She was alone for only a few seconds before Lady Mina Redwyne approached to congratulate her, this was Margaery's aunt Lyarra reminded herself as she thanked the woman. They spoke of the feast and how beautiful her dress was and how wonderful the capital was. Would this truly be her life, mind numbing small talk with the noblemen and women of Westeros? She had already had enough as she laughed as Mina asked her to twirl for her so she could take in the dress. By now, Olenna made her way to her daughter and the new bride.

"Lady Lannister, how absolutely delicious you look in that dress." Olenna said as she teased.

"Thank you, my Lady." Lyarra said in reply.

"I told Margaery that I had almost mistaken you for a dragon with that dress of yours." Olenna told her.

"I think the tailor designed it to compliment my necklace and my eyes. I don't think I gave her nearly as much as instruction as I ought to have." Lyarra said as she gestured to it.

"Shall we take a turn about the room?" Olenna said as she took Lyarra's arm and led her through the tables away from her daughter. 

"Are you fearful, for tonight?" Olenna asked her.

"I- Well, I suppose it is, well." Lyarra attempt to let out.

"Please do not tell me this would be your first?" Olenna said feigning disbelief.

Lyarra said nothing in reply, but simply turned to look at her husband. She saw him watching her from the centre table and quickly leaned into Olenna and carried on walking.

"Well, I only wish you had said something sooner, I could have provided you with some real instruction. I suppose the main thing to remember is to relax, it will always hurt the first time but after that it will not. Who knows, perhaps you will enjoy it." Olenna remarked.

"Perhaps." Lyarra simply said, she did not think she would enjoy it at all.

"You doubt me child, but I was very a close friend to his first wife, Joanna. I have heard very good things about your lion." Olenna teased and at this Lyarra laughed. 

They spoke together a little longer about the feast until they were interrupted. 

"May I steal the bride away for a little while, my Lady." Prince Oberyn said to the old woman.

"Be my guest, my Prince." Olenna said and left them alone. 

"I don't think this is wise." Lyarra simply said to him.

"I thought brides were supposed to be happy on their wedding day." Oberyn teased.

"I am happy." Lyarra said with a straight face.

"You are a terrible liar, little wolf." Oberyn said as he walked closer.

"I am a lion, you saw me say my vows." Lyarra reminded him, she had no desire for Tywin to grow angry at her on her wedding night.

"You are no lion." Oberyn told her as he handed her some wine.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, my Prince?" Lyarra asked him as she took a sip.

"I would never dream of doing such a thing." Oberyn laughed as he looked at her, she could still see the heat in his eyes. Had he no shame nor fear at all? This was her wedding feast. 

"Then what is it that you want? I am married." Lyarra snapped at him.

"You were much more agreeable the first night we met, now you really do seem to be a reflection of your Lord Husband." Oberyn teased her once more, taking no offence at the harshness of her voice. He had watched her in the Sept, how cruel the Old Lion was to steal such a beauty away from him he had thought.

"Prince Oberyn." Lyarra warned.

"I wish for us to be friends. That is all. I will not ask for more, I do not wish to make anything more difficult for you." Oberyn said gesturing to Tywin. Lyarra knew he was watching but refused to meet his eyes.

"Friends? Nobody has friends in King's Landing." Lyarra scoffed.

"I am from Dorne, you from the North. We are not from these lands." Oberyn reminded her.

"At least you shall have the opportunity to return home." Lyarra reminded him.

"I suppose you are correct. I bet you wish you took me up on my offer from the ball? No?" Oberyn asked her.

Lyarra said nothing as she took another sip of her wine.

"It was a pleasure to speak to you once more, my Prince." Lyarra said before walking away from him. She thought about his final words and chastised herself for not running away with him that night. How marvellous her life would have been in Dorne away from all this. Away from the Lannister's. Away from Tywin. 

Tywin watched the exchange, he watched as his wife drank the Viper's wine and how she spoke to him, her demeanour completely different in comparison to what he had witnessed not a fortnight ago. He watched as she walked away from the Prince and he watched as Oberyn watched her walk away, to this he smirked and then turned his attention to Mace who was still droning on about the food stores. He knew exactly how much was stored, he was not blind and he was perfectly literate. He did not need for the Lord of the Reach to continue, but he allowed it. They would need the Tyrells as allies he thought.

Lyarra was not looking where she was walking when she bumped into the next guest, she had hoped to avoid him for the duration of her time in the capital yet here he was. The spider. Far more dangerous than most men here, she thought.

"Lord Varys." Lyarra said with a smile.

"Lady Lannister, marriage becomes you." Varys said.

"I thank you, my Lord." Lyarra said in reply, she watched as he seemed to study her, he had looked her up and down and had now settled on her eyes. 

"I suppose it is a cruel trick of fate for you to share this day without your family." Varys said and waited for her response.

"I am sure they are watching, wherever they are." Lyarra said and at this Varys raised an eyebrow.

"I am sure they are." Varys obliged her.

"Master of Whisperers, that is what they call you." Lyarra said.

"They do, my Lady." Varys said, wondering what she was getting at.

"I presume, you have looked into me, your little birds have told you everything there is to know about the bastard of Winterfell." Lyarra said to him.

"Former bastard." Varys simply said.

"I am not one to play the games of court." Lyarra said as she looked around her.

"You are not one to attend court." Varys said simply. Lyarra chose to ignore his remark at her choosing to stay confined to the tower most days.

"Have your birds heard anything of my mother?" Lyarra asked, she had wanted to ask him since she had reached the capital, yet this was the first time she had met him. The rational side of her brain knew that this should be the last place she ask such things, but not many seemed to be paying attention to her, despite her being the bride. No other men apart from Oberyn had dared speak to her and she knew exactly why. Her new husband had quite the reputation and she was sure the young knights and Lords had no intention of angering him more.

"I may be Master of Whisperers, but I am no Master of Ghosts. There are some things that even I have no knowledge of." Varys told her truthfully he watched as her face fell. In truth, he had been Lyarra's only hope to find her mother after her father's death. She had heard of his little birds of how he knew the deepest and darkest secrets within the whole realm, how could he not know who her mother was? Truly, did nobody know. She felt worse than before.

"Thank you, for your honesty My Lord. If you'll excuse me." Lyarra simply said as she walked away. She walked towards a table at the side and helped herself to a sliced peach. It was funny how nobody else dared speak to her, had her Lord Husband forbidden them all from doing so? Had he not been the one to ask her to mingle. Who was she to mingle with? Olenna? Olenna would return home soon and Margaery with Tommen. Oberyn had asked for friendship but men rarely meant such things, in fact she had a suspicion that he would slit her throat as soon as she had her first child in retribution for his sister Elia. It would be terribly fitting, to do to Tywin what had been done to him.

Yet again, she was left alone and she enjoyed it. Had she really no friends in court? She would have to befriend some of the ladies sooner or later, otherwise she would truly grow mad at the Keep she told herself. Then she saw her walking towards her and cursed herself for her own lack of foresight.

"Your Grace." Lyarra smiled at the Queen.

"Are you enjoying the feast?" Cersei asked, what need had the Queen for small talk she wondered. She must have an agenda and a cruel one at that. 

"Yes, your Grace. It is a beautiful day is it not, to be with family." Lyarra said, she watched as Cersei barely covered up her scowl.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ready for the night ahead. You are a virgin are you not? It will be incredibly painful tonight." Cersei snarled at her. Lyarra resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her as she spoke. 

"I thank you for your warning, sweet daughter. But, I am quite aware of what awaits me." Lyarra told her and sipped the wine in her hand. It was at this point she noticed Tywin's eyes on her and on Cersei's back, he glared at them both but this was lost on Cersei. He did not wish for them to cause a scene, but that was something that would prove to be difficult whenever his daughter was involved Lyarra mused.

"Don't you dare call me daughter, you little wretch. You are no mother of mine." Cersei said, she really did take to the bait easily Lyarra mused as she smiled into her wine. She saw Margaery grin at her from the other side of the feast and her smile deepened. She had heard of the Queens feud with their future Queen.

"Now, your Grace. That is no way to talk to your mother." Lyarra added, she couldn't help herself. She knew better than to provoke Cersei, but she truly couldn't help herself. Cersei moved closer and traced her fingers along the Lion embroidered onto Lyarra's right strap and then dug her nails into the shoulder beneath it.

Lyarra said nothing and simply stared at Cersei as she dug her nails into her side.

"A very pretty dress, I hope it does not become spoiled after my father has his way with you. The first time is always the most bloody." Cersei said she smiled as she saw that she had drawn blood from the shoulder. 

"On the contrary, your Grace. I know it will be spoiled, your father is a most passionate man." Lyarra smiled as she turned her head to her husband at the centre of the room, noticing the blood on the Queen's nails. It was at this point that Jaime arrived next to them and this caused Cersei to remove her hand, Lyarra was lucky that no one else had seen the exchange and that Cersei had only scratched her slightly. She did not want to think of what Tywin should say to her if the guests saw the Queen stain her wedding dress with blood. 

"Ser Jaime.' Lyarra said with a smile.

"I give you my congratulations." Jaime said politely and nodded to her.

"Thank you. I suppose we are family now." Lyarra said and Cersei scowled at her and walked off without saying anything.

"I better -" Jaime began gesturing to his sister.

"Go on, it's fine." Lyarra smiled at him and then made her way through the crowd back to her seat next to Tywin. She smiled as she sat down next to him, she saw Cersei watching them.

"When I said mingle, I did not mean with Prince Oberyn and my daughter." Tywin warned her as he looked ahead.

"I spoke to others too. Mina Redwyne." Lyarra told him, at this he said nothing and ignored her once more for a few minutes.

"What did Varys say to you?" Tywin asked.

"Why is that you wish to know?" Lyarra questioned.

"If you do not tell me, he will tomorrow." Tywin simply replied.

"I asked whether his birds new who my mother was or is I suppose." Lyarra said as she turned to him, he narrowed his eyes at this. 

"Well?" Tywin said.

"He said even his little birds had their limits and he had not the faintest clue." Lyarra told him as she looked down.

"I see." Tywin said.

"It is stupid of me, but I had always thought when I married. My father would invite her to the wedding." Lyarra let out as she took another sip of the wine, tears in her eyes now.

"You are correct, it was stupid of you to think such a foolish thing." Tywin said to her.

"You needn't be so cruel." Lyarra snapped at him.

"Would you prefer that I lied to you?" Tywin simply said and this time it was Lyarra that ignored him, she simply looked forward and carried on drinking the wine, refusing to meet his eyes. She was growing more and more anxious of what was to happen later that night. Were the Gods so cruel to make her have him as a husband, at least Sansa's husband had refused to bed her. She doubted hers would grant her the same liberty and the thought made her sick to her stomach as she sat beside him silently. They still had time before they would no doubt return to his chambers she told herself and for now that was enough to calm her as she watched her guests laugh, talk, eat and drink before her.


	16. Chapter 16

Lyarra shivered next to him, the sky was darkening and it was almost time. Almost. Perhaps, she could buy herself some more by removing herself from his side. Yes, that would be ideal she told herself. She dared turn her head slightly to look at him and saw him watching her, staring was more accurate. He took her in completely and this chilled her to the bone as she watched his eyes wander, he did seem to like her necklace she mused, but said nothing. She remained still and stared back at him. He was old, she told herself. He was, there was no denying it as he had three grown children. But, despite it, despite everything he had gone through surprisingly he had remained handsome. She wasn't sure if that was entirely the right word or if she were imagining things due to her own anxiety about the night ahead, but he was. If only he were anyone else, she'd be able to enjoy his looks, but no. He was Tywin Lannister, the Lion of the Rock. A sworn enemy. He had been responsible for Robb's death and Talisa's and Lady Catelyn's. The others of her family had been taken by his family and it all stemmed straight back to him. She felt sick once more.

"If you'll excuse me_ Lord Husband _I have yet to speak to Lady Margaery and it seems as though she is free." Lyarra lied as she stood from her chair and walked towards her friend. Ally would be a better description she told herself, nobody had friends in the capital. He said nothing and she watched his lips tighten slightly before nodding at her.

Once she had gone, Tywin was left alone. He took in the wedding party, still full and now people were beginning to get drunk. He did not care for such displays. He thought of Tyrion, the horrid little creature had slipped through their fingers. He had been exonerated, was there any need for all the theatrics? He had enough to deal with. Lyarra was one of those many things he had to deal with. It was fairly obvious she was a maiden, with how she trembled everytime he looked in her direction, but his mind kept going back to the night he had found her in Oberyn's arms. She had not seemed so maidenly then, nor when she had kissed him in his study. Still, he had seen her speak with Cersei and it was obvious what about thinking about the looks on both of their faces, Cersei had probably told her some horror about what happens between a man and his wife on their wedding night. 

He watched as she spoke with Margaery, she seemed so very different from the woman he had married. She laughed loudly and started talking animatedly about something Margaery had said, he watched as Tommen joined them and how her smile widened. She would never dare smile at him that way he thought to himself. It was a truth. She was a cool breeze within the Keep, a breathe of fresh air, difficult to stifle in its path, yet so warm. She was kind, he mused. He had witnessed her with Tommen and Ser Pounce and with that creature she called Winter. He cared not if she bore him no love, for it was fairly obvious that any children they bore would be loved by their mother and that would be enough. She would give him heirs to Winterfell and Casterly Rock and that would be enough. He was far too old to want anything else, it would be foolish and he was never foolish. 

He was pulled away from his thoughts and his eyes were dragged away slowly from his laughing wife to the old woman before him. 

"A spirited wife you have, Tywin." Olenna said as she looked towards Lyarra who was now holding Ser Pounce as she spoke to Tommen. 

"Yes, she is." He replied simply, not willing to indulge in whatever game she had planned. 

"It would not kill you to be a little gentle with her, she will be easier for you if you are kind with her, tenderness will go a long way with the wolf." Olenna said as she sat herself on Lyarra's chair.

"I do not need to take your advice on dealing with my own wife." Tywin said sternly not paying her any attention. How dare she attempt to lecture him? He did not care for how the girl felt, they were both simply fulfilling a duty.

"I know you do not. But a wolf is most difficult to tame." Olenna said as she picked up a lemon cake from the table and bit into it.

"She knows her place. Something that you still have yet to master." Tywin warned.

"You will need her to be a true ally to you and the crown if you wish for any children she bears you to be truly loyal. If you are cruel to her, you'll raise an army of sons who'll kill you as soon as they can handle a sword." Olenna laughed at her own joke. She didn't know if it was true, but she had enough sense to guess as such. The girl need only kill Tywin and she would still have her own heirs to Casterly Rock and Winterfell, she could rule on their behalf until they became of age, she mused.

It was to this remark he moved his head to look at her, he hadn't thought of that. He hadn't had to worry about anything with Joanna, he had loved her and she him and still she had died before raising their children. This second marriage would be different and if Lyarra survived, she would be the one spending time with the children, he would be busy as Hand ruling the kingdom. He would have no idea of what she whispered to them before they slept. He shifted to take her in. She had been difficult from the start and he was not naive enough to believe her truly tamed after their previous argument. 

"So I take it you will be gentle with her now." Olenna teased him and this caused Tywin to glare at her, his brows furrowed. He watched as the Queen of Thorns opened her mouth to speak and then shut it, something had stopped her. 

"Lord Tywin, I offer you my congratulations." Oberyn Martell said from the side.

"Thank you, Prince Oberyn." Tywin said, he had no wish to speak to this, this boy. 

"It is unfair, how you seem to have the most beautiful woman in the seven kingdoms for your wife." Oberyn said as he turned to watch Lyarra, she met his stare and furrowed her brow at her supposed friend. He would only make matters worse she mused. She was pulled from her thoughts as Ser Pounce jumped from her arms and she immediately set to chase him with Tommen at her side beckoning the cat back. 

"She is beautiful." Tywin simply stated, it seemed everyone wished to play their game this evening.

"I am very lucky I suppose." Oberyn said simply.

"Why is that?" Tywin said, he berated himself internally for taking the bait from the Dornish man.

"Women seem to flock to me, I have no need to steal myself a wife in the middle of the night." Oberyn said in a low voice as he leaned over the table. Olenna said nothing and continued on with her cake, the entertainment at the party had been lacking till now.

Tywin said nothing to this.

"I do wonder what would have happened that night at the ball had you not intervened. It might have been me standing in the Sept next to your Lady wife. If you'd like I can give you some tips as to what she likes, Lord Hand." Oberyn laughed and patted Tywin on the shoulder.

"I hadn't thought marriage something that interests you Prince Oberyn, what with the number of bastards you seem to have." Tywin said, growing tired of the man before him, he wouldn't have said anything under normal circumstances but the Prince's hands over _his_ wife kept swimming to the front of his mind. It was at this point he wished himself to no longer be Hand and just be a common foot soldier in a tavern, he wished to punch the man in front of him but stopped himself from doing anything more than glare.

"I heard recently that all dwarves are seen as bastards in their father's eyes. It seems you and I have more in common than you might of thought." Oberyn said as he grinned at the Hand.

Tywin clenched his fist at the mention of Tyrion. It was at this point Lyarra began to make her way back to the table.

"Ah, there you are my dear girl." Olenna said as she stood up as she watched Lyarra brush past Oberyn. Tywin watched as she knocked softly into the Prince causing him to look up and then glared at him. This seemed only to serve to rile the Prince up as Oberyn smiled broadly at her. Tywin furrowed his brow as he watched a small smile appear at her lips as she attempted to suppress it from emerging.

"I wish you both a pleasant evening." Oberyn simply said as he leaned to Lyarra's side of the table now that she had returned to stand next to Tywin and Olenna had walked to join Oberyn on the far side. He took her hand and kissed it gently and Lyarra yanked it back quickly. What was he playing at? She had told him that she would remain friends with him, she had hoped he would have enough sense as to not flirt with her in front of her husband. 

"As do I. Keep in mind what I said." Olenna said as she walked away, arm linked with Oberyn as they made their way to Margaery on the other side of the room. 

Lyarra simply smiled at the pair and then sat down next to Tywin once they had left.

"What did Olenna say?" Lyarra asked him, he noticed her nursing another glass of wine. Perhaps she had been right, she would have been a better match to Tyrion, or perhaps Cersei. 

"Nothing of importance." Tywin said simply.

"And Oberyn?" Lyarra asked, she watched as Tywin's face became colder than before, she hadn't thought it possible yet it had happened before her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked." Lyarra said quickly.

"It is fine. He simply reminded me of the first time you and he met. Nothing more." Tywin answered. She was probably drinking because of her anxieties for the evening ahead, perhaps Olenna was right. He would have to be kinder to her, just this night. It would make things a great deal easier for him, if she were more trusting of him. 

"I see. You needn't worry about him. He wishes for us to be friends that's all." Lyarra said attempting to put him at ease. Perhaps if he were less angry the night would be easier.

"Friends?" Tywin said his eyebrows raised, she couldn't truly be this naive.

"I know. I told him that nobody had friends in King's Landing. I believe it was an attempt at an apology for what happened at the ball." Lyarra offered.

"He remains vengeful over the fate's of Elia and her children. It would not surprise me that he has an interest in you." Tywin told her as he watched her cut into a piece of the lemon cake.

Her eyes lit up at this and she looked him in the eye, he had been wrong the first time he had seen her, the intensity of the purple far surpassed the grey he thought as she tilted her head at him.

"But he liked me before he heard of our marriage." Lyarra said with a small laugh.

"It is no secret that you are a beautiful woman, but he had some idea of it. Gossip spreads easily at court." Tywin said amused by her laugh, had she wanted Oberyn to have truly shown an interest in her? Most women wanted to know that they were desired, it would be no surprise if she enjoyed the idea that the Prince had shown an interest in her with no ulterior motive, but that was far from the truth. 

He watched as she blushed at his comment and pulled her eyes away from his. She fiddled with the piece of lemon cake on the plate in front of her for a few seconds. Olenna was right, kind words would work wonders on her he thought. 

"I had no idea you found me a beautiful woman." Lyarra laughed softly at him, yet he didn't mind it. Was this what she was like with Tommen and Margaery? With her family at Winterfell? Would this be how she laughed with any children they might have? He watched as she bit her lip slightly to stop her laugh.

"Of course you are." Tywin said and then noticed her grin at him as if he had told her to return to Winterfell and that this entire wedding had been nothing more than a dream.

"Do not flatter yourself, I am sure you have heard such comments ever since you reached the capital." Tywin said attempting to correct himself, he felt more exposed than on the battle field, at least there he had a sword and armour to protect him. He was Tywin Lannister, Hand of the King. Most men and women feared him with great intensity and they would not be wrong to do so, yet he watched contentedly as she smiled at his words. A small part of himself was happy with the fact that he had been the cause of this particular smile, something that normally would never be reserved for him. It was just to keep her calm he told himself. It was simply to get her to trust him, to ensure the evening went on with ease, nothing more. In fact, her beauty was more of an observation than an attempt at flattery he told himself.

Lyarra blushed, she could feel the heat in her cheeks. She cursed the Gods for making her blush like a maiden, well she was a maiden, but still. It was humiliating. But he had called her beautiful, perhaps that was the nicest thing he had said to her for the entirety of the time she had known him. It mattered not, he was still Tywin Lannister, the fact that he had said one kind word to her would not change that fact. No. She was not to be so easily swayed, he had kidnapped her and forced her to marry him. He had threatened what remained of her family and Winter too. She felt her smile fade as she reminded herself of who he truly was, she was not a fool and she wouldn't be bought with compliments and gifts and necklaces with Lion heads on them.

"How is your wolf?" Tywin said as if reading her thoughts, he wished to change the subject of their conversation. Lyarra stared at him for a few seconds before answering.

"She seems to enjoy the game available to her in the Kingswood as well as the warm bed at night. I suppose she is just lonely." Lyarra said, not sure if she meant Winter or herself with her last comment.

"She will grow used to it, this is to be her home now also." Tywin said, the girl wasn't insufferable he thought. She had irritated him beyond belief before, but now she was tolerable. It was probably the wine she had had, she was in a very agreeable mood. He wondered exactly how much she had had on that night with Oberyn. Not this much, he mused. 

It was getting late and they would need to get this over and done with soon, he was growing impatient of the small talk and the glances from the guests. 

"Let us retire." Tywin simply said and he saw her breathing hitch, he gave her a few seconds for her thoughts to catch up with what he had just said and then held out his palm for her to hold onto as they rose. Her hands were cold and he could feel them trembling in her own. They would need more wine, he told to himself.

Lyarra felt panicked but willed her body to catch up as she stood up next to him, she took in the room as he said his thanks and of all people her eyes locked with the Queens. She watched as she smirked from the centre of the room and sipped on her wine and her earlier conversation with Cersei crept back to the forefront of her mind. Olenna had told her to relax but her mind seemed content to focus on Cersei's telling of events, the pain from the scratch Cersei had left on her shoulder resurfaced and Lyarra felt faint once more. 

He nodded to Tommen and thanked the guests for their attendance and with that he made his way back into the Keep with Lyarra beside him. They walked down the darkened halls of the Keep with their guards following them until they reached the tower of the Hand. Each step seemed almost painful and by the time they had reached the top where his chambers resided, her hands had warmed up a little and her breathing unsteady from both the walk and her own thoughts. He walked into his chambers, with her hand still in his and closed the door behind them and then they found themselves alone for the first time as a married couple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh almost there! < 333


	17. Chapter 17

They were alone, there were no guards, no guests, just them in the chambers of the Hand. Lyarra felt her breathing hitch as he closed the door, her earlier confidence had diminished as soon as they ascended the tower. This would not do, she told herself. Yet, she couldn't control her own body, she couldn't control how she shook as she stood next to the door, how she felt her heart race under her breast and how desperately she wished to be anywhere else. 

This was not lost on Tywin as he saw her shake, she had been so confident at the wedding when she had laughed at his comment. She was a pale ghost in comparison of that woman, he mused. He walked to his table and poured two glasses of wine. 

"Sit." He instructed as he sat down on one of the chairs by the fire and she obliged.

She sat herself down and then took the wine glass from his hands, he said nothing as they both continued with the wine, perhaps if he took things slowly it would be easier, on the both of them.

"Do you have any idea of what is to happen?" Tywin asked her.

She continued to stare into the fire and waited a few seconds before responding to him, he watched as she held clumps of the white dress in her hands and fiddled with them. 

"Not really, I've heard many conflicting accounts." Lyarra told him, surprising herself with how little her voice shook. 

"I see. I am sure you have been told it will hurt and that is a simple fact. The first time will hurt, the level of hurt is dependent on how relaxed you are." Tywin began, he was about to continue when he saw a teardrop fall from her eye. She ignored it completely and to this he was grateful, he really had no desire to deal with tears, but the simple fact was that this would need to be done. 

Lyarra scolded herself as she noticed the water leave her eyes, oh how he hates tears she told herself. She was the blood of the wolf she wouldn't be reduced to tears by a lion. She was stronger than that, she had endured worse and there were women all over Westeros that would endure worse than her she told herself. Sweet little Sansa had to do so with the Imp and she was still a child. Lyarra was a woman, she told herself. There was no possible way to get out of this she told herself, she would have to relax. That would be for the better. Cersei was vicious, she had only meant to scare her, yes. Cersei had probably lied to reduce her to this state, she wouldn't let her win. She picked up the wine glass and finished it off before answering.

"I know." Lyarra told him, turning to look at him.

"You are afraid." Tywin stated as he looked her up and down, she was still shaking. 

"It is because it's the first time, that's all." Lyarra assured him and at this he smirked. She was sweet to attempt to put him at ease he thought as he saw the panic in her eyes.

"That is to be expected. I do not wish to cause you any harm." Tywin told her, hoping she would relax a little at this. It was in truth, he had no desire to harm her, but the first time would always be painful and he could do very little to change that for her.

Lyarra said nothing to this, if he didn't wish to cause me any harm he should have left me at Riverrun she thought sourly. No, that would not help her to relax she told herself attempting to pull back her thoughts. She would need to remain calm she told herself.

Tywin stood up from his seat and took the wine glass from her hand and set it aside and then held out a hand to help her to her feet, she took it and then stood to face him. He regarded her properly now, they hadn't had much cause to do so before, but this time they were alone without anything else going on. They were not fighting, nor eating dinner nor surrounded by anyone else. He brushed a loose strand of her hair to the back of her ear and he frowned as he saw her flinch slightly. 

"How about I take these out?" Tywin asked, but it was simply to humour her. Instead he gently began to remove the pins from her hair one by one and set them aside and Lyarra had to admit that this simple act had calmed her a little more. She stood perfectly still as she watched him focus on her hair and unravel her hair from its braids, he was a full head taller than her and from this angle, she allowed herself to take him in. He truly was a lion she thought as he towered above her and she felt the hair on his chin brush her face as he moved forward, his eyes were catlike she thought. Yet, she doubted Ser Pounce would have quite the same effect that he had on her. 

"Thank you." Lyarra said softly once he had finished, she felt better and a lot less nauseous at the prospect of what was to happen. She told herself to not think of it, it would be better that way.

Tywin himself had noticed her shaking stop slowly and her breathing slow down too. He kept his hands in her hair and began to bring the hair to the front of her shoulders, he kept his hands there and twirled the hair in his fingers, it seemed to calm her and it allowed him to remain close to her, so he stayed as he was for a minute or so. Then he moved to her dress, his fingers traced over the lion and the wolf on her sleeves and then found their way to the necklace.

"Was the one I gave you not good enough?" Tywin teased but this went straight over her head and he saw her eyes widen once more, he chuckled lowly at her response and then kissed her on the forehead. They had kissed before, so what was so different about today? His lips made their way from her forehead to her cheeks and then finally to her lips. He drew Lyarra in and thought about how she tasted of peaches, peaches and tears. Tywin deepened the kiss and drew her closer with his hands at her waist, she remained still for a few seconds longer than the last time they had kissed but eventually she reciprocated and kissed him back. 

He looked down to see her eyes closed as her hands made their way to rest on his chest and with this he deepened it a little more by pushing his tongue further in, he heard a small moan of surprise from her and then backed them both slowly towards the wall, still kissing her. 

Lyarra felt content, this was nice. If only they could only kiss all evening, that would be more than enough for her she told herself. She chastised herself when she moaned as he pushed his tongue further in, she was a Stark and he a Lannister. He had killed her brother, her sweet Robb she told herself and it was this that forced her to push him in the chest away from her.   
She opened her eyes to see his own green ones turned black, he let his other hand rest on the wall above her whilst his grip remained tight at her waist.

"This is wrong." Lyarra told him as she caught her breath, she attempted to wriggle free from his grip but he kept her there. 

"We are married, how can it be wrong?" Tywin said in response, the sooner this was over with the better he told himself.

"You. You are a Lannister, you had my brother murdered, Lady Catelyn too and countless others. It was your daughter and grandson that had my father murdered. I shouldn't, I shouldn't be here." Lyarra told him as she attempted to duck under his arm, he moved it quickly keeping her in place.

"We are at war and your brother rebelled against the crown. The crown to which I am a sworn Hand and the iron throne on which my grandson sits. What would you have me do? I did my duty as you will tonight." Tywin said sternly, what was he to do? It was a war, was he simply expected to spare the enemy? How naive she could be he thought to himself as he watched the violet eyes beneath him attempt to wrestle the thoughts in her head. 

"I am no child, I no exactly what happens at war. But the fact is, you killed them. You're the reason that I have lost everyone and everything precious to me. You threaten to have my sister's butchered and my brother's too if they are alive and you expect me to let you kiss me and do as you please. I will not be bought." Lyarra said as she pushed him once more her eyes fiery.

"The reason you lost everything you held so dear is because of your own father's stupidity and lack of thought on his visit to the Capital. Perhaps if your sweet sister and father had kept their mouths shut, none of this would have happened. And has her Ladyship forgotten that we are now married." Tywin spat back at her.

"That's not fair, he never wanted to become Hand! He wanted to stay home with us, he didn't want any part in this." Lyarra shouted at him. 

"Then perhaps it is King Robert you should blame." Tywin said to her sharply, Olenna had been mad when she had told him to be gentle with this girl. She needed the opposite of a gentle hand he thought.

He sighed inwardly as he corrected himself. HIs anger would not serve his purpose tonight, he would need to calm himself down.

"You are just afraid, that is all. You wish to create reasons for us to not be together to free you of this. You will be fine, I assure you." Tywin said as he fiddled with the strings to the side of the dress, pulling them free slowly as he leaned in to kiss her once more. He rather enjoyed kissing her he mused, she was quiet when they kissed and he didn't have to hear her incessant noise. She was ungrateful he thought to himself, lesser men would have simply forced themselves on her without a second thought and yet here he was attempting to make this as enjoyable as it could possibly be for someone in her situation. 

"Don't." She said softly inches from his mouth as he freed her of her dress.

"If it helps my Lady." Tywin said as he stepped back and removed his own outer top, the expensive silk of his wedding shirt fell to the floor leaving him in a simple white shirt. She still looked apprehensive so he took his own shirt off, perhaps she would feel more at ease if he were to disrobe first. After doing so he went back to cup her head and kiss her once more as his other hand freed her of the white and purple dress, he pulled softly at the sleeves but struggled to get them down without ripping the dress it was at this she held her hand up at him to stop and then undid the last few pieces of lace to free herself of the main dress.

When she was done he pushed her back against the wall once more and allowed his lips to reach her newly exposed shoulder.

"What is this?" Tywin said as he kissed the mark Cersei had left.

"You should ask your daughter." Lyarra said as she rested her head against the wall, she was in a simple white shift now, she watched as he licked and kissed the mark and she had to admit it felt oddly pleasing to have him do so, she shook her head at her own thoughts and furrowed her brow. Her hands were now on his chest and she could feel the hair beneath her fingers and couldn't decide whether or not she enjoyed this feeling. 

"I will deal with her in the morning." Tywin said as he pulled away to cup her face once more, instead he brushed his knuckles softly over her cheek and moved his fingers to rest at her lips, Lyarra said nothing to this.

Tywin stepped back and then held her hand to move her to the bed and had her sit down on the end as he removed his boots, he now stood before her in his britches and this scared her once more and this time when he leaned down to kiss her she quickly moved out of his reach. He groaned at her as he moved forward to kiss her and she fell back with her back against the bed. This was far from where she wished to be.

"I can't. I can't." Lyarra told him as he kissed her collar bone and towered above her.

"You can and you will." Tywin said sharply, the tenderness he had shown her a few seconds ago vanished. 

"Please, I am afraid." Lyarra told him as he kissed her on the forehead softly, his hands making their way through her hair. 

"There is no need to be." Tywin told her as he watched her from above. In truth she was beautiful and he had never found her more beautiful than this moment now. Not that it mattered he told himself as his mind began to wonder. They simply had a duty to fulfil and it was simply easier if he behaved this way with her, that was all he assured himself.

"I-" Lyarra began and she was silenced with a kiss.

"Why don't you tell me of Winterfell?" Tywin said softly as he pulled at her ear, at this she couldn't help but giggle. Why in seven hells had he captured her earlobe between his teeth, it was incredibly peculiar she thought.

"What of it?" Lyarra said as she fell deeper into the bed. Confused by his sudden interest in her home. 

"Tell me of when you first were given Winter." Tywin asked her, perhaps this would take her mind off what was about to happen. He left her alone on the bed for a few seconds as he removed his britches and then towered above her once more and kissed her neck and sucked on it. He smirked as he heard a soft 'Oh' leave her mouth but said nothing. 

"Well, father, Robb, Jon, Bran and Theon had been away. Father had to sentence a man who had fled from the night's watch to die." Lyarra began she closed her eyes as she felt him lift her up to pull the last piece of clothing she had on over the top of her head. The small time she was given away from his as he fiddled with her shift allowed her to catch up with her thoughts. How odd it was to have him behave so tenderly with her when he had been nothing but cruel to her for the majority of their time with one another before.

"And?" Tywin said, as he returned to his position looming above her. She was now completely exposed, she shuddered as she watched his eyes take her in completely, how they hovered over her breast before continuing down. She didn't like this feeling, but his comment forced her to to continue.

"They found a dire wolf, a dead dire wolf on the road. They were about to leave when they heard them, the pups from a bush near the stream. They found five first, one for each of the Stark children - Ah." Lyarra said and stopped suddenly as she felt his fingers further South than any man had every touched her, she felt him still slightly at her reaction and then continue on, he pushed her legs apart slowly and pushed his own leg in-between them as he kissed her neck once more, he made his way down touching every single part of her and she forced her mind to pull itself back to her story as her breathing began to hitch, she felt as though she were on fire. 

"And then, just as they were to leave. They found two small ones to the side, the runts. I think Theon teased Jon about their being two more for the bastards, he told me when they returned." Lyarra said as she continued her story. She wanted to continue with what happened next when she felt his fingers once more at her entrance and this caused her to bite her lip. She felt him trace circles on her and she had no idea as to what he was doing expect that she never wished for him to stop, as he continued to do so she felt his mouth at her breasts and make its way up o her lips once more and kiss her. They remained like that for a few more minutes before she felt something else. It was a finger, first one then two and then three and at this she panicked a little at the feeling of them. She pushed her thoughts to the side as she allowed him to do as he pleased with her and then it began to intensify. It was slow at first and then it ascended rapidly, she felt as though she was burning from the inside, a star ready to be set alight and then it happened and she burst. Cersei had been completely, utterly wrong she mused as she shook underneath him and then as quickly as it all began it stopped. She was breathing far more rapidly than ever before and her entire body wished to squirm away from his touch, but his hand at her waist kept her in place as did his lips. 

Tywin allowed himself to smirk at her as she smiled at him with closed eyes, she took a deep breath in and then opened her eyes to steady her breathing a little more. He watched as her violet eyes met his own and he swore to himself that she almost smiled directly at him, did she really think that smiling with her eyes closed would be lost on him he mused. 

"I had no idea th-" Lyarra was about to begin before Tywin pressed a finger to her mouth to stop her as he repositioned himself to enter her and as he did he watched as she fell back onto the bed. He held her back and supported her as he watched it arch up towards him. He watched as her brow furrowed at the discomfort of having him inside and watched as a little bit of blood dripped onto the sheet, he leaned down to kiss her and she eased a little with this and moaned into his mouth as he became more forceful. It pleased him to see the change in his wife, for someone so adamant that she had no desire to partake in any of this she seemed rather content now he thought as he pushed himself inside. 

"Tywin." Lyarra let out in more of a whisper than anything else, it was immediately obvious to him that she had had no intention of saying anything of the sort to him by how her eyes widened after she realised she had said his name and the blush that made its way to her cheeks. Hearing his own name escape her lips seemed to invigorate him more and he leaned down to kiss her deeply once more. 

Finally after a few more minutes they had both finished and she felt him pull out of her and fall to her side, they lay still to catch their breaths and then she felt him get up, she watched as he pulled on a shirt from the wardrobe to the side and then listened as the walked to the other side of the chamber for something. When he returned she was surprised to find a wet towel and he handed it to her to clean herself up a little and she took it from him quickly, suddenly embarrassed at her state of undress. She watched as his green eyes looked her over once more and she shivered at it. She was suddenly incredibly self conscious in front of him, despite what had just happened. She was shocked, completely. He had been correct, the last bit had hurt a little but everything before that had been, well she had no idea how to describe it. Her happiness was short-lived as she felt her stomach sink at the thought of what she had just done, she had been foolish she told herself to allow him this so easily. 

He had simply kissed her a few times and she had all but offered herself up to him, she berated her own actions as she set the cloth down in the basket for the maids to take, he pulled out one of his own shirts to wear for sleep as her belongings hadn't yet been moved to his chambers and handed it to her without saying a word. He seemed colder now she mused and for that she was slightly grateful. She doubted she'd be able to cope if the real Tywin Lannister was in truth the man she had just slept with, no his coldness put some distance between them for which she was grateful. It allowed her to think through what had happened. 

After changing she slipped under the covers and waited for him to return, he did so and slid next to her. She turned to her side to sleep and felt him turn to do the same. She thought about their evening, it could have gone a lot worse she mused. He could have raped her she thought to herself, but he had done nothing of the sort. In fact, perhaps Olenna was right, perhaps she might get a little pleasure from all this, as long as she relaxed and relax she had. She was still angry with herself, she should have fought with him a little more, she shouldn't have been so... so easy to claim she told herself.

Tywin lay down next to her as he watched the back of his new wife head beside him. It had gone easier than he had imagined it would go, he had half expected her to pull a sword to his neck at some point yet Olenna seemed to correct in her understanding at the small amount of tenderness he had decided upon showing her had gone a very long way. She was rather nice to look at he mused as he thought of how she had smiled under him and how she had said his name as if it were a prayer, it meant nothing of course he told himself. He needed an heir to Winterfell and one for the Rock with Tyrians apparent disappearance and she was a beautiful girl from a good name and the key to the North. He had done it for a stronger claim to the North. They said nothing to one another and Tywin blew out the remaining candles so that they were surrounded in darkness as they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE this was alright, I cannot really write like 'love' scenes so like pls forgive me if this is bad, just had no idea how to approach it at all!


	18. Chapter 18

Lyarra had a fitful sleep, which only added to her sour disposition. He had tricked her, she told herself. She had been a fool, just as he had said, but was there really anything to be done? It would have had to of happened sooner or later and if not with Lord Tywin with another man, a lesser man. But, she would have loved the other man and he would have loved her she mused. She lay on her back facing the ceiling as her Lord Husband remained asleep. She turned her head to look at him, he looked almost peaceful in this light. His usual frown had been wiped from his face and instead he lay asleep facing her completely still, expressionless. It was odd to say the least she mused.

She had had enough of this lying awake all night and despite it being hours from when she would normally rise she decided to leave the marital bed. She slowly sat up and pushed herself softly off the side of the bed and then walked slowly to the two chairs by the fire, she turned back quickly to see if he had awaken and yet he remained still. She smiled at this and then slowly went to the bookshelf to pick out something to read, there wasn't anything fun to read she said to herself as she perused through his collection. She settled on a history of the Kings of the Seven Kingdoms, far more interesting than the rest. Perhaps she should have picked one of those old dull books, she would have better luck falling asleep with one of them.

Instead she held the chosen book as she sat down on the chairs, they were large and soft, the one to the right was covered with small cushions and she decided that would be the one for her to choose. She sat herself down once more in silence and tucked her legs underneath her body as she opened the book to read. This was the chair she had sat on when she walked into her new chambers last night. This was to be her room too, to this she frowned. She'd have to go to the Godswood now if she wished for peace.

She pushed her bitter thoughts from her mind as she read through the book and as the sun rose, she felt herself slowly slipping to sleep, the book now lay on her lap, completely open yet she could hardly ignore the pull of her eyes into the darkness and she obliged them and suddenly she was far from the capital. She was walking through Winterfell with Arya with Nymeria and Winter and she was happy, more than happy.

Tywin awoke as the sun did, he had been busier than ever and the wedding had only delayed him in his search for Tyrion, it had been tiresome. As had his wife. Yet, as he woke up alone as usual he reached out a hand to the space next to his and frowned when he felt nothing. Had the girl ran off? If she were to run off, surely before he had bed her would have made more sense? Surely before the wedding itself, his wife may be naive but she was not witless. He stood up to seek her out and then stopped as he saw her asleep on the chair. He could see a book resting on her lap and chose to ignore her, he would ready himself and deal with her after, he had no use for further delays.

So, he set to getting dressed and washing for the day, yet he did so quietly. It would simply be easier for him to not awaken her, he told himself as he kept his eyes trained on the back of the chair for any sign of movement. When he had finished he walked over to her chair and frowned. She had her head propped up by an arm resting at an awkward angle to the arm of the chair. He said nothing as he touched her shoulder to awaken her, she made no move to awaken. She was tired. She had barely slept last night and her incessant tossing and turning had kept his from sleeping. He picked the book from her lap and set it aside with a louder than necessary bang and then touched her shoulder once more.

She was pulled from her dream by a touch to her shoulder and a weight lifting from her lap, she slowly opened her eyes and became aware of the awkward position she had fallen asleep in, her arm already hurt. As she blinked back the pull of sleep a few more times she became aware of the figure to her right. It was the Hand, her new Lord Husband she corrected herself. He looked her up and down and then held out a hand for her and continued to remain silent as he helped her to her feet, she waited for him to say something as he led her back towards the bed.

"Sleep, you are tired." Tywin told her, his eyes refusing to betray what he was thinking.

She was about to open her mouth to say something, anything, to tell him she wasn't tired at all but he swiftly left the chambers. She groaned at this as she sank bank into the bed, so he would be kind to her when he wished to bed her. A part of herself wished to have been born witless, perhaps she would have enjoyed his kindness more if she wasn't aware of how forced it was in order to to have an heir to Winterfell. She didn't dwell on her thoughts for much longer as she fell back to sleep.

When she awoke, it was around midday, she called in Joy and began to ready for her first official day as Lady Lannister. She snapped at the girl as she presented a series of dresses, all red and gold, all with embroidered lions. Did he really need to add all of this, to prove that she was his? She sighed knowing he most likely had never even given a thought to her dresses. She dressed and then left to seek out Varys, she wondered if he had found anything out by now. 

She still felt nauseous after the night before and she hadn't eaten in the morning, perhaps she could starve herself to death she mused. It would be better than this glorified cell. She walked through the Keep in a long red dress, with golden lions along the neck. She looked like a lion. She did not like it at all.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she saw a small child walk towards her, a little bird she suspected. The child said nothing but handed her a small parchment and left, to this she was left confused. She said nothing as she became aware of the guards surrounding her, would they say anything to her Lord Husband? She carried on walking till she reached the library and instructed the guards to wait outside her door. 

She quickly unscrolled the parchment and pulled it out to read properly. 

"Reed." Reed? What did that mean? The plant? Was she to be poisoned using a reed? No her Grace wouldn't be stupid enough to do something like that. The only other Reed she could think of would be Howland Reed, a good friend of her father's. Was he sick? If he was why would she be informed by such an odd parchment. It was definitely the work of the Spider, that much she knew. But the rest of the matter she had no idea what to think. 

Lyarra sat herself down on one of the arm chairs in the Keeps library as she thought about the parchment. Howland Reed, Lord of Greywater Watch. This much was clear. He had been a good friend of her father's but how would that help now, her entire family was dead or missing, there was nothing a Northman of a small house could do for her. She had spoken to Varys of her mother, Lord Reed had been dear friends with her father and his siblings perhaps he knew of her mother. Yes, that made the most sense. She had spoken to Varys of her mother and now this note, this was the most logical solution. 

She felt overwhelmed, her mind was racing. She pushed the sickening feeling of what had happened the previous night to the back of her mind in order to focus, she would rather not dwell on it. It would be easier if she didn't allow herself to think of it. Her father's head was probably still hanging off the Keep and she had allowed the father of the woman responsible to bed her without any protest. She was no Stark. Perhaps she was meant to be a Lion, the only family in the Seven Kingdoms capable of such treachery would be the Lannisters. She heard the door to the library open behind her and quickly walked towards the fire and through the parchment in it, watching as it was consumed. 

"Lady Lannister." She heard the voice behind her and almost allowed herself a smile.

"Prince Oberyn." Lyarra said as she turned away from the flames.

"You look the part. It is very red." Oberyn said gesturing to her dress. She looks down at the crimson dress and blushed.

"I suppose." Lyarra said as she walked around him to walk among the shelves, he followed her.

"Is the Lion treating you well." Oberyn asked.

"Why should it bother you?" Lyarra said sharply, she was in no mood for his little games.

"We are friends, are we not?" Oberyn told her stepping in front of her.

"He is treating me fine." Lyarra said ignoring him.

"Well, I must say I was relieved to see you up and about after last night." Oberyn teased, at this she pouted to stop the smile that was fighting its way out. He made her laugh, he was handsome and he was kind. How she wished that it were the Viper she married instead of the Lion. But, there would be no use for such thoughts now. She had made her peace with the matter and she would put an end to whatever this was with Oberyn. She had no desire to see his head on a plate when she broke her next fast with her Lord husband.

"You know, you really shouldn't tease the Hand's wife." Lyarra laughed.

"Oh, why is that, My Lady." Oberyn said happy with the effect he had had on her.

"Because I don't think the Hand would be too happy with it." Lyarra told him in a low voice.

"Am I to care?" Oberyn said raising an eyebrow she watched as he brought a hand to her face. The movement reminded her of Tywin's hands on her face the previous evening and she immediately moved back from it.

"You said we could be friends, I would like that truly. But, that means you can't do any of this anymore. You know that. If you are not afraid then rest assured I am. I have come too far to be executed just because a Dornish Prince couldn't keep his hands to himself." Lyarra warned him as she leant against the shelves of books.

"Very well, my Lady. It will be difficult, I am not used to being denied." Oberyn said as he put his hands behind his back and regarded her, the bags under her eyes were larger than he had ever seen.

"Good." Lyarra said, relieved at his agreeing with her.

"I really have no love for this city." Oberyn said as he walked towards the balcony. Lyarra followed him to look out at the city.

"Nor do I." Lyarra said.

"I think of Elia and Rhaenys and little Aegon, they were royalty and they were butchered. Perhaps Elia would come to this library, to get away from the whispers as you do. Perhaps it would be Rhaenys running around the Keep chasing a kitten instead of our new King. It angers me to my core, yet there is nothing that will calm it." Oberyn told her, she watched as his fists balled up and placed a hand to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. What happened to them, they were innocent and they were butchered. It was cruel and unjust." Lyarra told him truthfully. 

"Some men would say true vengeance would me doing the same to you and any children you might bear. You are lucky that I am a Dornishman, we do not believe in such atrocities against innocent women and children." Oberyn told her in a low voice, she could tell that he had been serious and a part of her wanted to know if he had considered it. Would he have seduced her, put a bastard in her belly and then slaughtered her in retribution for his sister. He would not do such a thing, she told herself. 

"I wish to do the same for my family, my Robb. For the boys, for Arya for everything Sansa has been through, for father and even for Lady Catelyn. But, there is nothing I can do, even if I did I would be killed. Some nights I do not think that it would be all that bad, perhaps I would reunite with them all. Perhaps I'd meet my mother." At this Lyarra laughed to herself, truly taking in how powerless she felt in the capital. She was trapped with no end in sight. 

"Look at the Targaryens. Descended from Dragon-riders the most powerful men and women in history, butchered. I am sure the same will happen to the Lions." Oberyn whispered.

"I am a Lion now, any children I have. They will never truly be safe, here or anywhere else. Their father would have made sure of that." Lyarra said biting her lip, her mind had been swirling with so much anxiety regarding her current position.

"Perhaps across the Narrow Sea. The Targaryen girl has survived, your children might also." Oberyn said as he thought about it.

"Do you think that there'll be no end to this war. It seems as soon as one claimant dies another rises to take their place. The Dragon Queen will burn us all I am sure." Lyarra told him.

"She has no way to cross the Narrow Sea, you are perfectly safe in the Keep Lady Hand." Oberyn said looking out to the water.

"I pray you are right." Lyarra told him and to this he simply nodded.

"I must leave you, Lady Lyarra." Oberyn said and he kissed her hand, bowed and left her alone in the library to watch over the sea. 


	19. Chapter 19

A month and a half had passed within the blink of an eye and Lyarra's marriage remained as cold as ever, he bedded her almost every night and the patience he had shown her at the start had seem to diminish, now it all happened quickly. She preferred this, she told herself, it was better to be reminded of how much she had no choice in the matter than to allow herself to become invested in whatever this was. He still kissed her, never on the lips now, just her neck and navel. It was enough for Lyarra to almost forget who he was, while still retaining her inhibitions. He never held her afterwards and for this she was also grateful, she wanted him to remain as far from her as possible. It was the mornings that confused her the most, he would awake hours before her, but the few times she had woken up she remembered him staring at her from the other side of the bed. The first time it was a few days after their marriage and she had felt his fingers brush her hair to the side and as soon as she had woken up he stood from the bed. That was what had changed, she thought. Those moments came more often now, not just in the mornings, but when they were alone. Whenever they ate together, for a few seconds she would catch him watching and she had no idea what to make of it. 

She barely spent anytime with him, since Tyrion's disappearance, he was hard to come by. Instead, she had taken this time alone, in solitude to gather as much information on Howland Reed and her father as possible, this kept her mind off things in the Keep. She almost looked forward to her time alone with Tywin whenever she was forced to eat with Cersei. It would be impolite of Cersei to not invite her and for Lyarra to decline and so they remained at a stalemate, with Margaery in the middle. The soon to be Queen was growing on her and although nobody had friends in the Keep she seemed to enjoy her time with the Tyrells. Oberyn had also become consumed with work, his time on the small council took into any remaining time he would find to seek Lyarra out. 

She paused from her thoughts to return to the matter at hand. She was writing a letter to Jon, her Jon. She hadn't heard from him in months, even at Riverrun, the letters were scarce and now she wished for him to know where she was and what had happened, from herself. She had all but poured her heart out onto the parchment, every waking thought from her time at the Keep on the paper for her brother to read. She wondered where he was, how Ghost was. Winter seemed rarely to be in her pen and Lyarra seemed to see her every few days whenever the wolf returned. The South is no place for a wolf, she thought bitterly. 

And then there was Tywin, she had no idea what to talk of when she thought of him. Jon was her brother and she doubted her musings of what her husband truly thought of her would interest him. She mentioned Howland Reed in passing, so that it wouldn't raise much suspicion, she asked of his children and if Jon had heard from any of them. It was innocent, it would be overlooked should it be intercepted. A small part of her suspected Tywin would read the letters, so she kept her more personal musings out of it. There were a few quips of Cersei and of her new marriage, the letter was incredibly long and she doubted Tywin would bother to read it all, so she talked about him in the middle. Of how she did not think she was nearly ready enough to have a child of her own, of how an orphan was expected to raise a child and the child of the most powerful man in Westeros at that. She talked of her half-siblings and asked Jon to keep them safe should he encounter them. 

Perhaps the most interesting thing she had heard recently was the fact that Varys had not been spotted since the wedding. Whispers had reached the keep of his joining the Queen across the Narrow Sea's claim to the throne and this filled with Lyarra with further anxiety. She barely knew who her allies were in this game, she had Margaery to deal with Cersei. Littlefinger seemed to be content with his scheming in the Vale, she had heard of Robin Arryn being under House Royce's care, the only people she talked to outside of her small circle were the ladies of the court and this was simply to filter out the gossip from fact. 

She had broken her fast with his Grace's family earlier that evening, not that she had been able to keep anything down recently. She had been nauseous since the wedding, but had only just started throwing up. She put it down to her being trapped in the capital. She hadn't seen Tywin for two days, he hadn't returned to bed last night, not that she minded. But, she felt safer with him next to her, especially after the attack on their journey to King's Landing. She told Jon of that too. But, there was something strangely comforting about sleeping next to Tywin, she did feel safer, but perhaps it was simply because the monster she shared her bed with was far worse than any of the others. 

She was pulled from her letter when she heard the door to her chamber's open. Their chambers, she reminded herself, despite the fact he hardly seemed to be in them. He walked in without saying a word and nodded to her.

"Who do you write to?" Tywin asked as he sat down across from her to take off his boots.

"Jon." Lyarra told him truthfully, he said nothing and simply narrowed his eyes at her. She glared back at him. 

She turned away from him to re-read the last sentence she had started to Jon when she felt him walk towards the table, his hand resting on the back of her chair. 

"Is there a problem?" Lyarra asked her voice showing her discontent at being watched. 

"I have been informed that you have not been eating, do you really intend to starve yourself to death?" Tywin asked as he sat down in front of her.

"I have had no desire to eat, that is all." Lyarra told him without looking up and this irritated him. She had a habit of irritating him with her insufferably hostile attitude. How he had wished for a meek wife and now he was forced to have this wolf. 

"You have not bled." Tywin stated and this caused her to drop her quill. Panic filled her to the brim and she felt sick once more, he was right. He was always right, but this she had no desire to address. She had noticed of course, but she thought it the work of her travel to the capital and then of the attack, but too long had passed now and she had not bled once. She dreaded to think of what it meant. If what he was insinuating were correct, she was pregnant. She was pregnant with his child and this made her feel worse than she had felt all month. 

"I have not." Lyarra let out.

Her hands instinctively moved to rest on her abdomen and he noticed it too. He watched as her eyes widened and her hands shook. She was scared. He groaned at this, he would not have her lose this child simply because she could not control her nerves. 

"Your guards shall be doubled and you will eat your meals with a Septa from now on when I am not present. You will need to be strong to endure this for yourself and our child." Tywin told her and stood up to kiss her on the forehead, the act in itself caught her off guard and she tilted her head up to look at him. 

Tywin couldn't quite place the feeling in his chest when she had confirmed what he knew to be true. He would have an heir, if it were a girl, they would simply continue to keep trying he told himself. He couldn't help it as he felt himself lean down to kiss her forehead, he was proud? Would that even be the correct term? He knew not, only that everything that he had wished for was coming into place. She shivered like a maiden when he had placed his lips on her skin, it had seemed to calm her a little from her initial state of panic. The fact that he had not been angry at her hiding this. She felt safer with him on her side, Cersei wouldn't be able to dig her claws into her or her unborn babe. 

"What if it's a girl?" Lyarra said as she watched his hand as it made its way to cradle her cheek, she felt herself leaning into it. It was twisted, she thought. Of how she wished to be comforted by him, of all people. But in truth, who had she left? A brother a million miles away and half-siblings presumed dead. Would he simply kill her and resolve to marry Sansa? Now that she was pregnant, she was bound to him forever, this child would forever tie her to him, for all of history. She felt anxious at the prospect of motherhood, she had known it would soon be on her horizon but she had no idea it would be this soon and she felt sick to her stomach once more. 

"Then we shall have to try again." Tywin told her, his tone changing, he had softened and it reminded her of her first night with him and before she could stop herself she felt the tears pricking at her eyes and felt the hot water run down her cheek. He brushed them away with his thumb and then took her hand to move towards the bed, he allowed her to get in as he changed his tunic and britches for the night and then joined her. 

Yet, this night was different. This time she felt his hand snake over her side and around her waist. She felt as he pulled her back towards him and rested his hand on her stomach. It caught her completely off guard and she held her breath as she felt him kiss her shoulder before blowing out the small candle to his other side and returning to settle beside her. This night was different once more as she slept the whole night without awaking from her usual nightmares, instead she dreamt of Winterfell and of Jon and for the first time in months she felt truly calm within the Keep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not proof read, but will do soon. Hope this was ok


	20. Chapter 20

They were to have dinner with the King, Cersei, Jaime and the Tyrell's this evening and the idea alone made Lyarra tense. Cersei would find out that she was pregnant and would no doubt continue to be vile to her. Tywin hadn't said much since that first night, but his actions spoke for themselves. Her guards were doubled, she ate her meals with a servant to test them before her and a Septa followed her everywhere should she have any problems, she felt like a child once more. 

She had spent a lot of her week reading to some of the capitals orphans alongside Lady Margaery, yet her orphans were a little different to the soon to be Queens. She had unofficially become a substitute for Varys without any official titles of doing so. It had started on her quest to receive more information of Lord Reed and she had rewarded the orphans eagerly. Perhaps she was more generous than Varys with her time and fortune, she had little use of it locked in the Tower of the Hand. She had heard whispers of the Queens wish to retrieve the Princess Myrcella from Dorne after Tyrians escape and Oberyn's defeat of Clegane and she had heard whispers of who the Queen deemed fit to send for her daughter, Ser Jaime. She was no fool to simply believe whispers, she would attempt to get something out of Jaime this evening.

Her letter to Jon had been sealed by the Lord Hand on her behalf when she had awoken in the morning and was sent off shortly after, she was still unsure of exactly how much he had read, but cared not. She eagerly waited for his reply, if he would even bother to reply to her given who her new husband was. 

She readied herself for the evening and put on a simple red dress, it was tailored in Lyarra's own design. The capitals dress makers were constantly switching their favour between the Tyrell, Lannister and Stark women and this week it seemed as though Lyarra seemed to be winning. The sleeves dipped down as Cersei's did, but the dress itself was more simple, favouring embroidery over embellishments. It had a high neck with two lions on each side. She was bored of lions. 

Tywin himself had remained distant as always. He would break his fast with her in the evenings whenever possible to ensure she was eating as he instructed and would take off her necklace for her before she slept each evening and she would always find herself waking up in his arms, but he would never remain there any longer choosing to leave early in the morning and return late at night. 

She stared at herself in the mirror and turned to the side, there was still no real sign of her being pregnant, she was grateful for this small favour from the Gods. It was at this point her husband chose to enter the chamber, he raised an eyebrow at her as he noticed her turning in front of the mirror with a hand on her belly, but said nothing. 

She simply smiled at him before moving towards the chest of drawers at the side of the bed to find the necklace she was looking for, a small crescent moon. It was becoming a pain to wear her silver jewellery with the sheer amount of gold and red on her dresses, but this crimson would favour the silver. 

He said nothing as he followed her, his hand reaching below her arm to take the necklace from her hand. They were both silent as she lifted her hair up to allow him to place the necklace around her neck, he quickly tied the clasp and then moved his hand from her neck. 

"Thank you." Lyarra said as she walked away from him back to the mirror. 

"Come." Tywin said as he held out his arm for her, she took it from him and they left the chambers alongside Lyarra's guards to the Queen regents quarters. 

They said nothing on the walk and she preferred it, they hadn't fought in weeks, but she put that down to both the pregnancy and his general absence. They had heard of Varys turning to the Queen across the water and she supposed he was busy attempting to find a suitable replacement. 

"Father, goodmother." Jaime said as he stood up to greet them.

"Jaime." Lyarra warned slightly, she hated being called mother even though she knew he teased, but she knew that Cersei hated it more. 

"Your Grace, thank you for the invitation to dine with you." Lyarra said as she smiled and greeted Cersei, she felt Cersei tightening her grip on her wrist as she smiled and lied about how it truly was a pleasure to spend time with family. This was not lost on Tywin as he watched the exchange. 

They greeted the Tyrells and Lyarra sat down with Tywin to her left at one head of the table and Margaery on her right with Margaery next to Tommen who sat at the tables other end.

Loras, Cersei and Jaime sat opposite them, with Loras closest to the Hand. Lyarra hadn't really had the opportunity to get to know him very well, but could hardly seem to care. She would be pleasant to Cersei's soon to be husband.

They made idle chit chat until the food was to be served, it was at this point a servant stopped Lyarra from eating while she tasted it in front of the Hand. Lyarra was about to dig into the meal, when Tywin placed his hand on top of her own to stop her, he narrowed his eyes at her and Lyarra turned to look at to the servant. After a few moments Tywin seemed satisfied with the food and motioned for her to eat. The rest of the table remained silent.

"You need not worry father, I doubt any one would be fool enough to poison your little wife." Cersei said as she picked up her wine glass and smirked at Lyarra. Lyarra said nothing as she smiled at the Queen and continued her chat with Margaery as to the flower arrangements for the upcoming royal wedding.

"Fool being the key word." Tywin warned and this wiped the grin off Cersei's face as she whispered something to Jaime, the knight gave her an apologetic look. 

"It has been a shame, I feel as though I have not seen you all week!" Margaery said to Lyarra.

"I've been feeling a little under the weather, a shock with my being in the South I suppose." Lyarra said simply. 

"Well, if you need anything at all, do come to me. I shan't have my best friend in the capital feeling unwell." Margaery joked and smiled at her.

"I thank you, my Lady." Lyarra smiled.

"It has been wonderful. Lady Lyarra and I spend so much time together it is so unsettling being apart from one another." Margaery said with a laugh directed at Cersei.

"I feel as though we've known each other our entire lives! Your grace, has Lady Margaery told you of our reading lessons?" Lyarra said turning to Tommen.

"I have heard a little of it." Tommen said truthfully.

"It seems our future Queen is too modest for her own good. Lady Margaery had the wonderful idea of inviting some of the poorest children in flea bottom up to the castle for us to read to. The children adore her." Lyarra said, it was fun to see Cersei so irritated.

"As they adore you, Lady Hand." Margaery said with a smile.

"It seems as though my father and his Grace are two of the luckiest men in Westeros." Jaime added with a boyish smirk, Lyarra laughed a little at this. The absurdity of it all.

"My love, shall we share our wonderful news?" Lyarra said as she reached for Tywin's hand. 

"Of course, it seems as though our family will be expecting a new member." Tywin said plainly with a small nod towards his wife.

"It seems you shall have a new brother or sister, your Grace!" Lyarra said with a large smile to Cersei.

"Congratulations! This is wonderful news." The rest of the table began to let out and Lyarra saw smiles from all but one person, Cersei.

"Oh, I do so hope that the birth is not difficult. You are so young, little wolf. It would be a shame for you to lose your life on the birthing bed." Cersei spat at her.

"I know your Grace. Tales of your mother's own trouble with Lord Tyrion have scared me beyond belief." Lyarra sneered at her, but she knew she had taken it too far when she felt Tywin move his hand from her own. It seemed talk of Joanna did not have its desired effect.

"I suppose you know all too well, the darkness of growing up without a mother. At least Jaime and I were fortunate to have our dear mother for our first few years." Cersei said as she sipped her wine.

"Any child of mine shall be fiercely loved, that I know for sure." Lyarra told her, unhappy with the remark against her mother. 

"At least yours will have the joy of not being bastards." Cersei said.

"They are lucky indeed, to have a sister like you to care for them, when I cannot. I suppose his Grace and Lady Margaery will serve as guardians of a sort for our children, his Grace is the father of the realm." Lyarra said.

Loras and Margaery silently continued to eat their food, acting as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening. 

"Of course, I do so love children and to care for the child of a dear friend, that will be all the more special." Margaery said reaching for Tommens hand.

Tywin observed the Stark and the Tyrell, the two were a pair in truth. It seemed as though with her short stay in the capital, his Lady wife had befriended one of the most powerful women in the capital and both seemed determined to drive his daughter out.

"Any children that you and Ser Loras will have will be family also, your Grace. How wonderful it will be for them all to grow up with one another." Lyarra said to Cersei as she continued with her good. 

"I'm sure you would love that." Cersei sneered at her. Lyarra seemed content with winning for now and said nothing as she returned her attention to her meal. She could feel Tywin's anger not receding after her mention of Joanna, but did not comment. There would be no use in upsetting him. 

Jaime steered the conversation back to the War alongside Loras and Tywin and the three carried on speaking as Tommen and the three women remained silent for the time being. 

Lyarra filtered out most of the rest of the conversation as she thought about her children growing up in the capital, or would she be sent to the Rock? She wondered if he'd even allow her her life after she provided him with heirs, he could just execute her and have them grow up without a mother. The only risk would be the children turning on him after they found out about their mother's execution but if he played his cards right he would be able to get away with ridding himself of her, this made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Margaery whispered in her ear.

"I... yes. I'm fine. I just have these spells sometimes." Lyarra told her and it was the truth. Perhaps she would die on the birthing bed as Cersei had said. 

Tywin turned from facing Loras and Jaime to look at her, she could have sworn she saw the faintest sign of concern wash over his face as he looked at her, but it was gone in the blink of an eye. She simply nodded to him and he waited for a few more seconds watching her before he turned his attention to Loras and Jaime.

"I have not seen Prince Oberyn for sometime. Lady Lyarra have you heard from your dear friend?" Cersei asked her, clearly regaining her confidence, or perhaps she was simply drunk once more.

"I suppose he is busy with meetings of the small council. I haven't seen him for quite a while, your Grace." Lyarra told her, unsure of what exactly she was hinting at.

"It must be a shame, to be apart from such a close friend for so long." Cersei said as she passed a glance to her father. Tywin said nothing curious to hear what his wife had to say.

"I haven't seemed to notice." Lyarra said quietly.

"You seem to spend an awful time in the library with one another." Cersei added.

"Cersei." Jaime warned and she waved him off.

Lyarra shot a glance to Tywin who had now turned his attention to her completely and awaited a response.

"I can hardly control who enters the library your Grace. Besides, the last few times I've been to the library it has been empty." Lyarra answered carefully.

"Oh I am sure you can hardly control anything. You must simply bat your eyes and have him falling at your feet." Cersei said with contempt, pleased at her father's reaction as she noticed his knuckles whitening.

"I have no idea what you think you're implying your Grace." Lyarra warned.

"I mean it as no offence at all, I mean who could ever expect the daughter of a whore to keep her legs shut. Prince Oberyn has his charms I am sure." Cersei said and watched the panic set over the girls face, she had won this round.

"Your Grace, I beg you to pick your words wisely. It sounds as though you are questioning the integrity of the Hand of the Kings marriage." Lyarra attempted to get back on top.

"Of course I am." Cersei said.

"I'm sure it takes one to know one." Lyarra quipped.

"What did you just say?" Cersei said as she put her wine glass down.

"Well you've obviously heard these awful rumours about me and I the same about you. I suppose we really have no way of knowing what's true. But your Lord father trusts me and knows I would never dare to sleep around. I suppose the same cannot be said for everyone." Lyarra said as she looked towards Margaery who was skilfully avoiding any eye contact.

"You little wretch. You'll be dead within a few years anyway. You can't be fool enough to think father will keep you around for anything else." Cersei laughed.

"Cersei!" Jaime scolded. Lyarra was surprised by the lack of words from her husband.

"It's fine, Jaime. I'm sure the wine has just gotten to her Grace." Lyarra said with a smile and then nodded to Tommen to ensure she remained on his good side, the boy King smiled politely to her.

Tywin nodded to Jaime, a silent instruction to take Cersei to her chambers.

"I suppose it has been a difficult few weeks for us all, with King Joffrey's death and now Tyrians escape. We must rely on one another to remain strong." Margaery said holding Tommen's hand and he nodded and agreed with her words. 

"Shall we retire, sister?" Loras said standing up and motioning for Margaery to join him.

"We shall. Your Grace, would you like to walk with me to our chambers." Margaery asked.

"Of course. Thank you for coming." Tommen said addressing the table, and then holding out his arm for the Tyrell flower to hold onto. Margaery began to leave the room and quickly placed a hand on Lyarra's shoulder with an apologetic look knowing she was to be scolded for her fight with Cersei and then left with her brother and the King.

"That was quite the performance." Tywin said as he looked to her. She felt incredibly small once more. In truth, he was pleasantly surprised at how well she handled herself with Cersei. Other women would surely be unable to do quite the same.

"I apologise, if I have upset you but-" Lyarra began.

"I care not, I know Cersei is a fool but I did not think I had married one also. You must learn to conduct yourself with more decorum than the others, you are the Lady of the Rock." Tywin told her. 

"I know exactly who I am. I will not have her tarnish my name and reputation directly before me and say nothing. Her words were an insult to you also." Lyarra said as she stood up from the table. 

"Did you really think your guards were there simply to protect you, they report to me. The whole Keep reports to me. Her words were simply words, I know the facts. There was no need to stay anything to her." Tywin warned as he stood to take her arm and lead her back to the Tower. Her hand held onto his arm as they walked towards their chambers.

"She angers me, that is all." Lyarra told him.

"She angers me, but you do not see me resorting to fighting with her at dinner, in front of guests." Tywin told her as he looked down.

"I hope you will send her away soon." Lyarra said honestly.

At this she saw the faintest hint of a smile and he straightened himself and looked forward. He preferred her like this, without the incessant need to argue with him, she was easier to handle and pleasant to be around. She was honest with him at times like these and it made things vastly easier for him.

"I know you do, I wish for you to refrain from worrying yourself as to these matters, you must stay calm it is what is best for both you and the babe." Tywin said looking down to her stomach and Lyarra moved her hand to rest on top of where she thought the baby would be. 

They reached their chambers and readied for sleep, he helped her with her necklace once more and this time a little with the dress.

In truth, he had been rather pleased with some of what she had said. She was fierce as a lioness in her love for any children she might bear and this put him at ease. She would ensure the Lannister name lived on long after he departed, he was sure of it and for that he was grateful. 


	21. Chapter 21

The months passed without too much interference, Cersei had convinced Jaime and Bronn to visit Dorne in order to check on Myrcella, but it was evident that she had wished for the princesses return. The Sand snakes had been said to be unhappy with the retribution their father sought for their fallen aunt and it was rumoured that a coup was beginning to form within Dorne, Oberyn had returned alongside Jaime and Bronn to ensure the Princesses safety so the Keep was far quieter than normal. The royal wedding had finally come and Lyarra was busy in her preparations for the day.

She had heard back from her brother Jon, now the Lord Commander of the Night's watch and he had regrettably not heard from any of their siblings, much to Lyarra's dismay. She had read his letter over and over again for a week and replied almost straight away, the letters were infrequent but hearing from Jon was spectacular. A part of her was jealous of Jon's ascension, he was free in the North whilst she was chained in the South. She was now in her fifth month and the signs of her condition were clearly visible. It seemed every week a new dressmaker was called to procure dresses for her and boots that did not pain her. The Maester had been concerned by the violence of her sickness in the first few months, most women didn't seem to have the same illness she did, but she was under strict orders to not worry at all by her husband. 

Tywin himself seemed to enjoy the fact that she was showing, Lyarra thought simply because it affirmed his position and the fact that they would soon have a Northern heir to Winterfell under his control, yet she couldn't help but worry. It was true that she was larger than she ought to be and sicker and Tywin knew this. He liked to put his hand on her stomach in the evenings when they were alone and whenever she felt a kick she would tell him. She was surprised by how much he seemed to care, not that he would admit it. He simply stated that he needed an heir sooner rather than later that was all and she did end up believing him.

He hadn't bed her since her second month, there had been no real need to and she had been disappointed in the fact that she had grown used to it. Yet, it was nice to simply sleep next to him without having to worry about anything else. Yet, now as her handmaidens helped her with her dress she frowned, this was not what she wished to look like for Margaery's wedding, this would be the largest occasion for many years to come and she felt awful. 

The golden dress, whilst beautiful did little to slim her features, she resented the babe but as soon as she felt the small kick she took back her grievances. She sat down patiently as the girls placed golden lion clips in her hair for the wedding day, the Lady Hand would have to look the part, she would be the second most powerful woman in Westeros after Margaery, in an official capacity. 

Her guards waited outside, but instead of making her way up to Tywin's solar, she waited. She had no desire to face the awful staircase, it tired her too much now. She wondered about the child constantly, would it look like her or her husband? Would it be a Stark at heart or rotten as a Lannister? She thought of names, for both a boy and a girl, but mostly she thought about the child growing up without a mother. Countless women died on the birthing bed, Tywin's first wife had done so as well, perhaps she would be awarded with an Imp despite all her grievances these past few months. She wondered if Jon would be able to look out for the babe, he or she would truly be left alone in the world. With Cersei around she would find a way to rid herself of Lyarra's child rendering her father with only Tyrion as an heir. The child would have Tywin but he would not live forever, nor love them truly. With any luck she would end up with a child worse than all three of the Lannister children.

She was pulled from her rather bleak outlook on life by her husbands presence in the room.

He gestured with his arm and she took it without protest. In truth they were getting along better these days, with her ill health she was in no position to argue and he seemed concerned with upsetting her, but she knew that was more for his benefit than her own. In the evenings, they would read together, well in the same vicinity. He would sort out his affairs whilst she sat opposite him devouring book after book. In truth, she was simply searching for more answers regarding Howland Reed but knew not how to broach the subject to her husband. There was the attack from her journey as well that plagued her, it was peculiar that no one had seen fit to attack her again. Perhaps they were simply waiting for her to be at her most vulnerable, with her luck she would be on the birthing next when the next swordsman appeared to slit her neck open.

"You think too much." Tywin said as he looked down to her.

"What a man you are to berate a woman from thinking. Are you worried I am forming an elaborate plan for this wedding, Lord husband?" Lyarra said half teasing.

"I simply wish you to remain as you are, for the babe's sake. You are already unwell as it is." Tywin said simply.

"The Maesters in truth have no idea why?" Lyarra asked as they walked.

"They do not, I have told you already." Tywin told her harshly.

"You may simply be attempting to hide it from me so as not to upset me further!" Lyarra raised her voice slightly.

"Well, it seems as though if I were that approach is clearly not working." Tywin said to her, his voice softening to ease her slightly.

"I am sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." Lyarra apologised, surprised with herself for even saying such a thing to him.

"You are the safest you could possibly be and I have four Maester's at my disposal to care for you other than Pycelle." Tywin told her.

"Sometimes it cannot be helped, sometimes no Maester can stop such things." Lyarra said looking to the floor.

It was clear to Tywin that she was worried about dying on the birthing bed, just last week Cersei had said something of the sort to her, of how her symptoms were far worse than her own mother's had ever been at this stage. Tywin had berated her and even though Cersei had exaggerated her story, there was some truth to it and it worried him, simply because there was little to control it.

"You have the whole of Westeros at your disposal to care for you, nothing will happen." Tywin said to her, in an attempt to reassure her and Lyarra simply shrugged. At this he picked her hand up to kiss the back and she smiled.

They reached the Sept and stood together for the ceremony, Lyarra smiled at Margaery as she excitedly reached the steps. She has done rather well for herself, Lyarra mused at her friends position as their new Queen. Beside her she noticed Cersei scowling at her son and his new wife all through the vows, this alone was enough to cheer Lyarra up.

The wedding itself was a rather dull affair, simply because Tywin had put a ban on her drinking. She was not Cersei, but at such occasions most people only enjoyed them because they had drunk copious amounts of ale, but her husband was strict and for her own sake she listened. Cersei was in such a foul mood that she didn't even bother to speak to Lyarra and for that she was grateful, with Margaery busy greeting her own guests, Lyarra was left alone with her husband for company.

"Have you thought of a name?" Lyarra asked him as she popped a grape into her mouth, he turned to her with an amused expression.

"A few come to mind." Tywin said simply.

"I have quite a few, for both a boy or a girl." Lyarra said proudly.

"Do you care to share them, with your Lord Husband?" Tywin said, a smile attempting to force its way from his lips.

"Only if he shares his with me first." Lyarra teased.

"If the Lady demands such a thing, I shall tell you the name I have in mind for a boy and you shall tell me a name for the girl." Tywin told her.

"You won't be angry if it is a girl?" Lyarra asked, suddenly concerned.

"I will not be angry, these things cannot be helped, we shall simply try again." Tywin said as he rested a hand on top of hers, she looked down at the gesture. He never did such things in public and by the few eyes that had noticed the gesture, she had to says she liked it.

"Very well, tell me Lord husband, what you wish to name our son should we have one." Lyarra laughed.

"Lysander. Lysander Lannister." Tywin said proudly as he looked forward to the crowd to divert peoples gazes away from the conversation he was attempting to have with his wife.

"Lysander, it is awfully similar to Lyarra wouldn't you say?" Lyarra teased and it was at this point Tywin realised just how much he liked to speak to her like this. Without malice, without her contempt for him. It reminded him of his earlier days with Joanna, but he pushed his thoughts aside to answer her.

"I suppose it is, you are to be his mother and Lysander is a Lannister name." Tywin attempted to cover up, but the grin on Lyarra's face was far from going anywhere.

"I like it, I shall agree to it, if it is a boy. Lysander." Lyarra told him and looked down to place her other hand over the bump on her stomach.

"And if it is a girl?" Tywin enquired as he looked her up and down, his green eyes bore into her own grey and purple and for a second she forgot what they were speaking of. She was happy, truly happy and she was sharing this moment with him of all people.

"Well, husband. If it is a girl, I seem to like Tyana." Lyarra told him and looked down to blush before he responded.

"You mock me for my name, yet yours sounds awfully similar to Tywin, lady wife." Tywin teased her back and brushed a strand of her hair back, this was the most comfortable she had seen him with her, especially in front of other people and she felt as though she was slipping. She could feel all the contempt she had for him slowly move to the back of her mind as she focused on his voice and how he touched her hair and in that moment she wanted him to kiss her. It was true and there was no use in hiding such a thing, she wanted it and she felt ashamed by the thought but could there really be any helping such feelings. She was to share a life with him, a child with him it would be odd for her to not harbour any fond feelings for him. Yes, she was fond of him for now, she would not say the other word, but she was content with fond of him and what they had right now.

"You are speechless, for the first time since I have met you." Tywin said as he raised an eyebrow.

At this she laughed out loud and the heads on the neighbouring tables turned to look at them, but he barely seemed to care. Tywin glared at those around and then returned his attention to her.

"It is a pretty name for a girl is all and you are to be her father and it sounds fit for a lion and a wolf to me." Lyarra let out her reasoning.

"It is beautiful, I will admit." Tywin told her.

"I wonder what it'll look like, the babe. If it will have my eyes or your own, my hair or yours. Whose heart it shall have." Lyarra added to the end and this caused her smile to falter.

"We shall have many more, I am sure you will have one that looks as you do." Tywin said simply not addressing her last comment, he wondered the same thing. A son with a Stark heart would not do, he would be too soft to rule and would lose his hold on the North but he supposed this was a problem for the future.

"I suppose you are right." Lyarra said thoughtfully and then turned back to her plate, her hand still remained underneath her husbands but she made no move to free herself from it, she enjoyed it there for now. 

She looked out to the room and noticed a few people giving her funny looks but pushed them to the side, she spotted Olenna in the distance she had come at this she smiled. She looked to Tywin and before she said anything he simply nodded, knowing what she was about to ask. She smiled at him as she walked down the steps to Olenna, they hadn't really been able to speak at the Sept at all.

"Lady Olenna, how wonderful it is to see you once more." Lyarra said as she approached the old woman.

"There is no need for such formalities, they bore me beyond belief, come let me take a look at you." Olenna said and gestured to Lyarra's stomach.

Lyarra laughed at this and watched as Olenna placed a hand atop her dress.

"You look ready to give birth any day now, how far along are you my girl." Olenna asked her.

"I am only five months, the Maester's assume that some women simply respond differently." Lyarra sighed as Olenna moved her hands to check Lyarra's face.

"You look happy." Olenna said as she tilted her head to Tywin. Lyarra quickly looked back and noticed that he was watching them, she smiled quickly at him and returned her attention to Olenna.

"I suppose we are both relieved that I am pregnant." Lyarra simply said.

"He is smitten with you, do you really think that all of that was normal for the Old Lion of the Rock?" Olenna said bluntly, not interested in Lyarra's being coy.

"Lady Olenna! He is far from smitten, we were simply talking about the babe, that is all. If anything he is smitten with the prospect of having an heir to the North." Lyarra scoffed.

"You and I both know you are not so naive as to think it is simply that, there would be no need for those lingering looks and those touches to your hand, the intensity of that stare, sweet girl." Olenna explained to her as her gaze moved between the Hand and his wife.

"Respectfully, my Lady but you are seeing things that are not there. Believe me." Lyarra explained.

"Margaery is my granddaughter, do you not think she has told me of your little arguments with your good daughter and of how the Lord Hand has not once berated you for your words." Olenna said as she quirked her eyebrows at the young woman.

"Then it seems as though seeing things that are not there is a Tyrell affliction." Lyarra quipped but Olenna seemed relentless in her belief.

"Just be careful, is all." Olenna warned her.

"What do y-" Lyarra began.

"You are still a wolf in the lions den, married to one of the most powerful men in Westeros and also one of the most hated. You must take care to not feel too comfortable in your new surroundings." Olenna told her as she placed a hand on Lyarra's cheek.

"I will heed your advice, my Lady." Lyarra answered truthfully.

"I only wish Margaery listened to me as you do. Marrying a King does not make you untouchable." Olenna laughed to cover up the nature of their conversation.

"I will care for her, I assure you." Lyarra promised.

"I'm sure you will try to, sweet girl. I worry for you too. I shall speak with you later, there are some pastries in the corner than I am eager to get to know before the nights end." Olenna told her and kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

Lyarra sighed as she retuned to her seat, her husband now deep in conversation with Mace Tyrell paid no interest to her and so she remained alone for the remainder of the evening aside from the polite small talk a woman of her stature was expected to make with the other Lords and Ladies. She thought of Olenna's words as she looked at Tywin to her side, smitten was surely too strong a word. He tolerated her and was kind to her simply because of her ill health, it would be foolish to look into it as anything more. Perhaps it was Olenna attempting to trick her into thinking she had more sway with him than she thought, either way she would definitely not act on this information. She would simply attempt to gauge just how accurate Olenna's opinion was in the upcoming weeks. 


	22. Chapter 22

Lyarra had decided to get to the bottom of Olenna's comment regarding her husbands behaviour, was he fond of her? She could barely make sense of him as it was and now to add all this to their relationship it confused her. She would see just how far she could push him, if at all with her own behaviour to gauge what his true feelings were. It was getting late and she was tiring of the wedding feast, the bride and groom had already left yet they still remained at the centre table, her husband speaking to countless Lords about the state of the kingdoms whilst she simply nodded along to the conversations of the women around her.

Eventually, Tywin drew to an end of his conversation and remained seated next to her as Lyarra spoke of Margaery's dress to Lady Hightower, she yawned as the Lady spoke of the embroidery and hastily apologised, blaming her state on the pregnancy and the Lady saw fit to leave her be.

"You are tired." Tywin said simply as she turned towards him.

"Or perhaps hearing yet another detail of Margaery's wedding dress has finally gotten to me." Lyarra smiled and at this Tywin simply nodded. He is far from smitten Lyarra thought to herself. Yet, the Gods seemed to be on her side for the evening as she watched Lord Arstan Selmy walk towards her, well more specifically her new husband. He greeted Tywin and the two exchanged pleasantries before he turned to Lyarra

"Lord Selmy." Lyarra said politely.

"Lady Lannister, I thought we agreed on Arstan." The man said to her with a smile.

"Lord Arstan, how wonderful it is to see you." Lyarra said as she leaned forward, she truly was childish she thought to herself. As if such an attempt would prove to her the validity of Tywin's affections for her.

"I must say it seems as though motherhood agrees with you." Arstan said with a smile directed at them both.

"You must watch your pretty words my Lord or I shall be inclined to dance with you again." Lyarra said with a small laugh and at this the man before her blushed. She couldn't make out Tywin's mood from beside her.

"It would be my pleasure, my Lady." Arstan said with a nervous smile, perhaps Tywin was glaring at him Lyarra mused.

"I pray to the Gods for another ball to arrive soon then, my Lord. I must say you are an excellent dancer." Lyarra added and quickly glanced at her husband, his previous smirk replaced with an intense glare directed at Arstan.

"I thank you, my Lady but it is you with the grace when it comes to dancing." Arstan said with a bright smile, she liked him she really did and it was cruel of her to use him like this, but she was desperate to see Tywin's reaction.

"Nonsense, I have danced with scores of men at these balls and you are one of the very few who knows how to properly hold a Lady." Lyarra said leaning forward. Her movement caused the young Lord to cough and avert his gaze, he feared the Hand.

"Well, I suppose I shall leave you both, it was nice to speak with you my Lord, my Lady." Arstan said before running off to the other side of the ball.

Lyarra leaned back in her chair and waited for Tywin's response, she had flirted with Arstan right in front of him, surely this was to illicit a response from the stone lion. When he said nothing she decided upon turning to look at him and frowned as he was looking the other way, as if her actions had no affect on him whatsoever. 

She placed a hand on top of his own and brushed her thumb along its back until he turned to look at her, he seemed angry though he refused to show it. This baby was saving her from dozens of arguments with her Lord husband she mused.

"When can we return to our chambers?" Lyarra whispered into his ear as she leaned into him, she remained with her chin on his shoulder until he replied.

"I was under the impression that you were enjoying yourself." Tywin snapped at her, he was warming up. He looked at his wife as she studied him and for once he wondered what she was thinking. Her behaviour was far from acceptable for a Lady Lannister and she knew it, yet she did so anyway. What would be the use of flirting so obviously with that boy Lord, he thought bitterly. She would make a fool of him and his family name.

"Far from it, I wish to return. I seem to tire easily nowadays." Lyarra said as she placed a hand to her stomach and this caused his gaze to soften slightly. Her hand had still not left his own and he did not mind it.

"You seemed fine only a few moments ago." Tywin said coldly and his green eyes pierced her own before he looked forward.

"I had no idea that the proud lion of Lannister would succumb to jealousy so easily." Lyarra teased and immediately regretted her decision by the look on his face.

"I am far from jealous, I simply wish you would not act the fool and embarrass me at these events." Tywin said as he stood up, he still held onto her hand and helped her up as they left the ballroom.

"Of course, lord husband." Lyarra said as she held onto his arm, she nodded to Olenna who winked at her and this caused Lyarra to shake her head at the woman. Tywin was still angry at her little performance but said nothing more, she was his and the bulge in her stomach would attest to that.

When they reached their chambers, she felt out of breath, perhaps it was wrong of her to start whatever this was today. She was tired beyond belief and quickly sat down on the bed.

"Please could you call Joy in to help me." Lyarra asked him as she breathed in heavily.

"There is no need to call for her, I am more than capable." Tywin said as he walked towards her and began to undo the lace at the sides that held the dress to her body, once she was free from it, he left her alone and returned with her night dress. She watched as he helped her out of the bodice of the dress and then into the night dress, she shivered at his touch.

"Thank you." Lyarra said as he placed the dress on a small chair in the corner of the room. To this, Tywin simply nodded as he undressed himself and Lyarra climbed under the sheets.

"It is cold, I suppose Winter is coming." Lyarra thought out loud as she drew her knees to her belly.

When Tywin was finished dressing he added more wood to the fire and then placed a fur blanket onto the bed mostly over her side of the bed. She shivered once more as he lifted the sheets to climb in himself and settle himself into bed. Without saying a word, Lyarra lay down and then moved over to his side, he peered down at her as she rested her head on his chest and then sighed as he lifted his arm to curl around her head and settle on her waist. 

"Thank you." Lyarra said as she placed a small kiss to his chest and at this Tywin allowed himself a smile within the darkness. He assumed it was normal for a man to become more attached to his wife when she was with child, it was instinctual. He was simply pleased with the fact that he now had a legitimate heir and if it were a boy a Warden for the North. With any luck, they would try for another soon after to take over Casterly Rock. He said nothing as he felt her arm snake across his chest to hold onto him and instead moved the other hand to hold onto her own as it lay on his chest, with that he closed his eyes and attempted to sleep despite the fact that he had the lion of the North wrapped around his middle. 

Lyarra herself seemed pleased with his movement to hold her, he had clearly been upset by her behaviour but had barely said anything aside from the fact that he felt as though she had embarrassed him. She smiled at this, she still had no real idea of what he thought of her, but this was a start and she had all the time in the world to gain a true understanding of his feelings towards her. 


	23. Chapter 23

Affairs in the capital were unravelling at a frightening pace and this did little to calm Lyarra during her pregnancy. The High Septon had been imprisoned by Cersei for his actions and she had now been determined to appoint a High Sparrow as the new direction for the crown when it came to the Faith of the Seven. Tywin himself saw little importance in these matters and was far more concerned with the Crowns crippling debt to worry about Cersei's decision. 

Only a week ago had Ser Loras Tyrell been arrested by this Sparrow in a slight by Cersei, no doubt in retaliation to Margaery's growing desire to wed her to her brother and ship her off to Highgarden. Lyarra had ended up hearing most of the matters from Joy as she had not felt well enough to leave the confines of her chambers. Her marriage seemed fine, more than fine and for now all she had to worry about was the babe, she would not concern herself with everyone else affairs, no matter how she cared for Margaery. No one truly had friends in the capital and what could she really do apart from whisper what she heard to her husband, who would have obviously already heard of the matters at hand earlier in the day. 

Lyarra pondered over what the ex-Queen's actions would mean for the realm, an alliance with the Tyrells would be shattered and as they had most of the money and resources of the seven kingdoms, she was sure that the Hand would be displeased with his daughters course of action. On a more personal level, she had allowed herself to become a little too attached to Lady Olenna and Margaery, she had attempted to keep a clear barrier between them and herself, but with her own recent loss of family it was growing more and more difficult to remain impartial in these matters.

She hadn't brought up these matters to Tywin as of yet, fearing to ruin the delicate balance their relationship had reached, they hadn't fought in quite a while and she was beginning to enjoy his company. Perhaps it was simply that she felt safe around him, she was precious to him simply because of what grew in her belly and for now that was more than enough to keep her content, given Cersei's threats. 

She had never allowed Cersei to bother her before, taking her threats to be empty, but now with Loras' imprisonment, she was afraid. It was abundantly clear that sweet Tommen lacked the gumption to go against her whims even at his wifes protest. She hated eating now, fearful of Cersei poisoning her, but she had reasoned that the worst of her husbands spawn had more to occupy herself with at present. 

She walked along the passageway to meet the orphan she had agreed to meet in one of the Keeps darkened corridors. She saw the child pretending to play in the gardens with the other children of the servants and said nothing as she stood by the small balcony.

"Hello there, little one." 

The child said nothing and beckoned for her to bend down to hear him. She obliged, despite the discomfort it brought her, she had doubled in size from when she first came to the capital.

"I have two pieces of information. Lord Baelish returns to the capital and Sansa Stark is alive and engaged to wed Ramsey Bolton." The child said and waited for his payment.

She doubled the price they had agreed and sent him on his way and then returned to her chambers, her guards paying little attention to her affairs, yet she knew they would report everything back to her Lord Husband. Yet, he had still refrained from questioning her about any of it, anything she did in the last month or so. Perhaps he was waiting until after the birth to question her. No, he would not be so sentimental, he most likely cared not about her little, inconsequential schemes. 

Sansa was to be married? Sansa was alive and well and the rightful heir to Winterfell, despite her new found legitimacy, Lyarra knew that most would be inclined to see Sansa as the rightful heir. Not that she cared, instead she was anxious as to her husbands response, surely he wouldn't be so cruel as to kill Sansa, he could simply coerce her into giving up her claim to Winterfell. She hated this awful position she had been placed in and now with Baelish returning to the capital. She had been so sure that he was the one to order the cloaked figure to attack her that night. It made sense. He wished for Sansa to remain the legitimate heir in order to bargain and gain himself the title of Lord of Winterfell. He had sold her little sister off as a piece of meat and would reap the rewards of her naivety. Would he in truth, dare to cause harm to the Lady Hand and her unborn child, that would be incurring the wrath of the Lord of the Rock, the Lion of Lannister. Everyone in Westeros had heard the reins of castamere, they knew exactly what the consequences of such a thing would be, but Littlefinger seemed to play a game of his own. 

She would inform Tywin of her thoughts as to Lord Baelish, with any luck if she were to be killed at least Tywin would avenge her. She felt lightheaded and stopped her walk back to the tower and leaned against the cold wall of the Keep.

"My Lady, are you alright?" One of her guards asked her, clearly anxious about informing Tywin that his wife collapsed under his watch. 

"I seem to tire more easily these days, that is all." Lyarra said, not liking this display of vulnerability, she would not have them think her weak and with that she continued up the steps of the Tower, slowly but surely until she reached her chambers. She entered without a word and then fell down onto the bed, it was mid-afternoon and she felt ready for bed, she called for Joy.

"My lady." Joy said announcing herself.

"Help me with my boots, please." Lyarra said as she remained on her back and allowed for Joy to pull them off.

"Shall I fetch the Lady something to eat, you look very pale." Joy asked as she peered over the other side of the bed.

"Don't be so silly, I am perfectly fine. I think I will rest my eyes a little while, that is all." Lyarra told her.

"Of course, my Lady. I shall fetch you a blanket and a change of dress." Joy told her.

"I wish to remain in this dress, I do not wish to stand up." Lyarra said, growing tired of the girls talking. It was a simple request. 

"My lady, shall I call the Maester, or perhaps Lord Tywin?" Joy asked, preferring to deal with Lyarra's short-lived wrath than her husbands.

"Have you been hit on the head today Joy? I am fine. Let me be." Lyarra said as she closed her eyes and curled up.

Joy said nothing at this and then fetched Lyarra a blanket and added to the fire to keep her warm.

"I'm sorry Joy." Lyarra said simply with her eyes closed when she heard the door open.

"There is no need to apologise, my Lady. Sleep well." Joy said as she left and then Lyarra found herself alone and drifted to sleep very quickly.

Lyarra felt as though she slept for hours and was only awoken by the subtle hint of voices on the other side of the chamber.

"You should have informed me immediately, your job is to make me aware of any troubles she faces." Tywin hissed at the other person. Lyarra was in a state of half consciousness and remained with her face flat against the pillow. He was angry at someone, perhaps a guard.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I asked her if I should fetch you and she forbid me from it." Joy let out, it was at Joy's tearful voice that Lyarra stirred.

"Joy, please refrain from crying. You are relieved of your duties for now, go on now." Lyarra croaked as she remained lying down.

Tywin shot one last glare at the girl, before nodding in agreement with his wifes statement as he walked to the bed. In truth, he had worried a little too much when first his guards informed him of her tiring and looking so very pale as they had mentioned to him in his chambers and then finally when he came down to his own chambers and Joy stood outside to inform him hours later that his wife had been fast asleep all afternoon and evening. It was late and she hadn't eaten. He had employed people to care for her, yet it seemed that he was the only one aware of what that entailed.

Lyarra felt the bed move down as he sat down on the other side, his hand pulled at her side to roll her over onto her back to face her and when she obliged he said nothing, instead he looked her up and down for a few seconds and placed a hand to her forehead. Once satisfied with his findings, he leant down to kiss her on the forehead.

"You have not eaten." Tywin said simply as he allowed a hand to lean over her and rest on her other side. 

"I am not hungry and I did not wish to worry you or take you from your work. I am fine, I was simply tired." Lyarra told him. It was half a lie, she was tired, but in fact she had been overwhelmed with the news she had been given and her anxieties as to her safety in the capital were exacerbated with Littlefingers return. Her shame as to her marriage and her betrayal of her family came flooding back when she heard of Sansa's predicament, at least she is home, Lyarra thought bitterly as she imagined Sansa in Winterfell. It would not be the same thought, full of strangers, half destroyed. No, it would be far from the same. She thought of her fathers anger at her current state and her own at how easily she had succumbed to her husbands whims, she genuinely enjoyed being around him now and now it made her feel sick after Sansa's news.

He seemed unsatisfied with her answer and moved his hand to tilt her head.

"I will not have a liar for a wife." Tywin said half serious and half teasing, yet she felt the former was closer to the truth.

She moved away from his touch and for a second she detected the slightest amount of surprise on his face, which neither were inclined to comment on.

"I am fearful, as to my position in the capital. What with Ser Loras' imprisonment." Lyarra said, again telling him a half truth.

For now, it seemed to placate him.

"What could you have done to warrant imprisonment, Ser Loras has behaved in a way ill fitting of a knight." Tywin said, he was putting it delicately to say the least.

"It matters not what I have or haven't done, but with your daughter at the centre of the matter and her obvious contempt for me I suppose it is only a short amount of time, before I find myself in a cell beneath the Keep." Lyarra said, refraining to comment on her thoughts of Sansa and her own sham of a marriage.

"Nothing can touch you, so long as I live and my name lives. You shall always be Lady Lyarra Lannister of Casterly Rock, the Lady Hand and no one would dare harm you, not even Cersei." Tywin said as he brushed a free strand of her behind her ear and then leaned down to kiss her forehead. She felt sick at how she smiled almost instantaneously after her had said that, she was easy to manipulate. Life was much easier when things were black and white for her, when she knew she hated him, when all she focused on was returning home and freeing herself from the Keep, yet now she was in the most awful grey area and nothing seemed to put her at ease or her mind at rest. 

"You are no God." Lyarra said truthfully.

"You are right, I am far less merciful." Tywin said and with that he pulled her to sit up. He arranged some of the pillows to support her and then left her for a few seconds to move to the other side of the chamber. She thought of his words, Lady Lyarra Lannister of the Rock. She might dress in the red and gold, but she had always assumed he would only see her as the blood of the wolf, yet now it seemed as though he had accepted this little charade they called a marriage. He had given to her Joanna's titles and for that she almost felt grateful.

"Eat." Tywin said as he brought over a small plate of bread, cheese, meat and some fruits for her. Not wishing to move her.

"Must I feed you myself?" Tywin said to her as he watched her as she continued to stare ahead, her mind still thinking of all she had learned today.

She said nothing and simply turned to look at him as she broke a small piece of bread off and popped it into her mouth, he seemed satisfied with this simple act and then continued to ready himself for bed as his wife nibbled a little on the food he had selected for her.

Yet, Lyarra was far from content and all she saw as she looked into the fire was her father's eyes. He was watching her and he was disappointed in her actions, the capital had chewed up Lyarra Stark and spat out a Lannister instead and she hated herself for it. Sansa was forced to marry Roose's mad dog of a son, and soon her claim would rival her sisters. Sansa would hate her more than she ever did, especially now that she was carrying a Lannister child. The lions had tortured her sister for years, killed her father, her brothers, her sister and her goodmother. Ultimately no matter who swung the sword, the man behind it all would wear Lannister red, be it Joffrey or Cersei or Jaime or Tyrion or her husband himself. The lions had caused all of this and she had simply allowed them to legitimise her, make her the second most powerful woman in the country and provide them with sweet heirs of Stark blood. It was a cruel joke and she was at the centre of it all. 


	24. Chapter 24

Lyarra's own shock at the state of affairs both in the capital and back home in Winterfell were brought to face her in the form of Lord Petyr Baelish. She had opted for a nice stroll in the gardens, the fresh air was to do her some good the maesters had promised her, but it had seemed to do the opposite the moment she laid eyes on him.

"My Lord." Lyarra said with a smile, perhaps she had truly learned a lot from her dear friend Margaery, she was finally playing the game even if the game were a web of lies. 

"Ah, Lady Lannister. It is true what they say, pregnancy brings a certain beauty to a woman and you are no common woman." Baelish leered as he bowed to her. She noticed her guards move closer to her. Perhaps Tywin suspected him also. 

"I thank you my Lord. I suppose it is a shame, the duration of your stay in the capital." Lyarra hinted and awaited his response, would he lie or tell the wife of the Hand the truth.

"Ah, nothing can keep me away from the charms of the capital for too long." He replied, although he did seem to squint his eyes a little as the words came out, Lyarra neglected to comment on his behaviour. 

"Do you plan to return to the Vale?" Lyarra said feeling rather bold with her four knights at her side.

"Between you and I, my Lady. I am scheduled to pay Winterfell a visit, it has become apparent that your dear Sister Sansa has been spotted there, engaged to be married." Baelish told her.

"In Winterfell? Who could she possibly marry, Winterfell is said to be a ruin." Lyarra said, she was quite the actress she mused.

"Winterfell could never be just a ruin, it is the seat of the Warden of the North. Any man that lays claim to it gains the title. For now, Ramsey Bolton is to marry your sister and take the North." Baelish informed her, she was surprised at his willingness to tell her the truth of the matter, perhaps her position as Lady Hand gave her a certain immunity. 

"Oh my sweet Sansa, how dreadful it must be to be all alone and forced to marry a stranger." Lyarra said.

"I have little idea of it my Lady, but I am sure you must know something of it." Baelish said to her and at this Lyarra noticed her left guard place a hand to his sword.

"I am much older than Sansa, I am a grown woman. She was a child bride and will be once more." Lyarra said to him harshly. Yes, she had been in the same position as Sansa but her position was entirely different, or was it? Married to a man for titles and power, with little in common and little desire to. It only added to her confusion surrounding Tywin, she had settled on a growing fondness for the man she called husband, but after finding about Sansa everything seemed to come flooding back. It seemed that everything awful in the world could be tied back to a Lannister. 

"I did not mean to offend the Lady. I simply wished to inform you of something, an old friend asked me to do so for you." Baelish added.

"Well?" Lyarra said growing impatient with the man.

"Let us move away from prying ears, my Lady." Baelish said as he took her arm and walked her back inside into a darkened corridor, her guards followed and she asked them to stay within sight as he spoke to her.

"It is regarding Lord Howland Reed. Some whispers say that he knows who your mother is, he returned with your father to Winterfell after the war and with you and your brother. It is no certainty, but it is the closest you will come to finding out who she was." Baelish whispered to her and the simple message was enough to bring a smile to her face.

"I..I have little to say my Lord. I thank you for the information, but how am I to contact Lord Reed?" Lyarra questioned.

"I thought about this myself, I can inform your brother, Jon and he could seek out the Lord Reed to gain some clarity on your situation." Baelish offered.

_Nobody has friends in the capital. "_Very well Lord Baelish, I thank you for your help with this matter." Lyarra said politely, she still hated the man and had no trust for him whatsoever, but this information alone was more than she could have wished for. 

"I serve the Starks." Baelish whispered into her ear and the act sent a shiver up her spine. She smiled at this and moved away from him to turn to her guards.

"Have a safe trip my Lord." Lyarra said.

"Thank you, my Lady." Baelish said before walking off. 

Lyarra said nothing as she nodded to her guards and was escorted back to the tower of the Hand, she rested everyday after her short walk for a few hours in her chamber, unless anything else came up. Lately, Margaery had been coming into the Tower of the Hand to talk about Cersei and her brother locked under the Keep and whilst Lyarra felt for her, Margaery's visits did little to relieve her own symptoms.

She remained in her chambers for quite some time as she waited for Margaery's visit but it never came and Lyarra thought little of it, she was probably busy with Tommen or plotting to rid herself of Cersei and free her brother and Lyarra was grateful for the peace it entitled her to. She read her book the maesters had given to her about the care of a newborn babe on the small couch overlooking the balcony. It was mid-afternoon and the Sun was bright above her, she liked the feeling of it on her skin. They never had much Sun back home in Winterfell. Winterfell. Her home was a ghost of a word until she heard of Sansa's return and with that it brought her some semblance of hope that things would return to how they had always been. 

She decided to write to Jon in her time. He had been far from supportive of her marriage and had offered to send men down to rescue her, apologising for his position as a man of the watch and now as their Lord Commander. But now, he simply wished to hear how she faired and she knew why. There mother was suspected to have died on the birthing bed and she suspected he worried for her. Her father had mentioned in passing that she reminded him very much of their mother and perhaps this was right down to the birthing bed. She would be lying if she said it never crossed her mind, but now with Jon's constant enquiry into her health, she worried far more. Any child she might have would grow up far more rotten than most being raised in the capital, surrounded by lions. Tywin would protect the child, but he or she would be far from nurtured. At least she and Jon had their father to love them, her child would truly be alone. 

She was interrupted from her thoughts by the doors to her chamber opening and she chose to ignore her husband as he sat down opposite her and glared. He was angry that was to say the least, but she continued to write to Jon. 

_I have not been sick for many days, but it is probably because I am over the worst of it._

She had already mentioned Howland Reed as the primary focus of this particular letter and was about to mention Sansa's fate, before the quill was ripped away from her grasp.

"Was there really any need for that?" Lyarra snapped at him, he may be old but he behaved like a child.

"Was there really any need for you to meet with Lord Baelish today?" Tywin asked her quickly, giving little room for her to assemble a believable enough lie about the nature of their conversation.

"He sought me out." Lyarra said to him, looking to meet his darkened eyes.

"What did you speak of?" Tywin enquired.

"I wasn't aware of my being on trial." Lyarra said sharply, the violet in her eyes flaring up.

"You are not on trial, just answer the question." Tywin said, refusing to lose his patience with her. 

She had no business talking to Lord Baelish, not after what had already transpired. Tywin was convinced that the attacker from the first night he had met Lyarra had to be there under the command of Baelish to ensure a better price for Sansa before Lyarra was legitimised. The man was vile, a spent his life in brothels and then on the small council table. The man was clever, but not nearly as clever as he thought himself to be. He had slipped up with Lyarra and had only been sent North in hopes that he would die in battle. 

"If you really wish to know we spoke of Sansa. She has been found alive and well in Winterfell, ready to be wed to Ramsey Bolton." Lyarra shouted at him.

Tywin said nothing.

"It is almost funny how naive I have been about all this, to think that I thought this was completely normal." Lyarra said gesturing to the space between the two of them.

"I have allowed you to manipulate me with ease and for a while I cared not, I was weak. I still remain the blood of the wolf and won't have you bend me to your will so easily. The fool I was to think that I could end up loving you, to being satisfied with raising the children of a man I hate, who has ruined my own reputation and my families with his wickedness. I cannot believe I was so weak as to forget that my own father's head rests on a spike put their by your grandson. It took Sansa's new situation for me to put it all in perspective. She is home, she is alive and whilst she may be forced to marry Ramsey, we all end up marrying monsters. Your daughter with her cruelty she has received from you I am sure of it, she'll put my head on a spike next to my dear papa's the second your back is turned away. I have been stupid to allow myself to become comfortable in this den of lions." Lyarra said as she stood up and walked to the other side of the room, she had begun to cry in her anger and had no desire for him to see her as weak.

Tywin watched his wife in her rage, everything she said was true. She had allowed him to manipulate her, he was far from in love with her. He liked that she carried his child, but he was not stupid enough to fall in love. Had she? No, she had said she might end up loving him, not that she was in love and for that he was slightly relieved. A woman scorned was something he had no desire to deal with. So, Baelish had told her of Sansa's return home and this had led to his wife begging the gods for it to be her instead. 

"You are tired." Tywin said simply at her words, not wishing to give them validity.

"I am no such thing. I hate that the most, I think. The way you pretend to care about me when we are alone, I know it is for the babe, I certainly do not need you to treat me as a child. You are my husband not my Septa." Lyarra shouted.

"If I am your husband then I ask you to listen to me when I tell you to rest." Tywin said as he grabbed her by the arm and all but dragged her to the bed. 

"The North will never accept a child of ours. With Sansa alive and safely within the North, no North-man alive would dare let you anywhere near her now. She is a true born Stark and whilst I have been legitimised it is only from the decree of your grandson, a Lannister. In truth, I will always remain one of the bastards of Winterfell and they will truly hate me knowing that I have brought a Lannister into this world with a claim to the North, no matter how weak the claim they will hate me through and through. I will never be able to go home and it is because of you. They would die on their swords for Sansa, but they harbour no such affection for me." Lyarra said as she hit her head against the pillow.

"Your brother is Lord Commander of the Night's watch. He will vouch for you and for our son." Tywin said as if it were fact.

"Jon may love me, but there is only so much he can do. He cannot place fire into the hearts of men, nor have them turn on Ned Starks last true born heir." Lyarra said thinking of Sansa.

"I care not of your thoughts on this marriage, I care not if you harbour no affection for me at all or if you hate me. We both have a duty to the realm and to House Lannister to regain control of North. Do you really think Ramsey Bolton, the mad-dog is fit to rule your precious home? The North needs a strong rule and it will be myself until out son is ready to claim his seat. No one else in the Seven kingdoms is fit to rule it. Your Sister Sansa will end up dead with what I have heard of Roose's bastard and with that you will return to being the only legitimate heir. If the boy fails to dispose of her, I'm sure there are thousands of men ready to risk a sword through the chest for the bounty I have on her head." Tywin said as he pulled a fur around her.

"Why? Is it not enough to leave Sansa be and the North be until our son comes of age, the realm and the capital can heal in the years it takes and then we can take the North, there is no need to be so cruel with peoples lives." Lyarra protested her anger at him still present, but it was easier to speak to him when she was levelheaded. 

"Leaving an attack on the North until our son is of age allows for any sons of Sansa to easily push us back, it is better to strike before the Northmen have a unified front." Tywin said shortly.

"But, if -" Lyarra began.

"I am not here to have a war council with my wife. I am here to inform you that that will be the last time you disobey a direct order. You said yourself that things in the capital are far from stable at the moment and I will not lose my heir simply because my wife is unable to follow clear instruction." Tywin told her and she felt smaller than ever before.

Lyarra said nothing to this and was content with never speaking to him again, with that he left. 


	25. Chapter 25

The next few weeks resulted in a large shift in their marriage, whereas before it was becoming warmer and warmer with each passing day, now her chambers reminded her of the harshest of winters back in Winterfell. They no longer spoke at all, he no longer checked on her each day nor held her at night. The most he did was add another Septa to her small party to watch her every move and to report back to him. A maester had now moved into the tower to be close in case she needed him and Tywin never spoke to her. She was glad of it, it allowed her to focus her hatred for him rather than be distracted by lingering touches or kisses to her forehead, or how he held her close every night or how he loved to place his hand over her belly to feel the babe move. She didn't miss eating with him as he piled a copious amount of food onto her plate, nor how he helped her with her night dress some mornings or how he sometimes held her hand as they walked.

Now, where It had once been tender, she was left with a cold reminder of what this marriage was. A sham, it was cold and unloving and the babe was born out of duty that would be all. 

So, when Loras' inquest occurred Lyarra was left in a state of shock as the Queen of the seven kingdoms was arrested for her part in the ordeal. At this Lyarra was terrified to her core, both for her friend and the state of affairs within the capital. Tywin had previously paid little attention the the coup beginning to take place within King's Landing but with Margaery's imprisonment his attention was grasped. He had been occupied with the debt the crown had landed itself in over the past few decades and had been in talks with the iron bank and various other lenders to sort out the King's funds. He thought he had spoken to Tommen of what made a wise King, but now his idiot of a grandson had allowed himself to be controlled by both his mother and religious loons. Tywin had had enough of it all and would speak to the Sparrow of Margaery's release soon. 

They were making a mockery of the crown and Olenna was already far from content with Loras' imprisonment, but to have the Tyrell rose behind bars would be to mock the great house. Olenna had protested it, she had told him that he had no real power in the capital and called him an aged old man with little to do than count his coins.

His wife was also being difficult, she was at her seventh month and refused to speak with him. A part of him enjoyed the distance as it brought clarity and he no longer had to deal with her incessant laughter or how she insisted on behind held as she slept, or how she pouted as he told her to eat. No, life was easier with that part of his day being removed, he was grateful for it. 

He heard the doors to their chambers open and realised it was quite late, he had wondered where his wife had been all day and with Margaery's imprisonment the day before he had grown slightly anxious, but was reassured by the fact that his daughter wouldn't dare to touch what was his. 

She walked in, in a fury a change from the rather emotionless woman he had spent the last fortnight or so with. She had done little to irritate him over the last few weeks after their argument, but now he assumed she had found her fury once more.

"You must release the Queen." Lyarra said as she walked to him, it was the first time she had directly addressed him since the fight. He looked up to meet her eyes and a small frown crept onto his face when he saw that he had been crying, all he wished was for her to remain calm for the babes sake, yet this rather violent change in emotion week to week did seem to be her forte. 

"I cannot do such a thing, his Grace insists on her speaking to the High Sparrow, despite my council." Tywin warned. He had attempted to get Tommen to see reason, but the boy seemed to be swept up in his own worry. 

"You call yourself the most powerful man in Westeros, insist that nothing can ever harm me and now you are unable to set the Queen of the realm free. Does this not strike you as odd? She is the Queen and she is behind bars." Lyarra protested.

"I must have forgotten that you are the only person in the Keep with a brain, the only one to understand the severity of the situation." Tywin mocked.

"I am no fool and I won't have you speak to me as such, I have done my part for now. As long as Margaery admits to the crime and faces the punishment proposed the Sparrow had agreed on her release." Tywin said returning to the papers on his desk.

"It will be me, within the next week. I am sure of it. Your wretch of a daughter will find a way for it to be me starving below the Keep." Lyarra shouted at him and began to breathe heavily. 

"She will not. If I fear for you, I will simply send you to Casterly Rock with an escort." Tywin said as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Tywin, I am afraid." Lyarra said truthfully, her knuckles had turned white and he picked up her hands to hold in his own.

"I do not call myself the most powerful man in Westeros, I am the most powerful man. It is fact. You are the safest you could possibly be." Tywin said to her, his anger at her dissipating at her distress. 

"She is the Queen and she has been taken. I am only the wife of the Hand." Lyarra said to him.

"You are my wife. I have told you time and time again, nothing can touch you." Tywin said as he placed a hand to her arm to hold her and allowed her to bury her face into his shirt. He stiffened at the movement, they hadn't touched in weeks and now it was as if nothing had changed. 

"Promise me." Lyarra said as she tilted her head up to look him in the eye.

"I promise you." Tywin said and then kissed her forehead, he held out a hand for her and she followed without saying a word and followed him to the other side of the chamber. He silently helped her with her dress and then placed the night shift over her head and pulled it down, all the while ensuring at hand remained on her and it seemed to calm her. Her breathing had slowed down and for now he was relieved with it.

Once he had finished helping her he helped her into the bed and then returned to the table to go over the papers. He said nothing as he saw her watching him from his periphery, she was lying on her side with her head facing him on the table, her face still wet with tears from before she had arrived, but for now she looked content. If that was the right word? Relieved might be a more accurate description, yet he knew she would still have a fitful sleep tonight after the events with Margaery. They were close, Margaery was perhaps the closest thing his wife had to a friend or confidant within the capital and was on paper, the most powerful woman in Westeros. No wonder Lyarra seemed terrified at the prospect of Margaery's arrest, it was a shock to the entirety of court and had changed most within the capital very quickly. 

After an hour or so longer of his reading and letter writing, he decided to sleep. It was clear that she refused to fall asleep until he forced her to do so by blowing out the candles and so he did. He stood up and blew them out one by one all the while watching her face in the different lights, she did look beautiful. He preferred her like this, relaxed and in their chambers, she was at her most beautiful he thought to himself. Her pale skin, the violets of her eyes and her darkened hair had made her the talk of the court and so had her pregnancy. He liked that he could see the bump within the sheets, it put him at ease knowing that it would almost be over for them. 

He readied himself for bed and then slid under the sheets next to her, this time not saying anything as he felt her inch closer. It seemed the ordeal with Margaery had gotten her to forgive him for his misgivings. She would not forget it, but for now she needed an ally in the capital and it made sense for it to be the man she shared a bed with. She sighed as she felt his hand at her waist and allowed herself to close her eyes, knowing that she was now safe. 

This was short-lived once more and after a few days of remaining within the tower, something worse happened. This time, it seemed as though it was Cersei herself who was imprisoned. Her interactions with her cousin Lancel had gotten the better of her and now she was imprisoned herself. Lyarra had no idea whether to be happy or completely and utterly terrified by this. On the one hand, she felt better with Cersei locked away far from her, but now it was obvious that even Cersei Lannister herself could not escape the wiles of the Sparrow. 

Tywin had been furious ever since finding out and had met with both Tommen and the High Sparrow regarding Cersei's current change of living situation. He had been alone with Tommen when he had implored him to see reason, telling him that he was far from wise by allowing himself to be the King that threw his own mother behind a locked door. The boy failed to see reason and Tywin was forced to settle to the terms that so long as Cersei repented for her sins, she would be released. It was a slight against his own name, his family name and his own honour and he felt powerless against it. Marching their armies at this point would prove to be foolish, when they could get rid of the movement themselves with ease. But, he would admit to himself that he was shocked to say the least at his grandsons behaviour. The boy had allowed his own mother to become a prisoner. 

Instead Tywin had been forced into seemingly endless small council meetings with himself, Olenna and Mace at the centre, in an attempt to figure out the most tactful way of removing this new threat aside from butchering the lot of them. He was the Lion of Lannister. If things continued, Lyarra would be sent to the Rock to give birth away from the capital, he had no desire for his babe to be born under imprisonment. 

In fact, it had felt like a slap in the face hearing his own daughter be jeered at and abused as she walked the streets of the capital. His blood boiled, every man, woman and child alive had heard the Rains of Castamere and he was sure with recent proceedings he would gain himself another ballad to be sung at weddings and feasts. He would kill them all root and stem. Cersei was his blood and a harm towards her was an attack on the Lannister name and by extension himself. But, now that she had been freed, he could at least relax a little at the prospect of her calming down slightly after the mishap with the Sparrows. He was growing agitated by the day, Lyarra herself looked worse for wear. The pregnancy had not been easy and now it had seemed they had left it far too late for her to be sent to Casterly Rock. He had thought two months to be plenty of time, but the maesters said that for some reason she had not taken too well with the pregnancy and it would be a risk to move her now. They suspected an early delivery given her size and he had refrained from questioning them on this. He had many urgent things to take care of and she was now confined to the Tower of the Hand and the guards had been tripled. It was almost impenetrable and nothing would take her away from it by force. 

The Sparrow plagued him, they had thought of attacking straight away with the Lannister and Tyrell armies but that would both weaken their position in the war and their standing. They would appear weak, the houses defeated by a Septon of the Faith of the Seven. It would ultimately look worse for them and with the crowns current economic state it did not seem wise to do such a thing. 

He had thought the war itself bad, but now with his wife due to give birth within a month or so and the High Sparrow taking over the capital and entrapping his own daughter and the current Queen he had his work cut out for him. It had been difficult to concentrate at first, given his anger at his houses name being dragged through the mud after Cersei's entrapment, it only worsened when she was forced to repent and now they were forced to pretend as if she had reformed herself. She still had a trial to come forth and Margaery was still trapped. Tywin had been furious when his imp of a son Tyrion had been accused of his cruel grandsons murder, but now it seemed his other grandson seemed intent on bringing shame to his House. His own daughter being defiled and humiliated the way she did with no consequences diminished fear of the crown and that would not do. He would strike and when he did, it would be far worse than anyone in the seven kingdoms would expect from the man who slaughtered the entirety of House Reyne. 


	26. Chapter 26

His daughter was returned to him and within a days time he had decided on his vengeance. He would not have the good name he had built be destroyed by these religious fools or his weak willed grandson who seemed content with allowing his own wife, the Queen lay within a cell. He had been assured Cersei would be released with the prospect of trial which begrudgingly he had decided to allow, but after the ordeal that took place and her walk of shame throughout the capital he had had enough. He would silence the lot of them. 

He ordered Olenna to ready her 10,000 men that had accompanied her to the capital, a 1000 or so would be sent under the cover of night into the Sparrow's nest to rip them out root and stem, whilst another 1000 of his own men would patrol the streets to silence anyone who dare retaliate. The rest would be stationed close by or outside the city to prevent anyone entering or leaving without his say so. His only order was that the High Sparrow be brought straight to him onto the steps of the great Sept for all to see. Any man, woman or child seen to show any sort of allegiance to the cause would be killed on the spot. 

Olenna had seemed pleased with the idea and so had the others, Cersei had said nothing, she was still furious with him allowing it all to occur and so he put the plan in action for the night to come. He had left Lyarra pacing in the Tower with at least 60 men to protect her and her alone when he had left. 

The fighting did not last long as most of the devout religious men were unarmed. He slaughtered Lancel Lannister himself, for his part in it all. He was not to be trusted, no matter any personal ties. He was no Lannister. Men on the streets fought back against his own soldiers and the Tyrells but were easily put down. The bodies were then dragged to the steps of the Sept, to demonstrate what happened to those who threatened the crown, but everyone knew it was to demonstrate what happened when you crossed Tywin Lannister. 

A new High Septon was appointed and he publicly condemned the Sparrow for his cruel actions, actions that did not fit with the religion they all practised. Actions which only brought shame to the capital. 

"This is the only consequence.of your actions you will all need to worry yourselves with. No amount of prayer or repentance shall spare you, no Gods will be able to pass their sentence before I, Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport and Warden of the West Hand in the name of King Tommen Baratheon, First of his Name sentence you to die.." Tywin bellowed to the onlookers, it was morning and the masses of bodies had been stacked before him. He waited as a Lannister soldier brought the High Sparrow forward and pushed him to his knees and without so much as a second glance, Tywin had chopped off his head and allowed it to roll down the steps. They would all hang from the Keep as a reminder of what happens to those who no longer conform. 

He had been quite pleased with the attack and his only regret being that he had not decided upon striking sooner. Perhaps, this matter could have been resolved if he had simply wiped them out to begin with. No, it was better to have waited for it to escalate, now people were well aware of exactly what had happened under the Sparrows rule. 

He had set both Tyrells free from their cells and both seemed grateful enough. He said nothing to them as he handed a sword to one of his men to get cleaned up and then returned to the Tower glad to be rid of the Sparrows. It was still a slight upon his houses name and it made him look weak, something that he had no desire to reflect to the general population under any circumstances. Over the next few weeks, Lannister soldier presence within the capital and all religious buildings would be doubled, he would need for his sigil to be freely visible for all to see. This was a warning. Plain and simple to those who rebelled against his hold on the crown. 

If only such brute force could be used to contain his wife upcoming pregnancy. He could admit to himself that he worried over the prospect, she had been quite unwell as of late and with the stress of the events in the capital he had little knowledge if she would survive the birthing bed and whether or not any child of theirs would either. He returned to his chambers to see her awake and ready for the day.

"Congratulations are in order." Lyarra said with a broad smile. 

"There shouldn't of been any need for my actions, this should not have happened to begin with." Tywin said harshly as he undid his armour.

"You were preoccupied with more important things, how was anyone to know the true extent of the Sparrows hold on his Grace until Margaery was taken and even then, it would have been safe to assume it was Cersei'd doing." Lyarra reasoned.

"I cannot stand for our position to be weakened, the Lannisters always pay the debts and I shall have every man, woman and child in Westeros fearful of the consequences should another incident occur." Tywin said as he placed the armour onto the side. 

"I think the mass grave on the steps of the Sept is enough to deter anyone." Lyarra said looking out of the balcony, she could just about see them from her position.

"This should not have happened to Cersei. I should not have underestimated a man of religion. I thought him a fool, but one does not reason with fools." Tywin added.

"What of his Grace?" Lyarra asked.

"His Grace is confined to his quarters and I am to rule in his stead for the time being, he is young and ill informed." Tywin stated simply.

"I see. What of Margaery? When may I see her?" Lyarra asked.

"I would let her rest for the next few days, her Grace has been through quite the ordeal." Tywin told her. It softened Lyarra slightly to think of him having even the slightest bit of compassion towards anyone other than himself.

"Of course." Lyarra replied and then sat down.

"How have you felt today?" Tywin asked as he sat down beside her and gestured to her belly.

"Fearful, but that has passed now." Lyarra assured him.

"It is not long now, I trust the Septa's have spoken with you of the arrangements I have made." Tywin asked her.

"They have. They think the babe may come earlier than anticipated previously." Lyarra said looking down.

"It happens sometimes, you only have a month and a half left till it is the desired time." Tywin thought out loud.

"Tyanna has almost graced us with her presence." Lyarra joked.

"Lysander." Tywin corrected.

"I hope it is a boy, but I am seldom lucky enough to get what I wish and for that I reason I suspect a little a girl." Lyarra said. She had no problem with a girl and Tywin had implied that he did not either, but they both knew it would be safer if they had a son. They would have a clear heir to Winterfell.

Tywin said nothing to her comment.

"Will we be sent to the Rock?" Lyarra asked.

"No. You are to remain in the capital by my side." Tywin stated without an explanation.

"We are still in danger?" Lyarra questioned.

"You and any children we have will always be in danger, from the Northmen and those in the South." Tywin informed her.

"I must be the most unlucky woman in the entirety of Westeros." Lyarra said with a laugh. He hadn't heard it for weeks and hearing it return felt like music to his ears.

"Ah, how unlucky you are to be married to the most powerful man in the seven kingdoms, to have all the jewels and fine dresses you could ever ask for. It truly is treacherous." Tywin teased.

"You must excuse yourself, one might think that the cruel Lord Tywin were making a joke." Lyarra smiled up at him.

"Anyone who dare say such a thing will have plenty of company on the steps of the Sept." Tywin said as he stood up from his seat. Lyarra giggled at his words and noticed him smirk slightly at her from his position.

"I wouldn't dare upset the Lion of the Rock." Lyarra said as she stood up after him.

"A lioness can seldom upset the lion." Tywin said pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

"But a lion can find reason to upset the lioness." Lyarra said as she ducked under his arm, he caught her hand before she walked away from him. She was still not completely ready to forgive him, she was just happy to have Margaery back, to have the Sparrows defeated. That was all.

"How might the lion redeem himself." Tywin said his eyes darkening as his other hand pulled her in by the waist, her bump between the two of them. She looked down at it and smiled.

"The lion will have to come up with that by himself." Lyarra whispered.

"I am sure he has some idea of what pleases the lioness." Tywin said as his hand left her own and moved to cup her head, he pulled her in by the chin.

"He can try, it will not work." Lyarra said, determined to not weaken her position, her breathing hitched as she felt him brush against her cheek.

"It seems it already is." Tywin said and then placed a kiss to her jaw just below her ear, he then made his way down her neck and then back towards her mouth. She moaned as he bit into her neck and placed her hands around his neck to keep her balance. He was so close to her mouth, but rather than kissing her he simply smiled, it was half genuine half cruel and then he let her go.

"The lioness seems far from upset." Tywin remarked as he moved to his desk. He then sat down to begin his letters to the major houses within the seven kingdoms to inform them of what had happened in the capital over the last few days and what happened to those who opposed the crowns position. 

He could feel her watching from the corner of his eye, but said nothing as he sensed her sit herself back down on the couch and carry on with the book that had been left there the previous day. He did not dwell on what had occurred, it was normal for a man to seek out a woman after a fight and their lips had not even touched, there was little to worry himself with and so he continued with his letters. The anger he felt about the High Sparrows proceedings and what had happened to Cersei did not dissipate and if anything he felt like marching on Stannis right this minute, he was still livid and wished to destroy an entire city to reinstate his power. But he was wise, he had lived this long because he was both intelligent and feared, a Lannister always pays their debts and they had heard him roar today. That would be enough for now and he had instructed the men to leave the piles of bodies out for three days to ensure the message came across properly. 

His men and the Tyrell men were sent to search each house from door to door for loyalists to the Sparrows cause, but he no longer worried about them. He had ripped them out root and stem and any that attempted to seek retribution would simply be met with blood and violence. This is what happened when the lion was angered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this was alright - have no idea how to write it! but wanted to get the story moving a lot faster


	27. Chapter 27

The final tragedy to strike the capital would be the death of their King, the boy King. It was rumoured that King Tommen had jumped straight off his balcony to his death after seeing the bodies laid out by his grandfather on the stairs to the Sept. He had seen the harsh impact of his misgivings, both on his wife Margaery who looked rather worse for wear, his own mother and on the people who had been murdered by his grandfather for believing in a cause he had wrongfully endorsed and given power to. Tommen's body had been found by Lannister guards who had informed the Hand right away and Tywin did not delay in assembling his men to bring the body inside. 

It was confirmed that his fall was unprovoked and the King had been alone at the time it had occurred. Cersei remained inconsolable, at the loss of her last son and those in the capital panicked over the leadership of the seven kingdoms. There were rumours that Lord Tywin would take the crown for himself and whilst he may control the country, he was far from King. Instead, the crown now lay between Cersei, Margaery and the Princess Myrcella who was to be brought back to Westeros from Dorne. This seemed to work out quite well as Ser Jaime was already in Dorne when he received news of Tommen's death. 

Lyarra said very little to Tywin in the days after Tommen's death, he was busier than ever and had far more to deal with than in the past few months, perhaps more so than when he dealt with the Sparrows. Margaery had been insistent that she had consummated the marriage with Tommen and plead that this made her the rightful ruler of Westeros. Cersei claimed she would rule until Myrcella came of age and Myrcella that she was the true heir to the throne. The Lannisters would never hand the crown to the Tyrells and so Margaery was pushed aside with ease, with no babe in her belly she had no real proof of the marriage and anything that existed was quickly removed by Cersei. Cersei herself was too volatile to be in power and so Tywin had decided that his granddaughter would be the one to rule for the time being, with himself as her Hand and counsel. 

Myrcella was set to arrive in two days time, which forced the capital to prepare for the return of their new Queen. It was to Tywin's dismay that she had insisted on the Prince Trystane in accompanying her to the capital, it seemed that she had fallen in love and was set on making him her King and under no circumstances would Tywin hand over the crown to the Dornish. Instead he had plotted alongside Lady Olenna to marry Ser Loras to the Princess Myrcella and make him King. After his time with the Sparrows, Loras seemed to have no desire to do much of anything, a shell of the knight he once was, but he still remained the Tyrell heir and so, he would have to do. As long as Myrcella ruled beside him, this was the best they could do. The girl was still young and so the wedding would be prolonged as much as possible as it served little benefit to Tywin. 

He would have to teach her everything whilst disposing of Trystane. He would have to do it skilfully, as to not upset Myrcella. She would be easier to handle without blaming him for the loss of her first love. He wondered how Cersei felt with the loss of her son and the return of her daughter, but thought of it little. In all actuality, Tommen had been a thousand score better than his brother had ever been, if only Tywin had ensured that the Sparrows had not ensnared him. 

Lyarra had been spending the majority of her time with Lady Margaery within the Tower of the Hand. Margaery seemed to grow increasingly anxious over her position in the capital, she had been clearly overruled as Queen, despite normal rules of succession, in this case it was the Lannisters that decided the fate of the realm and so she was tossed aside. She remained unsure of whether to attempt to make a claim for the throne once more or if she did not, she worried what would happen to her?

"In my eyes, you are the rightful Queen. You were married to the King and had been for quite some time, he bed you on the first night. It is obvious, you are the Queen." Lyarra whispered to her from beside her on the couch.

"You know that and so do I. They do not." Margaery said gesturing to the balcony.

"If only I were pregnant, as you are." Margaery said turning her attention to Lyarra. Lyarra simply smiled at this and rested a hand on Margaery's own.

"Whatever happens, you have a true ally in me. If I may speak plainly, I doubt Tywin would allow for you to remain as Queen, he wouldn't take well to giving the power of the realm to your house." Lyarra told her.

"I know. But, if I am not Queen then what has been the point of all of this, my marriages have all ended in the death of a husband, I have been Queen thrice over and not once did I retain the title for very long. It's not as if I can offer myself up to Myrcella." Margaery joked and at this Lyarra laughed. 

"I wish I could help you, I truly do. But, it seems no matter which way I think of it, there is little that can allow you to stay as Queen so long as the Lannisters are involved." Lyarra told her.

"You seem to say the Lannisters as if you are not the matriarch yourself." Margaery teased.

"You know what I mean. I am a Lannister in name but not at heart. I couldn't do the things that they do." Lyarra said thinking of the numerous atrocities the house she had married into had committed. 

"Your husband will wish to rid of me." Margaery warned.

"I think you will be safer in the Reach, away from this all. Cersei will blame you for his death and without the title of Queen, there is little to protect you from her schemes." Lyarra warned.

"I can't bear to simply be sent away to live the remainder of my days in the Reach." Margaery said as she buried her face in her hands.

"I am sure you will marry once more, they say the fourth time is the charm." Lyarra said with a laugh.

"Not everyone can be so lucky as you, Lady Lannister." Margaery said as she laughed with her friend, Lyarra glared at her this time for a few moments before erupting into a fit of laughter once more. 

"At least you can return home." Lyarra said thoughtfully.

"To live out the rest of my days, alone with my grandmother. How exciting it all is!" Margaery said not believing her.

"You have a family, you will rule over your own people. You will be safe and surrounded by men and women that swear their allegiance to you and you alone." Lyarra told her.

"You romanticise things, Lady Hand." Margaery said as she leaned back onto the couch. 

"Will you stay for the birth at least?" Lyarra asked.

"Of course, I will." Margaery told her sincerely.

"It is not long now." Lyarra said as she placed a hand onto her stomach.

"He will be happy if it is to be a boy." Margaery said.

"Or a girl. He said it does not matter, as long as we try once more." Lyarra defended him.

"It seems you have the Hand wrapped around your own little finger." Margaery said fiddling with Lyarra's fingers.

"I do not think so." Lyarra said shaking her head.

"No? He dotes on you, it may not be obvious, but for Lord Tywin Lannister, the Lion of the Rock it is as clear as day. Why else do you think Cersei never dares to torment you?" Margaery asked.

"She is busy mourning her son." Lyarra answered.

"No, it because he will not allow it. Not even from his own daughter." Margaery reasoned.

"It seems it is you that romanticises things, my Lady." Lyarra said with a laugh at her friends words. Margaery was simply making things up to appease her, that was all.

"There is not a person in the seven kingdoms that could get away with the things you do." Margaery added.

Lyarra shook her head at Margaery and laughed, she was losing her mind. She was carrying his heir that was all, that was all they would ever be. Their marriage was contractual, there was little room for love. 

It was at this moment that the door to Lyarra's apartments in the Tower opened.

"Lord Hand." Margaery said with a smile when he walked in and she was met with a glare from her friend to her side.

"Lady Margaery, Lady wife." Tywin said to them both.

"I shall take my leave, I shall see you tomorrow morning. Think about what I said." Margaery said as she stood from her seat.

She bowed once more towards Tywin then leaned down to place a kiss to Lyarra's cheek before leaving her alone with her husband.

"You will ensure no harm comes to her, won't you?" Lyarra said suddenly.

"I did not realise I had agreed upon marrying her also." Tywin said as he walked towards her.

"She is a dear friend to me, she was our Queen. I will not have her fall to another of Cersei's schemes." Lyarra warned.

"She will be fine, she is to be sent to the Reach soon." Tywin said to her.

"After the birth, I wish for her to be here for that." Lyarra told him.

"Very well. Olenna has agreed to it." Tywin said.

That was easy, Lyarra thought to herself, but kept her musings to herself.

"Any news on Princess Myrcella's arrival?" Lyarra asked as he sat down next to her.

"She shall arrive in two days time." Tywin answered.

"She is to be Queen and Margaery to be sent away." Lyarra thought out loud.

"Yes she will." Tywin said with a nod.

"Is she to marry the Dornish Prince?" Lyarra asked.

"I am here to see my wife, not continue a meeting of the small council." Tywin said with a sharp intake of breath. He simply wished for a brief break from Olenna's outrage at Margaery no longer remaining as Queen.

"I simply wished to know, I no longer leave the Tower. Most of my information comes from Margaery." Lyarra said to him.

"She is not to marry any one for her first year as Queen, she will have myself as counsel whilst we find a suitable match." Tywin answered simply, feeling the slightest bit of remorse for his short temper with her.

"You should marry her to Loras. He is barely a shadow of the man he once was, he comes from a good name and will do little to interfere." Lyarra told him.

He said nothing, he was more surprised than anything else that she had managed to get to the bottom of what he had planned with such ease and before he could help himself he allowed a small smirk to escape his lips.

"Have I pleased the Lord Hand with my findings?" Lyarra asked.

"Impressed." Tywin corrected.

"I must be the first in all of Westeros to do such a thing." Lyarra teased.

"And I am sure you shall remain the last." Tywin said and then allowed his eyes to move down from her face to the bump that rested between them both.

"It is not long now." Lyarra said as she reached for his hand and placed it on his belly, he nodded when he felt the kick as if it confirmed his statement before.

"There is little to worry of, I have sent for the best Maester's in Westeros to tend to you." Tywin said as he cupped her face.

"I know." Lyarra said as she smiled at him.

In truth, she worried more and more of whether or not she would survive the birthing bed, she had relayed her concerns to Jon who, despite his best intentions had done very little relieve her suspicions. Instead, he mostly droned on about how he would speak to Lord Reed of their mother when things calmed down within he watch after the change in leadership they had faced. But, with all the changes in the capital and how the game seemed to be unfolding itself, Lyarra remained anxious as to her own future and that of her child. 


	28. Chapter 28

The King's funeral had passed by relatively quickly and Tywin had been relieved with the fact, at the moment it was imperative that order be restored to the capital and by extension Westeros, there would be no room for the appearance of weakness and he seemed confident in his granddaughter's abilities to remain so for now. She had Tommen's kindness, with a resilience and belligerence she received from Joffrey and for that, it made her the best of her siblings he thought to himself. He had paid little attention to her growing up, but now seeing her as she entered the capital, he felt as though had he played a greater part the upcoming coronation and her rule as Queen would be easier on him. He still had Trystane to handle and was growing weary by the closeness between the two. 

Myrcella had arrived and immediately went straight into Cersei's arms to mourn both of her brothers' deaths. In Tommen's case, she had been heartbroken, he was a true brother to her, he loved her and she loved him, but with Joffrey she held little affection. 

Lyarra had been summoned to court for the Queen's arrival, it was considered proper and despite her state and the fact that the Maesters were convinced she would give birth any day now, she bit her tongue as she stood beside her husband to greet the Princess.

"Princess Myrcella, how wonderful it is to finally meet you, despite the rather bittersweet circumstance." Lyarra said with a bow.

To her surprise, Myrcella held little of her mother's scorn and Lyarra found that she suited Jaime's character a little more than her own mother's. Jaime stood behind his niece and then walked to greet Lyarra.

"The pleasure is all mine, my Lady." Myrcella said sweetly.

"You must tell me all about Dorne when you find the time, I have always wished to visit." Lyarra said with a smile. 

"Of course, I would love that. It is a shame I never really got to know Sansa, but I am sure we shall be very good friends." Myrcella said with a grin and then continued in her greetings.

Tywin said nothing, but simply looked to his wife and raised an eyebrow at the exchange and Lyarra was just about to indulge him with a response, before Jaime appeared in front of them. He greeted Tywin first, with an air of formality and then moved to Lyarra.

"My, my mother. It seems you have tripled in size since my last being here." Jaime teased as he looked her up and down.

"I suppose I have. You haven't had the pleasure of seeing me slowly increase in size, I suppose this must be quite the shock." Lyarra said as she rested a hand on her belly.

"It can't be long now, father you must be thrilled." Jaime said turning to Tywin.

Tywin simply nodded and then spoke. " I am pleased." 

To this Lyarra and Jaime exchanged a small look, both accompanied by a smirk and then Jaime raised his eyebrow at her.

"We shall talk soon." Jaime said with a grin.

"I am sure we will." Lyarra said to him, it was almost comical, how her relationship with Jaime differed to hers with his own twin sister.

"Your friend insisted on returning to the capital." Jaime added before leaving and before Lyarra could question it, he had appeared.

"My Lord, my lady. I must say, you look more beautiful than the last time I laid eyes on you." Oberyn said with Ellaria to his side. 

"Prince Oberyn, Ellaria how wonderful it is to see the both of you again." Lyarra grinned.

"The pleasure belongs to us. May I?" Ellaria said gesturing to Lyarra's belly and Lyarra nodded as she allowed the woman to approach. She noticed Tywin tense to her side, but said nothing of it.

"I feel a kick!" Ellaria said elated by the fact. 

"She seems to do that a great deal." Lyarra told them.

"A girl?" Oberyn said, his interest peaked.

"I wish for a girl, whilst my dear husband prays for a son." Lyarra explained, Tywin said nothing of it.

"Perhaps, the gods will favour you with both." Oberyn smirked and at this Lyarra feigned horror.

"I can hardly imagine such a thing. I doubt I'd survive it." Lyarra said half joking and half serious and this was noted by the three that surrounded her.

"You shall be fine, I have had five daughters myself." Ellaria assured her.

They were interrupted by the new High Septon announcing that the ceremony was to begin. Myrcella had hastily arrived to the capital, been sent to her chambers to ready herself and was now to be coronated as their new Queen all within the space of a few hours, Lyarra felt for the girl as she watched from the side of the Sept. She noticed how Myrcella seemed to grin at Trystane who watched eagerly from beside Oberyn who had now moved to the Martell host side of the Sept.

She turned to look for Margaery who seemed to be quite good at pretending as she beamed up at Myrcella. Lyarra knew for a fact how bitter her friend felt about the ordeal within the capital. Olenna and Loras were beside her with stern faces, it seemed the Tyrells were unhappy with this new arrangement and Lyarra wondered if they would dare turn on the Lannisters and should they do so, would she be included in any of their schemes. The naive part of her felt as though they wouldn't dare do anything to hurt her, but the sensible part of her, the Lannister in her knew that everyone was capable of atrocities when scorned, especially against those in Lannister red and gold. 

She took her thoughts away from these darkened ones and turned to face forward, she noticed Cersei scowling at her from the side for a split second before turning back to Myrcella who stood before them. She thought of Margaery's words, it was true that Cersei had left her alone for the past few months and with her time under the Keep, she had stopped inviting Lyarra to dine with her and for that small act alone Lyarra was grateful. 

She wondered what would happen to Trystane who stood before her, all golden and strong. He reminded her very much of Oberyn with a far gentler heart. He was too naive she thought to be in the capital. Perhaps he should have remained in Dorne, if Tywin was stupid enough to kill him, Myrcella would surely turn on him and so would Dorne. Would it really matter? Dorne rarely partook in the drama within the seven kingdoms, would their back to the crown really hurt them? Perhaps if they joined with the Dragon across the Narrow Sea, but that would still be years from now Lyarra reassured herself. 

She must have been obvious in her anxiety as she felt Tywin pull her hands from one another as they twisted around her fingers and then moved them down to her sides. She calmed as she felt his hand on her arm and remained focus on Myrcella before her as the ceremony continued. She must have not noticed the majority of it as she was removed from her thoughts by the sounds of clapping and the shouts in favour of her new Queen. Lyarra clapped as well and smiled as Myrcella made her way through the centre and then bowed as the girl past her. 

She looked happy, but Lyarra was sure it would not last and she felt for the girl. She was in love, she was young and she seemed to have it all, she would not. She would be forced into a loveless marriage with an empty shell of a knight, whilst others wielded power in her name to continue about their business. She would be a pawn and should the Dragon across the water make its way to the capital she would be destroyed. But Myrcella was not Tommen and for that Lyarra was somewhat grateful. She was lively and proud and far from shy. She seemed almost Dornish as Lyarra thought of their House words. Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. Myrcella seemed to live up to the words with her unfaltering smile, she was warm.

Lyarra turned to see Margaery whispering to her grandmother and refrained from rolling her eyes as she wondered what they plotted from the sides. They were thorns, not roses and for that Lyarra loved them. She wondered if Margaery would be simply sent home or if her grandmother had something else planned for the rose of the Reach. 

She felt Tywin lead her to the feast and for now she seemed content to stay silent as she walked with him, slightly leaning into him. She had hardly spent anytime with him since Tommen's death. He had been busy with preparing for Myrcella's arrival, the changing of proposals and the Tyrells obvious uproar as to the loss of Margaery's title as Queen. They would not allow this to slide, the Tyrells were far from stupid and far less proud than the Lannisters, but they would not be pushed to the side. They were the richest in Westeros and knew it. They could change the entire fate of the seven kingdoms at whim if they allowed themselves to, but nobody wished to anger the lion. It would be easier to await Tywin's death or plot it themselves. 

If anything, it made more sense for the Tyrells to defect to the Targaryen cause should it ever reach Westeros, Lyarra thought to herself. Not that she would dare say such a thing out loud with the man walking beside her so close. She had asked if it were true, the rumours of how large Daenery's dragons had become and she would be lying to herself if she said it did not worry her. In fact, most things seemed to worry her nowadays, but there would be little use in fixating on events that had not yet happened and would not happen for a number of years to come and so Lyarra sat quietly at this feast, too tired to do much of anything. She greeted those that came to their table, but refused to stand from her seat. She was almost relieved of Myrcella's arrival as there seemed to be far less attention on herself, but she still saw the curious looks and the Lady's who gossiped right in front of her. She would remain quiet. There would be no use in Tywin painting the Keep with the blood of every single noble woman who dared gossip about the wife of the Hand. 

Cersei seemed to be uplifted by her daughter's arrival, her shortened hair did little for her and Lyarra could tell that Cersei had been upset by its loss, but her pride had stopped her from bowing. From hiding away and a small part of her admired her for that, Cersei was brave. She was stupid, she was cruel, she was rash, but she had the bravery of a lioness Lyarra decided. Tywin had taken to holding her hand through the feast, she knew it was not intentional, but he had not let go of it since their walk to the feast itself and she smiled at how comfortable he seemed as she traced circles around his knuckles while looking out to the feast. 

Myrcella grinned at her from the side and Lyarra dipped her head and smiled, she had spoken with the Princess once more regarding the pregnancy and Myrcella had seemed eager for her to give birth soon, much to Lyarra's dismay. It seemed their new Queen 'adored' babes and could hardly wait to meet her newborn aunt or uncle. Lyarra had been pleased but he fact that she had seemed to gain Myrcella's favour. She had half expected a miniature version of Cersei as Queen who hated her with the same passion Joffrey had for attacking whores that were sent to him.

If she survived the birth, this was to be her life and with Myrcella as Queen, Cersei might be slightly easier to handle. She was older than Tommen and less afraid, she would speak up Lyarra thought. Cersei had glared at her when she had spoken to Myrcella and Lyarra had simply bowed her head to the other Lady Lannister without saying a word. Tywin had made a small amount of small talk with her regarding the feast and Myrcella's arrival, but he also seemed too tired to talk to anyone, he had little interest in small talk and so she felt oddly amused by the fact that he had bothered to initiate it with her. Lyarra knew for a fact how much he detested it, but since her own remark about surviving a birth to Ellaria he had seemed rather tense. She thought little of it, he had no desire to lose a perfectly good heir to the North that was all she told herself, but the way he tended to her and checked on her each evening and now along with Margaery's comment she found herself thinking of their marriage more and more. 


	29. Chapter 29

The pains had been coming and going all evening and Lyarra had been forced to ask Tywin if she could retire from the ball a little early to which he readily obliged. He had summoned the Maester to their chambers so that he would meet them by the time they reached the tower, all the while his attention remained on his wife. It would still be too early should she have the babe now, almost a month too early and from what he had studied, babes born this early seldom survived and the same went for their mothers. He said nothing of it, not wishing to worry his wife any more. He could tell she was scared by the way she seemed to cling to him, he had seen the change in the past few days. She knew it was almost time and the prospect terrified her more than anything else. She had been slightly colder with him after their fight and even when she had seemed to have forgiven him, it wasn't truly the same as before, there was still some distance between them. It would not be noticeable to the trained eye, but he could tell. It was in her eyes, whereas before he could read them with ease, after their last argument they seemed to be muddied, if that were the right word. She would kiss him and smile, but her eyes. Her eyes would sing an entirely different song. 

It didn't matter to him of course. She was his wife, she would do her duty and that was all he expected from this marriage. He enjoyed her company, that much was true but that was simply down to her carrying his child. His heir. His legacy, it would be easier to be caught up in whatever this was. Not love, no. He was sure it could not be love, it was companionship. She was simply at his side every night and every day, he had simply grown used to her being with him and although she had seemed colder to him, the last few days had turned it all round.

She seemed to cling to him, willing him to not make her go through what they both knew was to come next and now as he held her by the waist and led her to the tower, she clung to his shirt. The past few days she reminded him of a scared girl, rather than the woman he had come to... he had come to tolerate. 

"Tywin, it is too soon." Lyarra whispered to him as they started up the steps.

"I know it is, that is why it is not yet time." Tywin replied attempting to calm her.

He looked down to see her eyes red and sighed as he carried on to their chambers.

Lyarra was panicked, the pains were worse than before. She felt nauseous at the prospect of giving birth, should she live this was to be her life, always and forever and should she die? Her child would grow up just as she did without a mother and unlike her with a father that would most likely harbour no affection for he or she. Her child would be a wolf lost in the Southern sun, all alone with no real family. Completely alone and that was what terrified her the most. She couldn't leave her son or daughter alone to this life, to be put down by his sister as soon as their father's back was turned. Or what was worse, perhaps the child would grow close to Tywin, she would have birthed a tyrant onto the seat of Winterfell and that in itself brought her shame.

She was overthinking, she begged her heart to calm down but despite how she pleaded it only seemed to speed up. She felt Tywin pull her into a seat and fetch her a glass of water, she accepted it but made no move to bring it to her mouth.

"Here." Tywin said as he tilted her head up and took the glass from her own hand. He then tilted it towards her lips and urged her to drink, she obliged him. 

The maester came in to check on her and Tywin removed the glass from her lips, she could feel the tears pricking at her eyes once more. She was no child, she was the blood of the wolf and a lion now. She wouldn't cry. 

The maester spoke to Tywin as he placed his hands over her belly and felt her forehead, he looked into her eyes and then tilted his head.

"Tell me of the pains." He asked her.

"They come and go, but each time they are stronger. It is too early, isn't it?" Lyarra asked him.

"I see. Yes, it is early. But, it has not started thank the Gods. When the water breaks, that is when it shall start. These pains are to be expected." The maester attempted to allay her concerns.

"But it will happen soon, won't it. If not today, by the end of the week. It is still too early." Lyarra said her voice panicking, she gripped the side of the chair.

"We shall see when it comes down to it, but for now my Lady, I beg you to rest. You will need your strength whenever the babe decides to come out." The maester said both to her and Tywin before walking with Tywin towards the door. Lyarra couldn't hear what they whispered about at the door, but saw Tywin shoot her a quick glance during the conversation and she could detect the slightest bit of worry in his eyes. Not that he would say anything of it.

"You must relax." Tywin said walking over to her.

"That is easier said than done." Lyarra snapped.

"When Joanna had Jaime and Cersei she was earlier than you and she was fine and so were they." Tywin said as he pushed her hair back, she leaned into his touch.

"I am not Joanna." Lyarra said in a thoughtful tone, it was true. Lyarra's own mother had died on the birthing bed, at least that is what she had thought. There would have been no need for the secrecy had it been anything else and that alone had convinced her it was Lady Ashara. She felt angry at the fact that she was going through this completely alone. No family at her side, no Starks. She wasn't even home. She was half a world away in a city where most prayed for her death each night before they slept. She was a traitor to her father's good name, she felt numb with it all. It was unfair, she was an orphan. She had had no mother herself and now she would be forced to mother a child to the cruelest man in Westeros. She knew nothing of motherhood, Lady Catelyn had been cruel and whilst her father had loved her, it had never been as he loved the others. He would never be openly affectionate with her or Jon when Lady Cat was around and when she was gone, he would almost look upset everytime he looked at Lyarra. She had wondered if he had loved her own mother and a large part of her wished it to be true. 

"You must promise me something." Lyarra said suddenly as she leaned up from his hand. He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Name it." Tywin said.

"If I do not survive the birth, I want you to be kind to our child, I won't have any child of mine growing up without at least one parents love. They will grow cruel and untamed without it and I won't have that. I can't bear the thought of that." Lyarra said as she teared up. 

"You are incredibly overdramatic Lady Lannister. You will be fine, I promise you." Tywin simply said as he leaned to kiss her, not addressing her plea. She noted his lack of words to it, but didn't dare to ask him further. She couldn't bear the answer should it be what she feared. 

"Come, let us retire." Tywin said as he held out his hand and helped her up to the bed. He called in Joy to help her with her dress as he went to his desk to do some work. He had been busier than ever of late and Lyarra giving birth earlier than anticipated was the last thing he needed. For one, it was completely unsafe and although he had assured her of her safety, he had no idea whether or not she would survive it. She was young, her mother presumably had died on the birthing bed and she was too fragile for the ordeal Tywin thought to himself as he watched her speak to Joy. 

She smiled as she dried her tears on her sleeve at something Joy had said and he felt his chest tighten at that, he thought of her words. Should she die, he would have his work cut out for him with this heir. To prevent he or she from turning on him would truly be hard work. He wondered if the Northerners would simply think he had her give birth and then put her to her death after she had provided him with an heir, he winced at the thought. 

In truth, he had no wish at all for any harm to befall her, at first he had thought it because she carried his child, but now as he thought of the prospect of her not surviving the birth, he was forced to address the very real fact that he had grown used to her, she was comforting. She was a breathe of fresh air within the Tower, she had befriended the Tyrells rather eagerly and had managed to stay out of the ordeal with the Sparrows with ease. Perhaps his wife was a better player of the game than he had previously thought. 

He watched as she settled onto the bed, still speaking with Joy who she had seemed to ask to sit at her side until Tywin joined her. 

Tywin thought little of it as he forced himself to read over his letters, most concerning the iron bank and Daenerys' situation. Word had gotten around very fast of Tommen's death and Myrcella's ascension to the throne. He worried for Myrcella also. She was bewitched by that Martell boy and he would not allow that child to be King. No, they would have to delay the marriage and with Myrcella as Queen he wondered just how long it would take her to attempt to marry the boy by her own will. Dorne was always attempting to seek retribution for Elia and despite Oberyn's efforts it was clear that they wished for something sweeter and what would be sweeter than their own heir on the throne. 

Loras would have to do, provided the Tyrells remained loyal and with Margaery's and Loras' ordeal and Margaery losing her title as Queen he could tell Olenna wished to be rid of the Lannister rule of the capital. Myrcella would need guidance to rule and to rule as he wished he would regrettably have to keep her happy and for now, it meant the guise of her wedding to the Martell boy. The dragon across the water barely worried him, dragons had not won wars in centuries and hers, whilst rumoured to be large wouldn't survive and even if they did. The weaponry they possessed now would overpower the dragons easily, she was just a girl. A girl with a powerful name and claim to a throne that her father had once sat on, but that was all she would ever be. He would focus on his wife, Myrcella and the issues with the iron bank and once resolved he would turn his attention to this 'dragon'. 

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the door to their chambers close and looked up to find that Joy had left and Lyarra was fast asleep in bed, he saw the milk of the poppy at her bedside. Joy was smarter than he gave her credit for, at least Lyarra would be able to sleep relatively undisturbed for the majority of the night now. 

He had been sat at his desk for around an hour when he decided to retire, he had grown weary with all there was to deal with within the capital and outside it. He still had to Stannis to worry about, but he was content with the rumours of the man heading North for some reason or other. It did not concern him. 

He walked to the bed and readied himself for sleep as he took her in. She lay directly in the middle of the bed as she always seemed to do and although her brows were furrowed, it was the most peaceful he had seen her in days. He got into the bed and lay beside her as he put an arm around her side.

He thought of the child. A boy or girl? He wished for a boy, but was not fool enough to put his heart into the matter. Should it be a girl they would simply try again, he was no oaf and knew she had little control of such things. He thought of her words, he would of course care for the child. It would be a Lannister. It would have all the riches in the world, the best tutors, everything it's heart desired. But he was a busy man and had little patience for children. He would ensure the child was educated, and clever and a true heir to both the Rock and Winterfell and that would be more than enough. He was not a cruel man, but he was also far from the soft man Lord Eddard had been. His love for his children hadn't prepared them for this real world they lived in and it had left them all week. Tywin would provide for his heir and ensure that they remained safe enough to inherit his land and their mother's and that would be more than enough. Lyarra was naive and sentimental in her thoughts. 

He looked to her once more before he finally shut his eyes and fell into a dreamless slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not long left now, sorry not much happened here, but it'll happen soooooon


	30. Chapter 30

The following two nights they had both slept rather fitfully, Tywin had been forced to work more than usual due to Myrcella's ascension to the throne and the presence of the Martell host. The Tyrells had grown irritated by their changed position and Olenna had all but threatened to withdraw the Reach's supplies from the capital. Lyarra had been up most nights in pain and even though it would subside, it was beginning to grow worse. He had told her to remain accompanied by a Maester at all times, but he was rather powerless himself in her situation. 

Lyarra herself was frightful of her state. She knew that the pain this early would not be a good sign, but there was little she could do about it. The pain was excruciating and at times she struggled to breathe. She could tell that Tywin was growing tired by her state and this worried her more.

She had decided to take one last walk in the gardens with Lady Margaery when it happened. She had thought it was another of her spells, they would last for a few seconds and then subside, usually returning in the evenings. But today was different. 

"Are you alright? Perhaps we should make our way back?" Margaery said as she leaned in towards her friend. Lyarra had her eyes shut tightly and held her breath beside her.

"Yes, yes. I am fine. These spells are normal, the Mae- Ahhhh." Lyarra attempted to let out as she moved to hold onto the wall at her side, her hands on the cold stone tried to grasp for something to hold onto.

"Lyarra." Margaery warned, she looked up at the guards and Maester and moved to the side as he approached her.

"My Lady, I think it would be best if we returned." The Maester said to her.

"I am fine." Lyarra snapped as the pain subsided, she looked down and smiled.

"See, I am perfectly alright" Lyarra reassured them.

The Maester stepped back to speak with the guards when it happened again.

"Oh." Lyarra let out as she moved her hand to her belly.

"My Lady." The Maester turned to her.

"Seven hells." Lyarra gasped. She looked to him, her eyes searching his for some sort of solution.

The Maester began to speak when Lyarra moved to the wall and looked down, she could feel it. She could feel something trickling down her leg. It must be blood. She panicked as she looked down at the liquid. 

"It is too early, it... it is nothing to worry about. Let us contin-Ahhhh," Lyarra exclaimed. 

"I am afraid the time has come Lady Lannister. Let us return to your chambers." The Maester said as he walked towards her.

"Please. Just a little while longer, you can give me something to stop this for now." Lyarra said desperately as she gripped the wall to her side.

"My lady, you and I both know that that is not something I can do." The Maester replied. 

Lyarra said nothing as she felt herself being held on either side by her guards as they allowed her to lean on them on their return to the tower.

As they reached the steps, she stopped and clung onto the guard to her lefts arm with all the strength she had in her. She had never felt pain like this before and this was only the start of what was to come. She would die today, she was sure of it. She heard Margaery encouraging her to walk up, but couldn't bring herself to reply. It was then that she felt the guard lift her up to take her up the staircase and for that she was grateful. 

He placed her down on the bed in the chamber that had been prepared for the birth, she heard them instruct Margaery to leave and she could hear her friend protesting. 

"Let her stay, please." Lyarra said from the bed. 

"Very well, my Lady." The Maester replied. 

The pain was getting worse by the minute and although the spells only lasted for a few seconds, she could feel herself weakening by the second. 

"Fetch the Septa's I called for. I should require more help. New linens, clean water." The Maester instructed the maids in the room and they dispersed throughout the castle. 

"Shall I fetch Lord Tywin?" Joy asked her.

"No. This could take hours, it would be senseless to tear him away from his work, especially with her Grace needing him mo- Ahhh." Lyarra screamed. 

"She is right." The Maester replied.

"I am going to see how far along you are, my Lady." The Maester said before he pulled over the sheet. 

Margaery moved herself around to Lyarra's side to hold onto her outstretched hand. 

"We still have a little while to go." Lyarra heard the Maester say from under the sheets, she could feel him checking between her thighs, under normal circumstances she wouldn't let him anywhere near her, but at this point she no longer cared of what he did as long as he stopped the pain.

"Is there not anything that can be done for the pain?" Margaery asked on her behalf.

"There is Milk of the Poppy, but as the babe has come early, it can cause additional bleeding." The Maester explained and Lyarra simply nodded as her eyes shut. 

She felt another kick, yet this time at her ribs and this caused her to jerk upwards. She could feel it, something was wrong. The babe was hardly out and the pain she was in was excruciating. 

She pushed a little, perhaps it would speed this all up.

"My lady, you will need to push from now." The Maester explained. 

"I don't think I can. I can't. Please, please just get it out." Lyarra cried.

"You can and you will. Just as your mother before you." Margaery said as she held onto her hand.

"My mother died on the birthing bed, Margaery." Lyarra said outloud as tears began to stream out of her eyes. In truth, all she wanted was for Tywin to be here, he would get her out of this. She would be safe if he were here, but she had already taken so much from him in recent months, she would not disturb him. The Queen needed him for now, she needed to be brave. She was a wolf. Yet, still she prayed to the gods to bring him to her. 

"Now." The Maester instructed.

By this point, the Septa's had arrived and so had a few more of the maids. This calmed her only slightly more.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Lyarra screamed as she pushed, the pain was worse than before, it felt as though something was ripping. She breathed in, to push once more.

"Stop. Stop my Lady." The Maester said in a panicked voice.

"What is it? Margaery what is it?" Lyarra said. Margaery said nothing as she looked towards the end of the bed. 

"There seems to be a little bit of a bleed, my Lady. It is nothing to worry about." The Maester attempted to reassure her, but the panic in his voice was evident and so were his orders to the Septa's. The pain only seemed to be growing. 

"I... I can't stop this one - ." Lyarra shouted as she pushed again. 

This time, she knew she should have listened to the Maester, she could feel a warm trickle down both legs, to her ankles. She could feel the sheets below her soaked. 

"Please. Stop it. It hurts, please something for the pa - ahhh." Lyarra said as another wave crashed over her body. They were happening more and more frequently. 

"We can't give her milk of the poppy, she will bleed too heavily." The Maester said to the Septa to his side. 

"Please, I can't. I can't do this." Lyarra begged as another wave enveloped her. Her eyes shut tight and her grip on Margaery's hand loosened. 

She could feel it trying to come out and she could feel the pain too. She could hardly keep her eyes open. _One more push and it'll be out. All of this over with. _Lyarra thought to herself. She could do it and so she did. She pushed.

"Lady Lyarra stop, it worsens the bleed." The Maester shouted at her and then another wave hit her and she could not longer take it. She bit down on the pillow to her side as she steadied herself.

"Shall we call for Maester Pycelle?" Lyarra heard one of the Septa's ask. 

"I am more than equipped to deal with this, it is the bleed that needs to be dealt with." The Maester replied angrily. 

She could barely hear them through her own screams, her vision blurred when she opened her eyes and she felt someone place a cool towel to her forehead. She felt the tears roll down her cheek her face was drenched. 

Another wave hit and she screamed once more, she also pushed once more against the instruction of the Maester. But she couldn't help it, the pain was excruciating. There was nothing she could do, but listen to her body and so she pushed. She could barely hear anything, her eyes darkened and suddenly everything went silent and dark. Suddenly, she was gone. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ lot of blood, she's giving birth so like if it makes you a little queezy don't read

"Someone wake her up, now. She must be awake for this." The Maester shouted. 

"What is wrong with her?" Margaery shouted over the shouts in the room.

"She has lost too much blood. I- I must decide on what to focus on. The babe needs to come out now, but if I attempt to remove it, the bleed will worsen and -." The Maester said, he had no need to finish his sentence. It was clear. It would be Lyarra's life or the babes.

"Find Lord Tywin now and bring him here. Go." Margaery shouted to Joy and another maid and the two ran off to fetch the Hand of the Queen. 

"Lya wake up. Lya you must wake up this instant." Margaery said as she cradled Lyarra's head. Lyarra could hear her, she could hear her friend, she could hear the Maester but she couldn't speak. She couldn't open her eyes or move. She was so tired, so weak. She needed Tywin, that was all that ran through her mind and he was all she wanted to call for. 

"Tywin." Lyarra whispered.

"He is on his way, my love. You must stay with us. It's only a little while longer Lyarra." Margaery pleaded as she cupped her friends cheeks, the cold towel to her head.

Margaery watched as the Septa's attempted to clear the blood and was taken aback by just how much blood there was in the room and although she did not wish to think of it, she had little faith that Lyarra would survive this. 

"Don't just stand there, do something." Margaery shouted at him.

"With all due respect, my Lady I am trying." The Maester said as he began to pull out some thread from the tray the Septa's had set to his left. 

"Press down here." The Maester said to the Septa and she obliged straight away.

"What of the babe?" Margaery asked.

"I... I am unsure as to what will happen. I could either attempt to..." The Maester began but quickly fell silent. Margaery turned to the doorway to see what had caused him to stop speaking.

"Lord Tywin." The Maester let out, the panic in his voice clear.

Tywin was silent as he took in the room, Lyarra was unconscious, there were blood stained sheets everywhere and the babe still remained inside its mother. Lyarra was pale, too pale. He walked towards her causing Lady Margaery to move backwards as he touched his face.

"Go on. What were you saying to Lady Margaery?" Tywin bellowed. He was livid at the treatment of his wife. He would not lose her as he did Joanna. 

"Well, her ladyship is bleeding rather heavily and we have two options. I would either need to focus on the bleed and stop it, but this is at the expense of the babe. Or continue to deliver the babe despite her ladyships condition." The Maester said to him.

This was unacceptable. Completely and truly. He was Lord Tywin Lannister, he should not be given the choice between his wife and child. 

"No. You will save them both. Deliver the babe and ensure that my wife does not bleed to death. I have seen men on the battle field with far worse bleeds who have survived. I have employed you as you claim to be one of the best Maester's in the whole bloody country, not so that you may dictate to me your limitations in saving my wife." Tywin bellowed.

"My Lord. I shall try to do as you wish, but if the time comes. You will have to make a decision." The Maester said bravely. 

"Get on with it." Tywin shouted at him as he placed a hand on Lyarra's cheek. She was cold and drenched in sweat. She was completely unconscious. 

The Maester nodded as he began attempt to stop one of the bleeds.

"No, we cannot begin to close the wound whilst the babe is inside. Our best chance is to remove the babe now. I will remove the babe and you three will ensure the child is healthy, whilst I work on Lady Lannister, is that understood?" The Maester said to the Septa's and maids with him. His words were met with a few nods and then he began to ready himself.

Tywin watched silently, he was seething. But on the inside, he was terrified. He had seen the blood and knew realistically that Lyarra's chances of making it through this were slim. She looked so weak, so empty as he watched her ragged breaths.

"Hold this." The Maester instructed a Septa and his attention was diverted from his wife.

"I can see the head, I will pull the babe out. You two, be ready to hold down the bleed after I have done so and passed it onto the Septa's." The Maester instructed. 

Tywin tensed as he watched the man bend down to begin to deliver the child. They had no knowledge of whether or not the babe would be healthy after all of this, it could be dead for all they knew and this angered him more. He would not lose all he had worked for today, he would not allow it. 

"Quickly, quickly!" The Maester shouted as he pulled backwards, Tywin watched as the maids moved in quickly with large cloths to hold down the bleed and then he heard it. It was loud and rich, the baby cried out loud as it was passed to the Septa's.

"Move back, move back. It seems as though there is another." The Maester said as he looked to Tywin. 

Tywin said nothing as he held onto Lyarra's hand. 

"What was the first?" Tywin asked.

"A daughter." The Septa replied as she tended to the babe.

"My Lord, the bleeding is worse than before, I... I am unsure if Lady Lannister could endure my doing this again. You may have to decide on which we should focus." The Maester told him.

Tywin knew that the man had no malicious reason to be saying this, he would in fact have to choose and he would have to pick quickly. The logical side of him knew that the babe should take precedence, it could be a son. But, as he looked down at Lyarra he couldn't help but want to choose her, they could always try once more for another child. They would have more opportunities for a son and she was the key to the North.

"You will focus on the bleed, you will focus on Lady Lannister. Then once you have it under control, you may deliver the second." Tywin said as he decided. He was far from sentimental, he assured himself. They could always have more children, but finding another wife would be a greater hassle he assured himself. He cared for her, he cared for her greatly, but it was far from love he assured himself. 

He could feel Margaery's eyes widen at his words but ignored them and then waited as the Maester and the Septa's to his side began to hold down the bleed.

"Give her this to stop the bleed." One of the Septa's said as she handed the substance to one of the maids. 

The girl looked terrified as she approached Lady Lannister with the extract.

"Give it to me." Tywin said and took the small cup from the girl. 

With one hand he lifted Lyarra's head up and with the other he attempted to coax the liquid into her mouth. Her brunette locks covered in sweat, her skin white as the Winter snow. 

"Lyarra, listen to me. You must swallow this, for your sake and the babes." Tywin said sternly, his voice not betraying the panic rising within.

"Lyarra." Tywin said once more and he noticed her eye twitch.

"Tywin." Lyarra let out in a breath. She obliged him by opening her mouth and swallowing the extract. 

"Get the babe out, let me go." Lyarra said in a whisper, before she collapsed once more.

"Lyarra. Wake up." Tywin commanded, he held her head up once more and then gently tapped her cheek. He picked up a cold cloth from the side and placed it over her forehead as he looked to the Maester.

"Well?" Tywin asked.

"It will clot soon. In that time we will deliver the second." The Maester said in reply, Tywin nodded at this and finally turned his attention to the babe on the other side of the room. A daughter. Her hair was blonde from what he could see. A true Lannister he thought. He shook his head and then returned his attention to the Maester. 

"We shall try for the second now. Just as before, there will be more blood this time so ensure she takes some more of Septa Luciana's extract." The Maester said as he took the extract from the Septa and handed it to the girl. Just as before, she handed it to Lord Tywin who cupped Lyarra's face and coaxed it in. Once he had given it to her, he nodded to the Maester who began to work on their second-born. 

"She may need to push." The Maester said.

"Lyarra. Lyarra wake up. You will need to push, just a little bit for the babe to come out." Tywin instructed her as he pushed back a strand of her hair.

"I can't. I can't. Just cut it out and be done with me." Lyarra let out shakily.

"I am not asking you to, I am telling you Lyarra. Now sit up and push." Tywin said as he held her and pulled her up slightly. He pushed more of the pillows behind her so she was sitting up and then held onto her hand and leaned in. 

"Open your eyes. Look at me. You will push and this will all be over. You must do it." Tywin told her, he pushed back her hair once more and then placed his other hand to her face. 

"Please, Tywin." Lyarra pleaded with her head against the pillow.

"When I reach 3 you shall push. 1, 2, 3. Push Lyarra." Tywin said loudly. 

This was enough to force her into pushing and she held tightly onto his hand as she did. Her screams louder than her new-born daughters as she began to push. 

"She will need to push again." The Maester said.

"Again, Lyarra. You are the blood of a wolf and you are a lion now. You must be strong. 1, 2,3. Push Lyarra." Tywin instructed.

"Arrrghhh" Lyarra screamed with all her might and then fell back.

"Again Lyarra." Tywin instructed and this time he did not need to count for her as she began to push unprompted.

"Good girl, again." Tywin said.

"I can see the head, well done my Lady." The Maester said as he began to pull the babe out for the last part. 

"Push." Tywin instructed.

"One more, my Lady. One more should do, a large one." The Maester instructed.

Lyarra pushed again, yet this time she heard it. She could hear the babe's cries and this made her cry too. Two children! She could hardly believe it, she was so happy, but so very weak. She could feel the blood once more. 

"Hold down." The Maester instructed the Septa as he attempted to halt the bleed.

"What seems to be the problem?" Tywin asked.

"The blood is not clotting fast enough." The Maester said in a shaky voice. Lyarra's smile finally dropped, she was relieved that she had given birth to both of them. She no longer needed to hold on so dearly and so, when she felt the darkness overcome her once more, she did not fight it. 

"A son, my Lord." The Septa announced and to this Tywin smiled, his attention away from his wife.

He turned to her, to tell her of the news. An heir to the Rock! Lysander and Tyanna. Both seemed to be healthy despite their early arrival. 

"Lyarra. Lyarra!" Tywin shouted as he pulled at her shoulders.

"Don't just stand there. Do something." Tywin bellowed. He wouldn't have her leaving him now, not now. She was supposed to outlive him, by many years. He needed her, he couldn't possibly raise them alone once more. With the way that his first three had turned out, he would not have the same problems with these two he promised himself. Her hands were so cold, her eyes wouldn't open and her breathing was so very shallow. 

He was taken straight back to the birthing bed, but this time in Lyarra's place, Joanna lay. Her eyes closed just as Lyarra's, her hands just as cold. The sound of a newborn babe crying in the room, blood over all the sheets. 

He could not bare to go through this again, not at his age. 

"Lyarra. You must awake, you have two children who need their mother." Tywin told her as he squeezed her hand. He knew Margaery was watching him, but it mattered not. The girl was crying to his left, just behind him. 

"Take her to her chambers." Tywin instructed and two of the guards took the crying Lady Margaery out of the room.

"Do not think that just because you have delivered the babes, your job is done. I want her back as she was, alive and well." Tywin shouted as he looked to the Maester. The man simply nodded as he began to pull out some thread, stitching the wound up would barely contain it. Especially with the amount Lyarra had lost. 

He asked for the babes to be fed by wet nurse and taken to their nursery that had been prepared. Then, he remained at Lyarra's side for the remainder of the time. They remained in the room attempting to reverse the effect of the blood loss for over an hour, when the Maester finally finished. 

"She is alive. Barely. She will need to rest for a few days, I am unsure at the moment as to whether or not her Ladyship will awake. For now, I will monitor her. She will need to continue to be given water, after this. A diet with large quantities of meat can help to speed up the recovery after this blood loss." The Maester told him.

"Very well. Clean the bed and the room." Tywin said to the maidens. 

"I want two Septa's to remain with the wet nurses and handmaidens in the nursery. All night and day. I want the guards around the Tower to be doubled. 6 outside the nursery should suffice and 6 outside this chamber." Tywin instructed. It helped him, to regain this control in life. It was almost funny, he was the most powerful man in the seven kingdoms and still had no power over the fate of his wife. He remained in her chamber as they moved her to the couch to clean the bed and the rest of the room and then he picked her up to lie her back on the freshly cleaned bed. 

No one said anything to him, no one dared to. 

He should have been ecstatic with the birth of two children this day, they had only been expecting one child to be born. But he now had two, both fit and well. Yet, seeing Lyarra in the state that she was in made him sick to his stomach. He could barely stand to see her like this and everytime he looked at her face and watched her chest move up and down, he was sure that she would soon stop breathing and leave him to raise both Lysander and Tyanna. It would be just as Joanna. Another wife lost on the birthing bed. As he sat with her, long after he had sent the maidens and Septa's away, as well as the Maester to check on the babes he was finally able to take it all in. 

To take everything in. He had two children, an heir for the Rock and a daughter to better relations with any of the Great Houses, yet he felt livid. It was in this silence as he sat with his wife, watching her ragged, shallow breaths that he could finally admit a small truth to himself. He cared about her, he cared for her a great deal. Not just out of duty, or because she was the mother of his children, or because she was the key to the North. No. It was something else entirely, it reminded him of his love for Joanna. With Joanna he loved her straight away, without fight. But with Lyarra, it was different and so was she. Whilst Joanna had been easy, Lyarra had been anything but easy. He loved her, he admitted to himself. His love for her and creeped up on him like a thief in the night and now there was nothing he could do about it, it had taken root in his heart. The care and worry he had had for her had manifested into something greater.

It was a great shame to him, this feeling and it only seemed to weaken him. He thought of himself, at her bedside. She had weakened the Lion of the Rock a great deal and still he could not hate her. She had turned him into a man he never imagined and never wanted to be, yet he could not bring himself to hate her. 

It was cruel, he thought. That it would take this type of loss, for him to realise how much she meant to him. He didn't even know if she cared for him too, nor did he care. No. As long as she was back, truly back alive and well. As long as she could see the children she had given birth to, their children. As long as she raised them at his side, he cared not if she loved him back. As long as she was safe. 

He was growing sentimental he thought to himself, it was probably the drama of the days events. Margaery's crying had not helped, he still wondered as to why the girl had stayed at his wife side for so long. Perhaps, their friendship had outgrown its malicious beginnings. He had been sure her interest in Lyarra was simply a way of irritating Cersei, perhaps just as Lyarra had changed him, she had changed the Lady Margaery. He shook his head. 

The Maester walked in and to him he nodded, the babes were fine. 

"I will go to see the babes before retiring. I want you to spend all day at Lyarra's side. Send for another Maester for the Night and some Septa's. Your work is far from over." Tywin said, his harsh tone from before replaced by something calmer. 

"Very well, my Lord. She is doing well, the bleed has stopped, we are waiting for her to regain her strength, that is all." The Maester assured him.

Tywin simply nodded before leaving for the nursery opposite. He walked in and the Septa's moved away from the cribs that had been made. It was lucky he had ordered for a spare to be made for Lyarra's chamber. They had simply moved it into this nursery so both babes had one each. 

He was able to take them in for the first time. 

First, his daughter. The first born. Her hair, a bright blonde fit for a Lannister. It was her eyes, though. The eyes were not his, no. No, they were more similar to Lyarra's. A dark purple. She almost looked Targaryen, if it weren't for the brown flecks and the warmer hue to the hair. Tyanna _Lannister_, he nodded at the babe before moving on to the next crib. He would not allow the Septa's to see him being overly sentimental, he was the great Lord Tywin Lannister, he had a reputation to uphold.

His son had his eyes. They were the first thing he noticed as he peered into the green eyes below him, they were bright. It was the hair that was his mother's. The dark brown locks that Lyarra wore were matched perfectly to the babe before him. It is good, he told himself. He looks like a Stark. This is important if he wishes to become Warden of the North. Lysander Lannister, Warden of the North and of the West. A large role for one so small he thought to himself. 

If Lyarra survived this, a brother would help. A brother would help a great deal. Tywin thought. 

"Very well. See to it that they are fed and taken care of." Tywin instructed the Septa. 

"Of course, my Lord." The Septa closest to Lysander replied. 

With that he nodded and left the room, he stopped outside of Lyarra's doorway to see her, just as before. She remained unconscious in the bed. He was not a religious man, never was. But he knew that Lyarra still prayed to her Gods, he only wished they took that into account now that she needed them. Gods were cruel, he knew that. But, before he slept he let out a silent prayer for her health before shutting his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not proof read at all - lemme know if there any mistakes


	32. Chapter 32

After two days, it seemed as though his prayers had been answered when he was called away from his small council meeting with news of his wife's awakening. It had been a worrisome two days and the presence of Margaery Tyrell in his wife's chambers for hours on end did little to ease him. He nodded to the guard that had informed him and then called an end to the meeting.

"Father we still have much to discuss?" Cersei began.

"I am well aware. As I am the Hand of the Queen that is for me to worry about. We will not take this any further today."

She had been just as irritating in these past few days and it only seemed to worsen his mood when she suggested she visit the twins. He knew logically she wouldn't dare do anything to them, but his daughter was proving more and more difficult to control these days and so he had allowed her to visit the day before. 

With that, he left for Lyarra's chambers. The guard had said little of her health, just that she was now awake. That was a good sign, any longer and the Maester's would have brought him in to tell him that nothing more could be done. The same had happened with Joanna. 

He took a deep breathe before entering her chambers, they were across the hall from the twins and he could hear the Septa's fussing over them. The guard opened the door and he entered. She looked weak, he thought to himself. There was no malice to his thoughts, it was fact. She had not eaten nor had more than a few sips of water in the past few days and had lost a lot of blood. 

"Leave us." Tywin instructed and the Maester and remaining Septa's left the room. Once he had seen them leave, he walked towards the bed. 

"Lyarra." Tywin whispered, as he placed a hand to her cheek. It was nothing, he told himself. She would think little of this gesture, he was simply checking on her. 

"How are they?" Lyarra said her voice hoarse.

"They are both well." Tywin said as he ran his finger across her cheek, he then turned to the table and poured a glass of water.

"I am more worried about you." Tywin told her.

"I am a wolf and a lion, there is no need to worry about me." Lyarra smiled as she took the glass from him, he held her head up so she could drink at ease and then removed the cup from her hand as she settled back down. 

"I see." Tywin simply smirked. 

"Margaery was here for the majority of yesterday." Tywin told her. 

"I know. I spoke to her when I woke up." Lyarra said. 

"Calling for your husband was a second thought then." Tywin said feigning annoyance, she saw right through it, as she always seemed to nowadays.

"I had no wish to disturb you from your meeting. If I had thought I was to die, I would have sent for you straight away." Lyarra told him. Tywin said nothing, instead he leant down and placed a small kiss to her forehead. At this, Lyarra smiled.

"Thank you for being here with me, when it happened." Lyarra said as she looked up to him.

"You are stubborn, I had no faith in you listening to the Maester." Tywin said.

"Of course, Lord Hand." Lyarra teased. 

"Can I see them now? The Maester seemed to think you ought to decide whether or not I am up to seeing my own children." Lyarra said with a furrowed brow. 

Tywin did not reply to her comment as to the Maester's behaviour and instead brushed his hand once more over her cheek and then went to bring the babe's.

Lyarra was giddy at the thought. Twins. Two children, a daughter and a son. She was still to see them. She wondered if Tywin was pleased, he had an heir now, of course he is pleased Lyarra told herself. Who wouldn't be. Despite the odds, both were healthy, both alive and although it did not matter to her, she had been informed by Joy that they were not dwarves like their elder brother. This should appease him, she thought.

He walked in, followed by two Septa's, each carrying a child. 

"Lysander Lannister and Tyanna Lannister." Tywin said simply as he took Tyanna from the Septa and placed her on Lyarra's lap, so that she could hold her daughter. He then took Lysander from the other Septa and sent the Septa's out, so that they were alone once more.

"They're both so beautiful Tywin." Lyarra said, tears freely flowing from her eyes. 

"Just as their mother." Tywin said as he looked at his son. In truth, he had seen little of them in the past two days. 

"She looks like you. Let us swap so that I might see my son." Lyarra laughed as she peered down at her daughter, her hair was her father's, but the eyes were her mother's and Lyarra was pleased by this. She kissed her forehead gently. 

Tywin obliged by taking Tyanna from her mother's arms and placing Lysander there in her place. He then sat down with his daughter. He would be lying if he said that his first thought had not been how similar she looked to Cersei as a babe, but he put that down to the colour of her hair. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Lyarra laughing.

"Lysander the Late, that is what I shall call you. You should have come out as your sister before you." Lyarra teased as she kissed his forehead. He would look like a Stark, running through Winterfell she thought with his dark hair. They were both so very small, she wished for no one else but her and Tywin to lay their hands on them. They remained sitting down for a further half an hour, swapping between the babes. Lyarra remarked that she was anxious to not play favourites with them, to this Tywin scoffed. They were barely a day old, they would have no recollection of how long each of them were held by their mother, but he said nothing.

He was content to listen to her as she spoke to them both and it reminded him greatly of how Joanna had been with Cersei and Jaime. They would have turned out differently, if it weren't for Tyrion he thought bitterly. He was pulled from his thoughts when Lysander began to cry in his lap, he sighed as he stood up and placed his son to his chest as he walked around the room to calm him. 

Lyarra was entranced, she had never seen Tywin like this and she decided that she would like to remain in this moment for the entirety of her life. She liked him like this and it helped her to put to bed her fears of how he would act as a father. She had seen exactly how his manner as a father had resulted in the older Lannister's cruel and arrogant behaviour and would never allow any child of her own to endure the same fate. 

When Lysander had calmed down, Tywin made his way back to Lyarra as she played with Tyanna. 

"You must eat something, you are weak." Tywin told her.

"Tywin, I would rather stay here with them, with you." Lyarra said, her eyes not moving from Tyanna's. 

"You have a lifetime for that, but not if you do not eat something." Tywin told her as he picked up his daughter from her lap. Lyarra sighed, but she knew he was right, he was almost always right she thought to herself. She watched him, with a babe in each arm walk out of the room and laughed to herself. She would never have imagined this as her life, not in a thousand years and yet here she was. The mother of Tywin Lannister's children, she wondered how her own father would react to it. Aside from Tywin, she was sure he would have been ecstatic to see Lysander and Tyanna. He would have spoilt them rotten, she mused. They were his first grandchildren to walk this world and he hadn't gotten to see them. 

She pushed her tears to the back of her mind when Tywin returned to her chamber. 

"We shall dine in here." Tywin said to her as he sat down on the chair at her side. She knew he cared about the children, but she was confused as to why he hadn't left her yet. There was little real need for him to dine in this chamber with her, she had pulled him from a small council meeting. He should be fretting over that, she thought to herself. 

Before she could think of something to say to him, Joy and the other maids brought in their meal. It seemed he had ordered for everything he could think of to be made for them as she watched them bring in dish after dish. 

"Tywin, this is too much." Lyarra began to protest from her bed.

"You need your strength back, I would rather you eat something you enjoy." Tywin said to her as he stood from his chair. He came over to her side and then leant down to lift her from the bed. With ease, he walked over to the other side of the chamber and placed her down on the large bench that had been brought in for her. It was covered in cushions, yet was still high enough for her to eat from the table with ease. Instead of taking his usual seat opposite her, he brought his chair down from the other side and sat next to her.

"What would the Lady Lannister like to eat?" Tywin asked her.

"Surely, her Lord husband would know what the Lady likes by now?" Lyarra smiled.

Tywin said nothing, instead he set to preparing her a plate full of the fresh vegetables, he added some meat so that she might regain her strength and then a bunch of grapes onto a smaller plate to her left.

"Thank you." Lyarra said as she cut into a potato and bit into it.

"Have you announced them yet?" Lyarra asked.

"I thought it would be best to wait. We shall announce it this evening, if it pleases you." Tywin told her. 

"Very well." Lyarra said in reply.

He was being far more than simply agreeable, Lyarra thought and smirked at the thought of Margaery's words in her head. Perhaps she did have him wrapped around her finger. No! She was being foolish, this was Lord Tywin. He is simply happy about the children, Lyarra assured herself. 

After their meal, Tywin helped her back into bed and then instructed one of the guards to fetch his letters from his study. Despite Lyarra's protest at his decision, assuring him that she would be fine alone. Tywin decided to continue with his work within the first floor chamber and placed his letters on the desk on the right side of the room. 

In truth, he didn't wish to be parted from Lyarra in the state she was in. Yes, she was conscious and she was eating, but she could easily become victim to an infection or slip back into unconsciousness when she slept. Whilst he knew that he had men and women to watch over her in his place, he preferred to stay with her. At least for now, he told himself. Seeing her as he did, completely lifeless after she gave birth had reminded him greatly of Joanna's fate and so, he wished to stay with her. 

He began to write his letter's, speaking to Lyarra as he did, she was already tired of being bed bound, but was under strict orders not to exert herself over the next few weeks, much to her chagrin. 

They spoke of Lysander as Warden of the West and North, Lyarra remarked that she thought Tyanna better suited to the role than her brother. They spoke of Tyanna, there would be suitors for her without a doubt. Lyarra knew Tywin would end up deciding on who their daughter would grow up to marry, just as he had with Cersei and so she threw her own idea into the list he was no doubt attempting to formulate by himself.

"If Margaery has a child in the next 4 or 5 years, I think the child would make a great match with either of our own." Lyarra said to him.

In truth, the thought had crossed Tywin's mind. With Lyarra and Margaery's friendship, there would be little to worry of and Margaery was of a noble house. The only issue would be Margaery herself, she had been thrice wed and each time had bore no offsprings. She would need to find a suitable match first. 

"You are only saying this because she is your friend." Tywin remarked at her idea.

"I know, but it makes complete sense to me. How wonderful it would be to share a grandchild with Margaery." Lyarra remarked.

"How wonderful, indeed." Tywin frowned.

"Frown all you want, but it must be said. Margaery remained at my side, just as you did during the birth, even after. She is a true friend to me." Lyarra told him.

"I never said anything of your friendship." Tywin said in reply. 

"They are wonderful thought, aren't they. The both of them. Does the remainder of court know that there are two?" Lyarra asked.

"I suppose they should, gossip travels fast in the Keep." Tywin told her.

"So, Cersei must know." Lyarra frowned.

"She would have found out eventually, Lyarra. It is not as though you would be able to hide something like this from her." Tywin remarked.

"I know. She is already hateful enough, but twins. She will hate them, I am sure of it." Lyarra revealed to him.

"It would not matter how many or how few children we have, what they looked like... Cersei will still hate them freely. That is her nature. You would do well to ignore her." Tywin told her, tired of discussing his daughter already.

"Jaime will be pleased." Lyarra said, ignoring his comment. 

"He has always been good with children." Tywin replied, still writing on the desk. 

"I wish Jon could be here to see them." Lyarra said out loud.

"I know." Tywin said looking up at her to meet her gaze, before looking back down. In reality, Jon Snow was stationed at the Wall, he would never come this far South in his lifetime Tywin thought, but he refrained from ruining his wife's daydream.

They remained like that for a few more hours until Lyarra eventually drifted off to sleep. He walked over to her bed and placed a light kiss to her forehead, before gathering his letters and leaving her for the night with guards at her door.


	33. Chapter 33

Lyarra could no longer tell if she found it endearing or irritating that Tywin had taken to working late at night in her new chambers. She was too weak to be moved back to their own chambers and was too fragile, there would be no use in her disturbing his sleep by returning to their chambers. So, Tywin had taken to sitting at her desk until late at night. At first, it didn't bother her, she liked that he cared enough to sit with her as she read. At least it was interesting she told herself. Margaery had spent a few hours each day with her, but had now left for the Reach rendering her starved of company. She would have invited Oberyn to the Tower if it wasn't for her husband, she mused. 

She had only started to find his presence irritating when she began to find him staring at her whilst she read. She would look up to him and he would simply return to his letters as if nothing had transpired. In fact, everytime she set her eyes down to read she could feel his eyes on her and she was unsure of what to make of it. She pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind as she attempted to re-read the last paragraph. 

They had announced the twins over a week ago, the whole of Westeros had heard of the latest set of Lannister twins. She could tell Cersei hated the idea of her father having another set of twin's, especially with how her current relationship with him was going. 

The twins were growing strong and although she had not been able to feed them herself yet, they remained with her for most of the day. She had instructed the Septa's to bring them in, whenever they were awake and if they fell asleep whilst she had them with her, she would ask them to leave her children in her arms for a little longer. 

She had no idea she would love them just this much, but they were hers. There was nothing quite like it she thought, she could not bear to be parted from them nor hear them cry. She didn't mind Tywin when the twins were with her, they seemed to preoccupy him a little more and his focus would shift. It was because there were two, equally fierce, equally loud, equally difficult to tame she laughed to herself. 

She enjoyed watching him with them, if need be, he would hold onto one of them for her as he read through the papers on his desk, so long as they were quiet and this was more than she had hoped for. 

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard his chair skid backwards on the stone floor. 

"It is late, you should rest." Tywin said as he walked to her bed. 

He pressed a small kiss to her forehead, another of his strange new inclinations she thought to herself. Without fail, he would plant a small kiss to her forehead or cheek before he left.

"When can I stop resting, I am perfectly fine. I could do with a walk." Lyarra told him. 

"I will ask the Maester. We can visit Winter, if you would like." Tywin told her. This caused her to smile brightly at him.

"I am anxious for her to meet them." Lyarra said.

"You cannot be serious, they are too young to be anywhere near her." Tywin said in a scolding tone.

"I am serious. The sooner she meets them, the better, she will protect them just as she has with me." Lyarra told him.

"Fine. 8 guards. If I get the slightest impression that she should react badly to them, my guards will be permitted to use force." Tywin told her and watched her smile fall. It was true, he would not leave his new born children to their mother's every whim. A dire wolf is a dangerous beast.

"They will be with me. No harm will ever befall them." Lyarra told him.

"I will not be taking any risks with them. It is either this, or they wait until they are older to meet Winter." Tywin told her.

"Very well. If the Maester permits it, we shall visit her tomorrow then." Lyarra said in reply.

"Of course, Lady Lannister." Tywin said as he nodded and left.

This was another one of the things he had started to do. He called her Lady Lannister now. At first she had thought it rather cold of him to start referring to her as such, but he always saved it for the end of their conversations. It was almost teasing, the way he said it. As if she wasn't his lady wife, it confused her a little to begin with. But now, she liked the way it rolled off her tongue and the intensity of how he said it to her each evening. Yes, she liked it very much. She thought about his lips on her skin, it comforted her to have him with her. She felt as though no harm would ever befall her so long as he remained at her side. She shook her head at her own thoughts, she was behaving like a maiden. She was still a grown woman she told herself. 

Things had gone exceptionally well with Winter the next morning. Tywin had woken Lyarra up to inform her that the Maester had agreed to her excursion and he brought in Joy to help her ready herself. They had walked down to the stables, 8 guards, 2 Septa's and 2 babes behind them to seek out the dire wolf. 

Lyarra had taken Lysander and Tyanna from their Septa's arms and held them in each arm as she called for Winter and within a few minutes the wolf was at her side. She remembered seeing Tywin tense from the corner of her eye and she remembered telling him not to worry. 

Winter had given them each one sniff and then moved back and howled, she then proceeded to move back towards the three and nuzzled her head into Lyarra's. Lyarra had laughed at this and the simple act had served well to remind her of her children's Stark heritage. They were wolves as well as lions. 

This was not lost on Tywin, as he saw the wolf approach his son and daughter. His hand had briefly hovered over his sword and then relaxed as the wolf stepped back. Lyarra had shot him a wicked smile before returning her attention back to the wolf and this sent a rather confusing feeling throughout his body. The feelings had been coming more regularly in the past week or so. Whenever she smiled, whenever she talked to the babes, it would present itself like a thief in the night and there was little he could do to stop it. 

They had watched the wolf return to the King's Wood and then he had helped Lyarra up. 

This was all before they had the misfortune of bumping into the Dornish Prince. 

Tywin scowled as soon as he saw him walk towards them on their walk back to the Tower. He was adorned in Martell gold and his smile brightened when he saw Lyarra. 

"Lady Lannister, it is a pleasure to see you back to your old self." Oberyn said to her. 

"Thank you. This is Lysander and this Tyanna." Lyarra said gesturing to the babe's the Septa's held. 

"They are beautiful, just as you are my Lady. They will be a great joy for you, despite the war to come." Oberyn told her, his comment struck her as odd but she simply brushed past it.

"I know they will. When they are a little older, perhaps a visit to Dorne will be in order." Lyarra said politely as she smiled at them, her arm still interlocked with Tywin's. 

"Just as long as their radiant mother joins them." Oberyn said with a laugh, his eyes pierced into Tywin's for a fleeting second and this was not lost on Lyarra.

"I would love to. If the Gods permit it, then perhaps we shall meet again in Dorne." Lyarra said.

"The Gods are easily persuaded." Oberyn said. 

Tywin almost rolled his eyes at the man, he really had the gall to flirt with his wife in front of him, little than a fortnight after she had given birth. Lyarra herself was not helping either, she smiled at the Dornish man, humoured his words. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his title roll from the Prince's tongue. 

"Lord Hand, how rude I have been. I had meant to formally congratulate you on the arrival of your son and daughter. Twins are truly a blessing, especially for a man of your age." Oberyn told him with a broad smile, his words seemingly polite, but the intent was clear. 

Tywin felt Lyarra hold onto his arm a little tighter, begging him to not rise to the bait of her friend. She glared at Oberyn, but he opted to grace her a wider smile. 

"There are few men of noble birth who make it to my age." Tywin said, it was far from a veiled threat, this time it was the threat that was clear. Lyarra wished for Oberyn to have less of an affect on her husband, but it seemed everytime the two met, tensions would run high. 

Lyarra watched as Oberyn bit his lip, poised to say something even more provocative than his previous words and so she stepped in.

"Forgive me, Prince Oberyn, but I am still not feeling myself. We will need to return to the tower, so that I might rest." Lyarra said. She watched as Oberyn narrowed his eyes at her words this time. He nodded thoughtfully.

"I am sorry for keeping you My Lady. You should rest, so that the court and I may benefit from the Lady Lannister's return." Oberyn said with a bow.

"Of course, I look forward to it." Lyarra said with a smile and was stopped by Oberyn taking her free hand and planting a small kiss to it, she couldn't help but blush at his actions and this was not lost on her husband. 

"She still blushes, it seems despite two children you remain a maiden, my Lady." Oberyn teased, at this Lyarra said nothing as her blush only seemed to increase in intensity. 

"Lord Tywin." Oberyn said with a nod. He smirked at him. 

"Prince Oberyn." Tywin said simply as he led Lyarra back towards the tower.

They said nothing to each other as they returned to the Tower, Lyarra had attempted to restart their conversation but he had simply ignored her and this caused her to furrow her brow. Perhaps it was the presence of the Septa's and guards, she thought to herself. 

Once they had reached her chamber and she had sent the Septa's away with Lysander and Tyanna, Lyarra finally felt at ease. She felt him brush past her as he made his way to the desk and sat behind it to continue with the letters he had left there, even in his apparent anger there would be little point in childishly moving the work he had on the desk to his own chamber. 

Lyarra caught his eye and smiled and he averted his gaze from her without so much as a second thought.

She sighed, he was angry at her exchange with Oberyn. She had little idea of why, she had just bore him two children, not the Dornish prince. Yet, men seemed to be jealous creatures.

Tywin himself had no desire to take part in Oberyn and Lyarra's childish antics. He had little to say of it and wished to resolve his anger towards her, before they spoke again. It was his care for her, he thought to himself, that weakened him. The Tywin of a year ago would have had no issue in telling Lyarra exactly why her behaviour was ill fitting of a Lady Lannister. Yet, now she was weak, she was still regaining her strength, there would be little use in upsetting her and he had little desire to share his anger with her.

Lyarra had enough of him glaring at the parchment before him and so opted to make her way to the desk, she placed her hands on the desk before him, yet he didn't look up.

"Tywin?" Lyarra said softly, as she stood over the desk. He said nothing as he continued to read his letter. 

Lyarra huffed outwardly at his lack of response, she had no idea what she was doing but she couldn't stand him like this. He was angry she thought to herself, but he wouldn't allow it to come to the surface. He simply shut her out. If anything, she had preferred his earlier outbursts at her conversations with Oberyn. It was almost twisted, she thought. The way she enjoyed to see him jealous, to see his anger at her actions come to the surface. She thrived off it, in the earlier months of their marriage and before. It was all she could do to get any sort of reaction from him, yet now it seemed to have the opposite affect. 

Whereas of late, he had been far more affectionate than the proud lion of the Rock ought to be, now he said nothing. 

She would have let him be, but now it seemed with the affection he gave her surrounding the pregnancy she couldn't stand to be without it or to be on this side of him. It was pathetic she told herself as she moved around the desk to stand behind him. Again, he made no movement, he simply ignored her. 

"Tywin?" Lyarra asked again, this time placing a hand on each shoulder, she squeezed gently and then slowly she moved one of them up to fiddle with his hair and allowed the left to gently stroke the side of his face, her fingers tracing over his beard. 

"Is there something you need?" Tywin asked, his voice annoyed. 

"I suppose there isn't." Lyarra said as she leaned down and rested her chin this shoulder. 

He said nothing once more and returned to his letters. She was irritated by his response, but far more embarrassed by her own. Is this what happened to women, once they have birth? She was insufferable she thought to herself, but she could hardly help herself as she leaned down to place a kiss to his collar bone from behind. She watched her hands move down his shirt with his neck in-between both of her arms. 

"You are angry." Lyarra said in a whisper. Again, he said nothing. It would be best if he ignored her, he reasoned, despite whatever she seemed to be doing from behind him. He had no desire for her to provoke a reaction from him

She should stop, she told herself. This was not in the nature of their marriage. It was not whatever she was attempting to pry out of him and never would be, but she couldn't stop. She didn't like him not staring at her, she didn't like him refusing to meet her gaze. She didn't like the cold silence in him, she winced as it reminded her of the start of their marriage. This time, she placed a small kiss to his neck and made her way further up to his ear, placing small kisses along his jawline. Just as he did, the night of their wedding she nibbled ay his ear a little before returning to his collar bone. 

At this point he had placed his quill down, his eyes still looking forward, but she felt his body relax a little and this made her smile. He had made no move to stop her and so she didn't. No, this time she would get the reaction she wanted. 

She leaned into his neck this time and sucked at the skin a little. It would leave a mark. He will surely hate this she thought to herself. This will get him to say something.

"Lyarra." Tywin finally said in reply, he sounded slightly out of breath. 

She let go of him now that she had received what she had been attempting to get out of him, he was no longer ignoring her. No, now he turned to look to her. Her violet eyes had darkened slowly and he took her in. She was still pale from the birth, her brown locks a rather dramatic comparison to her skin. Her lips, were a bright red, a red from what she had been doing to his neck. She was beautiful. She was beautiful, yet he still remained angry with her. Her actions with Oberyn were immature to say the least. 

"What is it you want?" Tywin said coldly, as he pushed his chair back, she took this opportunity to quickly move to stand in front of him, trapped between the desk and the chair in front. 

"I don't like you when you are like this." Lyarra said as she pushed back some of his hair with her hands and pouted. 

Tywin said nothing, instead he closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of her hands through his hair, soon they dropped to slowly trace along his face and then to his shoulders, she continued her soft touches and he relaxed more. 

"Then do not cause me to become like this." Tywin said to her, the harshness in his tone was undercut with something far softer than she had imagined for the Hand.

Lyarra smiled at this and without a word she lowered herself onto his lap, she was in far too much pain to straddle him, so instead, placed both arms around his neck and sat to one side of him. It seemed he sensed what she was doing as she lowered herself and so he moved back to allow her to sit and then pulled her up towards his chest. 

"Let me redeem myself." Lyarra whispered into his ear as she moved in and begin to suck on his neck again, this time taking more care, she was slower than before and he seemed to enjoy it more. 

"Lyarra." Tywin said as he warned her, his voice faltered a little and this caused her to laugh at his reaction. She liked to have this power over him she thought to herself.

"I have changed my mind." Lyarra said as she moved back, she left one arm around his neck and with the other she brushed his cheek. 

"Do go on." Tywin said feigning annoyance.

"Perhaps I do like you when you are like this." Lyarra said with a smile. 

He said nothing as she smiled at him, perhaps his feelings towards her, were returned. He had told himself he cared not if she did harboured no affection for him, he was no child that needed a love returned. But her behaviour today especially made his question her feelings. She had actively sought him out, she had kissed him of her own volition.

"Ah, you are silent, _Lord Hand_." Lyarra teased as she placed a finger over his mouth. She felt his grasp around her waist tighten a little and she winced slightly at this. 

"I shall have to inform every man and woman in the entirety of the seven kingdoms, that I have finally managed to silenced the powerful Lord Tywin Lannister." Lyarra whispered his name only an inch away from his mouth. 

"Many things silence me. I have little need to hear the sound of my own voice." Tywin said to her as he placed a kiss to her forehead, she smiled as she moved into it. It had worked she thought, rather easily she mused.

"I see. Then I must say that I am the only person in the seven kingdoms that can get the Lion of the Rock to do this." Lyarra whispered in his right ear. She then bit into his neck once more and began to suck, more forcefully than before. She kept repeating the actions, only stopping to nibble and lick at him a little. She was getting close she thought to herself. She moved onto the crook between his jaw and his neck and saw him flinch a little, he attempted to keep himself composed as she tortured him. 

"Mmm." Tywin let out as she sucked not he crook once more. 

"There we are." Lyarra purred at him as she moved back.

"You are very lucky, Lady Lannister." Tywin said as he removed a hand from her waist to hold onto her jaw. 

"Why is that?" Lyarra giggled as she rested her head against his shoulder and played with the hair at the back of his head.

"You are lucky that you have given birth just 10 days before. It is all that is stopping me from doing what I desire." Tywin growled as he pulled her in to kiss her on the lips. This itself took Lyarra by surprise. They had not kissed on the lips since the wedding, not like this. He deepened the kiss with ease and bit her bottom lip once again. She moaned into his mouth and at this he pulled her in closer. 

"I'll be fine." Lyarra said quietly as she moved back and at this he shook his head. She had no idea why, but at this moment in time she wished for him to touch her. She found it odd that he should have this affect on her, despite the fact that just as he had said, she had only given birth 10 days ago.

"No you will not, you still need to rest." Tywin told her he too pulled back.

"I really wish you would stop insisting that I rest. I am perfectly fine." Lyarra said as she returned to his neck and began to kiss it once more.

"Your charms will not work on me." Tywin said as he pushed her back with a hand in her hair.

"It seems they already have." Lyarra said as she moved in to kiss him once more on the lips, this time it was shorter than before. 

"The Lady Lannister must be more patient." Tywin chastised her once more.

Lyarra rolled her eyes at him and then moved to settle onto his lap more comfortably. 

"Very well, but I wish to remain here for a little longer." Lyarra said to him. 

Tywin simply nodded, he then kissed her on the forehead whilst he picked up another letter to read, this time with his wife sprawled over his legs, absentmindedly running her fingers through the hair at the back of his head with her head slumped onto his shoulder. 

After a while, he felt her breathing slow down. It was still some time before they were to dine, but she was tired. He sighed as he attempted, to stand up without disturbing her. He then walked towards her bed and set her down, despite her talk she was still recovering and most certainly needed to rest. He then returned to the desk and began to work, this time with a very slight smile playing at his lips. She was a distraction, but one he doubted he could ever give up. 


	34. Chapter 34

When she woke up, he was gone and to this she sighed. She looked to the window, they were most likely to dine soon. She rolled over, thinking of him. She had rather enjoyed their afternoon together. She found it interesting to say the least that she had been able to have him alter his mood so quickly. She thought about how he spoke to her of the letters as she sat on his lap, she liked very much when he shared these things with her, even the small things. His thoughts, his remarks, his distaste for the writings of one of the Western Lords. She gave her own opinions on the matter and he obliged her with some sort of response.

Most of all she enjoyed the feeling of having him so close. To feel his heart beating against her ear with her head to his chest. She sounded like a maiden, a child she thought as she chastised herself for day dreaming about him. She allowed her focus to shift to her children, she had hardly seen them since the morning and decided a visit was due.

She pushed herself out of bed and then placed on the silk robe to her right, before making her way into the nursery opposite. She asked the Septa's to step out as she picked up Lysander. He was wide awake as he lay in the crib, while her eldest seemed to sleep peacefully. She kissed him on the forehead as she walked towards the balcony. The capital looked darker than usual, rather miserable she mused and then turned her attention to her soon who seemed to fidget in her arms.

She looked down at his dark curls. A wolf, just as his grandfather she thought. She wondered what her father would have said, about all of this. Initially she would have thought him to be angry, completely and truly. Yet, now when she thought of him. She could hardly imagine her father treating her so cruelly. Yes, he would have objected, he would have hated the fact that she was married to the Lion of The Rock, but not for anything as stupid as house rivalry and the politics of the Southern Lords. No. He would have objected to it on the grounds that Lyarra would not have been happy in the marriage. Isn't that what he always said to her? She could marry anyone she liked as long as they truly loved each other. She shook her head quickly, this did not mean she truly loved Tywin. No. In truth, she had no idea as to her feelings towards her husband, yet she knew she was both far from indifferent to him and on the complete opposite side of the spectrum to hate. Fondness? Would that be the correct term?

She sighed as she looked to Lysander.

"Your mama is very confused indeed." Lyarra said to him as she kissed his nose. She then turned towards one of the rather large chairs that had been placed by the fire.

"Perhaps I shall tell you a story? Would you like that, little one?" Lyarra asked him as she settled him a little more.

"Your mama, is from Winterfell, all the way up in the North. It is much too far from the capital and far colder. I don't know how you would feel about the weather up North, my Southern Wolf." Lyarra started and then went on to speak of home. Her father, Lady Cat, her sisters and brothers. Jon. Lysander's sweet uncle, Lord Commander of the Watch. She kept speaking to him, yet the babe seemed wide awake content with fiddling with her hand and she left him to it.

In truth, the babes did wonders for her own nerves, she could hardly imagine a world without them in, despite their relatively recent arrival into her life. She continued on and on, recounting small tales from her life at Winterfell, he would need to know all of this should he be Warden of the North she told herself, but she supposed she needed to relive it all.

"I would wait for hours, at that balcony. Waiting for your grandfather to come home, it seems I am still doing that now, little wolf." Lyarra said to him.

"What else should I speak to you of? I suppose you are wondering who your grandmother is, she doesn't seem to make an appearance in any of my stories, does she? Well, I've never met her and neither has your uncle Jon. She left us the day we were born, but we were lucky to have each other. Just as you and Tyanna will, no matter what happens to me or to your father. I've tried to find out who she is for a little while now, but it seems all my attempts are to no avail. I will simply have to meet her in the next life. In fact, I've asked your Uncle Jon to look into that for me, but he hardly has time to reply to his own sister's letters, I doubt he would make his way to Greywater Watch to ask an old man, if he happens to remember who our mother was. I suppose this is all rather dreary for someone so small. I will have to entertain you with something else, won't I. Won't I, sweet boy." Lyarra finally cooed at her son. Her own mood dampening as she thought of her own mother.

Lyarra picked up a small toy from the table to her side and began to hold it above Lysander's head as he attempted to grab at it. It was at this point that she heard the door behind her creak, she didn't bother to look. It was probably a Septa, here to check on them both.

"I don't think either of them are hungry, for the time being." Lyarra said to the person behind her.

"I can tell by how quiet them both seem to be." Tywin said as he placed a hand to her shoulder.

"Forgive me, I thought you were one of the Septa's." Lyarra told him.

"Come. We are to dine in Myrcella's quarters this evening." Tywin told her.

"I thought my ill health seemed to get me out of these dinners." Lyarra said as she tilted her head backwards to look at him.

"It did, but we both know that you are on the path to recovery. This afternoon provides enough evidence on the matter." Tywin told her as he placed a hand over her head.

"Here I was, thinking you had no ulterior motive, this afternoon." Lyarra teased.

"We have been married for quite some time now, I always have an ulterior motive." Tywin said as he moved to help her from the chair. He then picked Lysander himself and placed him in his crib.

"Come now, Lyarra." Tywin said as he held out an arm for her. She bid her farewell to both Tyanna and Lysander before joining him on the other side of the room.

She placed her hand in his and then followed him up the stairs to their chamber. It was refreshing to be back, in her chamber, their chamber. All her clothes, her jewels, everything she held dear was somewhere in this room and on this floor of the Tower. 

"Send for Joy." Lyarra said as she made her way to the little box containing her jewels. 

Tywin obliged without saying anything and soon the blonde had made her way to Lyarra's side, asking her to choose between dresses and jewels and asking her how she would like her hair styled. Normally she would have hated all this doting upon, especially from Joy. Yet, she had not felt so beautiful in weeks. She had remained in that chamber, the chamber in which she had almost died and now she was finally returning to some semblance of normality. 

She had decided on a crimson dress, with small lions embroidered on the neckline and two large sleeves that flared towards the end. Her hair she had asked for Joy to put it up, a change from her usual preference to allow it free, unruly. No, tonight she wished to look the part of Lady Lannister should Cersei dare say anything cruel to her. Joy had placed a small pearl necklace around her neck, a gift from Tywin after the birth of Lysander and Tyanna. She loved it. It reminded her of a sea, very far away. It entertained the idea of escaping all the politics of the capital. 

Tywin remained on the other side of the small partition in which Joy dressed her, clearly preoccupied with something else, for she didn't hear much from his side of the room. 

When she was ready she thanked Joy, something that caused a distinctive red hue to appear on the girls cheeks as she scurried off down the steps of the Tower.

"Shall we go, I am sure Cersei is eager to get her insults out while the night is still young." Lyarra said to him as she walked over to him.

"I doubt she will be able to do any damage, considering how enchanting you look this evening." Tywin said as he took her arm and led her out of the Tower. 

"Ah, these are the pretty words Tywin Lannister is so famed for." Lyarra said with a hearty laugh as they continued down the steps. Tywin said nothing to her comment, but she saw him smile from the corner of her eye. In any one's books that would be a win, she thought. 

"Who is to be at this dinner?" Lyarra asked. 

"Her Grace Queen Myrcella, Cersei, Jaime, Kevan and Trystane." Tywin told her.

"I feel for the poor boy, surrounded by Lions." Lyarra said out loud.

"He will not be surrounded for long." Tywin said. Lyarra refrained from commenting as they reached the Queens quarters. No doubt, Cersei would have some one or other reporting back to her, or perhaps Oberyn would be listening. There would be little use in getting him any more riled up than needed.

They walked into the royal dining room and frowned to see that they were last pair. A seat at the opposite head of the table had been left for Tywin and another to his right for Lyarra. Next to Prince Trystane. With Cersei, Jaime and Kevan opposite and Myrcella at the other head of the table. 

"Your Grace, thank you for your invitation." Lyarra said when the walked in, her arm still in Tywin's. 

"There is no need to thank me, Lady Lyarra, we are family after all." Myrcella said without the malice her mother would have attached to the same words, instead she presented them with a broad smile.

"Her Grace looks beautiful, this evening." Tywin said after sitting down.

"Thank you grandfath - I mean thank you Lord Hand." Myrcella said as she corrected herself and Tywin simply smiled at this.

"I must say, my Lady that you are looking very well despite only giving birth a little over a week ago." Kevan said to her and at this Lyarra blushed. 

"Thank you, Ser Kevan. A special effort has been made on my part for her Grace." Lyarra said with a smile to Myrcella and at this the girl laughed. 

"Prince Trystane, I must say it is lovely to finally meet you properly. I've heard great things." Lyarra said with another warm smile to the boy to her side. 

"It is an honour to meet the Lady Lannister, my uncle spoke very highly of you when he returned to Dorne." Trystane told her and at this she blushed, remembering the affect Oberyn seemed to have on her husband. 

"He is too kind, I assure you." Lyarra replied with a smile. 

"Shall we raise a glass, to Lady Lannister, giving birth is no easy feat, yet she was granted the surprise of twins!" Myrcella said encouraging the others and they all raised their glasses at her command to congratulate the Lady Hand. She smiled at Tywin as he raised his, he was genuine in his praise and this made her feel warm. The same could not be said for the woman on the other side of the table. Cersei scowled at her, yet had not said a word to her. Perhaps Tywin had instructed her not to, Lyarra mused. Tywin had instructed Cersei numerous times on different matters and still his eldest daughter seemed to find it incredibly difficult to do as he wished. No, there must be something else on her mind, Lyarra thought. 

Lyarra decided to speak to Trystane, she might as well speak to the boy that might possibly be the future King. He was sweet, she decided. He had Oberyn's passion, especially towards her Grace, but none of the venom. He seemed a little weak she mused, he should have been perfect for the role as King. Easy to manipulate she thought to herself. Perhaps Tywin had been rather hasty in his decision to rid them of the Martell boy she thought as he told her of his life back home. She was most surprised my the fact that the boy was the younger brother in the family, a small part of her had always been a little confused at Myrcella's betrothal to Trystane, she had a vague recollection of their being another Martell boy, Quentyn, even a sister. But, it had seemed that people assumed this son the perfect match for a Princess. Perhaps, the eldest would have been a better match. Was he married? Perhaps Margaery could marry him, Lyarra thought to herself. 

"Your brother? Is he married?" Lyarra asked.

"No, my Lady. I didn't spend very much time with him as a child, he was fostered at Yronwood, he... well the last I heard from him, was that he was travelling across the Narrow Sea, to the Targaryen girl. My sister seems to think he wishes to marry her, but thinks instead of a wife he shall come back as cinders." Trystane told her. 

He is too trusting, Lyarra frowned. He should not be sharing these things with the woman married to Lord Tywin, or anyone in the capital for that matter. An association with the Targaryen girl would be a death sentence, no matter how weak.

"I see. So you seem to be the golden child, the youngest." Lyarra asked.

"Arianne would be, but she herself is too unruly. I suppose I am more fitting as a ruler of Dorne, they say I take after my father, whilst my siblings have my uncles blood." Trystane joked.

"I suppose two brothers could hardly be more different." Lyarra said thoughtfully.

"You are correct, my Lady. But it is their love for Dorne that unites them, that unites us all." Trystane said to her, his eyes bright.

She could see the passion, she could see the appeal to the Princess as well. 

"I too am united in my love for Dorne, I must say of the seven kingdoms it really is one of the more beautiful." Myrcella said as she leaned in to the conversation.

"It is warm, full of blossoming flowers and rich wine. I see the appeal." Lyarra said with a smile.

"It is, Lady Hand. But, I am sure the North is just as beautiful. On the other end of the spectrum. A little colder, perhaps." Myrcella said as she leaned back in her chair to listen.

"The beauty of the North is a little harsher I suppose. In the Winter, when the snow falls and everything is buried far below, whilst it is beautiful. It commands a great deal of respect, it would surely kill me if I remained outside for too long." Lyarra said lost in thought.

"I am sure it is. I would love to see this dire wolf I have heard so much about, my Lady." Myrcella said kindly.

"I too, would love to see one. Is it true that she is taller than a grown man?" Trystane asked with a broad smile.

"I shall bring you both to see Winter. You can find out for yourself if all the rumours are true." Lyarra said with a laugh. 

Lyarra took a little step back from the conversation from the young couple, to enjoy her meal. She was still attempting to get her appetite back, so elected to have a small nibble of each of the contents on the plate. Unfortunately, this was not lost on her husband who saw cause to lean in to her side. 

"You need to remain strong, Lady Hand." Tywin whispered, his tone joking but she knew it was true. She giggled at his words and at how his stubble felt against her cheek and then nodded as she took another bite of the venison on her plate. All the while, staring directly into his eyes, he narrowed them a little as she placed the venison in her mouth, a little too slowly than was required. She liked this, his full attention on her and so she decided to have a little fun with it as she slowly bit down onto the fork, she winked at him.

It worked as she intended when she saw his face twitch a little and then the appearance of a small smirk at the corner of his lips, it was nothing that could not be hidden through his eyes returning to his own plate. She watched as he attempted to ignore her and at this she grinned.

Their exchange was not lost on Cersei and Lyarra frowned when she saw the Queen Mother glaring at her.

"Lady Lyarra, it is so wonderful to have you back here with us, we had had prepared for another funeral." Cersei said to her. 

This was poor, even for Cersei, Lyarra mused. Cersei was practised in her insults, she could do a lot better. 

"I suppose it was not in the Gods will, for anything too dire to happen to me." Lyarra said out loud.

"Of course, you will be busy. A new mother to two children, yet I suppose the Septa's do the majority of the work for you. There must be little use for you now." Cersei said out loud.

It was true, there would be little use for her now that she had provided Tywin with an heir. No doubt he would want more and before her giving birth, she would not have put it past him to have her disposed of after she had birthed him a sufficient number of heirs. But now, she was unsure of where their marriage stood, if you took heirs and children out of the equation. They seemed to have some care for one another, she wasn't sure of the nature of it. But certainly, there was something there she mused. 

"Nonsense, your Grace. Your father and I are eager to add some further additions to the family." Lyarra said, as she placed her hand on top of Tywin's as it rested on the table.

She remembered doing the same with her hand in his, before she married him. To irritate Cersei at another family dinner and she remembered hating every minute of it, of touching him, of pretending to care. Yet, now she was comfortable with it, she dared to like the feel of his fingers beneath hers. Of the grooves between his knuckles, she liked having him close, it was no longer the punishment she had to endure, no. It was something she had grown to love. 

"I'm sure, you seem to be very busy. The horrors women must endure to present their husbands with a babe." Cersei said as she sipped her wine. 

"The birth may be a horror, but the other parts are far from it." Lyarra said with a smile and then looked to Tywin. 

She could hardly deny it, he was a good lover. Olenna had been right on that front also. 

"I suppose opening your legs for a man you are married to is a different pleasure to doing so for a man you meet in the gardens." Cersei said with a laugh.

"Cersei." Jaime said sternly as he looked to his father.

"Jaime, it is fine. It is completely normal for elder siblings to become jealous. I am sure our affections for you have not changed since the arrival of the twins, your Grace." Lyarra said, the severity of her words lost on Trystane and Myrcella as for them, this was the first of Cersei and Lyarra's public arguments. 

"Your affections rarely change do they. They remain the same be it my father, myself or Dornish Prince's." Cersei said. 

"I think we are all open to a change of heart, your Grace." Lyarra said, she bit her tongue from going on to talk about how Cersei's brotherly feelings for Jaime were rumoured to have developed. There would be little use in bringing that up. It would serve to upset Tywin, Myrcella and Jaime far more than the Cersei she told herself. 

"I hope to see my younger siblings soon." Jaime said to attempt to change the flow of the conversation.

It seemed as thought some aspects of her life would never change. Her arguments with Cersei, Tywin's silence, Jamies plea for them to stop. It was almost comforting, the consistency of it all. 

"Of course, Ser Jaime. I am sure they have a lot to learn from you. You must come to the Tower tomorrow." Lyarra offered and to this Jaime accepted with a smile. Cersei scowled, saying little after this, content to nurse her wine glass.

After a little more conversation, mainly between herself and Trystane with occasional imputes from the Queen Myrcella, they were ready to leave. She was glad of it, she was far more tired than usual and craved sleeping far more than anything else and so happily accepted Tywin's arm once more as he led her out of the Queens quarters, back to the Tower of the Hand. 

"I thought you would be far too tired to rise to Cersei's bait." Tywin remarked.

"I am never too tired to hold my own with her." Lyarra said, her comment seemed to lose its meaning as she yawned loudly after.

"I see." Tywin simply said.

"I am surprised by one thing. Trystane. He is the youngest of Doran's children." Lyarra stated.

"I am well aware." Tywin told her.

"Well why on Earth would you not match her with this elusive older brother?" Lyarra questioned.

"Quentyn was not selected due to rumours of his meeting with the Targaryen girl. If they wished to marry, all it would take would be a little poison to remove Myrcella from Dorne. She was of little consequence when the match was agreed to, nobody expected her to become Queen, there had been little to worry of." Tywin explained, Lyarra was touched that he had bothered to indulge her with his reasoning, but she supposed that was happening more and more of late. 

"He is very agreeable, he clearly cares for her. I know I said otherwise before, but now I am reconsidering this idea of removing him from her side. I doubt he would interfere." Lyarra told him.

"As do I. It is the family we need to worry of, the Martell will not come into the fold so easily nor without vengeance." Tywin replied.

"You say this, but Oberyn has plenty of opportunities for retribution. He will not do anything stupid, nor allow for Myrcella to get hurt." Lyarra reasoned.

"Your dear friend is a practiced killer, just as your husband. He has the act of the Red Viper, yet he is far more calculated than people give him credit for." Tywin warned.

Lyarra said nothing as she thought of his words. She had come to a stage where she genuinely did trust Oberyn, far more than she ought to. He teased her and Tywin, that was all. He would flirt with a little too much passion, but this was simply to irritate Tywin. He, would hardly plan a coup against the Queen, he was not gentle enough for that. 

"It seems we have arrived, Lady Hand." Tywin said as he gestured to her chamber.

"I want to return with you, to our chamber. I can't stand to be locked in that awful room any longer, I wish to be with you." Lyarra told him as she looked up into the green of his eyes.

"You are weak, I will not have it, I know what you are trying to do." Tywin told her sternly.

"That is the furthest thing from my mind, I simply wish to go to sleep with you next to me. That is all." Lyarra reasoned.

"It was on your mind, just this afternoon." Tywin teased.

"I know, but I really do simply wish to sleep in my own bed, our bed." Lyarra told him. She could hardly believe the man, he really thought she wished for him to bed her? It was almost endearing how he wished to keep her down here, but she really did have no desire to do anything other than sleep. 

"Very well, come." Tywin said as he held out his arm for her once more, she took it with a smile as they continued up the tower. 

"I cannot believe you would think that that is all that runs through my mind. I am a Lady." Lyarra teased.

"I know exactly the kind of Lady you are, Lady Hand." Tywin said to her as he looked to her. 

"What kind of Lady is that, please do enlighten me." Lyarra said as a smirk settled on her face. 

"Far more dangerous than Court gives you credit for." Tywin told her. This really made her smile, she liked this. Did he really think that of her? She had little idea, but she liked that he said it. It made her feel far more powerful than she clearly was.

"In what way, Lord Hand?" Lyarra asked as she followed him into her chamber and began to take off her jewels. 

"You are not as innocent as you seem to be, the act you put on for the Court, it is easy for me to see through it all now." Tywin said as he undid the buttons of his own shirt to ready himself. 

"Did our afternoon together, conjure this image of me for you?" Lyarra asked as she walked over to him to finish off the remainder of his buttons. 

"I seem to have been in possession of this image, for quite some time." Tywin told her. 

"I see. Help me with this, please." Lyarra asked and he obliged as she turned to face her back to him. He began pulling at the strings that held her dress so closely to her frame.

"I have an image of you as well." Lyarra said as she felt him move lower and lower.

"Would you care to share it?" Tywin asked.

"Perhaps I shall keep it hidden, just for my eyes." Lyarra said as she turned around and allowed the dress to drop, she looked down to see the fabric pool below her and hastily stepped out of it. She bent down in the small slip she had on and picked it up, she then brushed past Tywin to place it on the chair behind him. Joy could deal with it in the morning.

"After I have been so open with you?" Tywin said as he moved to place on his clothes to sleep in. 

"You'll have to pry it out of me, at a later date Lord Hand." Lyarra said with a smile as she too, turned to fetch her garments to sleep in. They both changed whilst taking the other in. She hadn't seen him like this in a while, a long while and the last time he had seen her so exposed he had thought she might die. Yet, they both knew nothing could happen. She would need to rest and Tywin mused that perhaps she was more irritated by this than he. This amused him the most, the fact that she desired him this afternoon. In truth he had rather enjoyed to have her like that, behaving as she did. He had enjoyed it rather a lot, to not have to do so much of the work. 

She then turned to wash her face and clean herself before she slept on her side of the chamber, he did the same on his own and soon they reconvened in the centre of the room. 

"Let us sleep." Tywin said as he looked her up and down and then opened up the bedding for her to climb in.

"It seems as though I have left my mark." Lyarra said as she touched the marks she had left on his neck with her finger, he had done well to cover them for their dinner with Cersei she thought to herself.

"An unwelcomed mark, especially for the Hand of the Queen." Tywin said as he looked down to her. It was true, it would be nightmare to keep them covered, he wouldn't allow himself to be further humiliated by having the entirety of Court know that his Lady wife took these kind of liberties with him, no matter if he enjoyed them. He had an image to maintain and he doubted it fell in line with whatever Lyarra had conjured up in her mind. 

"You act as if you did not enjoy it one bit and I distinctly remember you enjoying the hard work I put in to leave those marks, a little too much, especially for the Hand of the Queen." Lyarra teased. 

"Have your fun Lady wife, just know that I shall have my vengeance when you have regained your strength." Tywin said as he bent to kiss her forehead, he then turned to blow out the candle at his side. 

"Oh I look forward to the Lions vengeance." Lyarra said as she lay down next to him, she moved closer to him. It was colder in this room, she mused. 

She raised her eyebrows as she felt him lift up his arm to pull her in towards him, she smiled at this and then slid her own arm across his chest .

"Sleep well." Tywin whispered and then closed his eyes, with the feeling of his wife buried into his side for the first time in weeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have not proof read again, so let me know if there are any errors <3


	35. Chapter 35

Lyarra knew that it would happen sooner rather than later, Cersei was famed for her vengeance and anger and the mere presence of the twins in the Keep was enough to have her irate. So, when Lyarra stumbled upon her Grace with the twins, she did panic. She knew the woman was not stupid enough to do anything, her father would surely have her head for that. But, still the panic took over her as she walked into the nursery. 

"Good daughter, how wonderful it is for you to finally meet your youngest siblings." Lyarra said as she took Tyanna out of Cersei's arms. The slight was not lost on Cersei who scowled, but said nothing. 

"They truly are something. It is a shame really." Cersei commented. 

Lyarra scolded herself for rising to the bait but she couldn't help it. 

"Why is it a shame?" Lyarra asked as she fiddled with her daughter's blonde locks. 

"Children always fall victim to the schemes of their fathers. My boys were Princes and Kings and they dropped like flies, your children have far less protection and have more people that hate their very existence. The North men see them as an abomination, the South the same. My father is hated by the whole country, he has more power now than he did when we were growing up, but he is also far older. I doubt your joys will survive a lifetime given the position they have been born into." Cersei said. Lyarra frowned at this, it was one of the few times that Cersei appeared to be making rather a lot of sense.

"They have their mother." Lyarra said, she was still a wolf. She would protect them.

"Mothers can hardly do anything in these wars of men. I was Queen and I could do little to stop those atrocities happening to Joff and Tommen." Cersei told her.

It was strange that this was the most useful talk Lyarra had had with Cersei in her lifetime, but she could do little to argue with what she was saying.

"I cannot imagine going through what you have, your Grace and for that I am sorry, but the Gods will have no mercy on any man or woman who tries to harm either of them." Lyarra said as she kissed Tyanna on the head. 

"You cannot be so naive. Your biggest mistake was giving birth to these two. They will be your undoing and now you are forever to be a Lannister." Cersei told her. 

"That may be, but I would not change a single part of my journey. It has brought me my greatest joys." Lyarra told her.

"Exactly my point, you would have hardly said the same before knowing you were with child. You would have fought for what was yours, you would have fought for that silly little Northern castle, your brothers and sisters. Now you would not." Cersei told her.

Lyarra remained silent. It was true she supposed. She wouldn't risk her children's lives, she couldn't. They would always have to come before anyone and anything, even Tywin. Especially Tywin she told herself. Even though she had started to feel so very fond of him recently, if she was faced with some sort of ultimatum in the upcoming war she would pick Tyanna and Lysander, without a second thought. 

She frowned at this, she hated this idea. The brutality of the situation that Cersei had put into her mind. 

"I shall leave you to think about what I have said Lady Stark." Cersei said, the sharpness of how she said Stark was not lost on Lyarra. 

"It is Lady Lannister now." Lyarra said with equal venom. 

Cersei said nothing as she motioned for her guards to follow and left the nursery. 

Lyarra watched her saunter away and sighed as she sat down on the large chair, she placed Tyanna back down in her crib and picked up her son. She was very meticulous about spending an equal amount of time with the both of them, she remembered how it was with Jon. How she would frown when he played with their father and Rob whilst she was left with Sansa and Lady Catelyn, she knew the sharp pain of jealousy. No matter how much she loved Jon, she had always wished for those moments with her father, she adored the time she had with him, but she had always wanted more. 

Lysander reminded her of Jon, she supposed it was the brown curls that cupped his cheeks, she supposed it was also how quiet he seemed to be. Where Tyanna would cry into the night, Lysander was peaceful and calm. She kissed his cheek as she let him fiddle with her finger. They were almost a month old now, they were getting stronger with each day and she thanked the gods every morning and every night for their good health. 

After an hour she had been forced to put them both back down and call in the Septa's. She was to meet with the Queen and Prince Tyrstane. She had promised a few weeks ago to take them to see Winter and it seemed the Queens schedule finally allowed for it. 

She called in Joy to help her with her dress, a warmer one than the one she had put on for the morning. Winter was coming in both senses of the word and after the birth she had seemed to lose some of the Northern tolerance for the cold she had always possessed. 

She put on a large fur and then made her way down the stairs of the Keep. She hadn't seen Tywin very much at all over the past week. His earlier attentiveness was pushed aside with the crowns debt seeming to triple over night. The Iron Bank refused to loan them without some sort of assurance of return and the Tyrell's were rumoured to have withdrawn the majority of their men from the capital. She had heard whispers of their anger at their treatment by her new House and she could hardly blame their reaction. 

Nonetheless, the growing problems along with Myrcella's new ascension to the throne had left Tywin to deal with the majority of the work himself, with a select few at hand to aid him in his workload and for Lyarra this now meant seeing him late at night when he returned to sleep. She would try to stay up, she would read or sit in the nursery, but she was still weak herself. 

She missed him. She liked to have him in their chambers, she liked to have him next to her as she slept. She liked the small part of himself he reserved for her, it was small, but it was there and she appreciated it. She spent a large majority of her days thinking of their afternoon in the study when she had kissed him, she thought of his little remark on a Lion's vengeance a little too much than would be considered appropriate. 

She was pulled from her thoughts when she saw the Queen and Prince waiting for her at the stables. The Queen content with taking her beloved through the crowns inventory of horses, it seemed that despite her absence she remembered the majority of the Lannister horses. 

"Your Grace, my Prince." Lyarra said with a broad smile.

"Ah, Lady Lannister how wonderful for you to join us. Trystane and I have spent all morning discussing your wolf." Myrcella said with a laugh as she locked arms with the Martell. 

"Yes, my Lady. We are very excited." Trystane said with a boyish smirk.

"Well, I am happy that you wish to meet her." Lyarra said as she mounted the horse that had been brought out for her. 

Myrcella and Trystane did the same and were followed by the Queensguard. 

They chatted amongst themselves for a little while and Lyarra sighed. She hadn't really left the Tower properly in weeks she thought to herself. 

"There she is." Lyarra said interrupting Myrcella and Trystane. 

"She is far taller than a common wolf, did I not say Trystane?" Myrcella said to the boy.

"Ah, her Grace does always seem to be correct in her musings." Trystane said as he grinned at her. 

Lyarra dismounted and she noticed her own guards dismount also. It seemed the wrath of her husband seemed less appetising than being mauled by a grown dire wolf. 

"My girl." Lyarra said as she walked towards the wolf. 

Winter ran forward and nuzzled into her belly. 

"They're not in their anymore, my love." Lyarra said with a laugh.

"May I touch her?" Myrcella asked. 

"Your Grace, we are unsure of whether that would be wise." Lyarra heard a Queensguard say.

"Nonsense, Lady Lannister is more than capable of ensuring I stay safe." Myrcella said. 

"If her Grace wishes to. Just ensure you listen to what I say, dismount and come stand behind me." Lyarra instructed. Trystane remained transfixed from atop his black horse. 

"Very well then." Myrcella said with a laugh. She dismounted and Lyarra moved her own arm behind her to hold onto the girls hand as she walked beside her. 

"Winter, this is her Grace, Queen Myrcella." Lyarra said as she placed both hands at either side of Winter's face in an attempt to calm her. 

"No sudden movements from anyone else." Lyarra instructed. 

"Give me your hand, your Grace." Lyarra said as she took it into her own and placed it on top of Winter's head, after a little hesitance the wolf seemed to calm and took Lyarra's own smile as a signal that all was fine. 

"Trystane would you like to join us?" Lyarra asked

"Very well, my Lady." Trystane said far more hesitant than the lion he seemed to love so dearly. Nevertheless, he did the same and soon all three of the remained at Winter's side, chatting as they did atop the horses. 

"It is getting late, we should head back." Lyarra said as she looked up. 

"You are right Lady Lannister, thank you for this. Truly, I would never have dreamt of such a thing before today." Myrcella said with a genuine smile as she bid her farewell to Winter and returned to the horses alongside Trystane. 

"I'll see you soon, my girl. I worry you might be getting rather lonesome by yourself. But, I am getting far stronger, soon I shall spend every day with you as we did before." Lyarra said in a whisper as she kissed Winter on top of her forehead. The wolf howled a little as she walked away and it was only when Lyarra mounted the horse did she realise Winter was following. 

It was true that they had not seen one another for a while, but Lyarra could hardly bring her into the Tower now could she?

She sighed, perhaps the chamber across from the babes? She doubted Tywin would ever allow her to do that, despite the reassurance that Winter would never allow anything to happen to them. She could hardly leave her, no. Lyarra wished to spend some time with her, Tywin was hardly ever around in the evenings. She would be fine to bring Winter back with her, perhaps on the first floor of the tower she mused. 

She trotted alongside her first guard and told him of her wish. She watched as he opened his mouth to protest.

"Lord Tywin has said that he is happy for her to join us in the Tower." Lyarra lied. 

Tywin was never in the Tower at this time, he would hardly notice Winter's presence for an evening. 

She smiled down at the wolf and then waited for the Queen and Prince to leave with their guards before dismounting. She noticed her guards stay further away from her as Winter walked at her side.

"The Hand does not wish to alarm the rest of the Keep, so we shall have to use the far entrance to the Tower." Lyarra said to the guard and he nodded as he motioned for the others to follow, she placed her hand on Winter's back and allowed her fingers to fiddle with the fur. It was soft, just as soft as she remembered. She almost felt guilty at how neglectful she had been. Normally she endeavoured to see her every few days, but with the final stages of pregnancy she had hardly seen her wolf over the past 3 months. 

"Up we go, my Love." Lyarra said as she motioned for the wolf to follow. Winter was a dire wolf, but she was far from wild. She had been at Lyarra's side for the entirety of her life and had yet to attack an innocent unprovoked, there would be very little to worry of. 

She led the wolf into the smaller library on the first floor of the Keep and instructed the guards to leave them as she sat down with her own book by the fire. Winter followed and lay down beside her with her head in Lyarra's lap as Lyarra read leaning on Winter's back. She leaned back against the small couch and began to feel far more at ease than she had in months. 

Yes, Tywin would always protect her, but the relationship she had with Winter was something else. Where Tywin was always calculated, would always think before moving. Winter would always put Lyarra first, would always care for her no matter what. Winter would be a constant in her life, Lyarra mused as she looked down to the wolf on her lap. 

She paid no attention to the time as she read and after a while her eyes began to tire as they always seemed to at this time in the early evening. She would rest them, just for a second Lyarra thought to herself. After that, Winter would have to return to her pen and to the woods outside. Unfortunately Lyarra, her own frailty had her unable to resist the temptation of sleep and without noticing she fell asleep in the Tower's library, with a dire wolf sprawled across her. 


	36. Chapter 36

"Lyarra." A voice called, she ignored it. She was having the most wonderful dream. She was with Winter in the woods and Tyanna and Lysander were beside her. She had placed them on Winter's back and watched them giggle as the wolf ran through the forest with them on her back. She had no desire to awaken.

"Lyarra." The voice called again, louder this time. The forest seemed to blur and darken.

Instead of the voice she finally awoke when she felt a weight lift from her lap. Winter! She had brought Winter into the Tower and then proceeded to fall asleep. Her eyes shot open at this and with enough time to see her dire wolf stand and growl at the man at the door. 

Seven hells. She thought to herself.

"Winter. Back." Lyarra said sternly and the wolf obliged.

"I can explain." Lyarra said with a sense of urgency. Once the wolf had moved back, she stood in front of her and placed a hand on her head once more. Then she looked up to him. 

No wonder Winter was ready to attack him Lyarra mused, the look on his face was pure hostility. He seemed ready to skin Winter alive she mused, before she could go on Winter snarled once more and stepped closer.

"Back." Lyarra said once more, annoyed at the wolf and her husband.

"Your anger does little to calm her." Lyarra said to him. 

"You have brought in, a full grown dire wolf to rest its head, just one floor below my children." Tywin said sharply, his eyes seemed cold, but she could sense a small amount of fear in them. She stopped herself from smiling at this, he would most likely impale Winter with his sword if she made a lunge for him and they would both end up dead she reasoned. 

"They are my children as well and it seems that you are forgetting that she has already met them. She would never hurt them." Lyarra told him. 

It seemed as though the wolf could sense the anger radiating from the man in the doorway and Lyarra could feel her inch closer. 

"She will never trust you, if you are always this hostile when you see her." Lyarra told him.

"Lady wife, this is a wild dire wolf. Anyone to react without some sort of caution would be foolish." Tywin snapped.

Winter growled once more and passed Lyarra to move across the room. 

"Winter. Back." Lyarra said, softer this time, but this time she pulled the wolf back slightly by pressing on her front. 

"Stay. Stay." Lyarra said as she kneeled down in front of the wolf and then rose to walk towards Tywin.

Tywin narrowed his eyes at her behaviour. Perhaps it was the birth that had altered her state of mind. He had never thought her stupid enough to bring a dire wolf into the Keep, yet here she was with one sat in front of her.

She walked over to him with a smirk playing at her lips and this irritated him further. How could she possibly be so endearing one day and so irksome the next he wondered. 

He was surprised when he looked down to see her take his hand, he was even more surprised when he watched her bring it to her lips and place a small kiss to it. 

"I apologise, I was supposed to take her back out before you got back." Lyarra said, still looking at Winter.

"You are simply sorry you were caught." Tywin said coldly. This caused his wife to avert her gaze from the wolf to him instead. 

"You do know, all it would take is for me to start screaming for her to attack you." Lyarra said, her tone more teasing than she meant it to be. She watched as his eyes hardened and quickly attempted to cover her up the veiled threat. 

"Come, you should aim to get along at some point. It will be easier for us all." Lyarra said as she squeezed his hand and then turned to face him properly. 

"Kiss me." Lyarra instructed. 

"Lyarra, I will have no more of your childish antics." Tywin warned her not moving closer.

"Do not flatter yourself Lord Husband, I am trying to get her to feel more at ease around you. Now, kiss me on the cheek, softly." Lyarra whispered as he moved closer not saying anything.

"Do not take my adherence as a remission of my anger at your foolish behaviour." Tywin said as he moved and planted a small kiss at her cheek. 

"Oh I would never mistake your anger for anything else, my Lion." Lyarra said as she put her arms around his neck. He could feel her fingers at the nape of his neck, but said nothing as she kissed his jaw softly.

He looked straight ahead and watched as the beast simply watched the pair. This was beyond ridiculous. He was growing tired of her desire to make a fool of him, but he liked the feel of her lips on his jaw, of her hands touching the back of his neck. He liked how she purred as she said 'my Lion'. He felt like rolling his eyes at his own behaviour, but remained in place as she stroked his stubble with the back of her hand.

"Come now." Lyarra said softly, as she removed her hand from his cheek and pulled him along.

Tywin obliged as he allowed her to take his hand and move her towards the dire wolf. He could sense the beasts unease at his nearing but said nothing. He was the Lion of the Rock, he had his sword at his side and his guards only a few metres away. 

This angered him a little. Lyarra had teased him so openly knowing that the guards remained at the door, but he softened when he watched her take his hand to her lips once more before placing it on top of the dire wolfs head.

"Now, Winter. This is the Hand of the Queen, the Lion of the Rock. You mustn't bite." Lyarra said with a laugh as she stroked the wolfs cheek a little. 

"Say something." Lyarra whispered.

"Winter, I apologise for my Lady wife's insolence in bringing you within the walls of the Tower." Tywin said as a means of greeting and at this Lyarra rolled her eyes. She liked him like this, it was clear he was uncomfortable and he was technically at her mercy. She couldn't stop smiling, as she watched Winter soften her stance and lean into the touch a little. 

"I think she likes you Lord Husband." Lyarra said quietly.

"She cannot remain in the Tower." Tywin said sternly, although his voice was far quieter. It was meant only for Lyarra to hear. 

"I know. I just felt a little neglectful is all and I don't have it in me to stay outside for hours on end." Lyarra said as she fiddled with his other hand. Tywin said nothing at her words. 

A small part of him, a boyish part of him enjoyed having the beast at his side. Not snarling. He supposed a grown dire wolf was something enchanting by its own right. She was strong, she could kill a dozen men with ease at that would earn the beast some respect. He had also not forgotten the way the beast had protected Lyarra on their journey to the capital. 

Perhaps the presence of a creature whose sole instinct was based around the protection of his wife and children would not be such a terrible affliction to have around the Tower, but it most certainly could not remain inside. 

No. He would not have tales of his wife convincing him to keep a dire wolf, the sigil of House Stark within the Tower of the Hand itself, living beside his children. No. They were Lannisters. They were lions and whilst they would rule the North. He needed it to be clear to everyone where the loyalty of his wife and children lay; with House Lannister. 

"I have a lot of work to do. I will see you later this evening. I trust you will take her out now, I have no desire to repeat myself on this matter." Tywin said as he removed his hand and left the room rather quickly. 

"Well that could have gone a lot worse." Lyarra said to Winter as she ruffled her hair a little.

"Come now, let's return you to the stables." Lyarra said softly as she walked out with Winter.

Whilst she wanted nothing more to return to the days of having Winter at the foot of her bed, with her throughout the day, closer to her than her own shadow. She could hardly say that Tywin was being unreasonable and her own agreement with his words shocked her the most. She supposed it would be improper to have a dire wolf roaming the Tower of the Hand so freely. She was no longer in Winterfell and with Cersei always lurking around, she doubted her Grace would be as gracious as her husband when she asked him to make some sort of peace with her wolf. No. Cersei wouldn't hesitate to set her guards on Winter unprovoked. She would want nothing more than to kill Winter, Lyarra told herself.

She also knew that Tywin's worry for the babes was warranted. They were to be his heirs, he couldn't risk them being hurt. At least, this was understandable. 

She wondered if he would remain angry with her this evening. In truth, she had little desire to fight with him. No, she would need to return to his good graces she said to herself with a smile. 

If she was being completely transparent with herself, she could admit that of late she had desired him more than she had ever thought she would. She thought to herself at the start of their marriage, of how she used to think there was little worse than letting him bed her, but now. Well now, she was growing impatient at his desire to wait. She was perfectly fine now. The Maester had said so, little than half a week ago, yet Tywin had not initiated anything. 

She should be flattered that she has such a husband, who would not dare touch her in this state, but instead she was growing restless. She flirted with him and at times he would indulge, but now that he was growing busier with his duties, she hardly got to see him. 

With Margaery gone and Myrcella so close to Trystane and Oberyn now on business, he was really the only one she liked to spend time with in the capital. 

She had dirt all over her legs from her time with the horses and Winter, she would need to bathe again she mused as she walked Winter back to her pen.

"Sleep well, my girl." Lyarra said as she placed a kiss to the wolfs head and then returned to the Tower with her guards at her heel.

She chuckled to herself as she formulated a plan to get exactly what she desired from her Lord Husband and had to stop herself from racing up the steps of the Tower to inform Joy of what she desired. 


	37. Chapter 37

Lyarra had informed Joy of what she required of her this evening, she bathed quickly to remove any of the debris and dirt that remained on her after her time with Winter and then readied herself for the evening meal she knew she would have to endure alone. 

She didn't seem to mind as she thought of Tywin and how he would react to her little plan. He would be annoyed to begin with she mused, but she knew deep down he enjoyed the nature of their relationship. He would surely grow bored if she did not find ways to get beneath his skin and since she had not seen him for some time or been with him intimately she did doubt that he would be stupid enough to refuse her. Every man has desire, the Lion of the Rock was no exception to that fact.

She began to tuck into the venison and vegetables on her plate and took a small sip of the wine she was allowed. She would need a little more courage than she was used to for dealing with him this evening. If it were any other man she would not have batted an eye, she would have gotten what she desired weeks ago without these schemes, but her husband was not these other men. 

She thought about how much had changed since she was a girl at Winterfell, she would never have imagined her life to have altered so dramatically. She had lost her home, her family, those she held dear to her. She had lost the freedom she had at Riverrun, away from her family, from duty. She spent each day, doing whatever she wished, without any real fear of the consequences. She had been brought to the capital against her will, she had been granted legitimacy as her father's true heir. She had married the most powerful man in the seven kingdoms and given him heirs. She had met almost every Lord and Lady of consequences and rather than being asked to hide or keep to herself, she was centre stage of this little drama. 

She thought of when the Lions visited Winterfell along with King Robert. Of how her father had said nothing as Lady Catelyn told her and Jon to make themselves scarce. It was at least slightly better for Jon, he was a man. Whilst he did seem to sulk rather a lot, his childhood at least granted him a few more freedoms than Lyarra's had. Whilst he went to the Wall she had been forced to remain the lone wolf of the Stark pack. Robb had loved her and she had loved him, they all treated her as a true born sister apart from Sansa, but she had always known she was out of place. Forever the other Stark girl, the one they called Snow. 

She thought of Theon, of how he always seemed to get away with his teasing of her. He never touched her, but she knew he had wished to. She knew it frustrated him to not get exactly what he had wished. She could still remember the venom in his voice after she had refused him. He had told her that Sansa was to be Lady Stark, Sansa was to be loved and respected, Sansa was a prize to be won and that a bastard would always remain a pretty face that men would fuck for a night and then leave her to find themselves a true born Lady. 

She remembered crying when he had said that. She refused every man after that, she had no desire to be the whore with Stark blood coursing through her veins as Theon had so lovingly put it. She watched her knuckles tighten as she thought of him, the Greyjoy betrayer. She had wished to marry for love, only for love. Yet now with Tywin. She could hardly place the feelings she felt for him now, it was a mix of her own pride, security, frustration, desire and still anger. Although it was small, if she let herself think to deeply of it all, there was still some anger. The anger seemed to grow weaker by the day, replaced by something else. She felt at home, somewhere she was truly wanted when she was with him. 

She had always been a fighter, her arguments with Sansa had resulted in her spending most of her time when she was allowed alongside Jon and Robb, they had taught her their fancy tricks with their swords and Lady Catelyn seemed less concerned with her lack of regard for her studies with Sansa. If anything, it simply showed Sansa to be a true Lady of House Stark and Lyarra to be a wild animal that her husband had brought home from the war. 

She hadn't fought properly in months, she missed it she thought to herself, but she liked this life she had now. She enjoyed the power that came with being Lady Hand, Lady Lannister. She liked the balls, the subtlety of it all, she liked the intellect required to do well in the capital, it kept her on her toes. 

Where Arya had wanted nothing more than the the boyish violence of their brothers and Sansa nothing more than to be a loving wife to a noble Lord, Lyarra fancied herself as having some sort of balance between the two extremes of her sisters. 

She adored her children, enjoyed the benefits of her titles, the jewels, the dresses and now even the husband, yet, she also enjoyed darting through the forest at Winter's side, she enjoyed getting her hands dirty. She was hardly a meek wife, she had met him with her own wishes and desires at almost every turn, she enjoyed the politics of the capital. She supposed that was all her, that didn't belong to either of her sisters. 

For the first time since arriving to the capital, she felt as though she could openly admit her enjoyment of her life as it was now. The balance between the brutality of fighting with her brothers and wish for love and to be loved seemed to be met perfectly with these games she played in the capital. She supposed Tywin was a rather large part of that, their marriage was far from conventional. 

She would say that they had both grown to care for one another, despite being unwilling to admit such a thing, it was true. He was difficult to care for, yet she could hardly stop herself. Even when he was angry or cold, which he never seemed to be these days, she couldn't remain upset with him. She craved his touch more than food or drink. He had given her so very much and the most important thing of all, a true family. She had two children, of both Stark and Lannister blood. They were not bastards, they would not suffer as she and Jon had. No. They would have far more power than she could have ever dreamed her children to possess and although she had been hesitant to admit it; she revelled in the power. 

She was overthinking, she would need more wine she told herself. 

She wanted one thing this evening and she would get it. 

Lyarra called in Joy to remove the food and then picked up her book and began to pass the time. 

Tywin had an overly arduous council meeting this evening, it would run over and when these meetings run over as they always seem to do. Tywin would hardly ever come to bed. No, he would remain awake and work late into the night. But, lately he seemed more than content to finish his letters in their chambers. He would settle himself down at the large wooden desk, with lions clawing at each leg and then would begin to write, to plan, to worry. 

He needed this just as much as she did, she told herself as she felt herself drift from the book on her lap. 

A few hours passed and Lyarra decided it was time, he would be here soon and then left to fetch Joy herself. She would not have the girl ruin the evening she had planned. 

She stepped out of their chambers and went straight down to find Joy, she saw the girl talking to two of the server boys.

"There you are Joy, bring it up now." Lyarra instructed and waited for Joy to tell the boys to follow her. She smiled and then returned to her chambers and sat down on Tywin's chair and scratched her nails along its surface.

A few moments later she heard Joy's scuffling and hushed whispers and rolled her eyes as she waited for the girl to enter, she stood up.

"Leave it here." Lyarra said.

"My Lady, forgive me, but I do not think it would be proper to leave it in this section of your chambers." Joy started.

"I am not asking for your opinion Joy, I am instructing you to do as I say." Lyarra said and motioned to the two boys carrying the tub to settle it down.

"Forgive me, Lady Lannister. Very well, I shall begin to fill it here. The girls have brought up the oils and petals you requested." Joy said quickly. 

Lyarra smirked at the girls sudden embarrassment, perhaps she had finally realised why Lyarra had insisted on leaving the tub right in front of the Hand's desk.

She waited for Joy to fill up the tub with precision.

"Remember, I like the water to be piping hot Joy." Lyarra told her.

"My Lady, I do not wish for it to burn you." Joy began.

"Joy, in the time you have known me has the water ever burned me? No. I refuse to have the same conversation with you every time." Lyarra said, irritated at the girls concern for her. 

"Very well, My Lady." Joy said as she poured the boiling water into the tub and continued to as the two boys filled up their pails again and again. 

Lyarra waited for Joy to fill the tub and smiled at the steam on the surface. 

"Put a few by the fire, in case I require any more later please." Lyarra said. 

"Of course." Joy replied.

"Wonderful, thank you Joy. As I discussed earlier, I have no desire to be disturbed this evening, you are relieved of your duties." Lyarra told her, she saw Joy shoot her a grin. No doubt the girl wished to continue to the brunette who had brought up the tub. She declined to comment as Joy bid her farewell and left the room. 

He should be here soon, Lyarra told herself as she knelt down to take a look at the oils Joy had brought her. 

She added some lavender oil, a dash of sandalwood oil and a dozen or so rose petals and then began to undress. He would be here soon, she was sure of it. She had planned the evening meticulously and Joy at least seemed to be aware of what Lyarra had planned, perhaps not the full extent, but it seemed clear that Lyarra wished for her husband to return straight to their room soon. 

She undid the braids in her hair slowly and allowed them to flow down her back, she then removed her jewels before turning her attention to her dress. 

She began to undo the rather tight knot Joy had decided upon in the morning and was irritated at how long it seemed to take for her to loosen. She had almost loosened it when she heard the loud noise of the council meeting room on the other side of the Tower opening and the voices pouring out. She stopped as she listened for the door, she could hear Ser Kevan and a few others make their way downstairs. 

Tywin would be collecting his papers now, before returning to their chambers. She would have to speed up if she wished to retain her unaware attitude of his presence when he came down. She bit her lip as she tugged again at the dress and smiled as she finally felt the knot undo itself. 

"Perfect." Lyarra told herself as she took her dress off placed it on a small stool. She dipped a finger into the water, it was hot. Hot enough for her to enjoy whilst giving Tywin time to finally decide to join her. She was prepared for him to dismiss the opportunity, but she would not allow him to do anything so selfish. No, she was his wife and today she wanting nothing more than to spend the evening at his side. 

She sank down into the bath, the heat of the water resulting in her face flushing. It felt so very good, Lyarra mused as she tilted her head back. 

As if on cue, she heard his footsteps approach their chamber and shook her head to stop herself grinning at her own plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if there are any mistakes or if u have any ideas - the next chap is gonna be HOT! but I haven't proof read this one so lemme know <3


	38. Chapter 38

Lyarra closed her eyes and leaned back into the water feigning ignorance as she heard the door to their chamber open. She was almost directly between the entrance and his desk. She heard footsteps enter and then stop in their tracks, she refused to allow herself to react to it as she leaned back. 

"Lyarra." Tywin said he seemed angry still, she could tell from his voice.

"Yes, Tywin?" Lyarra asked, not bothering to open her eyes. 

Tywin regarded her for a second, she rested her head against the bath and had her eyes shut, she knew exactly what she was doing he thought to himself. She had directly positioned it in front of him for a reason he knew all too well. He knew exactly what she wished for and whilst he would have no objection to it at all, he was unwilling for her to gain a victory so easily.

"Do not think your wiles will be enough for me to forgive your blunder this afternoon." Tywin warned as he stepped around the bath and made his way to his desk. He watched as her eyes remained closed and a smirk played at her lips. 

She was a little too smug for his liking, yet his eyes devoured every second of their interaction. He barely noticed putting down the letters and papers in his arms onto the desk. 

"I am not seeking forgiveness." Lyarra said to him as she brought her head back up to look at him directly. The fire from the candles she had placed around the bath seemed to flicker as she moved. 

"What is it you seek?" Tywin asked, he should not have indulged her. 

"It would hardly be any fun if I simply told you what it is that I seek, now wouldn't it?" Lyarra said with a laugh as her fingers grazed the top of the water, her eyes did not leave his and she wondered just how long they would sustain this little game before he joined her.

"I did not realise this amused so." Tywin said as he tore his eyes away from her and began to open up the stack on his desk.

"It hardly amuses me. Not with you so far away." Lyarra told him as her eyes darkened. 

"The kingdom is on the brink of war, I do not have the time to indulge your childish games." Tywin said. It was true, he did have rather a lot of work to get through, but he assumed she knew as well as he did how their evening would end. He liked her like this, when she assumed she had all the power. He would allow her to amuse herself before he moved in he told himself. 

"Believe me, Lord Hand. My games are anything but childish." Lyarra said in a hushed voice.

"I know exactly what your games seem to be." Tywin replied. 

"Well, let us finish our previous game. You told me that I put on a show for Court, that I am far from the innocent Northern lady I project to those in the Keep. Yet, it seems that I have not shared my own opinion of my dear husband." Lyarra said to him.

He paused before answering, wondering where she was going with this conversation. He stood by his observation of her, she was the serpent behind the flower, in truth. 

"I care little of your opinion of me." Tywin told her, not looking up. 

"I know for a fact that you lie. You seem to care quite a bit. To me, you are not nearly as cruel nor as cold as the image you maintain. In fact, I think you enjoy me far more than you care to let on, but it seems that subtlety is far from your strong suit." Lyarra said from the water.

"I think that you indulge these childish fantasies a little too much than would be considered appropriate for someone of your status." Tywin said in reply. 

"And what status would that be?" Lyarra pried.

"My wife." Tywin said simply.

"I see. Well should you pass on, I suppose I shall have to remarry, perhaps Prince Oberyn will do me the honour. I am sure he would hardly think twice about me lying in the water in wait for him. " Lyarra said with a laugh, she had pushed him a little too far she thought to herself.

Tywin put the letter down and stood up. He walked towards her until he was standing at her side. 

"Had we not agreed that that tongue of yours causes far more trouble than good?" Tywin said as he began to unbutton his shirt. 

"I can hardly remember such a thing, would you be so kind as to remind me, Lord husband." Lyarra said as she leaned out of the water and twisted to watch him undress. It seemed that he obliged her rather quickly and she smirked at this. He was almost too easy to manipulate. 

Tywin watched her as he undid his britches, the way she seemed far too pleased with herself. He would be sure to have her regretting her decision to anger the Lion by morning. 

He climbed into the large bath and ignored the water splashing as he seemed to enter, the water was almost scalding, he wondered how she had managed to remain in it for so long. 

He said nothing as he watched her fiddle with her hair and look forward.

"This seems to be the quietest you've been all evening, Lady wife." Tywin whispered to her as his hands made their way to her shoulders. He then slid the other around her waist whilst the first held her jaw and coaxed her into turning her head to face him. 

He raised an eyebrow at her silence. 

She could not think of anything to say as she felt his other hand move far past her waist and push past her thighs. 

"Tywin I-" Lyarra began unsure of where she was going, but was stopped as he kissed her. It seemed as thought he had bottled up months of frustration and planted it all into this kiss she thought. She could hardly breathe, she would need to come up for air soon she thought but he continued without a second thought. 

She felt his fingers make their way further down and let out a moan when she realised what he intended to do. She remained in his grasp as he kissed her, her head only just above the water as she felt his fingers move in circles, she bit down on his lip as he hastened and she could have sworn that she heard him laugh. She was about to say something about his sudden change in mood, but stopped as soon as he thrusted first one then another and then a third finger inside her. His other hand then left its hold on her jaw and she felt herself fall back onto his chest as his other hand moved down to outline circles as the other continued. 

This accompanied by the heat from the water and the feel of his lips on her neck proved to be more than enough to make her refrain from teasing him and she could hardly remember what she wished to say as he continued. 

She could sense it was coming before it happened and felt her legs shake. She watched the ripples in the water as he continued and continued and was mortified at her own voice as she said his name out loud. It sounded like a prayer and then it happened and she fell completely back. She felt him move his hands back up to her waist as they pulled her back up and she turned in towards him and said nothing. 

Instead she kissed his chest and then his jaw and then made her way to his lips once more. 

She watched him, he seemed a little too pleased with the effect he seemed to have had on her in such a small space of time and she was determined to wipe the smirk off his face. She twisted herself so that she faced him and then placed a leg either side of him as she continued to kiss him. She deepened the kiss and bit down a little harder and at this she was given the pleasure of hearing the slightest moan from him. 

She could feel him under her, but purposefully ignored him. She brushed alongside him slowly before stepping out of the tub and making her way to their bed. He tilted his head back in frustration for a second before rising to follow her. 

He watched as she climbed onto the bed and waited for him to follow and he obliged her. He placed a hand on her chest and pushed her down onto the sheets and then kissed her neck and then continued to move down. He was caught off guard as he made his way to her navel. She was cold, perhaps the water had done little to help so he pulled a sheet over the two of them at this she smiled and he continued.

He had originally thought to put her in her place, to show her who was really in charge, but when it came down to it he preferred the ease of it all when they remained like this. When they worked in unison, he enjoyed having her smile at him and kiss him, he enjoyed hearing her whisper his name.

He made his way down between her thighs and attempted to get her to spread her legs once more, when she suddenly pulled away. 

"Let me." Lyarra said as she quickly kneeled and then straddled him once more, his back leaned against the wall as she placed herself astride him once more. His hands found their way to her hips and he rested them there as he took her in, her brown locks dripping from the water they had just been in. Her eyes almost violet in the light, but perhaps the most striking feature of his wife was the way she chose to smile at him as she towered above him.

He chose to say nothing, content with whatever she seemed to wish for them to do and leaned back as she settled herself. 

"I could use the slightest bit of help." Lyarra said as she seemed to fumble and with that he lifted her up slightly to help her guide herself down. 

She began to move up and down just as he had done before, yet this time she remained in far more control. She placed her hands on his shoulders and then leaned in to deepen the kiss. She could feel him moan as she kissed him and deepened the kiss. She then continued with her movements, Margaery had told her all about it in great detail and when she had first heard of ti she had never imagined doing something like this with Tywin. Yet now, she felt as though they were both just where they needed to be.

"Lyarra." Tywin snarled, as he came closer. She could tell by the way his breathing hitched. She pulled away to take him in and watched as his nails dug into her hips once more.

At this she sped up a little and the price for her efforts was seeing him like this, his eyes were closed as he kissed her and she watched as his face contorted. She was the only one in the seven kingdoms to produce this sort of reaction from him she thought and this made her smile. 

"I told you, you enjoyed me." Lyarra said as she felt him finish inside her, she pecked him on the cheek and attempted to clamber off when she saw the change in his demeanour. 

"It seems you are correct, Lady wife." Tywin said as he brushed back a strand of her hair, his breathing still heavy.

"Ah, the mighty Tywin Lannister has had a change in opinion. Why we must all celebrate our victory at once?!" Lyarra said with a laugh as she cupped his face.

"I would not celebrate too soon." Tywin said as he bit down on her shoulder a little. Lyarra moaned at this and pulled away. She then reached out to cup his face and leaned in.

"I want you to know that I enjoy you too." Lyarra whispered in his ear as she leaned down to kiss his jawline. 

"A great deal too much, Lady wife." Tywin teased and at this Lyarra feigned shock. 

"It is a far greater shock to see the Lion of the Rock so vulnerable than it is to see me in the same state." Lyarra said to him. 

"It seems the Lions vengeance has done little to deflate your own pride." Tywin said in reply.

"Ah, there is a little trick in that, you see." Lyarra told him as she brushed her knuckles along his chin. He watched as her hand moved up and down ad then took it in his own.

"Do oblige your husband with an explanation." Tywin told her as he picked up her hand to kiss it.

"Well for most the Lions vengeance is something to fear, but for the lioness it is something to enjoy." Lyarra said as she moved off his lap and went to fetch their undergarments. 

"I see." Tywin said as he began to return to the formality he so loved. He said nothing more as he watched her pick out a shirt for him to wear, she passed it to him and then placed on her own night dress. She then began to blow out the candles she had left on and slowly the room darkened. 

He will have no choice but to stay with me if I blow out all the candles, he can hardly work in this moonlight, Lyarra thought to herself as she walked over to him once more. 

"It is awfully cold, I do hope you will stay and keep me company." Lyarra said as she clambered next to him once more.

"I suppose I will have to, it would cause far too much trouble within the seven kingdoms should the wife of the Hand fall victim to the cold." Tywin teased. In truth, he hadn't even thought of returning to his letters. This was exactly why she was a distraction, but could he really continue with calling his wife and mother of his children a distraction? He shook his head of his thoughts, she was definitely a distraction, a liability to the throne, yet he would not trouble himself with losing her. 

"Good. I hear the wife of the Hand enjoys sleeping in her husbands arms." Lyarra said and at this she felt him pull back his arm so she could lean in.

"What else do you hear of his Northern bride?" Tywin said as he settled himself down.

"Oh a great deal of things. Of how she enjoys long walks in the gardens, of how she has a full grown dire wolf roam through the Keep and of how she loves nothing more than to her two children and her husband." Lyarra said. She should not have said love, she told herself as she shut her eyes. She had no desire of him to tell her to keep her childish ideals to herself. He would not like that she had used such a word to speak of him.

She could hardly keep up with her own thoughts when she heard him stir again, he had paused for quite a while.

"The same must go for the Hand of the Queen, except for the foolishness of a dire wolf in the Keep. Yes, except for that, I must say the Hand and his wife are very similar." Tywin said.

She smiled at this, he had all but said the words and she had no need to hear them. She knew exactly what he had meant and this caused her stomach to unsettle. She was unsure of the feelings, it was the same one she had when she had first held Lysander and Tyanna. It was love she thought to herself and this caused her heart to race as she attempted to close her eyes.

Tywin was undergoing a similar revelation to her side as he thought of his own words. He had been far too hasty in admitting such a thing to her, but he supposed she had already done the same. He cared for her, she was the mother of his children, his wife, of course he should love her. Perhaps now that the nature of their relationship was clear, it would be easier for him to work. Knowing that she was truly his, not just by marriage or law, or by their children, but by love. By the fact that she genuinely enjoyed being at his side and being the Lady of the Rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know how it is - I am very bad at writing smut so excuse this!!!


	39. Chapter 39

The months passed with little change in her own life, the Twins were becoming more boisterous and now at seven months they had started to stop enjoying the comfort of their mothers arms and were far more interested in wriggling away. Their features were better defined now, their cheeks had almost doubled in size and Lyarra found peace in the fact that they were healthy, they were strong. 

Despite her husbands schedule, they remained close. Perhaps this is what her marriage would have been like if she had married a man she initially loved. Not that it mattered now, she enjoyed it all far too much to change a single thing. They made love regularly and Tywin had taken to giving her gifts, at first she had been shocked, flattered and now it seemed that the gifts were to make up for the little time he spent with her. Myrcella had started to become concerned over Trystane's position in the capital and Lyarra could tell that Tywin was losing his patients with his granddaughter. 

His lack of patience for the Queen seemed to oppose his patients for Lyarra and the twins. She had started to bring the Twins to their chambers and whilst he worked she would play with them on their bed. She supposed the affirmation of his House's position through his new heirs was more than enough for him to tolerate their blabbering. He was good with them and this was a shock to her, especially after all she had heard from Jaime. It seemed he was determined to not make the same mistakes twice and before they sent the twins back down to the nursery he would come over to the bed and sit with her for a bit. 

She was almost jealous of how they didn't dare wriggle free from his hold. Instead, they calmed and almost always fell straight to sleep. She knew Lysander was to be the heir, but she could tell he almost seemed to prefer Tyanna. She fussed far less, it was the blonde hair, Lyarra thought to herself. Yes, Tyanna has the Lannister locks whilst Lysander was all hers. She said nothing, she was unwilling to spoil the moment. 

After a little while he would always gesture for her to fetch Joy to call for the Septa's and they would both bid their farewells to the twins. He would then return to the desk in their chambers and continue with his planning, his letters, his worries and Lyarra would sit to his side on the small couch and read. Some days she would write to Jon, but it seemed with his new position his letters reduced in frequency. It hurt her, she would never see him again, she saw him through his letters. He had no further update on their mother and by now she didn't seem to care. 

Howland Reed, she thought of his name. Perhaps Tywin would write to him, she thought as she sat down on the couch, she had turned to look at his face as she thought of his reaction. He loved as she loved him, gone were the days where he fought with her constantly. No, he would do this for her, she thought. 

"Is there something you wish to ask me Lya." Tywin said as he looked up from his letters. Lya. This was new as well, after that night when she admitted to him she cared for him as a wife should for her husband, he had started to call her Lya when they were alone. He remained as Tywin, she had no desire to change it to anything else, she liked the way it rolled off her tongue. 

"You are busy with Queen Myrcella, what is on my mind can wait." Lyarra said as she returned to her book. It was true, he worked far too hard, there would be no use in troubling him with something so small. He was so sweet to her, the least she could do would be to ease his strain.

"I am busy, that is correct, but I have no desire to see that forlorn look on your face as I write, now ask me what you wish to ask me." Tywin said as he settled the letters back down and tilted his head to look at her. 

Lyarra straightened herself at this and placed the book on the table to her side, she swung her legs off the couch and sat upright.

"It is about my mother." Lyarra began, she looked to his eyes for confirmation and he nodded for her to go on.

"I had been informed that Lord Howland Reed may be the only person in the whole of Westeros who knows of her identity. I had asked Jon to find out, as he is so close to Lord Reed in the North, but it seems as though he has not been able to get in contact with him. I was wondering if a letter from the Hand might do the trick." Lyarra asked.

"It is done, I will write to him this evening." Tywin said to her.

"Thank you." Lyarra said with a smile.

Tywin said nothing at this and simply nodded. Lyarra smiled again as she placed her legs back up on the couch and picked up her book once more. 

She should have asked him to do it months ago, she mused. In truth, with being a mother herself and to twins she couldn't help but think of her own mother. How she had felt, had she spent any time with them or had her father simply brought them straight back to Winterfell. No doubt, she was either dead or so inconsequential that her father had not thought twice of tearing them away from her. Her father was a good man, she thought. He would hardly have taken them away from their mother, she thought to herself. No, she must have died. Still, it would do her some good to gain some closure, every moment with her children reminded her of her lack of time with her own mother. 

If she should die, Lysander and Tyanna would not even remember her, but at least there would be no doubt in her position as their mother. At least they would know who she was. 

She shook her head to remove such awful thoughts from her mind and rested the book on her belly. Her belly. 

She hadn't noticed it before, but she could swear that there were far more creases in her dress around her centre than there were normally. She lay a hand on top of her belly, had she bled in the last moon? She had not, for two months. How could she have not realised. Especially with how often she was intimate with Tywin. She must be pregnant again she thought to herself. 

"Tywin?" Lyarra said as she turned to him. 

He was staring at her already, he must know she thought to herself. He always knows these things. 

"Did you know?" Lyarra asked as she stood up and made her way to his desk, he pushed his chair back and moved back so she could sit down on his lap. 

"I had my suspicions." Tywin said, in truth the Maester said he would be able to confirm it in two more weeks, then she would have not bled for 3 months. 

"And you did not think to share them with me." Lyarra teased as she rested her forehead on his.

"I thought that you would have your own." Tywin told her. 

"It seems I have been far too caught up in the euphoria of my life as it stands, I've been so happy it must have slipped my mind completely." Lyarra whispered.

"As have I." Tywin said simply, but it was more than enough for Lyarra to grin at him.

"Would the Lord Hand wish to place his bets on whether or not he is blessed with a son or daughter yet?" Lyarra said as she leaned back, her hands remained around the nape of his neck.

"It seems you are far too full of surprises for me to bother with something so trivial." Tywin told her as he kissed her forehead. 

"You have forgotten that I am the only person in Westeros that can see so clearly through you." Lyarra told him as she pulled his hand to rest at her stomach. Tywin said nothing to this and allowed her to intertwine her fingers with his. 

"It can't be more than two months, I would have noticed something." Lyarra told him.

"Just seconds ago, you told me you were far too caught up in the euphoria of your life to notice anything." Tywin teased and at this Lyarra laughed. 

"I am happy, happier now." Lyarra said as she leaned in and Tywin closed the distance by kissing her, he sucked on her bottom lip a little and at this Lyarra let out a small moan, she moved back and then planted a small kiss to his forehead.

"You should finish your letters, my love." Lyarra added as she picked herself up from his lap and returned to the couch. 

Tywin smirked at her as she sauntered away a smile still plastered across her face. He attempted to continue focusing on the letters on his desk, but couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from his wife as she placed a hand on her belly and fiddled with the pages of her book. 

If they had another son, they would have the heir to the North and the West, he thought to himself. Even if it were a girl, they would try again and with Lyarra trying again seemed far too tempting. 

His eyes finally moved away from her and looked at the letter from one of his spies in the East. The Targaryen girl was turning her eye to Westeros and this would mean war and with Queen Myrcella failing to listen to any of his suggestions due to her desire to marry the Dornish boy he would need to settle things soon. He would marry her to Ser Loras, restore peace with House Tyrell and gain their support in protecting the Crown from the dragon of the East. 

He thought of his children, a War could prove fatal to the sons and daughters of noble houses and any child of his was a prime target. He was the most hated and feared man in the seven kingdoms, ridding him of heirs would be playing at the minds of anyone who wished to unseat him. Perhaps he would move them to the safety of the Rock, especially for the birth he thought. Yes, that would serve well. She would be protected their he thought as he looked to her, her dark brown hair nestled against the side of the couch. 

Yes, he would send Lyarra and the children to the Rock after he had dealt with her Grace. He would rid himself of the Martell's hold on the crown one way or another he thought to himself as he began to go through the crowns supplies and support. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you guys think!!!! love when u comment xxx


	40. Chapter 40

The Keep felt empty these days Lyarra mused. The Tyrells gone, the Martell's too, it seemed that only the Lions remained. Jaime and Cersei spent all of their time together and Myrcella remained at Trystane's side. Unfortunately for Lyarra, her husband remained at meetings of the council. He had told her last night that the Targaryen girl had made it to Dragonstone, according to his sources and this had caused Lyarra to panic. Despite, herself having little quarrel with the girl, her position as Tywin's wife, Lady Hand and Lady Lannister placed a target on her back and on her children. The girl had three dragons that could easily burn the Keep to the ground.

The Martell princess was slaughtered and so were her children, if the castle was taken and Tywin remained at battle, they would have little to protect them and this was stressed by her husband. It seemed he wished to send her to the Rock much earlier than anticipated and despite now being four months pregnant, he wanted her to leave before her fifth month. She though about how he had cupped her face as he had told her, he was always so gentle with her now, she couldn't imagine a world where she spent each night away from his side. 

She had cried when they had made love that night and this had caused him to stop, unwilling to put a stop to their life in the Tower. He simply moved to her side, blew out the remaining candles and then held her as he stroked her hair. He spoke of how safe the Rock was and of how no one would dare lay a hand on her or to their children. He spoke of how if things did get blown out of proportion they would simply sail away and she would be safe. He didn't say it, but they both knew that he meant North. In the worst of scenarios, she would be taken to Winterfell she mused. It was a clever plan, it was her ancestral home, she would be safe there. Stark blood ran through her veins and their children, no one would dare touch her there either.

Now, she remained on the balcony looking down at the city, she could hear Lysander's cries and chose to ignore them as she looked out. The Septa's were probably trying to get him to settle down she thought. She could see Winter in her pen and smiled. She had spent the morning with her and had returned for a break from all the walking she had done. It seemed she tired very easily now, at least the babe brought her some joy.

Yet, things with Myrcella were worsening, she had said less than a fortnight ago that she would sooner leave the crown than be without Trystane much to the chagrin of Tywin. Lyarra felt for the couple, she did, but there would be little they could do. This was all a game, if desire took charge of every decision then everything would come crumbling down. Myrcella was childish, but that was who what she was, a child with a crown thrust upon her. She would have remained happy in the Water gardens and instead she was brought in to play a game she could have otherwise avoided.

Lyarra remained at the balcony until a noise from within the chamber woke her up from her reverie. 

He was back, he wasn't supposed to be back for hours, he had told her he would remain in talks with various liege Lords over the Targaryen girl. Lyarra turned and walked into the chamber and she was met by a rather frantic version of her husband. She watched for a second as he emptied out his drawers in search of something.

"My love, what is wrong?" Lyarra asked as she approached him.

"Her Grace has seen fit to flee the kingdom alongside the Martell boy, she has left the Crown to her mother. I am going after her, she is the rightful heir and I will not have my daughter in control of the iron throne." Tywin said as he went through the chest to the side of his desk. She could tell he was irate.

"She has fled to Dorne." Lyarra added and Tywin said nothing, not wishing to put his anger on her.

"Can you not send someone else after her, perhaps Kevan? You are needed here." Lyarra said, although she meant that she needed him here. 

"Kevan has returned to the Rock. I am the only person here with enough sense to retrieve her discretely." Tywin said. 

"When do you leave?" Lyarra asked. 

"Within two hours. She has not been seen since last night, she cannot have gotten very far." Tywin told her as he put down the paper in his hand. 

"You cannot be serious about retrieving her yourself, leaving me here with your nightmare of a daughter." Lyarra said, shocked.

"Lya." Tywin said as he walked over to her and cupped her face as he did yesterday. She felt his fingers brush her cheek softly and took a deep breath in.

"Please don't leave me here, at least bring me with you. Cersei will sooner slit my throat than leave me alone. We will not be safe here." Lyarra said in an attempt to get him to change his mind.

"You and the children are the only things that have made me stop to think about my decision, but it must be done. You will be safe, your guards will be doubled, I will not be gone long and no one in the entire seven kingdoms would dare cause any harm to you, Lya." Tywin told her as he kissed her forehead. 

He had no desire to watch the tears stream down her face and so he pulled her in so she could bury her face in his doublet. He felt her shake a little and then it stopped. 

"A lion does not show any weakness." Tywin whispered as he brushed her hair.

"I do not think it is a weakness to be upset over your leaving us here, all alone. Even Kevan is not here." Lyarra said, she could hear the anger in her voice.

"I am not leaving you, I will have returned within a fortnight. The longer you delay this the longer I will be away." Tywin told her.

Lyarra said nothing as she kissed his cheek and then his jaw. It was a very weak attempt to get him to stay and in her heart she knew it would never work, but she was desperate. With the pregnancy at this stage and her own departure to the Rock their remaining time together was already dramatically reduced.

"I cannot bear to be parted from you." Lyarra said as she stepped away from him, he moved his hand to wipe her cheeks of her tears and Lyarra said nothing as he touched her.

"If it is any consolation, bring Winter into the Tower for some company whilst I am away." Tywin told her and at this a smirk began to play at Lyarra's lips.

"She will remain in our chamber then, if you are away I don't want to be in here all alone." Lyarra told him with a small smile, perhaps the idea of a dire wolf in his chambers would dissuade him a small part of her wondered.

"Very well, but not a word to anyone. It will not do well for people to think the Hand submitting to his wife's every whim." Tywin told her as his hands made their way to her waist.

"I am very sorry to inform you, my love, but I am sure the whole country knows that you do by now." Lyarra said with a giggle and at this Tywin smiled. A year ago it would have made him angry, her implying this sort of thing, but now. Now, he simply enjoyed her like this, happy.

"Then they have found my one weakness." Tywin told her as he pulled her in closer.

"I still have no desire for you to leave." Lyarra said as she saw him lean in.

"I know." Tywin said as he moved in and began to kiss her, it seemed as though the act calmed her and he felt her ease a bit in his arms. The kiss tasted salty, her tears had made their way down it seemed.

It was Lyarra that broke away first, the sooner her left the sooner he would be back at her side she told herself.

"Do you need any help to pack your things?" Lyarra asked as she wiped her tears on her sleeve.

"No, the maids will see to it. I just needed this letter to Dorne." Tywin said as he gestured to the letter on the table to their side.

"You should say farewell to Lysander and Tyanna before you leave." Lyarra said, she felt colder than before. It would be easier for her to cope with this if she stopped her crying she told herself.

"I will." Tywin told her as he kissed her forehead and then picked up the letter.

"If you wish, you can remain with me in the small council chamber before I leave." Tywin told her.

Lyarra smiled at this.

"What will the Lords and Ladies think to that?" Lyarra laughed as she caught up to him and took his arm.

"I care not." Tywin told her as he led her out.

Lyarra said nothing as she sat at his side in the chamber, she watched him order for several things to be readied in search of the Queen. He paid little attention to her as he had a constant stream of people entering with updated information on scouts and spies. It seemed she had borded a ship for Dorne alongside the Prince and had left late last night. Tywin's own fleet would soon leave to fetch her. Lyarra had little desire to mention that it would make more sense to let Myrcella go and to focus on Daenerys' presence on Dragonstone but she knew that he had thought this. Whatever he was doing, he had thought out rationally and clearly so she remained at his side, her shoulder against his own as he gave out orders for the remaining few hours they had together.

When they finished, she ordered for the children to be brought out to the harbour to bid him farewell at her side and then made her way down to the harbour at his side. 

She could hear the crowd cheering, they would have little idea of his journey and the reasons behind it. To them, the Queen remained inside the Keep, calm and ruling peacefully. 

She felt the tears prick at her eyes once more as they neared the ship and then watched as he planted a small kiss to both Lysander and Tyanna's heads in front of everyone. This was out of character for him, but she said nothing. 

Then, he made his way to Jaime and Cersei. He whispered something to Jaime and she watched as both of their gazes shifted to Lyarra, Jaime simply nodded and Lyarra felt her vision worsen. She could hardly see through the tears in her eyes, but she would not cry. 

Finally he returned to her and leaned in to kiss her cheek and when he did she wished for nothing more than to be alone with him whilst they said their farewell.

"Come back to me." Lyarra whispered. 

"Always, Lya." Tywin whispered and this made her smile. He never used that name in public and it caused her to blush. He finally moved away and then took her hand to place a firm kiss on its back before gesturing to his soldiers to follow him to board the ship.

She stood still as she watched him sail away and the Keep felt far emptier than she could have ever imagined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh angst!


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY DARK SO TW FOR BLOOD

A fortnight had come and gone and he had still not returned. It seemed as thought the Queen had gotten further than they had originally thought and now there were doubts in their running to Dorne. She had received only one letter from him and it contained a veiled apology of his extension in his time away from the capital. Lyarra had taken to spending all day with the children and Winter, she barely left the Tower unless it was to go for her afternoon walks with Winter. 

She barely spoke to anyone and those that she spoke to were maids and stable boys, guards and cooks. There was no one around for her to speak to, even Jaime who she had considered a friend had yet to visit her. She felt as though she would lose her mind if she remained any here without him any longer. At least at the Rock she would have had Kevan and the rest of the Lannister extended family to speak to. She had thought she had hated speaking to them, but now with little do she craved another being to speak to. 

Instead, she had resorted to reading and rather than her usual history books she had taken to Tywin's own collection of books on War council and battle strategy, in a small way she felt as though this kept him close. 

At night, she would sleep with one of his tunics to her side, the maids said little and each day she found it perfectly folded at the bedside ready for her use. Even Joy remained quiet and it seemed that without his present the entirety of the Tower had fallen silent. 

She had also heard little of the Targaryen girl without Tywin's input, most of her information now came from Joy. Perhaps she should resume her role as a Mistress of Whispers she had thought but she cared little for it in her state. If the girl struck now, she would surely die Lyarra thought to herself.

Cersei seemed to enjoy the combination of becoming the acting Queen and lack of her fathers presence in the Keep. She had made changes to orders, she had even requested a meeting with the Greyjoys. She had heard through Joy that Cersei wished to rid the crown of the Tyrells and this had appalled Lyarra. Personal grievances aside, the Tyrells were powerful, they would be needed. 

Cersei had even started executing those that remained imprisoned in underneath the Keep, something along the lines of emptying the cells for prisoners in the upcoming war. Some of the men in there could have proven useful, Lyarra thought and all this had done was to show Cersei's general lack of regard for the weight of the crown. 

Lyarra was almost grateful for her pregnancy as it had allowed her to remain alone and unbothered in the Keep. She was sure Cersei would have wanted to torment her with her father away, but it seemed as though for now she seemed content with ignoring Lyarra.

She ate her meals alone, went to bed alone and the only human contact she really had was through Joy, the children and the guards that followed her every move. He better return soon, Lyarra thought bitterly as she looked to the sea. 

She decided to visit the children for what seemed like the tenth time in the day, but really she hated being alone in the Tower and so she made her way to the nursery. She gestured for Winter to follow her and then began to walk down the steps to the children's floor. 

She opened the door to the nursery and the Septa's began to leave.

"Stay, if you wish. Winter will not harm you, I give you my word." Lyarra said with a smile.

The septa's remained unsure, but it was the wife of Tywin Lannister giving them an order, so reluctantly they obliged. 

Lyarra chatted with them for a little while about the twins, about whether or not they were reaching all the milestones that babes of their age should be. The Septa's assured her that they were doing well and so Lyarra continued to fiddle with Lysander's hair as he lay with his back to her belly. She leaned down and placed a small kiss to his head as she watched Tyanna fiddle with a wooden horse. 

She remained like that for a few more hours until she heard a knock at the door, her meals were usually given to her in about an hour from now Lyarra thought as she looked out the window. 

"Come in." Lyarra said and at this Winter perked up and rose. 

The guard looked nervous but Lyarra put that down to Winter's sudden change in mood and urged the dire wolf to sit.

"What is it?" Lyarra asked, annoyed by his reluctance to speak.

"Her Grace, Queen Cersei wishes for your presence in the throne room." The guard told her.

"I am in no state to receive the Queen, tell her I feel unwell from the babe." Lyarra told him.

"My Lady, she, she told me to tell you that it is an order not a request." The guard said and looked down as he told her. 

Lyarra noticed goosebumps appear on her arms and attempted to calm her rapid heart beat. 

"Very well." Lyarra said, feigning calm. She kissed each of her children on their foreheads.

"I trust you to keep watch over them." Lyarra said to the Septa's, she narrowed her eyes a little. Unsure of why Cersei had requested for her to join them so formally. 

She was dressed appropriately much to her chagrin in a red and gold dress. This had been another habit she had picked up. She only wore Lannister colours now that Tywin had left, she felt as though it served as a constant reminder as to who she now was. 

She joined the guard and followed him down, she gave a small nod to her other guards for them to follow and they did. Four remained at the doors to the nursery and ten followed her to the throne room. 

Her own guards were joined by Cersei's who waited outside the Tower to escort her. She wondered what the reason for all the formality was. She had done nothing wrong at all, she was married to Tywin. This was probably just one of Cersei's little games, she was in no real danger. She was the Lady of the Rock she kept telling herself as she followed the guard.

They entered the throne room and she was shocked to see it so full. Were there normally this many people in the capital?

Lyarra thought nothing of it as she walked forward with her head held high. _I am Lady Lyarra Lannister. She cannot touch me._ Lyarra told herself.

"Your Grace." Lyarra said as she curtsied to the Queen. She watched Cersei smirk, barely containing her laughter and then shifted her gaze to Jaime. It was Jaime that unsettled her, he looked terrified, he wouldn't even meet her eye. This was unusual she thought as she watched him shift and twitch. This was Jaime Lannister, she had never seen him like this, even in Robb's camp. 

She placed a hand on top of her belly without thinking and watching as Cersei's gaze followed her hand. 

"Lady Lyarra, you are probably wondering why I have summoned you." Cersei said and Lyarra stared straight at her. She had her guards yes, but no true friends in this room. There would be no one to look to. 

"Yes, your Grace." Lyarra said, refusing to allow her voice to shake. She was overthinking, it was simply because Tywin has left, that is why I am so nervous she reassured herself.

"Well, it seems we intercepted a rather interesting visitor from the North." Cersei said. Lyarra said nothing, she had no knowledge of a letter.

"He had claimed that he was brought here under a formal request from the Hand of the Queen. Lord Howland Reed." Cersei said to her.

This was about her mother then, Lyarra told herself. Would Cersei really reveal the identity of her mother in the middle of the throne room for everyone to watch?

"How is Lord Reed?" Lyarra asked.

"His head is on a spike outside the Keep, next to your traitor of a father. As well as the heads of his wife and travelling party." Cersei told the court.

This caused Lyarra to gasp, was Cersei really so rash as to execute a noble Northern Lord for such a stupid reason.

"Well, I say father. But that is no way to describe your relation to Lord Eddard Stark." Cersei announced and at this Jaime looked up to meet her eyes, she searched them for some sort of explanation.

"I - Your Grace, do forgive me, but I don't seem to understand what you are saying. I am the daughter of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, everyone in the seven kingdoms knows this to be true." Lyarra let out.

"You lying wench. You really thought your plan had worked, that you had deceived the crown and House Lannister." Cersei said scornfully. 

She felt her own guards tense, but she remained calm.

"You are the blood of the wolf, that is correct. You are also the blood of the dragon. The Targaryens who rightfully lost their hold of the throne due to their own insanity." Cersei sneered.

"My father had no relation with any Targaryen women, there is only Queen Rhaella and she was sent to Dragonstone." Lyarra reasoned. 

"You and I both know the truth. Let us inform the rest of the court." Cersei told her.

"This woman before you, married to my father Hand of the Queen is a liar and imposter. She is a Targaryen spy. She is the true born daughter of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lady Lyanna Stark. The noble Lord Eddard succeeded in hiding the truth from his King and raised the Targaryen children as Stark bastards, she was sent to the capital to ruin us from within. She was sent by the mad Targaryen girl." Cersei said loudly. 

She noticed her guards falter for a second before gripping their swords. It could not be true, could it? Howland Reed. He knew the truth and there would have been little point of him lying, if he had lied this was surely the worst possible lie he could have thought of. No, it must be true. She was a Targaryen. Her aunt was her mother. Lyanna Stark. Lyanna Stark who she had paid respects for countless times was her mother. 

She felt tears prick at her eyes. This was far too much for her to take in, especially in front of so many.

"Your Grace, I- I had no idea of this." Lyarra began.

"Silence the traitor." Cersei ordered and Lyarra watched as Cersei's guards approached her. She tensed at this, she wouldn't hurt her would she? Tywin wouldn't allow it. 

This was all a dream, she was dreaming. This could not possibly be real, in any world. She was not a Targaryen. 

"Your father won't allow you to hurt me, I am his wife, your good mother. I carry your brother or sister inside me." Lyarra began.

"That child is no Lion." Cersei said to her.

"Lord Tywin will not allow you to cause me any harm, nor to my children." Lyarra said as she stepped back towards her guards. She felt herself be pushed into the centre of them and could see as Cersei smiled.

"I will be merciful. Take the traitor to the cells." Cersei ordered and leaned back.

Lyarra could feel her heart thumping against her chest, she began to sweat, she could hardly breathe. This was not real. Tywin would come through the doors, he would. No one would dare touch her, especially the guards.

"Lord Tywin will not forgive any of you if you harm me." Lyarra shouted.

"Your Grace. She is right, at least confine her to the Tower." Jaime pleaded.

"I am acting Queen and believe me when I say the first thing my father will do when he returns is execute the Targaryen." Cersei said. Jaime stepped back, Lyarra could tell he was unsure of the truth of it all.

"He will not, I am carrying his child." Lyarra said her voice faltering. 

"He will remarry, that child is the least of my concerns." Cersei told her.

Lyarra felt her breathing hitch, she saw the orphan girl that delivered secrets of the realm to her, she was loyal. She could get a message out.

"Send word to my husband, Lord Tywin at once informing him of what her Grace intends to do and to my brother Lord Commander Jon Snow of the Nights Watch." Lyarra shouted. Perhaps someone there would get out to help her, she turned her head back to the girl and saw her give a small nod before vanishing to the kitchens. 

Someone should be able to get here in time, Cersei will not kill me will she?

"What are you waiting for, seize her and take her straight to the cells." Cersei shouted and that was enough for her guards to move forward and fight against the Queensguard.

She turned back to see the entirety of court silent and simply watching, she was beyond angry. She was Lady Lannister, she would not be treated like this.

"You cannot do this, I am Lady Lyarra Lannister of the Rock, the wife of Lord Tywin Lannister. He will slaughter you all for allowing this to unfold." Lyarra shouted, hoping someone would see her terror. 

"You are a Targaryen traitor. My father will place your head on a spike outside the Keep as well as those abominations of yours." Cersei shouted above the clatter of swords. 

Her ten guards began to dwindle and Lyarra watched Cersei grin. Jaime looked down, not doing anything. She knew Tywin had told him to protect her, but the allegations of her being a Targaryen removed Tywin's protection so very quickly. He wouldn't kill her, he loved her. He wouldn't hurt me, Lyarra told herself. 

She was pushed to the ground by one of her guards as he moved in front of her to take a sword through the heart and she watched as he fell straight to the ground. His face expressionless. She felt herself be picked up by one guard on each arm and struggled against them. The Queensguard were cruel to say the least and the Mountain held her with ease as she thrashed against him. 

Lysander and Tyanna. She could not trust Cersei to keep them safe, not with her behaviour. She began to thrash even more, this was not happening. She was Lady Lannister, she shouldn't be here. 

"You can't do this to me, my husband will-" Lyarra started once more.

"Your husband will praise us for ridding him of you, Targaryen bitch." One of the guards said to her from the side and she saw the malice in their eyes. They wouldn't have dared do such a thing only a day ago.

"He will do no such thing. I carry the Lannister heir, he will butcher each and everyone of you for this." Lyarra began and felt the mountain push a hand over her mouth to quieten her.

She bit down and this angered him and so he threw her into the cell, with little regard for the babe she carried or her status as Lady Hand and just as she had began each day for the last few weeks, she was alone once more. 

She could feel the warmth of the blood around her head as she lay on the floor, she should cry she told herself, but she couldn't bring herself to. Her entire life had been thrown upside down and there was little to be done to save her or her children. If anything happened to Lysander or Tyanna she would never forgive herself. 

She can't be a Targaryen she reasoned. Her father could not be her uncle, it was all a lie. It had to be, it should be. She knew in her heart that it wasn't. It was true. It made complete and perfect sense and this pained her further. What would Tywin do? Would he ever bother to save her after finding out who she was, she had had no idea. She was hardly to blame for her lineage. Or would he have her executed as Cersei had said. When she had first said it, Lyarra had all but rolled her eyes, he would never do such a thing, not to her. 

Yet, he could be unforgiving and cruel, he could turn on her. He was capable of cruelty he had always been capable of it, but she had never thought it would amount to this. What would Cersei do, would she kill her before Tywin returned. 

It would be weeks before he returned she thought as she felt the cell darken, it was so very cold as well. Perhaps Jon would come to her aid, Jon. All the way in the North, he would take months and by then, she would be as good as dead. 

Lyarra remained on the floor as she saw the pool of blood at her head widen from her periphery and then everything went dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey- so the story is moving on a bit faster, but don't worry it shouldn't all be doom and gloom. Comment ur thoughts xx


	42. Chapter 42

When she finally awoke she was shocked to find that it had all been real. A part of her had convinced herself that it had all been a terrible nightmare, that it would go away when she woke up, but she was shocked to see that nothing had changed. She sat herself up and then leaned against the cold stone wall. It was a miracle that nothing had happened to the babe she thought as she felt a small kick, she shifted away from the dried blood over the floor and fell back against the stone.

There was far too much for her to process at the moment. First, her father was the Targaryen prince, her mother was the woman she had thought to be her paternal aunt. She was technically a Princess, she thought to herself. She was a dragon and a wolf and so was Jon. Did he know? Word had probably gotten out to every corner of Westeros by now, the entirety of court would not keep it to themselves, everyone would know the truth. 

Then there was her position in the capital, she was locked underneath the Keep in a common cell. She was not tended to, nor had a Maester been down to check on her. Cersei had threatened to execute her before Tywin arrived and in her state she was unsure of Cersei's ability to follow through. The rational side to her thought that Cersei wouldn't dare do such a thing, but she had already had Lyarra thrown into a cell and starved, everyone could see the blood on the floor. Cersei didn't seem to care for her wellbeing at all. Then, there were the children to consider. Were they safe? Cersei wouldn't dare kill them, no. She couldn't. They were still Tywin's blood, no matter who Lyarra was, they were still his. She wouldn't touch them, she told herself. She wondered if this was simply to stop herself worrying for them. 

There was Tywin to consider as well. No doubt, he would have found out about the information revealed about his wife's lineage by now. Would he kill her? Simply for being a Targaryen? No, he loved her, he cared for, she was his wife and the mother of his children. She carried his third child through her, he wouldn't execute her would he? She would like to think he would never do such a thing, but he had also been the one to order the execution of Elia Martell and Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon, her half siblings. Why was she any different she thought to herself? He loves me, Lyarra reassured herself but it didn't seem to work. 

The darkness of the cell did little to reassure her and she had little idea of how long she had been unconscious for. There were no guards to ask as the cells had been emptied, she was the only one down there for now. Any guards that remained would surely be loyal to Cersei, Lyarra thought bitterly. _Targaryen bitch _they had called her. No one would have dared treat her with so little respect had Tywin been here. 

She laid a hand on her belly and thought of him. Would he even bother returning to save her? Perhaps he would continue on to retrieve Myrcella and allow Cersei to keep her locked away until his return? Perhaps he was already on his way back? At this point, she remained unsure of how conditional his supposed love for her was. The child in her believed he would never dream of hurting her and the woman inside knew just how cruel her husband could be, not to her specifically but to any supposed enemy of his house. 

Finally there was the truth to her lineage, would this make her a true Targaryen? Had her father and mother married or was she a Targaryen bastard too? Would the Targaryen Queen take pity on her and save her, or would she be seen as a traitor for marrying the Lion of the Rock. A Targaryen, she thought to herself. She had grown up hearing about the dragon riders and their conquests. She supposed it all made sense, her eyes had always been an anomaly, but could eyes really be proof of her lineage. Jon hardly had any features of a Targaryen, she thought to herself. 

She liked hot baths, the maids often worried for her, but she was sure there were plenty of women accustomed to those sorts of temperatures. Either way, whether or not it was true, Cersei had declared her a Targaryen spy and an enemy to House Lannister and that had left her here. She had thought Jaime would intervene, his pathetic plea for her safety had done little she thought bitterly. He had allowed her to be beaten and thrown into this awful cell, despite being five months pregnant and his good-mother, not to mention the kindness she had shown hi when he was imprisoned. In this scenario he had far more power and sway over her fate than she ever did over him and yet he had all but helped Cersei throw her into this cell. 

She was growing angry but forced herself to calm down, the babe was already under enough stress, she would not lose a child to Cersei's cruelty. Tywin would be here soon and he would demand a hearing, some sort of order to this. He would give her a room in the tower at least. He wouldn't let me rot under the Keep as his daughter intends, no matter how much he may hate me. 

She remained sitting for a little longer and was surprised when she heard footsteps, it was one of Cersei's maids holding some a small tray of food. It looked as though it was meant for servants, but Lyarra found herself too hungry to care for her own pride.

"Thank you." Lyarra said as she took the tray and water from the girl when she slid it under. The girl said nothing and left. 

Was this to be her life for the unforeseen future? Her only interaction to be with the maids that brought her food. She felt foolish to be left in the cell, eating this food all whilst dressed in the trappings and jewels of the Lady Hand. Perhaps this was always intended for her, she thought bitterly as she bit into the stale bread. It would not matter, she needed energy if she was to endure this, for her babes sake. 

After she had eaten and finished the water she settled back against the wall and leaned back. She remained a little light headed and she put that down to the blood she had lost on her fall. She felt herself fading once more and succumbed to the peace of sleep. 

She remained in this state for what felt like days, only being woken from her slumber from the hushed tones of the maids when they brought her meals. Other than that, she preferred the sleep than the reality of her situation. 

This time was different, this time instead of the shuffle of the maids shoes she heard the clanging of armour. She could hear it softly at first and then she heard it increase in intensity. There were people here, someone was here. 

Lyarra remained in a state between consciousness and sleep as she attempted to open her eyes at the sound and then she heard it, the sound of the lock being broken, the whispers. They were not supposed to be here, perhaps she was to be executed on Cersei's orders, perhaps it was Tywin. Why would he have been so quiet, he would have freed her without the need for all this secrecy, yet her desire for it to be him overtook the rational side of her as she called for him.

"Tywin? Tywin?" Lyarra called out and she could tell whoever was there had entered the cell.

"Hush now, my Lady. We are here to free you." The voice whispered and Lyarra could barely see in the presence of the lights they had brought. She said nothing as she felt herself being pulled into someones arms. They were not her husbands, she thought to herself as she was lifted from the floor. 

"The blood." One of the voices said, no doubt pointing to the stained fall.

"Nevermind that, let us go." The man who was holding her said as he moved out of the cell.

"Tywin?" Lyarra whispered once more.

"I am afraid not, my Lady. Now you must be quiet, we cannot have the Queensguard hearing us." The man said in reply and Lyarra fell back against him, too tired to say anything. If they were taking her from Cersei they could not mean any harm to her she thought.

"Wait, wait. My children. I cannot leave without them." Lyarra let out suddenly, the man instinctively raised a hand to her mouth to cover her and this caused her to stir.

"They are safe, they are waiting for you, along with the wolf." The man assured her and at this Lyarra sighed out in relief as she allowed them to take her out of the Keep.

She said nothing as her eyes adjusted to the light only to return to the darkness of the city. She could hardly make out where they were going until she saw the ship. A ship? This could not be Tywin, he wouldn't take her to a ship. He would have returned her to the Keep, he would not have stolen her away in the middle of the night. This was not Tywin.

She was about to protest to her sudden removal from the Keep when she saw them in the distance. She could see Tyanna's blonde locks ahead, in the arms of a septa, they were aboard the ship. Lysander was probably there too and at this she calmed. As long as she was with them, it would hardly matter whose ship it was she told herself. 

"Settle her down here." Another voice said after they had boarded the ship, she recognised it. She did, but in her state she could hardly place it.

"Lyarra?" The next man whispered, she could tell he was leaning down to her and she forced her eyes open. She almost laughed when she saw him, she could hardly believe it. 

"Oberyn? I do not understand?" Lyarra said as she felt her eyes water. 

"The children?" Lyarra asked instantly.

"They are safe, you can see them soon. The maester will see to you first and then you may ask whatever you like, little wolf. You need to rest." Oberyn said to her as he tucked a strand of her hair behind an ear.

It was at this point Lyarra took in the room and noticed another family face.

"Ser Loras?" Lyarra said, even more confused than before.

He simply smiled and nodded to her before nodding to Oberyn and taking his leave, Oberyn did the same as the Maester entered to check her over. 

She said nothing as he cleaned her head wound and then placed a hand to her belly. 

"It is a miracle that the babe has not suffered any trauma." The Maester told her and Lyarra said nothing in reply. She could hear Lysander's cries from the other cabin and wanted nothing more than to hold them once more. 

"I would like to see my children." Lyarra instructed him.

"Very well, my Lady." The Maester said as he left. 

"Take these before you sleep each night for the swelling, but you seem to be well despite the obvious injuries." The Maester said at the doorway. 

She was left alone once more for a few minutes before she heard the door open again. At once she stood up when she saw them.

"My loves." Lyarra said as she leapt up from her seat, in tears. She took them both into her arms and despite them being a little too heavy for her to hold, she said nothing as she kissed each of their foreheads.

"Thank you, thank you for keeping them safe." Lyarra said to the two Septa's and they both said something along the lines of their sacred duty to keep Tyanna and Lysander safe. In truth, Lyarra barely heard them as she sat down with them both in her arms. 

She felt like weeping as she held them once more, relief had rushed over her as soon as she saw them and now the doubt and questions returned.

"Why was Oberyn here? Why was Ser Loras here? How had they known to save her? How much did they know?" Lyarra wondered as she looked to her children. She lay with her back to the cabin wall on the bed and settled them down to her side and placed a hand to rest over their bellies as they began to sleep. 

The Septa's sat down across from her, knowing that she was in no position to watch over them all night and soon she felt her eyes droop again after the panic had worn off. She saw as the Septa's walked towards her and picked up Lysander and Tyanna from the bed. 

"Thank you." Lyarra said once more as she lay down in the spot where she had let her children rest just minutes before. She felt a fur spread be placed over her and then had the first peaceful sleep she had had in days. 


	43. Chapter 43

Lyarra woke up, expecting to be in her own bed, their bed right at the top of the tower. She expected to feel Tywin's arm wrapped around her waist, to feel the movement as he took a breath in and then out, yet she was met by something else entirely. 

She was in a dark cabin, she was on a ship. This could only mean one thing and that would be that all of this was real, all of this had happened to her. She was a Targaryen, Cersei had her thrown in the cells of the Keep and then she had been rescued by Oberyn and Loras. This caused her to finally push herself up. 

She was still unsure of where she was and what was actually going to happen, she doubted that they'd simply return her to Tywin and at this point, she was unsure if that was something she wanted. She had little idea of how he would react to her being a Targaryen, yet she still carried his child, surely that would be something?

She attempted to push thoughts of her husband to the side as she rose from the bed. Joy wouldn't be here to help her, she would have to look after herself just as she had done in Winterfell. She would need somebody as her pregnancy reached the final stages, but Oberyn would surely have a few maids at his disposal once they docked she reasoned. 

Instead she sifted through the chest to the side of the bed and pulled out a dress large enough to fit over her belly. She was hungry too, she thought as she put her boots on and then left the cabin. 

The ship was large she thought to herself as she made her way down the hall, unsure if she was walking in the right direction. 

"There you are." Oberyn shouted from behind and Lyarra whipped around. 

"Here I am." Lyarra said with a laugh as she turned around and made her way to him.

"You must be hungry, my Lady." Oberyn said as he led her by the arm to the dining chamber.

"You've read my mind." Lyarra said to him in answer.

"Sit and I shall explain everything to you." Oberyn said as he sat down opposite her, he was about to begin when Loras and Ellaria walked in too.

"Ellaria!" Lyarra said with a grin, it was comforting to see so many familiar faces after her weeks alone in the Keep. She had only had Tywin and the children for a while and then Tywin had left and everything turned upside down.

"Hello, sweetness. I told you she had a dragons eyes." Ellaria said to Oberyn after greeting her.

"Did you know?" Oberyn asked her.

"I think it is painfully obvious that I had no idea." Lyarra said as one of the maids placed some of the pie onto her plate. 

"I thought as much." Oberyn said in response.

"How did you find out?" Lyarra asked.

"The whole of Westeros knows, ravens have reached every corner of the realm about you and your brother. They made their way to Dragonstone." Oberyn said as he bit into his food.

"You were on Dragonstone? I heard that the Targaryen girl and her armies had taken Dragonstone." Lyarra said out loud.

"They have and we were. It seems that while you have remained imprisoned in the Keep, she has gained quite a large following." Oberyn said in response.

"So she has the Martell favour." Lyarra asked.

"That she does and House Tyrell." Oberyn said gesturing to Loras.

"Forgive me Ser, but I do not think Ser Loras is at liberty to decide the fate of House Tyrell." Lyarra said, surely Olenna would have had something to say.

"You are correct, lucky for Her Grace, Lady Olenna has managed to sway her son and the other members of her House into the Queens favour." Oberyn told her.

"I still do not understand what all of this has to do with me, I am married to the Hand, the Lion of the Rock. I am the last person that should be going to Dragonstone." Lyarra said as she took another bite of the pie.

"Lyarra, you are a dragon. You are a Targaryen by blood, by your fathers blood. You are to remain at your aunts side." Ellaria said to her.

"My aunt." Lyarra said, more to herself than to the others. So this was all painfully true, she was a Targaryen.

"That makes you a Princess, my Lady, or should I say your Grace." Oberyn said to her.

"I am not a Princess, my father was married to Princess Elia, I am still a bastard." Lyarra said to them.

"It seems despite your fathers disrespect towards my sister Elia resulted in him revoking his marriage to her and marrying Lady Lyanna Stark, that makes you a Princess." Oberyn confirmed once more.

"I am still married to Lord Tywin, I am married to the Hand of the Queen and as of the last fortnight, it is Cersei that remains on the throne. Surely her Grace would not wish for me to be anywhere near her cause." Lyarra said. This Queen across the water would have no desire for her to be anywhere near her, Lyarra was very clearly linked to Cersei despite having no desire to be.

"You are another Targaryen, you along with your brother and aunt will restore the Targaryen name and position." Oberyn told her.

"I suppose she has told you of this." Lyarra said, irritated by yet another position she wanted no part in.

"No, but it is clear to us all." Oberyn said in reply.

"Well, when do we reach Dragonstone?" Lyarra asked as she sat back with a sullen look on her face.

"In three days, Iittle wolf." Oberyn said with a grin.

"Very well." Lyarra said as she fiddled with the cup of water to her side.

"Is Margaery on Dragonstone?" Lyarra asked out of the blue.

"She is, along with your brother Jon." Loras said in reply and this was more than enough to cause Lyarra to forget all about her distaste for the upcoming war. Finally it felt like she was going home. She would see Jon and Margaery and Olenna too, she would see the new Queen, Daenerys, her aunt. She would be with her family, no longer wondering who she was. 

She would be a princess, she would have real power, not power and protection from her husband. No. She would be powerful in her own right, no one would dare touch her as Cersei had done before. No, she would be safe. 

She was probably on the winning side, she thought to herself as she imagined the dragons she had heard so much of and whilst this brought her Joy her mind kept drifting back to him. It was always him. Tywin, Tywin, Tywin, on a constant loop in her mind. She wondered what he would have to say about all of this. She winced as she thought of his reaction and forced herself to think of Jon and Margaery. She would see them both again, she would be with her brother once more. 

She had never dreamed of seeing him again, but now, now she would be reunited with him. Her children would know him and they would know Margaery and at this she grinned. 

Perhaps it would be enjoyable, so long as she removed any thought of Tywin from her mind. 

"It seems that her Grace will be surprised by the number of Prince's and Princess' we return with to Dragonstone." Elarria laughed.

"What do you mean?" Lyarra asked.

"We didn't leave for you, my Lady. We found out about what had happened to you half way through our journey." Ellaria clarified.

"Well who do you mean then?" Lyarra asked.

"Trystane remains a Prince of Dorne and Princess Myrcella has spent almost all of her years as a woman with us in the water gardens, we would hardly leave them to both your husbands and Cersei's whims. Now that Myrcella has given up her title as Queen she poses no threat at all to her Grace, so she will return with us to Dragonstone." Oberyn told her.

"They are on this ship?" Lyarra said with a laugh.

Oberyn simply grinned at her laugh and continued to eat.

"I do hope my husband never lays eyes on you again, my Prince. I am sure that he will have your head." Lyarra laughed once more.

"I welcome the challenge, although it is hardly a challenge for me." Oberyn said and at this Lyarra rolled her eyes, it reminded her of the early days of her marriage to Tywin, when Oberyn would tease in this way and it brought her some comfort. 

Almost the entirety of those she knew in Westeros would be on Dragonstone, she mused as she attempted to count them all. 

Myrcella's presence calmed her a little as she knew Tywin would be after her as well, it brought her a sense of peace knowing that the girl and Trystane remained together.

She wondered why they were not at breakfast, but reasoned that the young couple would probably have other ways to amuse themselves. 

She thought of her Grace, Daenerys. Her aunt and her new Queen. She wondered what she would be like, how she would react to her. She had heard her name countless times in the Keep, yet the Targaryen girl, in Tywin's dismissive voice kept returning to her thoughts when she thought of the Queen. 

Lyarra rolled her eyes at Tywin's own hubris, the girl he dismissed so easily had three grown dragons. She sighed as she realised she was thinking of him again. This would need to stop if she was going to make it through all of this and she would have to. For all three of her children. She wouldn't allow them to grow up without a mother and this would mean siding with Daenerys completely. 

It was their best chance, Cersei had already threatened them as soon as Tywin's back had turned. She wondered what this Targaryen Queen thought about all of this. Her children were Lannisters by blood, that would hardly bode well to the Queen Lyarra worried. 

She could sense her worries worsening so she forced herself to think of Jon. Jon. Jon who she had not seen in years, Jon who would always love her unconditionally. Jon her brother, Jon that she had shared everything with for as long as she could remember. He was probably going through similar feelings to her at this stage, although his own situation would be far less complicated than her own. 

She smiled as she thought of his dark hair and his laugh. Of how he would be so very happy to see his niece and nephew, of how he would look after her. Yes, she would be safe with Jon and this helped her to relax a little as they made their journey to Dragonstone.


	44. Chapter 44

Tywin had never known such anger he thought to himself as he paced the throne room. At least when Joanna had died she hadn't taken their children along with her, it was a tragedy, but she was not to blame. She never was. Lyarra on the other hand, he could not quite place. He had heard Cersei and Jaime's accounts as well as half the court and Queensguard and he still had little understanding of how any of them would have dared lay a hand on his wife. 

"Father, she is a Targaryen." Cersei said for what felt like the fiftieth time. 

"I do not care if she is an orphan from flea bottom, she is carrying a Lannister in her belly." Tywin bellowed. 

Targaryen. The name played on his lips constantly, it was all he thought about. Of how is wife was the blood of the dragon, had she known? The rational side of him knew that she would not have been so insistent to learn of who her mother was had she known she was a Targaryen. No she would have simply remained as Ned Stark's daughter, she wouldn't have brought up the identity of her mother. She would not have bothered to contact Lord Reed. No, she must not have known. 

Yet a small part of him doubted her, she could have known. Perhaps the identity of her mother was simply to throw him off the trail, perhaps she had been manipulating him from the very beginning. He thought of how she had begged him not to leave of how she had told him how frightened she was to remain in the capital with Cersei alone. He thought of how he dismissed her worries, if he had stayed perhaps they would all still be here. 

She was still a Stark but her claim to the North was weakened, yet now she would be styled as a Targaryen. A Targaryen princess he thought. This puzzled him more, his children were still legitimate he reasoned. Tyanna and Lysander would need to be reunited with him as well as the babe she carried. He wondered if she would ever return to him. He cared for her, he had thought it was something stronger, he was no fool but he knew she had cared for him. 

He thought of how the entire court had seen his guards slaughtered and his wife dragged to the cells below the Keep, any slight to his wife was seen as a slight to him and this did not sit well. Myrcella was still nowhere to be found and as soon as he had heard of Lya's disappearance he had returned to the capital. 

He would sent out ravens and men to search for her, to ensure she was safe. She was more of a target now. than ever before, she was Targaryen, Stark and Lannister. Perhaps the Targaryen girl would slaughter her to prevent her from staking a claim to the throne. Perhaps she was on Dragonstone, reunited with her brother and aunt. 

A Targaryen for a wife, the Gods were cruel he thought bitterly. She would never be the same, he had slaughtered her siblings and presented them to Robert Baratheon, it could have so easily been Lyarra he thought to himself. 

"Father, we had no idea if we could trust her." Jaime said.

"I do not care. Neither of you are without fault in this, Jaime you stood by as my pregnant wife, the mother of your brother and sister was thrown into the cells below the Keep. She was beaten. If you did not trust her you could have confined her to her apartments and awaited for my return to decide on what to do with her." Tywin bellowed. 

It was true, perhaps her fear had caused her to escape. She would not be stupid enough to remain with Cersei on the throne, without his presence. If he had been here she would be at his side now, rather than in the clutches of the Targaryen pretender. 

"Get out of my sight, both of you." Tywin said as he dismissed them. 

Cersei seemed about to protest but said nothing as she followed Jaime out of the throne room leaving Tywin alone. Tyanna and Lysander had been stolen from him as well, someone had planned this all very well. To rescue Lyarra from her cell and take his children from the tower too. He had seen the state of the tower on his return and this angered him further, Lya's belongings had been searched through by Cersei's oaf of a Queensguard, her trinkets smashed, her books ripped and the disarray continued to the nursery. Tya's crib had been smashed and the room looked thoroughly ransacked. 

He supposed it was his own doing, with what had happened with Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon, this was his punishment. The same fate for his own wife and his own children. He wondered if they would turn on him, if she would keep them away from him, if she would escape across the Narrow Sea and raise them to hate him. No, he would find them. He had spent the morning shouting at Cersei and taking accounts from all present and had only just dismissed them all. There was still little idea of where she was, but he had sent men to the Reach, the North, to Dragonstone and the Eeyrie. He would find her he promised.

He remained angry with her, how could she have left so willingly. He could not however, remain angry. She would have been a fool to remain with Cersei and Jaime acting in the way they had, she left to keep the children safe. At least on that they could agree, he knew she would do everything in her power to ensure their survival. 

He slumped down onto the chair in his office as he began to write a letter to this Targaryen Queen. He would demand for his wife and children's return and would ensure no harm to those who should return them to him. He should have moved them to the Rock he thought bitterly as he continued to write. He threatened almost every great house in the kingdom and should he find that anyone was harbouring his wife without informing him he would place their heads on a spike outside the Keep. 


	45. Chapter 45

The first thing that came to mind when she finally saw him was how old he looked, his brows were furrowed, his hair far longer than she remembered. His eyes seemed to have darkened and hardened with the years, she would have found it difficult to recognise him if it weren't for his smile. She watched as the sides of his mouth turned upwards and how he almost seemed to run towards her and before she could think she found herself doing the same. 

"You're here!" Lyarra whispered as she buried her face into the furs around his shoulder.

"I've missed you." Jon said with a laugh as he kissed her forehead. 

"I didn't think I would ever see you again." Lyarra told him as she held onto him for dear life.

"Have a little faith." Jon said with a grin. 

"It seems the little faith I had paid off." Lyarra said as she hugged him once more, she could feel the tears pricking at her eyes.

"Ah, I suppose they're yours?" Jon said as he pointed towards the Septa's, but more specifically to the children each one held.

Lyarra said nothing as she grabbed her brothers hand and led him towards them.

"Tyanna and Lysander meet your uncle Jon." Lyarra said as she took Tyanna from the Septa and gave her to Jon, she then took Lysander for herself.

She hadn't ever thought it possible for them to meet Jon, or any of her family. Yet, seeing him with them brought her so much joy that it allowed her to forget all that had transpired over the past few weeks.

"You must be Lysander." Jon said as he took Lysander too. He talked with a child in each arm and she laughed as they laughed. 

"I suppose you will have to be their favourite uncle." Lyarra said.

"You suppose." Jon said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ser Kevan is difficult to top." Lyarra laughed and at this Jon smirked. 

She wondered if he truly had remained this boyish during their time apart, perhaps it was something only reserved for her. 

"Mama." Lysander said as he reached out for her once more and she leant over to take him from his uncle.

"I suppose we'll have to go up soon." Jon said as he looked up to the castle.

Lyarra said nothing, perhaps she was more similar to Tywin that she had previously thought with her silences.

"It seems like you've brought quite the party with you." Jon said as he nodded towards Oberyn, Loras, Myrcella, Trystane and Ellaria who had just left the ship.

"Long may she reign." Lyarra said as she returned Lysander to the Septa. 

"Long may she reign, our aunt." Jon said as he did the same with Tyanna. 

"I never expected it, not in a thousand lifetimes. I had always thought father was our father. It was always our mother who was up for debate." Lyarra said as she walked with an arm linked in Jons. 

"Neither did I. At least with you the Targaryen bit makes sense." Jon said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lyarra said feigning anger. 

"Your eyes, they've always been a little different." Jon commented.

"They're the reason people thought Ashara Dayne was our mother." Lyarra said in reply.

"Have you seen them yet, the dragons?" Lyarra asked. 

Jon simply pointed to the sky and in the distance on the other side of the castle, Lyarra could make out three dragons in the horizon.

"Is it true that she rides them?" Lyarra asked, she felt like a child again.

"That she does." Jon said as he moved his gaze back to her. 

"But you were here anyway, before finding out about who we were. You were here to begin with, Oberyn told me." Lyarra clarified.

"Yes, we were looking for reserves of dragon glass." Jon told her and at this Lyarra nodded for him to go on.

"There is a darkness beyond the wall and dragon glass seems to stop it in its tracks." Jon explained.

"I see." Lyarra said thoughtfully. 

Lyarra turned back at Lysander's cries and saw him wriggling in the crib brought up by two of the Queens soldiers, he was probably not used to their new home, it was very different to the capital and the nursery he spent most days. Her daughter on the other hand had had little trouble adjusting and Lyarra marvelled at how calm she had been. 

It was the third that caused the most of her problems, the stress of this pregnancy would surely cause her more harm she thought as she placed a hand on top of her belly, she had some sharp pains at her side but put it down to the stress she had been under and thought little of it. 

"We're here." Jon said pulling her out of her reverie and she looked up at the large gates of the castle, it was frightening she thought as she looked around. It was clear that it belonged to the Targaryens she mused as she took in the large stone dragons. They didn't seem half as threatening anymore due to the presence of the very much alive dragons a few miles off shore. 

She wondered what Tywin would think of the dragons, he had thought them to be little threat but now as she took them in she worried. They were miles away yet it was clear how strong they were in truth. In some way, she felt something akin to pride as she saw them, they were part of her blood she thought as she walked inside. 

"We're going to go straight to the throne room." Jon whispered to her and he gave her hand a small squeeze, for this she was grateful. 

"What's she like?" Lyarra whispered.

"You'll have to see for yourself." Jon said as he walked through the door in front of them.

Those in the hall stood up and immediately her eyes locked with Margaery's and she grinned at her old friend and her grandmother to her side. They were comforting to say the least. There was another Martell, probably Quentyn she thought as she briefly made eye contact with the boy and then before her stood the Queen. 

She was a lot smaller than Lyarra had expected, but that did not make her any less imposing. It was clear that she was powerful, by the way everyone seemed to glow around her. That's when she saw him, Tyrion. The sandy tones of his hair and his father's eyes caused her to wince when she saw him, she wouldn't think of Tywin, not now she scolded herself. She looked into the Queens eyes and saw her own purple reflected back and this caused her to shiver. She was family, real family she thought. 

"Your Grace, may I present my sister. Lady Lyarra - " Jon paused unsure of what to say as he looked back to his sister. Snow? Stark? Lannister? Targaryen? He had no idea of what to say and neither did she.

"I suppose I am still Lady Lyarra Lannister no matter my distance from the capital. It is a pleasure to finally meet with you, your Grace." Lyarra said as she bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine, I am sure." Daenerys said to her with a small smile. It was all a little too formal for a family reunion, Lyarra thought. She knew Sansa and Arya remained at Winterfell, perhaps she would see them soon. 

"I must thank you for your efforts to free both myself and my children from the cells under the Keep." Lyarra said honestly. 

"When we are finished, all those that have hurt you will be dealt with." Daenerys said as she squinted her eyes a little. 

Dealt with? Lyarra had no idea of what to make of her words. 

"Thank you, your Grace." Lyarra said with a smile. 

Lyarra stepped back as Myrcella and Quentyn were presented to the Queen. Myrcella formally renounced her claim to the throne and they both seemed to agree on their only wish being marriage to one another, Lyarra winced at how naive they seemed to be but said nothing. 

When the formalities were out of the way Daenerys encouraged everyone to continue with their reunions as she retired from the throne room and at this Lyarra made her way straight to Margaery and Olenna. 

"My love." Margaery said as she hugged her friend.

"I didn't think we'd meet again." Lyarra said as she gave her a squeeze.

"Nonsense, little wolf, or I suppose I shall have to call you little dragon now." Olenna said as she took Lyarra in for an embrace.

"Lady Olenna, I've missed you." Lyarra said honestly.

"See, that kind of honesty wouldn't last in the capital." Olenna remarked and Margaery laughed.

"Well it does seem as though you have been quite busy." Margaery said as she gestured to Lyarra's belly and this caused her to blush.

"It's surprising that you still blush like a maiden after so long with the Old Lion." Olenna added.

"I am hardly a maiden and I am not blushing." Lyarra said as she defended herself. 

"How are the little sprites?" Margaery asked moving along the conversation.

"They're far more lively than the last time you saw them." Lyarra said as she gestured for the Septa's to bring her children over.

"Tya, Lysander you remember Lady Margaery don't you, she's a very dear friend of your mama's." Lyarra said as she bent down to talk to them.

Olenna coughed abruptly.

"Yes and of course you remember Lady Olenna." Lyarra added. 

Her children remained uncharacteristically quiet and she rolled her eyes, she was expecting them to begin speaking a little more as they reached the a little over one year in age.

"Even if they do not, they will get to know me very well in the upcoming months." Olenna said with a smile. 

"I am sure they will." Lyarra said.

"And with a new sister or brother on the way, I'm sure your both very excited, aren't you?" Margaery said as she leant down along with Lyarra. Both Lysander and Tyanna seemed to smile back at her and this put Lyarra at ease once more. 

"Why don't you get yourself settled in, we shall see you this evening for dinner." Olenna instructed and at this Lyarra agreed.

She walked over to Jon and asked him to accompany her to her new chambers. She supposed she would get to see more of this new Queen at this dinner. There were far more friendly faces here than there had been in the last few months in the Keep and Lyarra could hardly prevent her mind from wishing to spend as much time with them all right this second, but she really would need to settle in. 

The worst part of all of this was that no matter how happy she seemed to be, the guilt would always remain. She was unsure of why exactly she had it, this guilt. It hardly made any sense, she should be happy. Reunited with all those she cared for, her children safe and sound and finally knowing who she was. Yet, her mind couldn't shake his eyes, she wondered where he was, if he was searching for her. If he missed her, if he was angry with her. If he loved her, if he ever did. She shook her head as she turned to ask Jon more about his time at Dragonstone. 

It seemed that the Queen had had little acknowledgement of his status as her nephew and wished to only discuss the matter once Lyarra came to Dragonstone. She desperately wished to hear more about this Queen and pushed the little knowledge she had of her from Tywin to the back of her mind, determined to prevent it from clouding her judgement. 

Three Targaryens in the world and three dragons too. No one would have believed her if she had talked of this a few years ago, yet now it was fact. The Targaryens had returned to Westeros. 


	46. Chapter 46

The dinner seemed intimate despite the number of people Lyarra found herself surrounded by. She was relieved that Jon was sat beside her, but she sat right next to the Queen. Lysander and Tyanna had been taken to sleep by the Septa's despite Lyarra's own discomfort with her being separated from them, but this Queen wouldn't kill her children as she remained inside her castle. Despite Tywin's involvement, they were still Targaryens she told herself. 

The Queen spoke to her a little, about her travel to Dragonstone and then turned her attention to her advisors at her side. This included Tyrion, which forced Lyarra to confront the fact that she was now very clearly on an opposing side to her own husband. She noted how the Queen seemed to gloss over her time in the Keep, she had focused on growing up in Winterfell and then turned her attention to their voyage to Dragonstone. This surprised her. Perhaps she has heard everything she needs from Margaery and Olenna, Lyarra reasoned as she continued to eat. 

"How much longer?" Jon said.

"Till what?" Lyarra asked as she was pulled away from her thoughts.

"My next niece or nephew." Jon said gesturing to her belly.

"About 5 months, I would say." Lyarra told him and this caused Daenerys to turn towards them.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Daenerys asked, suddenly interested. Lyarra was still unsure of exactly how much to trust the woman at her side but remained cordial. 

"Not at all. I just pray that I am not again blessed with twins." Lyarra joked and at this Jon smiled.

"Do you mind my asking if it was difficult, the birth?" Daenerys asked.

"Of course, your Grace. It was difficult, they didn't know if I was going to survive the ordeal, they came early and took a lot out of me when they arrived." Lyarra said as she thought of the twins.

"Well, I wish for you to not worry at all. I have sent for some of the best Maester's from Essos, the North, the Reach and from Dorne. You will be in perfectly good hands." Daenerys said with a smile and this caused Lyarra to smile back.

"Thank you, your Grace. You are too kind." Lyarra said.

"We are family after all, we must protect what little we have left of it." Daenerys said as she took a sip of her wine and looked at Lyarra.

"I suppose you are right. Was it a shock to find out about us?" Lyarra asked.

"A shock yes, but not an unwelcome one. I had thought of myself as the last Targaryen, but now I have the two of you and I suppose your children as well to call family." Daenerys said with a smile.

"Thank you, your Grace. I suppose for myself it's nice to know who I am. I've spent my whole life wondering who my mother was, but this was far bigger shock than I could have imagined." Lyarra told her.

Jon said nothing as he watched them talk. 

"It's nice that we are still related to our siblings, but I suppose we are cousins now?" Lyarra said with a laugh and looked to Jon.

"I'm just glad to have you back." Jon said.

"And I you." Lyarra said as she squeezed his hand.

"To think my father went through all that trouble to find you for you to be a Targaryen." Tyrion said with a laugh and this was met by a glare from Jon.

"I suppose the Gods have a cruel sense of humour." Lyarra said simply.

"I suppose you are correct. You must be glad to be rid of him and my sister now." Tyrion said. 

At this Lyarra sighed, the question had been playing on her mind for the past few days. Had she really loved him? Or was she trying to make the best of her situation? She had reasoned it every single way and still could not come up with an answer for how she felt for him, all she knew was that each night as she slept she wished for one thing only and it was for him to be at her side. Perhaps that in itself was an answer.

"I think anybody would be glad to rid themselves of your sister." Lyarra said, avoiding Tywin's name.

"But not my father?" Tyrion said confused.

"Is it really necessary for us to speak of such things now?" Lyarra said as she bit into a piece of turkey. 

"The entire realm knows how protective the little wolf is of her lion." Oberyn teased, yet his humour was lost on the remainder of the table, excluding Margaery and Olenna. Those who had not remained in the Keep did not understand the weight of his words.

"Only when the Viper is at play." Lyarra said with a grin and this caused Oberyn to laugh. She watched as Margaery bit her lip to avoid laughing from Oberyn's side. It was unusual that Ellaria was not at his side, but it seemed as though she was preoccupied by talking to a woman Lyarra did not recognise. She would ask Margaery about it later she told herself.

"Perhaps you will prove useful in wrangling the old lion." Tyrion said with a laugh.

She felt her smile vanish as she turned to face him and was about to open her mouth to say something, anything when the Queen spoke.

"Enough teasing, Lord Tyrion. I am sure Lyarra will do the right thing when the time comes to it." Daenerys said with a tight smile towards the Imp.

He stiffened and sat up straight after that and began to finish his food, Lyarra noticed how her knuckles had turned white, she also noticed the concern over Olenna's face. She sighed, realising none of them would understand how things had changed in her time in the Keep. She knew Tywin would be saying the same thing if she remained at his side, he would be thinking of the war, just as they are now.

"You're free of the Keep now sister and of the Lannisters, well most of them anyway." Jon said gesturing towards Tyrion and Lyarra simply nodded. 

The dinner continued without further interruption and Lyarra found it easy to speak to the Queen, it was as if they had been friends for a lifetime. She spoke of her time in Essos and whilst her travels and exploits were interesting, it was her childhood that drew Lyarra in. The horror of facing all that she had alone, with a brother she had to watch turn into someone she no longer recognised. She was grateful for Jon and her father and his half-siblings when she heard of what the Queen faced. She couldn't help but picture Lysander and Tyanna in the same situation, a dead mother, a father lost to madness and power. No true allies, lost across the narrow sea. That would not happen to them, she assured herself. She had allies, her brother, her cousins, her children would be safe she promised herself, even when she could not protect them.

"I would like you both to join me for a walk after dinner." Daenerys said to Lyarra and Jon and they both obliged the Queen.

They continued to eat and chat until the Queen had deemed enough time had passed for them to leave. Lyarra walked behind the Queen with Jon at her side as she led them out of the great hall.

"I would like to discuss something with the two of you. As you know, your father, my brother was next in line to the throne. According to some, the next King or Queen should be my brother's child, some might say son." Daenerys said as she slowed down to slot herself in the middle of the two siblings.

Lyarra looked over to Jon when the Queen said this and noticed how the veins on Daenerys' neck seemed to tense. She was worried, Lyarra thought.

"Whilst I am so very happy to be reunited with my family, my wish to be Queen has not changed, nor will it. I dislike the formality of it all, but I have been advised to ask you both to relinquish your claims to he iron throne in my favour. If you do not wish to do so, we can discuss this further in the morning." Daenerys said.

Lyarra had no intention of ever sitting on that throne, it seemed to cause more trouble than it was worth, but at the mention of it she was intrigued. Everybody enjoyed power, that much was true, but she had little desire for anymore trouble, especially with another child on the way. She had little quarrel in relinquishing her claim.

"I do not wish to sit on the iron throne, not now nor ever." Lyarra said, ignoring Jon's silence.

Daenerys was about to speak when Jon interrupted. 

"Nor I. I have no wish to take the throne for myself." Jon told her.

"Thank you, both of you. So I take it you support my claim to the iron throne?" Daenerys asked.

"I do." Lyarra said in reply.

"As do I, my Queen." Jon said.

"Very well. I thank you both for your support, I simply thought it best for us to discuss such things openly and I only wanted to do so when you both were present on Dragonstone." Daenerys told them.

"Of course." Lyarra said in reply.

"I hope you take no offence in what I am to say, but what you have agreed to means that you revoke any loyalty to those in the seven kingdoms who support Cersei's claim." Daenerys said in a lower voice.

Lyarra knew exactly what she meant by that, she meant Tywin. She meant for Lyarra to revoke loyalty to Cersei, but also to him. What could she possibly say to this? She by no means wanted Cersei on the throne, but she wasn't ready to forsake him, if that's what it meant.

"Very well." Lyarra said, unsure of whether or not she meant it.

Jon simply nodded.

"Lord Tyrion has prepared for some papers for you to sign in the morning, but I wished to speak to you myself first." Daenerys said.

"Now, since we are sure of where we stand, I had thought it an excellent time to meet your birthright." Daenerys said as she walked forwards.

Jon looked to Lyarra with a raised brow and Lyarra simply shrugged as she followed the Queen. What was this talk of birthright?

"You see. I cannot have children, my children are my dragons." Daenerys said as she reached the steps to the fields outside the castle. At this Lyarra frowned, it was a sad sentiment but the Queen seemed to have no problem with it.

They followed the Queen through the field into the centre and watched as she called for them, her children. The field fell silent and Lyarra could swear she heard the waves themselves fall silent after Daenerys had called for them.

"Here." Daenerys said as she outstretched a hand.

Lyarra's jaw dropped as she saw them swoop down, first one, then two and finally the third. She felt her breath hitch, she could hardly comprehend them before her. They were larger than she had imagined and she chuckled at how easily Tywin had dismissed them. A thousand armies could not protect him from them she thought to herself. as she stood at the Queens side.

"The first is Drogon, the largest, he is the one I generally ride, I have the strongest bond with him. The gold is Viserion and the green is Rhaegal, each named for my brothers." Daenerys said.

Lyarra looked to Jon and he had the same look on his face as she did, fear and excitement balled up into something far greater than she had ever experienced. 

"I think it best if you both meet with Rhaegal and Viserion and see which you bond with. It might prove useful in the upcoming months to have you both up there with me." Daenerys said as she took Lyarra and Jons hands.

Lyarra was shocked at the dragon Queens desire to share them with her and Jon. She supposed she was right, they were for Targaryens, a birthright. Proof of her parentage she thought as she watched Daenerys move closer. 

She said something in a language Lyarra had never heard that caused the large one, Dragon, Lyarra corrected herself to fly away. They were left with the others, still as large as their brother, still as terrifying. 

"Viserion, Rhaegal, this is Jon and this is Lyarra. They are family." Daenerys said as she all but pushed the siblings forward. For a few seconds Lyarra remained unsure of the Queens actions, was she trying to kill them?

She stood still as the dragons seemed to circle them both. 

"Put a hand out, each of you." Daenerys said from behind and they both obliged. 

This caused each dragon to move forward and inch closer and closer to their hands, Lyarra felt her arm shake, he could kill her so very easily Lyarra thought, yet a part of her knew it wouldn't happen.

It was the gold that seemed to take a likening to her as it placed its snout under her hand and Lyarra felt a shiver run through her body when he did so, she could tell the same was happening to Jon with the green. 

"Viserion." Lyarra said in a whisper and this caused the dragon to inch closer almost pushing her over.

"It seems as though Jon shall ride with Rhaegal and Lyarra with Viserion." Daenerys said from behind as she walked up towards them and placed herself in the middle. She spoke once more in that language that Lyarra did not recognise and just like that, the dragons took to the skies to fly beside their brother. 

Lyarra felt faint with everything that had taken place in the past few days, but this was something else entirely. She felt Daenerys touch her arm and this caused her to break her focus from the dragon flying above.

"I understand that it is quite a lot to take in, but you are both Targaryens it is in your blood." Daenerys said, Lyarra heard Jon say something in agreement, but she was stunned into silence. The sheer power she felt just through placing a hand on Viserion was enough to display the magnitude of what this would all mean in the months and years to come and whilst she knew she should be nothing but happy, she worried for him. Her husband. 

There was no way Cersei could possibly remain on the throne, yet she knew that there was even less of a chance that Tywin would surrender, especially to a Targaryen Queen. He would be too proud to do such a thing, he would die before even thinking of it as a possibility and this angered her. 

She said nothing as she returned inside with Daenerys and Jon to her side, until she realised they had made their way to their chambers. 

"Sleep well, your Grace." Lyarra said to the blonde and she nodded in response as she walked away with her guards. 

Jon watched as Daenerys left and Lyarra wondered what he was thinking, sometimes the way he looked at this Queen was something else that she could not quite place. 

"Well?" Lyarra said.

"Well what?" Jon said gruffly.

"Things are changing, Jon." Lyarra said to him as she looked out to the sea.

"They are." Jon agreed.

"Don't you think this is all happening a little too quickly? Jon I can barely keep up." Lyarra said as she held onto the stone.

"It is, but things in the North are dangerous. We need to act quickly, for the realms sake." Jon told her.

"I'm worried Jon, we were never supposed to be here, to be Targaryens. I wish things could just go back to how they were before, where our father was our father and not our uncle." Lyarra said with a chuckle to cover up her unease.

"I know, but can't you feel it? When I touched that dragon, Lya, I felt something that I've never felt before. It went right through me and into that dragon and then back again." Jon explained.

"That's the problem, I can feel it all so strongly, I hardly know what to do about it. What of Lysander and Tyanna and the child I carry, I can't afford to leave them without a mother whilst I wage war with Cersei. They already do not have a father, they can't lose me too." Lyarra said as she looked out.

"They won't lose you. You're perfectly safe." Jon said as he looked out with her. Lyarra shuddered at his words, Tywin had said the same thing weeks before all of this had happened and he had been wrong.

"I know what it's like to grow up without family, I won't let that happen to them." Jon said attempting to reassure her.

"I know, but I am afraid it's out of both of our control." Lyarra said with a sigh.

"Come, you should rest. Try not to worry, I will be by your side every step of the way, Lya." Jon told her and she paused again. Lya. Tywin had called her Lya, yet now she couldn't bear to hear it from her brother. It was as if Tywin had poisoned the name and stolen it for himself. Lya. She shuddered. 

"You are right, I will see you in the morning, won't I?" Lyarra asked.

"Of course. You won't be able to be rid of me so easily." Jon said as he led her to her chambers.

"Be sure to stay safe, you can't trust everybody we meet Jon." Lyarra said to him.

"The capital has made you cynical, Lya." Jon said with a warm smile as he walked off and Lyarra sighed as she entered her chambers and waited for her maids to help her ready for the night, although there would be little need for them she thought, she doubted she would get much sleep this evening after the days events. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE tell me what you think!!!! ahhh!


	47. Chapter 47

They had remained at Dragonstone for a month now and Lyarra had found her life had changed rather unexpectedly. Olenna and Loras had left soon after she had arrived to return to the Keep to sort out supplies for Winter and Oberyn, Myrcella, Trystane and Ellaria were eager to return to Dorne, despite their pledge to the Queen. They would rally the Dornish armies in her favour they had said, but Lyarra knew it was because they hated being so far North and Dragonstone, whilst beautiful seemed to be colder than the North itself with its proximity to the sea. 

They were to set sail with Yara Greyjoy and although Lyarra had done little to get to know the girl, she had always been polite to her. The thing that had surprised her most was Ellaria's interest in the Greyjoy girl, they seemed inseparable and this often left Oberyn in the company of herself, Margaery and Jon. The four usually spent the days together, but lately Jon seemed rather preoccupied with the dragon glass stores, he seemed eager to return to Winterfell and whilst Lyarra wanted nothing more than to go home, a part of her had no desire to be further away from Tywin. 

She enjoyed it though, being here, perhaps most of all being reunited with Jon. They had spent hours outside with Winter just talking, sometimes they wouldn't talk at all and would just enjoy each others company, while it lasted. Winter seemed to remember and despite Ghost remaining in the North, Lyarra knew deep down they would end up returning there soon. 

It was peculiar she thought, suddenly being told she was a Targaryen. Yet, her Grace saw no problem with it as she taught them to ride. She had said it was in their blood each time they went to the courtyard to mount their dragons and each time Lyarra had thought she would throw up at the thought of being so high in the sky alone. Yet, Daenerys was strict in her teaching and Lyarra had far less time to learn compared to Jon, given the babe in her belly. 

She had improved greatly, their lessons each day had started off rather shakily, yet now Lyarra almost felt safe when she was with Viserion. Their bond had grown and she would only need to call for him once for him to appear in the heavens above and make himself known. She wasn't sure what to make of this connection, she hardly knew how to explain it all, but when he was near her worries seem to ease. It was strange for her to feel so safe when in the presence of a dragon, but she supposed Daenerys was right. It was in her blood. 

Her lesson today had gone rather well and Viserion responded well to her commands, at first she had felt childlike whenever she shouted 'Dracarys' from atop his neck, but now she enjoyed how he responded. He would never let her slip and he would always come for her, this calmed her at least. No one could touch her or her children with Viserion there to protect them. He did seem to sense the babe and whenever he would greet her for training she would watch as his snout gently nudged her belly, she was sure he knew. 

"You are both doing very well, soon you will have no need for me to accompany you." Daenerys said as she walked beside the siblings.

"Thank you, my Queen." Jon said and Lyarra had to refrain from rolling her eyes. It was clear he seemed to care for the Queen in a way that was different from that of a loyal subject. She was their aunt though and this irked her whenever she saw Jon look at the Queen for too long. Oberyn tried to alleviate her worries by forcing her to remember that Targaryens wed brother to sister just as recently as their last King. By Targaryen standards, Daenerys and Jon were more distantly related. Margaery had laughed when Oberyn had told them this, yet it did little to relieve the unease Lyarra felt. 

"There's nothing quite like it, your Grace, being up there in the heavens. You've truly shared one of the greatest gifts in the world with us." Lyarra told the Queen. 

"You are the blood of the dragon, I would not share it with anyone else." Daenerys said as she put a hand to Lyarra's arm and Lyarra smiled.

"Now, may I see them before we join the others to dine." Daenerys asked.

"Of course, your Grace. They love your visits." Lyarra said as she walked with the Queen and Jon to the nursery set up for Lysander and Tyanna. 

Her children were spoilt for choice when it came to visitors, in the Keep it had been only Lyarra and Tywin who visited them regularly, yet now it seemed that almost everyone on Dragonstone enjoyed their company. 

At almost a year they were far more lively than ever before and it seemed as though the Queen had become quite taken with them. It was Tyanna that her Grace seemed to have a small preference for, Lyarra could tell. She supposed it was her daughters blonde hair and purple eyes that the Queen loved so very much, yet she still showed Lysander plenty of affection. They had talked about Rhaego, Daenerys' own son and Lyarra hardly knew how to comfort her. She couldn't imagine losing them, but the thought of losing a child and husband in such a short space of time upset her. 

They provided the Queen with an escape from the formality of her duties and Lyarra liked to see her like this, when she laughed with them and talked to them. She told them stories of dragons, princes and princesses and she held them when they slept. It was nice to see them with so many to call family. 

Jon sometimes joined her in the nursery at the same time as the Queen and from afar Lyarra could tell he cared for her, although she was unsure in what capacity. She had noticed a shift in her children, whilst Tyanna had no qualm with playing with any of their visitors, it always took Lysander a little time to warm up. He would call for Lyarra and she would have to coax him into playing with the others a little. 

Lysander the Late she had called him, perhaps it should have been something to do with how shy he was. She didn't like to admit it, but she enjoyed still holding him as Tyanna played. It comforted her, when she held them, both of them and his eyes reminded her of Tywin. Sometimes she would try to imagine Tywin in the nursery at her side, yet it was futile. He would never have wanted his children to be held by Daenerys, nor Oberyn nor Margaery nor Jon or anyone that visited. 

He would have feared for their safety, worried about the intentions of those that visited. She imagined him holding her at night, she imagined him placing a hand over her belly. Yet, she knew she could never have both. It would be Tywin or all of this and whilst she cared for him, with Cersei as she was there would be no way for her to return to how things were. She should be grateful for all she has now, almost everyone she loves and cares for here on Dragonstone. She supposed it was in a persons nature to want what they could not have, to always wish for a little bit more. She pushed her thoughts to the side as Tyanna crawled over to her. 

"Tya, my love." Lyarra said as she lifted Lysander to Jon. He protested a little, but seemed to calm in his uncles arms, he then reached up for Daenerys' hair and Lyarra watched as the Queen winced a little. 

She laughed as she picked up her daughter. "Did you have fun, sweet girl?" Lyarra asked as she kissed the top of her forehead. Tyanna settled in Lyarra's arms and she began to play with her mother's finger. She always did this, she would play to her hearts content and then run back to her mother when she wished to rest, Lyarra did not mind at all as she watched her daughter. She did almost look like the Queen, Lyarra mused. Except for the hair, it was sandier than a Targaryens, it was Lannister hair and for that Lyarra loved her a little more as she bent down to place a kiss on her daughters forehead. 

After their time in the nursery the three of them returned to the main hall to dine with the others. It seemed as though Tyrion had some sort of announcement he wished to make before they started and so they made their way to dine a little earlier than normal. 

The Queen entered first and then Lyarra and Jon followed, everybody stood up for her Grace and bowed as she entered. 

"Lord Tyrion, I have been told you have something you would like to share with us all." Daenerys said as she sat down on the throne.

"Well, it concerns Lady Lyarra and Lord Commander Jon. It seems as though with the news of your lineage, Maester's up and down the seven Kingdoms have ransacked their stores to find further proof and with that a new piece of information. It seems as though your mother, Lady Lyanna Stark had named you before she passed, yet your uncle Lord Eddard Stark was forced to change them to conceal your true parentage." Tyrion said. 

Lyarra tensed as she sat to the side of Daenerys. 

"Go on." Daenerys said. 

"It seems as though Jon, you were born Prince Aegon of Houses Targaryen and Stark, first of his name and you, Lyarra were born Princess Visenya of Houses Targaryen and Stark, first of her name." Tyrion said out loud.

"Visenya." Lyarra whispered to herself. Visenya, Visenya. It seemed the Gods had blessed were far more names than she knew what to do with. She supposed it made perfect sense, what with her elder sister being Rhaenys. 

"Thank you, Lord Tyrion for sharing this with us all. It is truly. joyous moment when something that we have lost is returned to us, especially a name. Now, let us dine." Daenerys said as she motioned for everyone to rise. 

She waited as everyone left for the large dining room and gestured for Lyarra and Jon to make their way to her. 

"Do you wish to alter your titles. You are a Prince and Princess, it is only right for you to be introduced as such." Daenerys told them both. 

"I understand your Grace, but I have no wish to lose the woman I have since become." Lyarra said.

"Aye, I have lived as Jon Snow my entire life, I have no desire to change now." Jon said.

"Would you object to, as Lord Tyrion said 'born Prince Aegon of House Targaryen and stark and born Princess Visenya of House Targaryen and Stark' added to your own titles." Daenerys said to them.

"That seems sensible, your Grace." Lyarra said.

Jon nodded in agreement.

"Very well, from henceforth that is how you will both be styled." Daenerys told them.

"Come now, let us dine." Daenerys said as she gestured towards the door they had entered from and they both followed her in suit. 

Lyarra entered the dining hall at Jons side, she smirked at him. " Aegon." She whispered and this caused her brother to laugh, she wondered if she would have been able to deal with any of this if not for him, it was calming to share a fate with him she thought.

Lyarra allowed Jon to sit beside the Queen and she said in-between her brother and Margaery, to the left of Margaery sat Oberyn grinning at her. 

"Good evening, to you both." Lyarra said as she sat down.

"Good evening, Princess Visenya." Oberyn said half teasing half serious.

"Will you call yourself Visenya now?" Margaery asked eagerly.

"No, I think I shall remain as Lyarra. Her Grace suggested placing it at the end of our titles, if we have no desire to alter our names in full." Lyarra told her friend.

"You have no desire to be Princess Visenya?" Margaery asked, confused by Lyarra's distaste of her new title.

"Would you not find it odd, calling me by a name we only learned of today. Surely I am to remain as Lyarra in your eyes." Lyarra asked.

"Of course, but you cannot hide your true self away forever. You are a Targaryen Princess." Margaery told her.

"Surely the little wolf wishes to be rid of her connection to the lions." Oberyn said, he seemed far more full of malice than usual.

"My children have a Lannister for a father, I have no desire to change myself when they cannot." Lyarra said.

"Yes, but you say your children have a Lannister father, yet you yourself have a Targaryen father." Oberyn said.

"But, I am married, I am not a child." Lyarra said.

"Look at your good mother, Lady Catelyn Tully they called her, she was only a Stark when in Winterfell. You can be both." Margaery said. 

Lyarra sighed, she hated how they seemed to work together to prove their points, it was hardly fair at all when they both had the same point to make.

"I am, I have agreed to add it to my official title." Lyarra said. 

"Which is?" Oberyn asked.

"Well, I-" Lyarra began.

"You see, even you are unsure of yourself. How is the entire realm supposed to know who you are." Margaery said. 

"What do you both suggest then, I am sure you have something clever to say." Lyarra said slightly annoyed by their incessancy, did it really matter?

"When you are here, we understand if you have no desire to use Visenya for your name, but perhaps you might call yourself Princess Lyarra Targaryen." Margaery said to her.

"That is ridiculous, it hardly sounds like me." Lyarra said. 

"It is who you are." Margaery told her. 

"What do you think, brother?" Lyarra said as she turned to Jon. 

"Of what?" Jon said, still dazed, no doubt after speaking to Daenerys Lyarra thought to herself.

"They wish for me to go around calling myself Princess Lyarra Targaryen, that would make you Prince Jon Targaryen. It hardly sounds right." Lyarra said to him.

"It is who you are." Oberyn said as he had a sip of wine.

"A name is of little consequence, we have far bigger problems in the North." Jon said with a furrowed brow.

"You must be the most serious man in the entire kingdom, Prince Jon." Margaery teased.

"It seems not, my sister married the most serious." Jon said with a laugh.

"I appear to have been wrong in my judgement." Margaery said with a laugh.

Lyarra said nothing at the mention of Tywin, she wondered what he would call her. She liked when he called her Lady Lannister, yet now she had far too many names than she knew what to do with.

"You should both be addressed as Prince and Princess, do what you will with the rest, just inform Ser Jorah of your final decisions in the next few days." Daenerys told them.

"Very well, my Queen." Jon said.

"Well, I can hardly be Princess Lyarra Lannister, now can I?" Lyarra said out loud as she fiddled with the food on her plate.

"Princess Lyarra of Houses Targaryen and Stark, wife of Lord Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock." Margaery said out loud.

"That seems to work well, does it not. It seems to include everything you desired." Daenerys said. 

Lyarra was surprised by everyones lack of derision to Tywin's name being mentioned, yet perhaps it cemented her hold of the Rock should he die. Her children were sure to inherit it. 

"I suppose, what of you brother." Lyarra asked.

"Well, Prince Jon of Houses Targaryen and Stark, Lord Commander of the Nights Watch." Margaery said.

"You seem to be very good at this game." Lyarra said to her friend with a smirk.

"I have had my fair share of changes in title, it seems this is a skill one picks up in the turmoil of the Keep." Margaery said to her. 

Oberyn nodded to Margaery and Lyarra smiled.

"Very, well. That is enough talk of names and titles for an entire lifetime." Lyarra said as she continued to eat.

"Aye." Jon said as he tucked in at her side, Lyarra turned to him and narrowed her eyes, she wondered if he hated all of this as much as she did. On one hand, she loved knowing who she was, having a family and what bastard did not have the dream of secretly being a Princess growing up, yet on the other hand it only served to make her more anxious of the months to come. Tywin could so easily be killed in all of this, so could her children. Daenerys could lose the war and what little ease they had now could be lost in the blink of an eye. 

Instead, she attempted to take her mind off her worry by speaking with Margaery and Oberyn of their day, they seemed to enjoy hearing of her time in the skies with Viserion and she promised to take them with her when she improved. She would have surely gone mad if it weren't for them all at her side throughout all of this and for that small gift alone she would forever be grateful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna pick up the pace soon, just wanted to settle her a bit as a Targaryen! wonder how tywin is doing w/ all of this! lemme know if you have any comments or ideas, I rlly do appreciate feedback. also Ellaria is not in a dungeon w/ Cersei because with myrcella going missing they started looking for her rather than sieging KL so they're all still on dragonstone !


	48. Chapter 48

Tywin sat at his desk going over the parchment again and again. He had known exactly where his wife and children were, Dragonstone. He had known exactly who she was and still he had not done anything to retrieve her. Although it killed him, he would not let his anger overcome him, he would strike when the time was right. They had originally planned to march on Highgarden, to rid themselves of Olenna. He had been unsure of what to do about the Rock, unsure of this Dragon Queen would bother to seize it simply to rile him up or whether Lyarra's presence would cause them to refrain from taking it. 

Yet, now the parchment in front of him confirmed it all. It seemed Lord Varys' so called duty to the realm did not stop him from revealing secrets about those he now served. He read it again. Princess Visenya of Houses Targaryen and Stark. Visenya Targaryen. He could hardly imagine his wife as Visenya, it would only be her eyes that would lead anyone to that conclusion. Had the Gods really been so cruel in allowing him to marry a Targaryen. She would surely hate him now, he thought. He had had her siblings murdered in the Keep. The parchment contained more information as well, no doubt one of Varys' little birds had been turned by the Gold he had offered for this information. The Martell's, Tyrell's and Stark's had all but pledged allegiance to this pretender. Should he die, or Cersei or Jaime, Casterly Rock would be in possession of this Dragon Queen what with his youngest children firmly in his grasp and that included the Imp. 

He could so easily siege Dragonstone, yet he knew his wife would be perfectly safe at her brothers side and by extension his children also. It was hard to not hate her and some days he did, if only she had resisted, she could have remained here. Yet now, she was all but giving his legacy all he had worked for to this Dragon Queen. The fact that he had lost his children irked him more, they were to be his heirs, yet now he had little faith in their own futures. Being so close to this Dragon Queen, they could be murdered so easily, just as Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon before them. 

He read the parchment again, apparently his wife had accepted the titles readily and had pledged herself to this Dragon Queen. No doubt the entirety of the seven kingdoms would find out about her betrayal sooner rather later. Her misgivings reflecting on him and now it seemed as though he had a deserter for a wife and this angered him. How she had completely destroyed all he had worked for and taken his children along with him, it was easy to hate her. Yet, small parts of him thought about her in the Tower. Of how she seemed to reserve smiles only for him, of how she had kissed him, of how she slept with him wrapped around her, of how she worried for her safety in the capital and how he had dismissed her so quickly. If he had stayed at her side this could have been so easily avoided. As much as he wished to hate her, she was difficult to hate. In truth, he knew without her knowing of her title as a Targaryen, she would not have left the Keep so willingly. If only, Cersei had waited he thought bitterly. 

It was Cersei who angered him in truth, she had a history of this. Acting brashly with anger, not thinking through her actions and causing him far more grief. She did the same with Ned Stark and caused this war. The Dragon Queen would have been easier to repel if the kingdoms were all under the control of the capital, yet his daughters stupidity had caused more unrest than could have been imagined. She had threatened his wife, unborn child and the two children they had together and still he could not remove her from the throne. She was his legacy still, yet she had jeopardised the remainder of his legacy in his wife and children. 

He thought of Jaime, he was more of a coward than Tywin had realised. He had killed the Mad king with a sword through the back and remained silent as Lyarra was throne into the cells below the Keep. Lysander would do better, Tywin told himself. It was surprising that the Imp was the least of his concerns at the moment, yet it irritated him to think of Tyrion with Lya. 

The more and more he thought of it, the more and more he wished to simply bring her back. To storm Dragonstone and return what was his, yet with his armies so scattered and loyalty to Cersei's claim diminishing he would have to secure the iron throne before getting to her. Realistically, he knew that she was safe, no harm would befall his Targaryen Princess of a wife whilst she remained on Dragonstone, but that did not put at ease his desire to have her back at his side. 

He heard the door open but thought little of it, he would have to remain patient he told himself as he looked up to see Kevan. 

"Brother." Kevan said and Tywin placed the parchment down.

"Kevan." Tywin said and motioned for him to sit.

"It seems as though Her Grace wishes to form an alliance with Euron Greyjoy in exchange for the iron fleet." Kevan informed him.

"Euron Greyjoy is not the Greyjoy heir, he has little power over the fleet." Tywin said.

"It seems as though there has been unrest, in the iron islands." Kevan said.

"Yara and Theon Greyjoy have landed themselves to the Targaryens whilst Euron has come to us." Kevan told him.

"I will speak with him myself, Cersei has caused enough damage." Tywin said. 

"It may be wise to call on our banners, the Stormlands themselves no longer have the Baratheons to swear to, perhaps if we regained control of them as well as the Vale of Arryn, we could -" Kevan started.

"The Vale of Arryn is under control of Lord Robin Arryn, his mother has no doubt told him of our treachery, he will not swear to us. The Eyrie is impenetrable, we will have to rid ourselves of the boy Lord before acting. Prepare some men and take Storm's End brother, we shall take it in Princess Myrcella's name." Tywin instructed. 

"Of course." Kevan replied.

"What of Lady Lyarra." Kevan asked.

"What of her?" Tywin replied harshly.

"I had thought you would wish to have her returned to the Keep." Kevan said earnestly.

"She is not your concern, I will have my children and my wife returned to me when it is convenient. I know exactly where she is and who she is with, I have little concern for her safety at present." Tywin said angrily. 

"Of course." Kevan said unsure, he had expected the first thing his brother wished to do to be focused on the return of his wife and children.

"She will return to the fold, but we must ensure our armies are prepared and that there is enough support for Cersei's claim before anything else." Tywin clarified. 

It had been a difficult decision on his part, he had wished to do nothing more than storm Dragonstone, but he knew better than to act on his anger. He would first need to prepare as their numbers had already been depleted, he would have her back as soon as he was sure of the strength of his armies. With the Tyrells gone from the fold, they had weakened their position and would need the Stormlands and the Vale and perhaps the Iron Islands if his talk with Euron went accordingly. This along with the Westerlands would give them control over four of the seven kingdoms and could prove to be enough to keep the Dragon Queen from ascending to the iron throne. 

He bid Kevan farewell and then returned his attention to the papers on his desk. He would write to this Lord Arryn advising him to take arms with the capital to protect the realm from the Targaryen girl and her vengeance. Kevan had been charged with claiming the Stormlands, he would also write to the lesser houses of the Stormlands to ensure their support. Once he had this, he would crush the Targaryen pretender and have his wife and children at his side once more. 

For now, he had Cersei to worry himself with, she had grown drunk on power, yet still wished for Myrcella's return. Myrcella who according to the parchment had relinquished her claim over the iron throne in favour for this Dragon Queen. Had he been blessed with fools for family he thought bitterly at the thought of his grand daughter surrendering the crown for the Martell boy.

He sighed as he called in his stewards to set up an audience with this Euron Greyjoy of the Iron Islands, he pushed thoughts of Lyarra to the back of his mind as he began his work on ridding realm of the Targaryens once and for all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!! didn't want him to take her back just yet, want some more build up


	49. Chapter 49

It had all been so fast, the council meetings, the debates, the pleas from both sides, the planning and now they had come to a decision. It had been a month of all of this and Lyarra had been invited to participate, it seemed her Grace valued her opinions, her expertise when it came to Tywin and Cersei. Jon had become obsessed with this danger in the North, he wished for them to travel beyond the wall to retrieve one of these creatures he spoke of to show to Cersei, to apparently knock some sort of sense into her. 

This had not sat well with Lyarra. She had told them time and time again that it would be pointless, Cersei could watch an entire army be slaughtered by these Northern creatures and still would not care, her only interest was power and for now that rested with the iron throne. This had caused a slight rift between them and Lyarra cared not, she knew she was right. 

After further deliberation, it was decided that her Grace would also accompany them to the North along with the dragons to ensure the mission was a success, to prevent them from losing too many casualties. This had worried Lyarra further, surely this would only result in further unrest and it meant that Lyarra would have to join them, either that or Viserion would remain with her on Dragonstone and with the current state of affairs it seemed as though the three remaining Targaryens would be forced to go together or to stay together, despite Lyarra's pregnancy. 

The Queen was raring for some sort of action and it seemed if half of them were to venture North, Oberyn and the Martell party would return to Dorne to encourage Prince Doran to fully lend support to the Targaryen cause, whilst Margaery would return to the Reach along with Loras. This upset Lyarra further, but she supposed they would require some sort of action. 

In the end, her pleas of Cersei's ignorance were ignored, she wondered why Lord Tyrion and Lord Varys dismissed her concerns after having spent so much time with Cersei but could hardly bring herself to care with the state of her pregnancy. She was at the seventh month now and despite it being slightly easier than the first, she still had trouble and with the stress of her life now, she doubted it would be doing any good for the babe. 

She proposed they stop off at Winterfell before or after moving beyond the wall as she would be unable to make the entirety of the journey without rest and reluctantly the others agreed. It was funny to think that the one person that truly fretted over her when she was pregnant was Tywin, but she was not surprised. She was carrying his heirs, not anyone elses and everyone else seemed to be more worried about the war and the darkness beyond the wall than Lyarra's latest pains. 

She felt bad as she sat in her chamber with Winter resting her head on her lap, not everyone remained so cold she admitted. Margaery and Oberyn seemed to care much more than her own brother and aunt. It was in these moments she wished to return to the Keep the most and it angered her to even wish for such a thing. She could hardly speak to anyone about Tywin, nobody would truly understand the depth of her feelings for him, the conflict she felt whenever he was discussed in their meetings. She hated how Tyrion spoke of him, but could hardly bring herself to say anything. 

He was the enemy, she knew that, she empathised with them all, he had caused far more grief in this world than joy. Yet, that did little to stop the ache she felt without him, how she tossed and turned without him at her side at night. How she would imagine him at his desk, working all night to help her sleep. She would promise herself he would return to her after he finished his work, he would come to bed soon she would promise herself, yet he never came. 

It seemed each day she felt something different about him, on some she loved him with every fibre of her body and on others she told herself she had imagined it all, she had been trying to make the best of a cruel situation, she had been forced to love him. It was worse in the nursery. When she played with Tyanna and Lysander, when the babe inside her seemed to shift and kick. Everything brought her mind back to him and part of her hated him for having this affect on her. 

They were to begin the gruelling journey to Winterfell in the next month and this had resulted in various preparations being made in Dragonstone, she was glad as it left her with the slightest bit of peace. 

She was about to lay her head down to sleep the afternoon away when she heard a small knock at her door. 

"Come in." Lyarra said from the bed. 

A small serving girl walked in and stood by the door. She gave Lyarra a large smile and Lyarra returned it with ease, still unsure of what the girl wished for. 

"For you, my Princess." The girl said as she handed her the parchment, seemingly unphased by the presence of the large dire wolf lying over Lyarra's legs. 

"Thank you." Lyarra said as she took the paper, the girl nodded and left.

"I wonder what this is, my girl." Lyarra said to Winter as she unspooled the parchment. 

She read it once and then again and again. Who sent this? Lord Varys surely was in charge of the whispers on the island, yet how had this escaped him. 

She could hardly believe it as she read it, she couldn't believe she had forgotten about the attack she had suffered on her journey to king's Landing when Tywin had first found her. He had promised to find the culprit, yet with the lack of further attacks and new developments it had hardly been a priority, they had both forgotten about it. Until now. 

Baelish, the snake. Yet, if Baelish had done such a thing, she was sure Lord Varys had to have known. He must have known. Baelish could only do so much alone, he would have needed someone. 

She stood herself up as she wrapped the parchment up once more, she would show it to the Queen. Yes, that was the most logical step. Varys had been implicated and from what Lyarra had heard, her Grace had warned him about this wavering loyalty. Had he known who Lyarra was? Surely not, something would have come from that, he would have had it revealed a little earlier if it were true. Yet, he had been aware of Lord Reed, had he not?

Lyarra hardly knew what to think, she shouldn't keep this to herself. That would be foolish, she would need to tell someone. 

She readied herself and told Winter to follow her, the wolf obliged as she always did and Lyarra made her way to the Queen's chambers. 

"Could you please tell her Grace that I have something I would like to discuss with her." Lyarra told the guard, he nodded and knocked on the door and entered to deliver the message. 

After a brief moment he came back out and motioned for Lyarra to enter, unlike the guards in the Keep, those here did not seem to cower before Winter and Lyarra couldn't tell if that calmed her or made her feel worse. 

"Lyarra, what is it you wish to discuss." Her Grace said, Lyarra immediately noted the presence of Ser Jorah. 

"It is something I wish to reveal in private, if that's alright. You can decide if you wish to reveal what I say to Ser Jorah after we speak." Lyarra said. 

"Very well, set Jorah would you excuse us." Daenerys said.

"Of course, your Grace." Jorah said as he left the room, he nodded to Lyarra, "Princess." 

"Lyarra, what is wrong, you seem to be worried." Daenerys said as she ushered for her to walk over.

"I am unsure of whether this is relevant now, but I have reason to believe Lord Varys was involved in an attack on me on my journey to the capital, before I married Tywin." Lyarra told her as she handed her the parchment.

She watched as Daenerys read the paper. 

"I just thought it best if you know." Lyarra said.

"Where did you get this?" Daenerys asked her. 

"A servant girl brought it to my chambers." Lyarra said. 

"He is the Master of Whispers, I have little idea of what to make of this. I have worried about Varys' loyalty to my ascension, he seems to be loyal to his idea of the realm, whatever that may be, it seems his loyalty changes with each passing day." Daenerys said, she seemed irritated.

"It happened almost two years ago, perhaps at the time I had been a threat to the realm, he may have meant no harm by it." Lyarra assured her.

"Lyarra, be that as it may, he was involved in an attempt to murder an innocent girl, with the intention that it would save the realm, whatever reasoning he had, he would have still been hurting an innocent." Daenerys told her.

Lyarra paused, she supposed she hadn't thought of it in that way, that either way they looked at it, Varys and Baelish had both made the decisions to hurt someone in an attempt to control the progression of events that may follow. 

"Between you and I, sometimes I feel as though he has changed his mind about me, it seems as though he no longer has the same belief in me as he once did." Daenerys told her. 

"Varys and Baelish are known for this, there is a reason he is called the Spider, there are only so many dealings one can make with one without getting caught in their web." Lyarra said in reply. 

"Do you trust me?" Daenerys asked as she looked at Lyarra.

"Of course, why would you ask such a thing, your Grace." Lyarra said, Daenerys was family and despite her initial reservations from what she had heard from those that had known her before her arrival on Dragonstone, she had a gentle heart. 

"Being this close, this close to what I have wished for since I can remember, I cannot help but feel as though everyone is waiting for me to fail. That I will do one thing wrong and they will all leave, some call me the Mad Queen, did you know that? They say I am consumed with power and the desire for the iron throne. I want what is mine, by right. I have proven myself over and over again that I can be a level headed ruler, I feel as though I hardly know this place. This place that I wish to rule and the creatures that reside in it. Spiders, snakes, fish, stags, lions and wolves." Daenerys let out.

Lyarra was taken aback by how open she seemed to be with her, she had thought they had grown closer over the past few months, but she had hardly expected this. 

"You are a dragon, other creatures are no concern to a dragon, lions and spiders included." Lyarra said simply, yet she was unsure if she was talking to Daenerys or herself. 

"I don't trust him, yet ridding myself of him is far more dangerous." Daenerys said as she looked out to the sea.

"Leave him be, keep him close, but do not trust him, you will be better for it. He will never truly be an ally to anyone, you are right to say his loyalty changes with each passing day, perhaps with each wave at the shore." Lyarra reasoned. 

"You must not tell anyone else of this." Daenerys told her.

"Very well, what of Jon?" Lyarra asked.

"I hardly know what to think of your brother, he is consumed by this threat in the North. Perhaps when we have dealt with our journey North he will make more sense to me and then I shall divulge my worry over Varys." Daenerys said.

"I know it is hardly my place, but he does care for you." Lyarra said. 

"It is most definitely your place, you are his sister." Daenerys replied with a laugh.

"Does something amuse you, your Grace?" Lyarra said with an easy smile. She liked Daenerys like this, she seemed like a girl in these moments, rather than the Queen. 

"I was simply thinking of how I will cope if I do end up on the throne, I hardly know anything about Court. I've only realised it after speaking with you, you are the first Lady of Court I have befriended." Daenerys told her.

"I learnt all that I know from both studying Margaery and befriending her. The politics in court are completely different to your war counsels, your Grace. I suppose with you as Queen things may be different." Lyarra thought out loud.

"Somethings do not change." Daenerys told her. 

"If you wish, Margaery and I usually speak in the sun room by the East balconies each afternoon, join us tomorrow?" Lyarra offered.

"I do not wish to intrude, besides I have a number of tasks given our journey North." Daenerys began.

"Well, we will be waiting there for you tomorrow, it is up to you if you join, but it would do you some good. We would enjoy the company, you can offer some counsel for Margaery." Lyarra suggested.

"Counsel on what?" Daenerys asked.

"She wishes to marry once more and I am currently comprising a list of possible suitors for her, the pickings seem to be far slimmer than she is used to." Lyarra laughed.

"I forget she has been Queen three times over." Daenerys said.

"She misses it, yet I think now she knows that she will never be Queen again. Her entire life has prepared her to marry into a powerful match, yet now there are little of those left." Lyarra mused.

"She can hardly marry me." Daenerys joked and at this Lyarra laughed. 

"Save that for tomorrow, it will cheer her up." Lyarra said with a smile.

"Very well, perhaps she can provide me with some insight on ruling as Queen. I've heard she was far better loved than Joffrey, yet from what I have heard of him that is not difficult at all." Daenerys said. 

Lyarra simply smiled.

"How are you feeling, I feel as though I haven't really asked about how you are getting along. You must say if you need anything at all. The Maesters and Septa's you requested are already here so you have little to worry of regarding that." Daenerys assured her.

"I am fine, it's nothing like the first time. Although I suspect Twins take out quite a lot from you." Lyarra told her.

"Good, I am glad to hear it." Daenerys told her.

"Well, I will leave you to return to Ser Jorah, your Grace, I am sure he has grown tired of waiting outside." Lyarra said with a smile.

"Very well, I shall see you tomorrow afternoon then. Do you still wish to take Viserion out this evening?" Daenerys asked. 

"I think I will after dinner." Lyarra told her.

"I see, perhaps I shall give you some company." Daenerys told her as she returned to her desk. 

"I look forward to it." Lyarra said.

"Thank you, your Grace." Lyarra said as she walked towards the door. 

"Lyarra." Daenerys called out for her.

"Yes, your Grace?" Lyarra asked.

"I do not want you to worry of the Spider, you will be safe here." Daenerys assured her and at this Lyarra smiled. 

"Of course, your Grace. Thank you." Lyarra said as she finally left. 

She walked out to see Ser Jorah leaning by the balcony and smiled at him.

"Princess." He said as he bowed slightly and entered the Queens chambers once more.

Lyarra sighed as if a large weight had been lifted from her chest as she returned to her own chambers to rest before they dined. She still worried about Varys, yet now the worry was directed towards her children. Daenerys' point about how he seemed perfectly fine with harming innocents in order to ensure the safety to the realm had worried her, her children were Tywins heirs. She wasn't sure of why, but perhaps Varys would view them as a threat in some way or other. She made a mental note to double the guard around the nursery for the time being. She felt like Tywin in that moment and smiled, he would have doubled the guard too she mused.

She wondered what he would make of this development with Varys, had he suspected Varys? She wished to have shared the news with him rather than Daenerys, even now, it seemed as thought she trusted him the most of anyone. Even with her fears that he no longer cared for her after the reveal of her true identity, as long as she carried his heir, just as before, he wouldn't let any harm befall her. 

Winter nudged into her side then and Lyarra smiled at the wolf. "I suppose it will just be you and I soon." Lyarra said unsure of where the next few months would take them. At least Winter would enjoy the North she mused. Yet, with the promise of leaving for the North came the reality of her moving further and further away from Tywin's reach and this worried her. It was almost comforting to think that he could if he wished, simply siege the island to take her and the children back. Although she wished for no harm to befall those within Dragonstone, it calmed her to know he would want them back and if not her, he would not the children back. 

If anything were to happen, she supposed the logical place to keep her children safe would be with Tywin even if it meant never seeing them again, she would rather they be protected and despite everything that was said about him, she knew he would keep them safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh so dany and lyarra are way closer now! They are going to Winterfell, despite Lyarra's warning and now we know that Varys isn't to be trusted - please comment ideas - I cant really remember a lot of canon so I apologise if things don't add up as they should!!!
> 
> ALSO NEED ADVICE
> 
> I might make lyarra and viserion remain on dragon stone to give birth and then she can head to KL with the others when ready?


	50. Chapter 50

She had cried as Viserion burnt the ground below, shedding silent tears for the men beneath her, yet the tears had stopped when they attempted to attack the dragons themselves, that had been enough for Lyarra to truly begin her onslaught. There was little else like it, the thrill of being so far up in the sky, almost untouchable, almost as those below fought. She looked to Jon astride Rhaegal to her right and Daenerys and Drogon to her left as they dipped downwards to begin a fresh onslaught. It almost felt unfair, yet the weapons they used to attack Drogon had been more than enough for Lyarra to do the same. As soon as they had destroyed the weapons they had used to attack the dragons, the last three Targaryens halted their fire on the men below and Daenerys called for them to drop their weapons. 

Lyarra watched as how the numbers of those that bent the knee increased until the majority had done just that. She looked down, he had vanished. She was sure to have seen Jaime earlier on, when they had first arrived, she had avoided the small patch of grass he had been in, unwilling to have his death on her conscience. Yet now, her lack of attention had resulted in her being unable to spot him. 

The cowardly lion has probably returned to the Keep, alongside his wretch of a sister she mused. She had thought she had forgiven Jaime for his complete lack of action towards her when Cersei had attacked her that night, yet she still felt bitter at his actions. If he had stopped Cersei, she might have remained in the Tower and Tywin might have returned in time. 

Yet, part of her wished for nothing to have changed, she was a true Targaryen now and Jaime's lack of action had been one of a small number of actions that had led her to this.

Lyarra and Jon remained in the air to serve as protection for Daenerys as she addressed those below, imploring them to surrender and whilst most did, it was the Tarlys who refused to bend the knee. It was at this point, Lyarra saw Daenerys look up to them both and soon they joined her. It was almost comical how Jaime had managed to slip away from them, yet he hardly mattered in all of this, there would be little point to imprisoning him Lyarra supposed. 

Tyrion was there too, he had asked to accompany them along with the Dothraki and Daenerys had obliged her Hand. 

"May I present, her Grace Queen Daenerys of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name and also Prince Jon of the Houses Targaryen and Stark, Lord Commander of the Nights Watch and Princess Lyarra of the Houses Targaryen and Stark, wife of Lord Tywin Lannister." Tyrion said loudly to address the crowd. This had been the first time Lyarra had heard herself addressed this way and she watched as Dickon looked up at the mention of Tywin, had he really been so slow in realising who she was. 

She placed a hand over her belly instinctively when he looked up and watched the alarm spread over his face. 

"She is no Queen of mine." The elder Tarly had said and after a rather lengthy conversation between her Grace, Lord Tyrion and the man it seemed as though there would be little to sway him. 

The conversation seemed to last an age and Lyarra had almost had enough of the childish behaviour of the Tarlys, she felt faint from the battle, despite her position in the skies, in the state that she was in, any small change from her routine seemed to force her body to slow down. Perhaps Daenerys had been right in attempting to stop Lyarra from accompanying them, but she would not simply wait around whilst Olenna was in danger. 

Suddenly, there was talk of the wall and this forced Jon to straighten up from Daenerys' left hand side. Lyarra perked up at this and looked to her brother. 

"You will join me on the Wall if for some reason you are unable to swear loyalty to her Grace." Jon said loudly. Lyarra almost laughed, he sounded so grown up then she thought, but she supposed their time away from one another had forced them to do just so.

"She cannot sentence me to the Wall, she is not my Queen." Randyll said proudly. 

Daenerys simply nodded and immediately three Dothraki soldiers pulled the proud Lord to the front of the crowd, directly before the Queen. 

"If you intend to kill my father, you will have to kill me as well." Dickon shouted. 

Lyarra looked to Jon and saw him wince at the man's words, Jon had been friends with his brother on the wall, she had heard of how the Tarlys had treated their elder son, yet she couldn't help but feel sorry for them. She could not believe she had danced with this man only a couple of years earlier, he seemed to be completely different now. Far more seasoned, in all of this. 

"Lord Dickon, you have met me before, is that not correct?" Lyarra said as she stepped forward.

"It is, my Lady." Dickon said, Lyarra ignored his omission of Princess but said nothing, it was hardly important. 

"Her Grace has little desire to simply remove House Tarly in its entirety from history, yet with your refusal to bend the knee it puts her in an awkward position, do you agree?" Lyarra said. 

Dickon paused, unsure of where she was going. 

"I agree, my Lady." Dickon said. 

"Her Grace is merciful, but she is also a Queen. Do you think Cersei would treat you with mercy, if the roles were reversed, if you both showed her the disrespect you are showing her Grace now?" Lyarra asked.

"No, my Lady." Dickon said. 

"Do you think, her Hand, Lord Tywin would do the same, do you think he would show mercy for your insolence?" Lyarra asked as she glanced at Tyrion, his attempts to save them had been valiant, yet had the roles been reversed in truth, Cersei and Tywin would have executed them on the spot to send a message to the other lesser Lords and Ladies. 

"You are lucky to have encountered such a merciful Queen. I suggest we bring them to Dragonstone as prisoners where they may await trial after the war is won." Lyarra said to the Queen.

"I have little desire to be imprisoned by this pretender." Randyll said as he shouted.

"I would be careful with your words Lord Tarly, we only need one of you alive, it hardly matters which." Lyarra said as she gestured to Dickon and this caused Randyll to fall quiet. She could tell the man had little desire to lose his son and with the promise of only keeping one alive, this served to silence the two men. 

"Very well, seize them both and return them to Dragonstone." Daenerys ordered. 

"Of course, your Grace." Tyrion said as he ordered the men to do as the Queen commanded. 

Lyarra felt faint after her small speech and with the excitement of the day, her pains had also returned. 

"You. You will return to the capital and tell Cersei what happened here today. Go." Daenerys commanded one of the Lannister soldiers at the front and gestured for him to take a horse. Lyarra watched as the boy almost looked shell-shocked as he ran towards one of the few horses that remained and mounted it, to return to the capital.

"Your more similar to him, then you could possibly imagine." Tyrion said to her. 

"Who?" Lyarra said confused at what he was implying.

"The lion of the Rock." Tyrion said with a laugh.

"My husband would have never shown them the same mercy." Lyarra said bitterly as she looked down to him.

"No, but he is clever. He wouldn't have simply killed them, despite their lack of compliance." Tyrion said and this caused Lyarra to frown.

"Shall I sing you the Rains of Castamere, my Lord?" Lyarra said with a smile, had he forgotten his own father's history when it came to things like this.

"Yes, but he had warned them in advance, of what would happen. Just as you have just done." Tyrion said to her.

"More than one person can know to warn someone of the consequences of their actions, it is not something reserved for your father alone." Lyarra said. Her warning about only requiring one Tarly to be alive was something anyone would have said.

"You are correct, the art of it belong to my father and his wife." Tyrion said and with that he sauntered off to where the Tarlys were being loaded into a small cart before them. 

Lyarra opened her mouth to say something, when she felt Daenerys at her side. 

"Your Grace, forgive me if I overstepped." Lyarra said suddenly.

"I am grateful for it, I have little desire to be a tyrant, yet in that moment with all he seemed to say to me I could only think to kill him for his pointed refusal to bend the knee." Daenerys said.

"It is understandable your Grace, nobody should speak to a Queen with so little care for the words they use. Yet, now their love for Cersei dwindles, whilst their belief in you grows stronger, it will spread throughout their ranks, have no doubt about it. They know Cersei would have never showed such reserve." Lyarra reasoned.

"I must admit, I have never heard you speak like that. Perhaps you are my Visenya." Daenerys said with a smile as they walked towards the dragons.

"That must make Jon, Rhaenys." Lyarra laughed and at this the Queen grinned widely. 

"I suppose he is more gentle than he cares to reveal." Daenerys said as she looked to Jon, he seemed to speaking to Rhaegal and this caused Lyarra to smile at him.

"Gentle, yet far more brooding. You should have known him in Winterfell, the sullen Stark." Lyarra teased.

At this Jon turned and laughed.

"Talking about me, Lya?" Jon shouted.

"Only good things, brother." Lyarra shouted to him and this caused Jon to shake his head as he returned his attention to Rhaegal. 

"In truth, I am simply relieved that Olenna is safe as well as Highgarden." Lyarra said as she looked out towards the castle.

"You care for them very much, it seems." Daenerys observed.

"They were my first, true friends in the capital. I never knew my mother, yet Olenna seemed to keep watch over me." Lyarra told her.

"Well, I will be sure to thank her for that, when the war is won." Daenerys said as she mounted Drogon. Lyarra did the same, yet winced as she clambered on.

"Come, let us get you home. You must rest, after today." Daenerys warned.

"What of journeying to the North?" Lyarra asked.

"We shall have to discuss it, I have little desire for you to travel after today." Daenerys said. 

Lyarra opened her mouth to protest her own good health, yet nothing came out as she was silenced by yet another pain in her belly. 

They continued to fly the entirety of the journey to Dragonstone and Daenerys assured them that Tyrion and Greyworm were more than capable of handling themselves and the men below, she wished for Lyarra to be returned to Dragonstone as quickly as possible and whilst Lyarra hated to appear weak, she had to admit that Daenerys was right and whilst she did not regret her actions today, she knew that realistically, it had been far from wise to journey to the Reach and into battle in her state. 

She saw Jon ahead of them as he dipped Rhaegal down towards the see and smiled at her brother, she had hardly seen him so happy. Even in Winterfell, he had been rather broody.

She thought of Tywin and of Tyrians words, she was angry with him of course. There was little need to threaten Olenna, she had been a friend to them both, especially Tywin. Despite the games that they played, she knew exactly who she had married, yet when she had heard of the attack on Highgarden she had been irate. Olenna and Margaery were practically family to her, she would not stand by as they were so harshly treated. 

She knew Tywin would not be there of course, yet seeing Jaime far below them had been enough to force her to forget her nerves and focus on the matter at hand as the battle raged on. 

They had reached the Lannister onslaught before they had marched on Highgarden and had burnt the majority of their weapons to the ground, yet it was that wooden box that had intrigued her. Had they truly found a weapon to kill a dragon? Lyarra had little idea of the truth behind the discovery, but had no desire to find out.

She imagined what would have happened had they found out about this after Highgarden had been sacked and despite her current state with her pregnancy she had refused the Queens orders to remain on Dragonstone and with the little time they had, Daenerys obliged her as she mounted Viserion convinced that the dragon would keep her safe. 

Yet, now as she sat on top of Viserion, the pain in her belly seemed to worsen. She had never experienced anything like this day, in her entire life. It was truly something to see three grown dragons, yet to be in the skies with them was something else entirely. Lyarra in truth, was simply grateful that Highgarden had been spared and so had Olenna, they hadn't even lost too many of Olenna's own men, they had used the Tyrell army and their own Dothraki to their advantage and had allowed the men on the ground to distract the Lannister and Tarly forces while fire engulfed those below. 

She thought of Tyanna and Lysander, she had not seen them for two days now, she would see them tonight she promised herself, yet as the journey continued, she began to feel as though returning straight to her chambers might be the wiser decision. She saw Dragonstone in the distance and this caused Viserion to let out a shriek, it was exhilarating as he dipped down below to the sea, his golden scales reflecting on the dark water below, she laughed as the water splashed onto her and she could hear Daenerys laughing above her. 

She could hear their laughter even as she drifted to sleep, with Winter curled up at her side snoring idly within the soft sheets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts!


	51. Chapter 51

"I will not have my sister risk her life unnecessarily." Jon said as he looked to Lyarra.

She had been examined by the Maester this morning and he had been as angry one could be without being rude to a Princess. He had little idea of why she deemed it necessary to engage in such acts as a battle, as far into her pregnancy as she was now at eight months, especially given her past. He had gone straight to Daenerys ordering for Lyarra to remain in Dragonstone and the Queen had immediately agreed to it and had even offered to remain at her side, much to Lyarra's dismay. 

"Well, what do you propose?" Tyrion said, Lyarra had thought he had grown to have some sort of care for her but it seemed as though he no longer held her in the same regard. He seemed weary of her and she supposed he had a right to be, after yesterday and her history with Tywin. 

"I am happy to remain on Dragonstone, I will be fine as long as the Maester's and Septa's remain." Lyarra said. 

"I will not leave you here without adequate protection. When we are in the North, Cersei could strike and you would be defenceless." Daenerys said. 

"You will leave some of your guards, I am sure we will manage. I am far from a defenceless child." Lyarra said slightly annoyed at Daenerys' reluctance to leave her. 

"You may not be, but your children are." Jon said. 

She almost preferred them when they avoided each other, anything was better to them working together to change her mind. 

"I will remain on Dragonstone." Daenerys said as she looked out to the sea. 

"Your Grace, whilst I appreciate the sentiment, Jon will need your protection in the North if they are to retrieve what they require. It will be easier if the both of you journey North with the dragons, it will be faster." Lyarra pleaded.

"I suppose you are right, Jon and I will journey North with dragons we ride upon. Viserion will remain here with you." Daenerys told her. 

This caused the majority of the room to focus on Lyarra, no one had expected the Queen to suggest that. They were her children, her dragons. She had allowed Lyarra and Jon the privilege of riding them, yet that did not mean they belonged to them. 

"Your Grace, you are too generous. I can assure you that that will not be necessary at all." Lyarra said. 

"Nonsense. No army in the world compares to a dragon. Besides, Viserion has bonded with you, it would be unfair of him to travel North." Daenerys reasoned.

"He is bonded to you and his brothers also. Surely he should not be separated." Lyarra questioned.

"I am their mother and I wish for him to remain to protect you and anyone else that remains on Dragonstone." Daenerys said sternly. 

Lyarra dropped the matter after that, unwilling to go up against her once more. This would be the compromise, at least Daenerys would still venture North. Lyarra had been shocked when the Queen had offered to remain at Lyarra's side, yet they had grown so close over the last few months that it had almost felt as though she had known the young Queen her entire life. 

"Very well, if it pleases your Grace." Lyarra said agreeing. 

"We will be back, we will return to Dragonstone before going to the capital." Jon said as he looked to his sister. 

"She will not be alone, I will remain on Dragonstone until you return, I have little to return to in the Reach." Margaery said.

"I will still need to return Prince Trystane and Princess Myrcella to Dorne." Oberyn said as he looked over to Lyarra wearily, yet his comment was addressed to the Queen.

"I will be perfectly fine, you all worry far too much. Little can happen if we remain on Dragonstone." Lyarra said looking to Margaery.

"What of you?" Daenerys said addressing Yara. 

"I would have liked to accompany, your Grace on her exploits North." Yara said.

"I suppose we might require some additional reinforcements on the ground." Daenerys said to the woman. 

"Then I along with whoever else wishes to volunteer will join you both." Yara said turning to the rest of the table. 

"I will accompany you both." Jorah said. 

"No, Ser. You have only just returned, you should remain on Dragonstone." Daenerys said, it was clear as day that she worried for the old knight and Lyarra smiled at this. 

"Your Grace, I am hear to serve you. I will journey North at your side." Jorah said and Daenerys nodded reluctantly.

"And I." Gendry said as he looked to the blonde Queen. 

"Very well, the rest shall remain on Dragonstone, I shall leave Princess Lyarra to rule in my absence. Should any problems arise, you will defer to her judgement. She is more than capable, given recent events, would you not agree, Lord Hand?" Daenerys said.

"Of course, your Grace." Tyrion said to her.

"Your Grace, if I may. The princess has little experience of ruling, especially in the time of a war. Perhaps the Hand of the Queen might be better suited for the role?" Varys suggested as he turned to Tyrion. 

"Lord Tyrion is free to advise Princess Lyarra as she wishes, yet the final decision will remain with her." Daenerys said.

"What if she becomes incapacitated, what with the child to be born so soon." Varys asked. 

This caused Daenerys to stop and consider Lyarra once more, it was true. If something did happen to Lyarra who would remain in charge here on Dragonstone.

"The Hand of the Queen will be expected to rise to the occasion, should anything happen to the Princess." Daenerys commanded.

"Are there any more questions?" Daenerys asked.

"None, your Grace." Tyrion said as he smiled at the Queen. Lyarra watched him from afar, perhaps it was years of hearing Tywin's disdain for his youngest son from his first marriage that had resulted in Lyarra's rather warped view of the man. She constantly found herself changing her view of the Imp. On some days, it was pity at a boy who lost a mother and with that the rest of his family too, in their hatred for him. On others, pride at a man for becoming the Hand of the Queen despite the challenges he had faced, on some she had a small degree of care, he was still Tywin's son yet the fact that he was far older than her left her confused. Recently it had been mistrust, his association with the Spider had left Lyarra rather uneasy around the man, especially with all this talk of something incapacitating her. 

Rationally, she knew that she would be bed ridden and far too tired to make any decisions in the days surrounding the birth, yet there was something about their tone that left her uneasy. At least, I have Viserion and Margaery, Lyarra told herself as she smiled at her friend. 

Oberyn looked concerned too, his eyes had hardly left Lyarra during that conversation, yet they both knew he could not possibly remain here. She almost felt bad for asking Margaery to stay, she had heard of Oberyn's offer to take her to Dorne with them to return Myrcella and Trystane to the water gardens, she knew that Margaery had little love for Dragonstone, it was rather dreary compared to what the Tyrell rose preferred. 

They were dismissed from the meeting and Lyarra met Margaery outside, whilst Daenerys spoke with those who wished to travel North.

"You do not have to stay just for me." Lyarra told her friend as they walked along the corridor. 

"Just as you did not have to rush to Highgarden, in your current state for me." Margaery warned and Lyarra pursed her lips.

"Yes, but that wasn't just for you, it was for Lady Olenna as well and her Grace." Lyarra reasoned.

"Hush, there will be nothing you cans to alter my mind when it is made. I will remain at your side. Besides, I was there for the first two, why not the third?" Margaery said with a smile.

"Very well, thank you." Lyarra said as she squeezed Margaery's arm.

"Yet, I suppose you are missing out on your journey with Oberyn." Lyarra teased.

"I will not stand for you to continue teasing me about the Dornish Prince." Margaery laughed.

"Why not? I have seen you both when we dine, you are sure that nothing has happened between you?" Lyarra asked.

"If something had, you would have been the first to know." Margaery said.

They reached Lyarra's own quarters and she ushered Margaery inside. 

"Did you wish for something to happen?" Lyarra asked now that they were sure of being alone. 

"I wanted to be Queen for as long as I can remember, grand mother raised me to do so. Yet now, I know there will be little chance of me having that power once more." Margaery tiki her.

"That is besides the point, do you wish for something to happen?" Lyarra probed. 

"He is handsome, he is charming, he is almost as rich as I am." Margaery went on.

"You seem to avoid my questions rather badly." Lyarra told her.

"Fine, perhaps I do. What of it? I can hardly marry him, he has more bastards than there are in the entire seven kingdoms." Margaery told her.

"I had hardly expected you to be so maidenly." Lyarra teased.

"You know that is not what I mean. There are no bastards in Dorne, any children of mine will inherit very little." Margaery told her.

"Be that as it may, they will be the product of two very powerful Houses. You are acting as though I am asking you to give everything up. Your children will be more than comfortable." Lyarra reasoned.

"What is comfort, without power?" Margaery told her.

This silence Lyarra, she had known that her friend had wished to be Queen but had no idea of the urgency behind her desire. 

"Realistically, you will never be Queen. You know that and so do I. You have married for power, three times over. Why not marry for love or desire, for the forth. You could be happy, if you simply allowed yourself." Lyarra told her once more.

"I haven't really been brought up to do that, Lyarra. I had one goal in life and achieved it, fleetingly three times over. Now, what am I? Nothing without my crown." Margaery told her. 

"You could be happy." Lyarra told her. 

"Besides, your only other option is Lord Robin Arryn and there is no way in seven hells you are going to marry that boy without he promise of a crown." Lyarra laughed. 

"Fine, but we have little idea of Oberyn's desire to marry, he may not even see me in such a way." Margaery said.

"He must be the first man in the seven kingdoms to force the Tyrell rose to be unsure of herself." Lyarra teased.

"I am serious, in my worry." Margaery told her. 

"Believe me, he desires you. Besides, Ellaria is rather engaged with the iron born girl." Lyarra laughed.

"He has more children than I can count." Margaery said in an attempt to reason.

"If you marry him, yours would be legitimate, besides his children seem to have little desire for power and inheritance, it is the Dornish way." Lyarra told her.

"The Tyrell way seems to be quite the opposite." Margaery laughed.

"Will you at least consider it for a few days?" Lyarra asked.

"Very well, I shall consider it. Are you happy?" Margaery asked with a smirk.

"Very." Lyarra laughed.

They remained in the room for a few more hours, discussing the war, Highgarden, the Martells and even the change in Jon's attitude towards the Queen. Lyarra seemed to relax around Margaery, yet still felt unsure of sharing her true feelings towards Tywin. Yet, with Margaery she felt far more comfortable than ever before, she supposed it would only be a matter of time before it came to making her desires clear, especially to the Queen. As it stood now, she wished for immunity for her husband should Daenerys succeed in regaining the iron throne and she was more and more prepared to have that conversation with the Queen as the days continued on. 

The week flew by and rather faster than Lyarra had anticipated, the Queen had left Dragonstone in pursuit of the dark forces that plagued Jon in the North, leaving Lyarra on Dragonstone acting in her name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what. you think please, the birth will be soon!!! and so will lyarras talk about tywin with the queen


	52. Chapter 52

Tywin sighed as he watched the boy leave, the only one seemingly spared from capture by the Targaryen girl and from his account it seemed as though his wife was involved in the matter. 

Cersei smiled as though she had been told a joke of some sort, yet there was little to laugh about. Tywin narrowed his eyes at his daughter, this was clearly due to her misgivings regarding Lyarra. Had they kept the identities of the new Targaryen Prince and Princess to themselves, they might not have ended up at the Targaryen girls side, it would have been one Targaryen to rid themselves of. Instead, there were now three dragon riders, one of which he had married, one of which carried his unborn child as she launched herself into battle. 

Lya. He could hardly imagine her astride a dragon, yet he supposed that was due to never seeing a dragon in the flesh. Fire made flesh. His wife astride one, the boy had said his wife rode upon a golden dragon. He had memorised, almost word for word what the Targaryens had said. Tywin was almost taken aback by the account of Lya, of how she had threatened the Tarlys into submission, if it could be called submission.

He felt a wave of pride, when he had heard of what she said, of how she had spoken of him, of how his name was mentioned in her formal address. A princess of Houses Targaryen and Stark, married to Lord Tywin Lannister. It almost comforted him, to realise she had his name following her, even on Dragonstone. 

He was hardly surprised by the account, she had been difficult to wrangle from the beginning, she was fierce in every sense of the world. Perhaps he should have noticed, the fire behind her words. Fire and ice, he reminded himself. He thought of her when they had first met, of how he had said he did not place the same value of a Prince or Princess on a bastard of Winterfell, how wrong he had been. He was sure this would have amused her too. 

Yet, at eight months pregnant, it could hardly have been easy. He thought back to how she had been with Lysander and Tyanna at eight months, practically bed ridden, yet it was her commitment to the Tyrells that had roused his wife. He wondered if she would show him the same loyalty and the fact that he was unable to truly answer that question, left him uneasy. 

He should have been angry with her, he knew it made perfect sense to hate Lya. For leaving, for endangering herself, their child. She left their eldest children on Dragonstone alone when she left for the Reach. Yet, he could hardly stop his mind from conjuring up image after image of his Northern wife. How she kissed him, how she played with their children, how she watched him as he worked, how she felt like a shadow - always at his side without him asking. How she teased him and how she laughed. How she touched him, how she reached out for him in their beds. His mind turned to think of how she had cried when he had told her he was leaving for Myrcella only a few months ago. 

He should have listened, he had dismissed her with such ease. She had told him she was afraid for her safety, of Cersei as well, yet he had put it down to womanly worry. He should have known better. His wife was fierce, back then she always seemed to remind she was a wolf, a wolf did not cower so easily. Cersei had given her reason for her unease, he should have picked up on it. 

His own mind left him far more tempestuous than the current situation did, as he felt his anger rise once more. She was eight months pregnant, he was sure of it, yet she had placed herself in far more danger than he would have ever allowed. She could have been killed he thought to himself and he watched as his knuckles whitened. He was pulled from his thoughts by a chuckle from Cersei. 

"Well, it seems I was right in treating her as I did. That Targaryen wench." Cersei said as she leaned back on her chair, her short hair rendered her rather hideous to look at Tywin thought to himself. 

His son remained silent, no doubt embarrassed by how easily he had fled from the Targaryens. All so young, none seasoned in war, yet his coward of a son had simply run along home to the Keep. It seemed that only Kevan allowed him to remain sane. 

"She is still my wife and the mother of my children. You will not disrespect her before me, you have done enough with your foolish behaviour and it has cost you all three of your children." Tywin said to her in a loud voice.

"Father, I-" Jaime said piping up.

"Not a word from you. I will deal with you later." Tywin said as he looked to him.

"Father, she has depleted our armies, prevented the sack of Highgarden, it is clear where her loyalties lie." Cersei said viciously. 

"She has my children, she is bound to me through marriage. I have little interest in her loyalties, she will be returned to me in due course." Tywin said, unwilling to reveal just how much he wished for his dragon of a wife to be returned. 

"She deserves to be executed, for her betrayal to me, to the crown." Cersei said, Tywin watched as Jaime's eyes widened at this. 

"Enough." Tywin bellowed. He took a deep breath and then spoke again. 

"Perhaps, if my daughter had been blessed with a brain she would have known better than to reveal the lineage of my wife in front of the entire court. She might have also known better than to throw a pregnant woman into the cells below the Keep, to have her guards beat her. My wife could not have been expected to remain here whilst you treated her so. And you, Jaime. I had asked you to watch over her and your younger siblings, you are a glorified body guard after all. Yet, it seems you are unable to perform the simplest of tasks I give to you. Lyarra would not have left on her own volition, she left because of both of your actions. If you had left her in the Tower, none the wiser to her lineage and waited till I returned, perhaps we would have Lyarra, my children and Myrcella with us now." Tywin said.

"You were not here, I am Queen, I thought that-" Cersei attempted, her face red with both embarrassment and fear. 

"I have little interest in what you have to say to defend yourself." Tywin said to her as he turned to Kevan. 

"What now brother?" Kevan asked attempting to divert the anger Tywin felt coursing through him into action. 

"I have spoken with the Greyjoy. We have what remains of the iron fleet. There is little point in sailing to Dragonstone without adequate protection, especially given her dragons." Tywin said. 

"What do you suggest?" Kevan asked. 

"Weapons to rid ourselves of the dragons should be first priority. See to it that the smiths focus their attention on that. I have dealt with the iron bank, the crown will borrow and repay once the war is one." Tywin assured them. 

"Very well, I shall see to it." Kevan said. 

"What of Myrcella?" Cersei asked, her voice almost child-like in its uncertainty. 

"She is of little consequence, we shall rule in her place until the war is won. Then I will return her to the Keep." Tywin said. He wanted Cersei to know that her time as Queen would be limited, that she would never be the true ruler of the seven kingdoms. 

Cersei said nothing to that and a sullen look took its place on her face. 

"Once we have the weapons we require, we will strike when they are weakest." Tywin explained. 

"Of course." Jaime said, his eyes refusing to meet Tywins. 

"Now, all of you must leave, I need to speak with Kevan alone." Tywin told them and he watched as his children left. 

Perhaps the younger two will have more sense he thought as he thought of Tyanna and Lysander, they must be almost a year, perhaps they were able to walk now. He had missed these moments when Cersei and Jaime were growing up, due to his dedication to the King. He had hoped to enjoy them with Tyanna and Lysander, yet the Gods were cruel. 

He forced himself to remove them from his mind as he focused his mind on Kevan, he would explain his plans clearly. There were few he could really trust to do as he commanded and Kevan was included on that list. 

"I wish to send her Maester's and a few Septa's to Dragonstone." Tywin told him. 

"Brother, whilst I understand the need to protect your heirs, I have little reason to believe that the dragon queen will do anything else other than execute them on sight. At the very least, she will think them spies." Kevan reasoned with Tywin's seemingly out of character request. 

In truth, he worried for her, he had seen her at Tyanna and Lysander's birth, she had been so close to slipping away. He would not let her risk her life unnecessarily. 

"Send a raven beforehand, to the Targaryen Queen, inform her of my desire to ensure a safe birth for my child." Tywin told him. 

"Very well, if you are sure. I will prepare a ship." Kevan said. 

"Is there anything else, you wish to send?" Kevan asked.

This caused Tywin to pause, he would send her some dresses, some of the wine she seemed to enjoy so much, toys for the children, anything that his wife might have need for or desire. 

He almost laughed at his own mind, now he was behaving foolishly, like a boy in love. Yet, he supposed he was. He loved her, he wished for her to be happy and she would be returned to him once the war was one. There would be little harm in sending her a few items that she might desire, that his children might enjoy. 

"I will have a few cases prepared of items I think are suitable. I will have it delivered to the ship when it is readied." Tywin told him. 

"I shall see to it, brother." Kevan said with a small smile. 

"What is it?" Tywin said annoyed at his brother's seemingly jovial attitude. 

"It is simply enjoyable, as a brother, to see your care for her. I had little expectation of you finding these affections once more, after Joanna was lost." Kevan said openly. 

Tywin raised his eyes at his brothers words. 

"Of course I care for her, she is my wife. I am simply ensuring she is well cared for and comfortable whilst she is away from me." Tywin said in an attempt to regain control of the situation, even with Kevan he remained guarded. 

"Very well." Kevan said smirking as he stacked the papers before him and stood up, he bowed slightly to his brother as he walked to the door. 

"Sleep well." Kevan said curtly as he opened the door to leave, Tywin simply nodded at his brother as he thought of his words, his hand resting at his chin, his mind seeming to drift to images of Lyarra once more and for once he did not push them away, he welcomed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know - pls comment thoughts hehe, is tywin too soft? I feel like this is valid since he does love her, feel like its not too out of character


	53. Chapter 53

Lyarra sighed as she forced herself to move from her seat next to Lysander's crib to stand beside Margaery as she looked out to the sea. She had been toying with the idea of speaking to Margaery about how she was feeling, more specifically about how Tywin made her feel, but she had been putting it off. Now, with Jon and Dany leaving for the North in two days and with her own pregnancy looming, she decided it was time to put her fears to the side. 

"Margaery." Lyarra began. 

"Lyarra." Margaery teased, yet upon seeing the worry across Lyarra's face she straightened herself up.

"What is it? Is something wrong with the babe?" Margaery said as she looked down to Lyarra's belly, she had been at her side the first time. 

"No, nothing like that at all. It's just, well, I want to ask you something, I want you to give your opinion in truth." Lyarra told her. 

"How cryptic. Lets us sit." Margaery said. 

"Tell me what it is that you wish to ask me." Margaery encouraged as soon as Lyarra had sat down at her side.

"You must promise not to share what I am telling you, not with anyone." Lyarra warned. 

"Very well, now come on, out with it." Margaery said as she popped a berry into her mouth from the assortment left out. 

"It is about Tywin. I want your honest opinion of our marriage." Lyarra said as she turned away from her friend to face the sea. Her fingers found one another and she began to fiddle with them, a nervous habit she had picked up as a child. 

"That's awfully broad, don't you think?" Margaery said. 

"I want you to tell me how genuine you thought it, my marriage to Tywin." Lyarra prompted. 

"And you wish for me to be honest in my interpretation." Margaery clarified. Lyarra simply nodded as she watched Margaery pause. 

"To begin with, I must say it was most definitely political, both of you harboured no affection for one another. That much is clear. I think you both developed a mutual understanding, respect as the months went on, perhaps tolerance is more appropriate." Margaery told her. Lyarra winced at this but urged her to continue. 

"Well, after news of your pregnancy. I think that is when things began to change. He was very protective over the babe and that extended to you, with what happened to Cersei and I, with so many of us being taken by the Sparrows, I think although he did not show it, he must have feared for you and I think you sought out comfort in him. Don't look at me like that. You were married, are married to one of the most powerful men in Westeros and with all you have been through, even your life in Winterfell, I think you liked to be looked after, even if it were only for the sake of the babe in your belly." Margaery told her.

"I hardly think that my upbringing led me t-" Lyarra began and Margaery laughed. 

"You asked me for my honest opinion, allow me to continue, I am rather enjoying this analysis into the Hand and his wife." Margaery said as she picked up a grape this time and bit into it. 

"Continue." Lyarra said as she sat back.

"Well, it is true. To an extent, you have always had to look out for yourself, you were a bastard, you had Jon yes, and your father and siblings, but being a bastard is hardly as simple as you make it out to be. You never had the same level of security of your siblings, take Sansa. She would have married a nice Northern Lord had your father survived, she would have been perfectly fine being a true born Stark, as a bastard, even Ned Stark's bastard, you would not have had the same." Margaery told her.

"I had little desire of marrying a Northern Lord, I was happy to be left alone." Lyarra added. "Sorry, continue." She said as Margaery narrowed her eyes. 

"Anyway, even with Robb and Lady Catelyn, you were left alone at Riverrun, you attempted to evade Tywin alone. When Jon left for the wall you were alone, when you sister journeyed South with your father you were alone, you have always had to look over your shoulder. With Tywin, to some extent you could relax. Under his watch, nothing would dare to hurt you. Things changed for Tywin as well. You entered his life, a girl, a stepping stone, a key to the North, but I think the way he fretted over you for the duration of your pregnancy took its toll on him, he cared for you more than he would admit, it was clear by the way he had those guards around you, of how you were never seen without a Septa, with how no one dared gossip about you in Court. His presence kept you safe and when you were on the birthing bed, for the first time in your marriage he could not control what happened to you, I was there Lyarra. I had never seen him nor ever imagined him reacting in the way he did, he was scared. Even after the twins were born, they were safe and you were not. He was scared, he was scared of losing you." Margaery told her. 

Lyarra paused, she hadn't stopped to consider that. The fact that the twins had been delivered successfully, he had his heirs, yet he remained at her side, he could have had little care for what happened to her, he had what he needed, yet he had still tried to save her.

"Shall I go on?" Margaery asked. 

"Continue, Margaery." Lyarra told her friend.

"I had told you hadn't I? That you had the Hand wrapped around your little finger, you refused to believe me, but it was clear as day to everyone in the Keep. Even Cersei. He indulged you and he never indulges anything, he laughed with you, he allowed you to do as you wished in the Keep. You asked to know your mother and whilst it may not have played out in the way you wished, he did that for you." Margaery told her. 

"You speak the truth?" Lyarra asked once more.

"Of course, I do. Grandmother thinks the same as I do." Margaery told her. 

"What I am interested to know is how the wife of the Hand feels, but I seem to think I already know the answer from the frown on her face." Margaery said as she reached up to brush Lyarra's cheek, a single tear drop slipped from Lyarra's eye and fell onto her friends finger. 

"There is little use for it. I am here, he is there. To everyone else, it is as you said. A political marriage, Ned Stark's poor daughter forced to marry the Old Lion, they have not even considered the possibility of my growing to care for him as he cares for me." Lyarra said as she pulled her fingers apart to wipe her tears. _A lion does not show weakness_ she told herself, yet almost rolled her eyes. Lion, was she even a lion now?

"And do you?" Margaery asked.

"I think I found my self slipping before he did. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun. Nobody saw him as I did, in the quiet, in the soft glow of dusk, in the early mornings. In the nursery with the children, at his desk in our chambers, when we dined or walked through the gardens. Nobody saw him as unguarded as I. He was kind, he was sweet. I think the way he spoke to the children is when I realised, I could hardly imagine him with Cersei, Jaime or Tyrion the way he is with Lysander and Tya. He would tease me and I him, but when I came here I began to doubt it all. Every touch, every moment. Margaery, I thought I had dreamt it. I thought that there would be no way the mighty Tywin Lannister acted in the way he had done with me, I thought myself a mad woman, for seeing something that wasn't there. I thought I had conjured this version of him, to help me cope in the Keep, yet hearing you speak of him. I don't think that's true at all, do you?" Lyarra told her friend. 

Margaery simply smirked at her friend, almost relieved that she had been able to say all of that.

"We've all seen how defensive you are over him, the look on your face everytime his name is mentioned." Margaery told her. 

"This is bad, Margaery." Lyarra warned.

"Oh dear, you care for your husband. My, we must execute you straight away, perhaps Cersei will display your head outside the Keep." Margaery teased. 

"They will kill him, I am sure of it. He has committed far too many atrocities, he has far too many enemies. He stays at Cersei's side despite my being here, he knows she cannot rule, yet it is his pride that prevents him from joining us. He is the mighty Tywin Lannister, he would die before bowing to the dragon and I don't think my heart could take that." Lyarra told her. 

"The Queen values your opinion, she has left you to rule Dragonstone whilst she is in the North, she cares for you, she trusts you. Perhaps you should tell her of your fears." Margaery offered. 

"We both know, I cannot do that. They will see me as a liability, they will no longer trust me simply because I could not bear to force my children to grow up without a father as we all did in the end. Jon, Daenerys and I haven't known true family, yet I know in my heart they will not see Tywin in the same light as I. They will have little issue with ridding themselves of the father of my children." Lyarra told her. 

"You don't know that for sure, Jon. Jon cares for you, he is your brother. Perhaps you could strike a deal, with her Grace to spare the Lion of the rock." Margaery said to her. 

"They care for me so much so that they will believe me to be insane if I admit my feelings for him, they will think me delusional, that it was just a way to cope with being in the Keep." Lyarra told her.

"Have you always been so overdramatic, or is that reserved for when you are in love? When her Grace returns, you should speak to her before returning to the capital, about Tywin, about why he remains at Cersei's side. Whilst I am for her Grace claiming the iron throne, now that you have said it, it makes sense for Tywin to remain with Cersei. It would be weak for him to cower and give it up without a fight, he is a lion after all." Margaery told her.

"Everyone cowers before the dragon, even lions." Lyarra told her as she placed a hand to her head, talking it through with Margaery had done little to calm her nerves and help her think. 

"Not this lion." Margaery told her. She was about to continue when a knock at the door pulled them from their conversation. 

"Enter." Lyarra said out loud as she stared at the door. 

"Princess Lyarra, Lady Margaery. Her Grace wishes to speak with you in the council room." The guard told them. 

"Well, we will not keep her Grace waiting." Margaery said as she stood up, she looked to Lyarra and frowned as her friend gently tapped at the corners of her eyes to rid herself of her tears. 

"Call for the Septa's to watch the children, please." Lyarra told a guard as she stood up. The other guard left to fetch the women whilst Lyarra and Margaery made their way to the council room. There had not been a meeting scheduled for this afternoon and Lyarra feared the worst as she walked by Margaery's side to the old council room at the heart of Dragonstone, desperate to push thoughts of _him_ to the back of her mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think! hope this was ok! as always, comments mean a LOT to me!!! so thanks to everyone for interacting hehe


	54. Chapter 54

The first thing Lyarra noticed when she entered the council chamber was how everyone insides eyes seemed to be fixed on the door before she entered with Margaery. At first she thought little of it, but as she settled herself down beside the Queen she took note of the lingering eyes once more. The strangest of all seemed to be Lord Varys, she hardly noticed him in most meetings, yet today he was looking at her, she felt like deer being sized up before the slaughter. 

"Your Grace." Lyarra said with a smile as she sat down. 

"Princess Lyarra." Daenerys said, the Queen seemed hesitant. 

Lyarra looked to Jon on the other side of the Queen and he gave her a small smile before looking away from her, what had happened? It was at this point she felt yet another kick and winced as the babe seemed to attack the underside of her ribs, she let out a small moan as she attempted to shift her weight in order to relieve herself. 

Still, they all seemed to be watching her, the meeting still had not commenced, when Lyarra had finished shifting the Queen cleared her throat and this caused a blush to works its way to Lyarra's cheeks. 

"We received a letter from King's Landing this morning, specifically from Lord Tywin Lannister, the Hand of the pretender." Daenerys said as she opened up the letter once more, it was clear from its state that it had been read prior to the meeting, it was now afternoon. Perhaps, everybody else now knew its content. 

Lyarra felt her heartbeat quicken at the mention of his name and instinctively looked to Margaery who indulged her with a small smirk.

"It seems as though the Lord Hand worries for the fate of his soon to be born third child and believes us to be unequipped to deal with the birth of this child, he has decided to send a ship with his own private Maester's, Septa's and staff to care for the Princess as she approaches the day of birth. It is unclear what the ship will contain in reality. Lord Tywin is skilled when it comes to both war and its strategy, we believe his offer to be false and will be preparing to fight." Daenerys told the room. 

Lyarra clenched her jaw. At first, she had smiled at the thought of Tywin caring enough about her well being to send her her own Maester's, those she trusted, yet now she began to doubt his intentions. What if it were a trap? Lyarra shook her head, he wouldn't dare to hurt her or the children. Yet, the logical part of her could hardly make sense of it being a trap, what possible reasoning could he have used to attack them on Dragonstone, with three full grown dragons.

"Your Grace, forgive me, but what indication do you have for it to be some sort of trap? I hardly think it inconceivable that he should wish for the wellbeing of our child, he is well aware of the difficulty I had with Lysander and Tyanna." Lyarra said, she could hear the accusatory tone of her voice, but pushed her fears to the side as she looked to the Queen. She could feel everybody watching them. 

"Lyarra I am well aware that he might care for his child, yet we cannot simply forget who he is. He is cruel and ruthless, this is an excellent opportunity for him to strike while our weapons are laid down." Daenerys reasoned as she placed the letter on the table, she looked to Lord Tyrion. Lyarra sighed, he had something to do with whatever the Queen now believed to be true, she could understand Tywin's frustration towards the Imp now.

"I understand that your Grace, but with myself and the children on Dragonstone I have little reason to believe he would do something like this, he wouldn't put us in harms way." Lyarra told her and instantly regretted it from the soft gasp she heard somewhere in the chamber. 

"Are you truly so blind to the man you married, he has little care if you or your children live or die now that it is clear with whom you stand." Tyrion said in attempt to counsel her. 

"I am well aware of the man I married and I can tell you for a fact that he wouldn't risk us, if not myself, he would definitely not risk his heirs." Lyarra said as she sized Tyrion up, he should know better than anyone the value Tywin placed on family. 

"I am his son. I know he would hardly hesitate if it came to killing me or weakening his enemies position." Tyrion told them.

"Forgive me, but he would kill you for far less." Lyarra said as she glared at him, the gall he had to speak to her in this way. It hardly made any sense, Tywin hated his youngest son by Joanna, he had wished to kill him at his birth, Tywin wishing to kill him now was hardly a surprise. 

"I say we wait, we cannot be sure either way. We will prepare to fight, but if it does turn out to be a ship with a Maester and a few Septa's on board, then we have lost nothing." Jon told the room in an attempt to deescalate the situation.

"Fine, when is the ship to arrive, I might go into labour before it even reaches Dragonstone." Lyarra said as she sat back. 

"Tomorrow evening, would be our best estimate." Jon told her. 

"What if my father sent the letter late, his army could be hear before then." Tyrion told the room seeming to ignore Lyarra's reasoning. 

"Lord Tyrion, forgive me, but your father is hardly fool enough to announce his attack in the first place. Why would he bother to send a letter filled with lies in the first place, if he wished to strike he simply would do so." Lyarra told him and this earned her a few nods. 

"Lord Tywin may be cruel and he is our enemy, but I was there when Lyarra gave birth to the twins, he cares for the wellbeing of... of his heirs and this one should be no exception, personally I am inclined to see the truth in this letter." Margaery spoke up and Lyarra looked to her friend, she thanked her silently for being so reasonable. 

"What do you think?" Daenerys asked as she looked to Ser Jorah. 

"It makes little sense for Lord Tywin to attack us on Dragonstone, with ships. We have three full grown dragons, his armies would be burnt before they reached the shore. It makes far less sense for him to announce his arrival through a letter, I agree with Lord... I mean Prince Jon, we should prepare to fight on the slight chance that Lord Tyrion is correct, yet not be too surprised if it is revealed that the letter is true in its meaning." Jorah said as he nodded to Lyarra. 

"Very well, that is enough on this matter. We still have preparations for our journey beyond the wall. You are all dismissed." Daenerys said as she picked up the letter and turned to look out to the sea, Lyarra watched as she whispered something to the Old Knight, but could hardly make out what they were saying. She cared not, instead she walked straight out and returned to the nursery caring little for the whispers she heard behind her. 

Their evening meal was an awkward affair and Lyarra spoke only to Margaery and Oberyn, ignoring almost everybody else in the room. She could tell that she had lost some of their trust, the way she had defended Tywin had definitely weakened her position here she thought to herself as she picked at her food. Then, there was the babe to worry about. She had hardly made it through the birth of her first two and now she was to give birth in the midst of war in-between council meetings. Perhaps she would have been better off in the Keep she thought bitterly as she bit into a grape. She would have to wait till tomorrow before knowing where she stood, it would all depend on this boat to come. 

Her day seemed to go slower than it ever had and after pacing the castle with Margaery, Lyarra left with Winter at her side to take some air, she stopped by the cliffs as she attempted to make it out. Was it his ship? Would he be on board? No. Even in her wildest dreams he would never do something so foolish, he was brilliant, he cared for her, but he would never be a fool. 

She had to remind herself of her own state so late into the pregnancy as she almost ran back to the castle, she forced herself to walk as she told a guard to inform the Queen of the ships arrival and then waited to be retrieved. 

It felt like hours once more as she waited with Oberyn and Margaery in one of the rooms opposite the throne room. They were playing a card game, the other two were drinking, seemingly sure of Lyarra's insistence that the ship was not a threat. She watched them, her two friends, they were friends too now. Both two of the most beautiful people in Westeros Lyarra thought to herself, she took the time to imagine them married now. Would they have children? Would they live in Dorne or move to the Keep? Lyarra could almost imagine it, with Daenerys on the throne, her own children running through the Keep. Yet, she couldn't imagine _him_. Rationally, she knew he wouldn't be there, he couldn't. He was Tywin Lannister, he was the enemy. Her Grace would never allow it, yet Lyarra wouldn't stand aside as her children lost their father. 

It was at this point she reasoned it better to ask now, before anything too sinister happens in this war. If she asked her Grace, to spare him would she? She was pulled from her thoughts by a large knock on the door and watched as Oberyn stood up, his hand at his sword. 

"Her Grace wishes for the your presence in the throne room." The guard told them and Lyarra sighed as she forced herself up. 

Oberyn helped her up and she held onto his arm a little to stand up, she felt Margaery's arm on her back and thanked them both as she straightened herself up. 

She felt as though she had been transported to the first time she had entered the throne room, with Daenerys on the throne, she looked terrifying and Lyarra forced herself to remember that this was her friend, they were family as she walked in. 

"Princess Lyarra, Lady Margaery can you confirm whether or not you recognise the Maester's and Septa's before you." Daenerys said as she motioned for them to come forward. 

"Of course, your Grace, this is Maester Creylen and Maester Theomore. They helped me through the birth of the twins as did the Septa's here." Lyarra said.

"I can confirm this, your Grace. They were all present for the birth of Prince Lysander and Princess Tyanna." Margaery told the Queen.

"Very well. The captain has been sent back, but insisted that Lord Tywin wished for these cases to be brought to his wife. The guards have looked through them for any weaponry or poison or anything out of the ordinary and they found nothing. They will be taken to your chambers, Princess Lyarra." Daenerys said to her.

"Thank you, your Grace, for everything." Lyarra said with a smile as she bowed her head, she looked to the Maester and they bowed their heads slightly. 

Daenerys simply nodded before speaking, "Very well, see to it that our guests are given accommodation and inform Maester Pylos of their arrival so that he may get them acquainted. That is all." Daenerys said to the room. 

There were a few murmurs, but after a few seconds delay those within the room began to leave and return to their duties and so did the Queen. Lyarra clenched her jaw before working up the courage to walk towards the Queen to speak to her.

"Your Grace, if I may speak to you." Lyarra asked as she walked up to the Queen. 

"Of course." Daenerys said as she looked towards the brunette, she seemed more stressed than usual and with the journey to the North in the next few days, there had been much to prepare.

"Alone, if possible." Lyarra clarified as she saw Lord Tyrion approach, he tilted his head slightly at her words and the continued on walking past the two. Daenerys simply nodded and told her to follow as they walked to her private quarters. 

"I suppose you have far more Maester's than you know what to do with now." Daenerys said as she sat down behind the large wooden desk. Lyarra felt as though she was talking to Tywin now as she sat herself down on the other side of the desk and waited for the Queen to put down her letters.

"Nonsense your Grace, every Princess must have a minimum of three Maester's with her at all times." Lyarra joked to ease the tension and this earned her a smile from the Queen.

"Come now, I know you did not wish to speak with me simply to amuse me so." Daenerys asked.

"I did not, your Grace. After our last council meeting, it has come to my attention that my... affiliation with the Lannisters is not something I can so easily dismiss as Lord Tyrion seems to have. My children are Lannister's by blood, their father is Lord Tywin of Casterly Rock." Lyarra said to her.

"I am completely aware of all of this." Daenerys said in reply, she placed her hands on the desk and Lyarra watched her for a second before speaking, she looked like a ghost Lyarra thought to herself, with her light hair against the dark stone walls. The study itself was large, but with Stannis being the last to occupy Dragonstone and his contempt for frivolity, the upkeep of the castle had been rather minimal. Lyarra felt her thoughts getting away with her and straighten herself in the wooden chair.

"Well, I wish to ask something of you. Both you and I, grew up without real family, without truly belonging. I have no intention for my children to grow up the same way, without knowing their father and despite who he is and all he has done, he remains as their father, that is a fact. I understand, why you would wish to rid yourself of him, he is a Lannister, the real power behind Cersei's crown, he is an enemy to your claim to the iron throne. Yet, he remains the father of my children. Your Grace, I support you wholeheartedly and I have no desire to see Cersei on the throne, nor to see her again for the duration of my life, but I would not be able to live with myself knowing that I had not at least tried to get you to consider allowing Lord Tywin to live. He served your father as his Hand and the past few Kings and Queens, there is no one else in the realm with the experience he has, the true experience he has. Tyrion is clever, he is quick-witted, but he is nowhere near as seasoned Tywin when it comes to ruling. I am simply asking for, when this is all over, when you have your throne, to allow him Casterly Rock." Lyarra asked. 

"Lyarra." Daenerys warned, Lyarra could have sworn the fire in the hearth grew more violent in that second, but forced herself to focus.

"Please, your Grace. I have never asked you for anything else, nor do I intend to. I will do anything you wish." Lyarra said, she silently reprimanded herself, she sounded as though she were begging. Tywin would never have approved of this, he would have rather died then have his wife beg for his life. 

"Lyarra, listen to what you have said. He is my enemy, the real power behind Cersei. They have had the opportunity to bow down, they know the consequences. Fire and Blood." Daenerys told her.

"He will never bow down to you, nor me, nor anyone that seeks to take the throne from his grasp. He has far too much pride, your Grace. Think about it from your point of view, you are Queen and Cersei asks you to simply give it up, you would never even think of doing such a thing, you would fight. It is delusional to expect him to simply bend the knee." Lyarra pleaded, it was true. 

"Lyarra, you are lucky that you are family and that I have very little left, I would not have tolerated this from anybody else, do I make myself clear." Daenerys said, her voice far colder than before.

"What if I fight? In the war, Viserion will prove more useful with someone riding him. After the birth, I will train. I will fight in the war to come at your side, I will leave the children in the South and I will join you." Lyarra asked, her hands gripped the arms of the chair to her side to steady herself, she felt dizzy again. She was in no position to be arguing like this, especially with the Queen but she had been left with little choice. If she should die on the birthing bed, she needed to at least allow her children the opportunity to have one parent alive. 

"You are not a fighter, Lyarra." Daenerys told her, growing tired of the conversation.

"I can learn, I am a Targaryen, just as you are. I will be astride a dragon, I will be more useful to you in the sky than back here in the castle." Lyarra rebuked, she was an excellent rider, better than Jon and had done well in the battle at Highgarden, she would only need to train a little more. 

"You wish to fight at my side and in exchange you wish for me to spare your husband. Your husband who has murdered countless innocent lives, who has refused to bend the knee, the man who wishes to keep me from my throne, is that correct?" Daenerys said in a low voice, now this is the dragon Lyarra thought to herself as she looked at the blonde Queen. 

Lyarra took a deep breath in. 

"Do you think me oblivious to the man I married, I hated him, your Grace. I hated him with every fibre of my being when we first met, but now I cannot imagine a world without him, not for me or my children." Lyarra said tearing up, she was both angry and upset, having to plead for his life like this. 

"I will not force you to fight and I will not promise to spare your husband, I will consider it. I cannot simply promise to spare him, not after everything he has done and will continue to do. When we journey to the capital, we will present this threat from the North. His fate will be in his own hands, not in yours nor mine. Is that understood? You will not sacrifice yourself for the hope that I might spare the most hated man in the seven kingdoms." Daenerys told her. 

"Your Grace, I apologise but that is not good enough." Lyarra said angrily, she leaned forward and placed a hand on the table causing the Queen to move forward herself.

"Lyarra, be very careful about what you wish to say next." Daenerys warned. 

"Your Grace, I care for him more than I care to admit to you, I know he cares for me and our children. If it weren't for Cersei's stupidity in throwing me into a cell, I would be at his side now instead of yours. Your Grace, you were married once, to a man not of your choosing, some say you grew to love him. Are you telling me that you would not fight to keep him at your side, that you would simply allow him to be taken from you." Lyarra asked as she fiddled with her fingers, she had had no intention of being so open with Dany, she had only just managed it with Margaery and here she was opening her heart in attempt to save him.

Daenerys winced at this and Lyarra almost felt smug at how she had provoked this reaction from the Queen.

"I did love him and I did fight for him Lyarra, I lost my son in an attempt to return my love to me, that does not mean it is the right thing to do. There are consequences to our actions." Daenerys warned.

"Then I will pay them, I do not care what you wish from me. Your Grace, all I am asking for is that he is spared, one man, the father of my children, the children you have come to know and love. He sent the Maester's and Septa's for me, to take care of me and the children, do you really think him so evil? He is doing the same as what any man would do in his position, he is attempting to retain his hold of the throne. It would be cowardly for him to simply let you have it, he would die before doing such a thing." Lyarra pleaded.

"Then he shall die." Daenerys told her.

"Your Grace, please. I... I don't think I could bear to live without him." Lyarra said, tears pricking at her eyes from the anger that was rising within. I am a dragon too, she told herself. 

"You say he would appear weak if he simply bent the knee to me, if he allowed me the throne. Lyarra, tell me how you think I would look if I allowed every man who defied and disrespected me to simply go on about their life. I would not be here today if I showed everyone such mercy. We are Targaryens, I am a Targaryen. Our words are Fire and Blood, we did not get to where we are today through weakness." Daenerys told her. 

"You sound just like him when you speak of weakness, how is it weakness to allow my children their father, we both know that there is little way for Cersei to truly retain the throne, it is yours for the taking. Could you not simply do this for me, as your niece, as your family? Besides, at least Tywin is clear about being your enemy, you have far more dangerous enemies within these walls than outside." Lyarra said as she looked to the door.

"Lyarra, I am encouraging you to drop this." Daenerys warned.

"I am the last of your family, as is Jon and so are my children. We will remain at your side till the very end, even in the Keep. You can take away his place as Hand to the Queen, but do not take him away from me, your Grace I beg you. Have you not thought about me, how I feel each council meeting as I hear his name, as I hear Tyrion's clever little jokes. He is cruel and calculated, but not to me or our children. He is an old man, your Grace. This war will be his last, allow him the rest of his days in peace. Realistically, he will be in no position to retaliate, even with you as Queen, with Tywin at your side people are less likely to object. They may fear you and your dragons, but you have not been brought up here, with Tywin there is some security for you as well, there would not be anyone fool enough to joust you from your position with his support." Lyarra told her.

"I do not have his support, have you forgotten how he remains at the Keep." Daenerys told her.

"At the Keep, with his daughter. Once Cersei is eliminated, it will just be my three children he will focus on, Jaime is a knight who will remain by Cersei's side till the end and he doesn't exactly see eye to eye with Tyrion. No one else would dare speak up to call you a foreign Queen, no one would dare attempt to claim the throne." Lyarra reasoned.

"I do not need him, are you forgetting who I am? I am the Mother of Dragons, I will take what is mine with -" Daenerys began. 

"With fire and blood, I know our words." Lyarra said softly.

"He is simply standing by his daughter, how can you blame a man for such a thing, he would be ruined if he obliges when a girl so young from Essos asks him to simply bend the knee, he is no coward." Lyarra said once more. She could tell Daenerys was becoming more and more receptive to her words.

"If he does not fight for me, he cannot fight for Cersei. If he remains at Casterly Rock when the true war begins, I can grant him sanctuary that is all I can offer you." Daenerys said as she thought out loud.

"It will be difficult to convince him to do such a thing, to simply let you take the throne away." Lyarra pondered as she tapped her fingers on the table.

"Well, it is lucky that he seems to think so highly of you. Convince him when we journey to King's landing." Daenerys told her, this caused a blush to creep over Lyarra's neck, she cursed herself silently as she felt the heat reach her cheeks. 

"I will try to, your Grace. I have your word then? If he does ask you ask, no harm will come to him?" Lyarra asked.

"You have my word." Daenerys told her. 

Lyarra beamed at this and tucked a free strand of hair behind her ear.

"I thank you, your Grace. I know it cannot have been easy to agree to these terms, I know you have no desire to see him spared, but it means more to me than you can ever know." Lyarra told her.

"He really means that much to you, the Lannister?" Daenerys asked as she looked into the violet eyes opposite her.

"He does." Lyarra said with a small smile.

"You need to be careful with your heart, Lyarra." Daenerys warned.

"Quite the opposite, your Grace. I have been far too careful for so long and all it has done is brought me misery, at least now I am sure of myself and my convictions." Lyarra told her.

Daenerys smiled at this.

"You fought for him like a dragon today." Daenerys said with a laugh.

"You fought against him like a dragon too." Lyarra chuckled.

"I worry though, I have little idea of how to convince him. I don't think he's ever surrendered like this in his life." Lyarra told her in truth.

"He seems to have already surrendered to the Lady Lannister, from what I have heard and seen today. I doubt Cersei is happy with his little gift." Daenerys told her.

"I doubt she knows, he is probably allowing her to do what she wills within reason whilst he plans for all of this." Lyarra thought to herself.

"It shouldn't trouble you in convincing him." Daenerys said. 

"Why is that?" Lyarra asked her, confused by the Queens sudden change of heart.

"Lyarra. Your brother is Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, I myself am barren. Upon my death, you are my heir and after you, your children. Surely your strategist of a husband has thought of this by now?" Daenerys said to her, she looked sad when she spoke of it and Lyarra felt her breath stop. She thought herself stupid, how had she not thought of this earlier, of course she would be the heir, she should have realised this sooner she told herself. 

"I- Your Grace I had no idea. I, I hardly know what to say, I suppose for now I'll have to say I thank you and hope I never become Queen. I wish us both a long life, it will probably be Lysander on the throne." Lyarra told her with a smile.

"Lysander? Tyanna is the first born is she not? I would name her your heir and allow Lysander to take Warden of the West as he grows older." Daenerys told her.

"Hm, I hadn't given it much thought, I suppose Tya seems to be better suited, but they are both so little and this is many years away." Lyarra said wistfully.

"Anyway, I thank your Grace for your time. I suppose you have much to prepare for your journey North. I just wanted to thank you, once more for hearing what I had to say." Lyarra said with a smile.

"You are lucky we are family, Lyarra, I don't think I would have ever considered allowing Tywin Lannister to live after all this is done." Daenerys said. 

Lyarra simply smiled, unsure of what to say. 

"Worry not, I will have it in writing for your peace of mind. Should anything happen, does that suit you?" Daenerys asked.

"It does, very much so your Grace. Thank you and I suppose I will see you this evening." Lyarra said with a smile as she left the room and for the first time since being on Dragonstone, she felt her mind clearing, she felt far less worry and anxiety for her position both as a Targaryen and a Lannister. Yet, despite the relief she felt, the babe in her belly was growing restless with each passing step and as Lyarra walked along the balcony leading to her chamber, she wondered truly how long it would take for her to be united with this child. 

She almost felt guilty, as the months had passed by she had spent far more time thinking of Daenerys, Tywin and of the war than this baby. She sighed as she sat down at her own desk, she looked at the chest Tywin had sent her that had been placed in the centre of her room and finally brought herself to open the gifts from her husband in the Keep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey what do you think, I am conscious of not altering peoples characters and didn't want dany to seem like a doormat! pls lemme know what you think, comments mean a lot to me!!!!


	55. Chapter 55

Everything had been finalised and in writing by the morning Daenerys was due to leave, if Tywin remained at the Rock, Daenerys would pardon him for his part in the war. Yet Lyarra remained anxious of how to encourage him to do so, she would have to wait until she saw him in person, yet as she walked through the castle it became apparent to her that almost everybody here already knew of what she has asked from Daenerys. 

She stood in the throne room, waiting to say her farewells to those leaving for beyond the wall, the other two Targaryens, when she noticed them. She could see Lord Tyrion and Lord Varys watching her from the corner of her eye, she silently reprimanded herself for being so slow to see it. Of course they knew, they had been the ones in the room to sign the official copy of the pardon Daenerys and drawn up for Tywin, they had no doubt heard of how she had practically begged to save him. Despite, both herself and Daenerys not trusting them, especially Lord Varys, the Queen would still have had to tell them both. This annoyed her. 

She was pulled from her thoughts as Jon and Daenerys walked towards her, finally. They had left her till last and she watched as they both seemed to give her the same sad smile. She would see them again, she told herself. Yet, she could easily die on the birthing bed and they could both so easily perish beyond the Wall. She shook her head at her own thoughts and forced herself to smile brightly.

"I hope you both have a safe trip, come back to me." Lyarra said. 

"We will, I hope I'll be back to see my new niece or nephew." Jon said with a smile.

"I trust you to lead by example here, Lyarra. You are to rule on my behalf, remember what we have discussed." Daenerys said to her, her eyes slightly veering towards where Tyrion and Varys were standing. Lyarra knew exactly what she meant, she meant for her to stay safe whilst they left. 

"I know. I will see you both soon." Lyarra assured them.

"Of course, Lya." Jon said as he turned to hug her. _Lya_, she frowned at the name as it seemed to take her back to her time in the Keep. She pushed her thoughts of Tywin to the back of her mind as she looked to Jon. 

"It seems as though I've only just got you back." Lyarra said as she touched his cheek.

"And I you, we will be back before you know it." Jon assured her as he took a step back for Daenerys to bid her farewell.

The Queen moved her hand to cup Lyarra's cheek. 

"Be safe and if anything happens, remember that you have both an army and Viserion at your disposal, I doubt anyone would choose to attack Dragonstone in the next week or so, but still." Daenerys told her.

"I know, I will use them if I need to." Lyarra assured her.

Daenerys gave her a smile and a nod, before leaving the throne room, Jon followed her and gave his sister a small wave. Lyarra watched as they left the room and the doors shut behind them.

"Well, I suggest you all get back to whatever you were doing, just because Her Grace has left does not mean you are relieved of your duties." Lyarra said to the hall and then left for her own chambers, her guards following her.

She was exhausted, despite the short walk. _It will be soon_, she whispered to herself as she placed a hand on her belly, truth be told she could think of nothing worse than enduring this birth, especially so far from Tywin and her family. Yet, she would have to. The Maesters had taken to checking on her every morning and evening and the Septa's Tywin had sent seemed to be solely for her, they were like shadows, always around. She was surprised that none of them had attempted to sleep all night in her chambers yet. 

She knew that they were in the chamber adjacent to hers, they had set up a room with four beds, one for each Septa adjacent to hers and the three Maesters remained a few rooms down from that, with the nursery to Lyarra's other side. 

She elected to dine alone, this evening. Unwilling to anger the babe inside her with anymore unnecessary walking, the pains had seemed to worsen over the past week and following her excursion with Viserion to Highgarden, it seemed the babe resented her for her bravery. She took the time to sit with Lysander and Tyanna in the nursery, they were just over a year old now. She had had a small celebration for them on Dragonstone, it was a dinner in the throne room with two large cakes and more wine than usual, yet in her state she had been unable to enjoy it as much as the others. It served as a nice break, for everyone she thought. With war, there were only so many opportunities people could take to enjoy themselves and Daenerys and insisted they do something for them. 

Lyarra had cried that evening, _Tywin should have been here_, she kept thinking over and over. It was true, but the simple fact was that he could not be there and would not be there. There was little point in her being so upset over it, she had known for months that they would remain separated, yet her pregnancy had resulted in a more turbulent set of emotions on her part. 

After playing with the children she returned to her chambers to sleep, she said little as the handmaidens helped her to undress, as they undid her hair. She felt faint as she stood waiting for them to finish. 

"Are you alright, Princess?" The blonde girl asked. 

"I am fine, I am just tired, I suppose it will be quite soon." Lyarra told them as she looked to her belly.

"Yes, your Grace." The girl said. _Your Grace_, Lyarra almost laughed when she heard it. She thought of what the girl she once was, in Winterfell would think of all this, she would call her mad for saying any of this happened to her.

She was pulled from her small reverie of Winterfell, by the girls finishing and leading her towards the bed, they helped her in and she thanked them as they left. She was much more tired than usual, it was probably due to the babe she assured herself, with everything that had taken place the past week, it could hardly be anything else she thought as she fell asleep.

She woke up to blood, just as before. A bed full of blood, gods had something happened to the baby she worried, she could hardly see in the darkness, she was half asleep. When she saw it she screamed, Winter stood on top of her bed pulling apart a man, a man with a knife in his hand. She was dreaming she thought, but the screams wouldn't stop. She was back at that inn, on her way to King's Landing, she was still Lyarra Snow. She was dreaming. 

She was wrong, she realised as soon as the second man lurched towards her, apparently the body of his friend and the grown dire wolf did little to put him off from his mission, but by then it was too late for the man. Winter lurched forward and as soon as she did, her own guards entered, they pulled the body off of her bed and ensured her was dead and did the same to the second. But, she couldn't stop her heart from racing. Dany and Jon had only just left and someone had attempted to kill her in her sleep. Her mind was racing, her heart was racing and the pains in her belly worsened. _Stress is not good for the baby_ she told herself as she attempted to calm herself, yet nothing seemed to work. Her pains worsened, it felt as though her insides were burning as though the dead man had succeeded in stabbing her through the belly, but then she looked down.

At first, she had thought the blood to only belong to her assailant, to the dead man on the floor, yet now as her guards pulled her blankets off, she saw the blood pooled around her legs. It was bright red, it was fresh, it was hers. The last thing she remembered was the blackened ceiling wall covered with dragon heads, Winter's soft fur at her hand and her guards shouting for her Maester's before everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear!!! everything seems to get worse and worse for lyarra! pls comment what u think. also was thinking of NOT doing dany/jon and instead maybe doing Jon/arianne Martell? like feel like politically thats better and then we can have kids with the Targaryen name for next gen? I would still make sure Lyarra's kids are the heirs as she's born before Jon and will have Jon probs agree that lyarra comes first and so do her kids in the line of succession since he is technically lord commander of the nights watch... this would all be after the war is won though! just an idea !


	56. Chapter 56

_Arya rushed passed her, she was laughing hysterically alongside Nymeria through their courtyard, it was late. _

_"Arya, be careful!" Lyarra called to her, but her sister carried on into the hall. _

_Lyarra was on her way to find Jon, the feast was this evening and Lady Stark had told them both it would hardly be considered appropriate for bastards to dine alongside the king and queen. Winter sniffed at her feet and Lyarra smiled at the wolf as she paced ahead._

_She hadn't really seen the Lannisters, nor been formally introduced, Lady Stark had made sure of that, as had Jon. He was still sulking, so broody. She had spent most of the day trying to talk to him, he was avoiding her. Finally, she caught a glimpse of him, tearing apart a doll with that sword of his, no real technique in his actions. _

_"Careful, brother." Lyarra shouted to him. _

_He stopped, startled when he noticed his sister walk towards him, he gave her a small smile and that was enough._

_"You knew that she was going to say this, I have little idea of why you're so upset, I am glad we've gotten out of dining with the lions." Lyarra said with a grin._

_"You shouldn't say things like that." Jon said as he looked behind him, he avoided her gaze, but _ _she had him trapped now._

_"Give me that." Lyarra said as she took his sword._

_"What if somebody sees?" Jon said._

_"They are all having far too much fun in there. Besides, if someone sees I'll take a horse and gallop into the forest, you can say I was a peasant girl from the village that you took pity on." Lyarra said to him, she was quick on her feet when it came to this. _

_"Fine." Jon said as he handed to her._

_"This is how its done, brother." Lyarra said as she too, took our her frustration on the sack in front of her._

_"I'm most upset with you, you know." Lyarra told him after five minutes. _

_"Lya." Jon started, he knew _ _exactly what his sister was going to say. In truth, she had been one of the only things that had made him reconsider, but his mind was made. The visit from the king and queen had confirmed it, this was no place for him._

_"No. I really don't care to hear it. We have always had each other, always. We came into this world together. Am I not enough for you? You're leaving me here, all alone Jon." Lyarra said, she had tears in her eyes._

_"You're not going to be alone, besides you'll marry some Lord. Father said you had offers already." Jon told her._

_"I wouldn't have taken them. Never. I don't want to marry some Lord, I want to stay here." Lyarra told him._

_"You're being childish. We are bastards Lyarra, what would you have me do? Stay here? Lady Stark has no wish to see my face each day." Jon told her._

_"So? You thought you would leave me alone. Father is already going to leave for the South, you know that. Sansa is leaving too, I'm sure Arya as well." Lyarra told him._

_"You have Robb, Bran and Rickon." Jon told her._

_"They will leave, they will marry. They aren't bastards Jon. You are leaving me here all alone, to do what exactly? Stand on top of a wall that hasn't been breached in thousands of years." Lyarra raised her voice at him._

_"Lyarra." Jon called out, but it was too late. Lyarra ran off across the courtyard to return to her chambers, tears streaming down her face._

"Lyarra." She heard once more, but it wasn't Jon calling out to her, it was a woman's voice.

"Jon?" Lyarra called out.

"No, my dove. It's me, Margaery. You're going to be ok, but it seems with everything that's happened this evening, it's started." Margaery told her as she stroked her forehead.

It took Lyarra a few more minutes to mentally leave Winterfell, to leave behind her anger at Jon for leaving her, her anger towards her father and Lady Cat, towards everything that had happened then. 

"What do you-?" Lyarra said again as she opened her eyes. 

"Oh." She said as she too in the room, her three Maester's seemed to be arguing amongst themselves, the septa's fretting over her.

"I need you to make sure the guards are doubled outside the nursery." Lyarra told her friend.

"It is done, Oberyn is there himself." Margaery told her at this caused Lyarra to calm a little.

"Do you know who they were? Those men. What did they want?" Lyarra asked.

"Lord Tyrion is investigating it, but you shouldn't worry yourself for now. You need to remain focused." Margaery told her.

"Margaery, it's early again." Lyarra said as she looked at the ceiling, she could feel bile at the back of her throat, she felt as though she might throw up once more.

"I know, but you have three maesters here, you will be perfectly safe." Margaery told her.

"How bad is it?" Lyarra asked the Maester.

He paused and took her in before speaking, as if he were trying to keep her calm.

"Well, your Grace, you had to deal with a great deal of stress, earlier this evening. That has taken its toll, you've had a little blood loss, but it has stopped for now, but I'm afraid we will not be able to delay the inevitable. It will happen tonight." He told her.

"Very well, is there anything you can give me to hasten the process, if you cannot halt it." Lyarra asked.

"We were discussing that option, whilst you slept. Root of the Nepsine tree, may aid in accelerating the process." He told her.

"Very well." Lyarra told him and waited as she watched the man prepare the balm. Margaery remained seated at her side, just as she had the first time. 

"Thank you." Lyarra said to her friend in a whisper.

"You do not need to thank me, Lyarra." Margaery said as she squeezed her friends hand. 

Lyarra watched as the Maester approached her, the balm in a small wooden bowl. He scooped some of it up into a spoon and brought it towards her, silently she opened her mouth and took the medicine.

She winced as the pains started once more, just as they had the first time.

"Ahhh." Lyarra said, attempting to refrain from screaming. 

"Get her some milk of the poppy." Margaery asked.

"Not too much, she might sleep again." The septa to her right said as she handed the vile to the Maester, he poured out the correct amount onto another spoon and brought it towards Lyarra.

"Thank you." Lyarra said with a small smile, her mind still thinking of Winterfell. That had been one of the last times they had all been together, together and alive she thought bitterly. It was at this point the rain outside started and it caused her to shiver. 

The pains continued worsening each time, faster and faster. The milk of the poppy hardly seemed to do anything.

"Please, could I have just a little more." Lyarra said as she leant back, her forehead was drenched, her voice hoarse from screaming, she felt weaker and it hadn't even started yet.

"Your Grace, that may not be wise." The maester said.

"A small amount should do the trick." The other said.

"If she is still in pain, I hardly see the issue." The third said to the first. The first one, the one to her right scowled at him, for a fraction of a second before reluctantly pouring some more onto a spoon and at first, Lyarra felt better. She felt her heart calm down and the beats no longer made a sound in her ears, yet something told her the first had been right in his warning as she felt her self slipping once more. She fell back onto the bed and watched the sky turn black again.

_This time, she was in the Keep. She was in their chambers again and she felt her breath catch in her throat. She looked down to her belly, the bump had gone. _

_"There you are." Tywin said to her as he walked in._

_"Here I am." Lyarra said with a smile._

_"Your daughter has her mother's talents for infuriating the household." Tywin said with a smirk._

_"What is that supposed to mean?" Lyarra said feigning anger._

_"She seems keen to drive each Septa away with her screams." Tywin said as he walked closer to her, she said nothing as she watched his hands make their way to her waist. She looked at his pin on his doublet and fiddled with it, it shone brightly against the dark red he sported, he looked handsome she said to herself. _

_"I do not share her talents, I was an uncommonly well tempered child." Lyarra teased._

_"A talent you have lost with age." Tywin said as he cupped her face._

_"Very funny, will you retire from being the Hand and become the Court Jester instead, dear husband?" Lyarra laughed._

_She watched as a smile made its way to his eyes and was startled by the laugh he let out, she felt it in her bones, it was that deep. It made her blush to have this sort of affect on him._

_"It seems you have far more talent for those pursuits, Lady wife." Tywin told her and at this she turned away from him._

_She said nothing as he circled his arms around her waist and began to move her back towards him, she said nothing again as she felt him feather kisses over her shoulder and up her neck. She grinned as she felt him work his way up and as he whispered how sorry he was to upset the lioness._

_"I like you like this." Lyarra said as he sucked on her ear lobe._

_"I know." Tywin said as he attempted to pull her around, she refused to move._

_She smirked, she had won, she was sure of it she told herself and then her eyes widened as she felt him suck harder on her neck._

_"Tywin." Lyarra said, she had meant to scold him, she could hardly take another dinner with Cersei where her eyes planted on Lyarra's neck, yet it had come out as a moan._

_"Tywin, please." Lyarra said as she felt him pull her back harder, she loved him like this, the lion of the Rock._

"Tywin." Lyarra said as her eyes remained closed.

"Lyarra." Margaery said once more.

"My... Tywin." Lyarra said her eyes still closed.

"Lyarra, it's Margaery. You need to wake up." Margaery called to her.

"I-" Lyarra said, still dazed, perhaps she had taken too much milk of the poppy.

"Where am I?" Lyarra asked as she opened her eyes.

"You're.. well you're safe. Now, the Maester's want you to try to push now, alright?" Margaery said to her.

"I can't, I can't! Where is he, where is Tywin?" Lyarra said, her eyes still drooped.

"Lyarra, I'm sorry, my dove, But you must try to push." Margaery said in an urgent voice.

"I thought that - Ahhhhh." Lyarra said interrupted by the pains shooting inside her. 

"Margaery, it really hurts." Lyarra said breathing in deeply.

"I know, I know." Margaery said as she squeezed her hand.

"Your grace, you are ready. You must push." The Maester said to her.

Lyarra nodded as she began to push and she stopped almost immediately. "It hurts too much, I can't do it." Lyarra said, in a panicked voice.

"You can, Lyarra." Margaery told her.

"You must." The Maester said to her.

She nodded once more as she listened to their words of encouragement and eventually fell back, all she could feel was excruciating pain and all she could think of was how Tywin was going to come in at any minute, just as he had done before to see her through.

"Where is he?" Lyarra screamed as she pushed.

"Lyarra, he won't be coming." Margaery told her as she held her back.

"Your Grace, you are almost there. I can see the head, you must push." The Maester told her and Lyarra took a deep breath before listening to his words and pushing. She felt as though she would pass out, she wouldn't be able to do it she told herself.

"You're going to have to cut it out me, I can't. I can't." Lyarra said as she cried, she felt the septa's hold her up, to ease the load on Margaery and looked at her Maester's.

"Nonsense, now push." He instructed and she listened.

"Again." He said and she heeded his words. He said this again and again, until the word itself seemed to lose all meaning. Yet, each time he said it, Lyarra obliged, her eyes still making their way to the door as she waited for _him_. He will be here soon, she promised herself as she cried with each push, he would always come, just as he had with the twins. He would keep her safe, she promised herself as the pain took over her.

She could feel the sweat trickling down her face, mixed with her own tears. _He's not coming. _She told herself as she glanced at the door again, she closed her eyes and pushed again. She thought of Lysander and Tya. Of how she felt when she first held them, she would have to do it.

"Again, you Grace. The hardest you can, now." The Maester told her and she did and as she did she screamed, she screamed so hard that she felt as though her throat might bleed.

"Almost there, one more, the hardest you can." The Maester encouraged her and as she shut her eyes she pictured them, she pictured her children as she pushed out her last, every fibre of he being forcing her to do so and as soon as she heard its cries and the elated voices of the Septa's to her side, she started to laugh. The pain remained, the pain was excruciating but as soon as she saw her babe, with his blonde hair and green eyes she laughed. 

"He's, he's beautiful." Lyarra said, her hands shaking, she felt the Septa's place pillows behind her to help her to remain upright as they handed the babe to her. Her son. Their son and she laughed.

"He looks just like him." Lyarra said with a smile and she felt the tears trickle down her cheeks, once more. 

Margaery stood beside her and smiled.

"He's beautiful." Margaery said with a grin. 

"What will you name him?" Margaery asked and Lyarra knew exactly what she would call him. She would name him for the family she had lost, for the father's she had lost in the hope that her son would never undergo the same fate as she did.

"Eddgar. For both my fathers, Lord Eddard Stark and Prince Rhaegar Targaryen." Lyarra said as she brushed her finger over his cheek.

"It's perfect." Margaery said with a smile and she turned to see the Maester's recording the birth.

Lyarra smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead and continued to look down at her precious babe. Eddgar, she said to herself. Named for a Stark and a Targaryen, but with the face of a Lannister. She would have remained with him in her arms all night if it weren't for how weak she felt. 

"Your Grace." The septa said as she gestured to the babe.

"Very well, sleep well, my son." Lyarra said as she kissed his forehead. She watched as he was taken away, no doubt to be nursed and said nothing as Margaery ordered in two guards to lift her up onto the second bed in the room, filled with fresh sheets and pillows.

"Margaery, thank you." Lyarra said as she looked to her friend.

"Sleep well, Lyarra." Margaery said as she touched her friends forehead, she watched as Lyarra closed her eyes, fast asleep before leaving her in the care of the Maester's and Septa's, ready to announce the birth of youngest of Lord Tywin and Princess Lyarra's children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh lemme know what u think. will explore the attack a little later, just thought we should have the birth already!!!


	57. Chapter 57

Lyarra awoke to sunlight pouring onto her face, a single Maester remained in the room with her along with two Septa's. 

"How is the babe?" Lyarra said, her voice croaked, she hadn't realised how thirsty she was until she had decided to speak.

"Your grace, the babe is safe and unharmed, as are the twins. It was a difficult birth, but you seem to be healing as you should." The Maester said to her and Lyarra sighed in relief. 

"Very well, has their been any news, from her Grace or my brother. What of my assailant, it must be investigated, if Dragonstone has been breached..." Lyarra began, her head spinning. Thankfully, the younger of the two Septa's stepped forward holding a large cup of water and held Lyarra's head up while she sipped on it. 

"Lord Tyrion is investigating it, your Grace." The Maester told her. Tyrion investigating it was what made her more anxious, she knew not if he had something to do with it, but she had an inkling that Varys was involved, perhaps Baelish too. She genuinely could not figure out if Tyrion had been made privy to their plans.

"I wish for Prince Oberyn and Lady Margaery as well as the Baratheon bastard to join him on this investigation." Lyarra told them.

"Of course." The Septa said as she called for a guard to relay this information to the relevant parties.

"When does Oberyn leave with the Myrcella and Trystane?" Lyarra asked as her head turned to figure out the remainder of her duties, she was still in charge of Dragonstone for the foreseeable future, she would act the part. Besides, she wished to keep herself occupied, she had little desire to keep thinking of Tywin and how he had missed the birth of their third child due to this war.

"Actually, your Grace. It appears as though Princess Arianne Martell will be journeying to Dragonstone to retrieve her brother and the Lady Lannister, it seems she wishes to meet her Grace, herself, seeing as though she is next in Dornish succession." The Maester told her as though she should already know this.

"Oh, how unusual." Lyarra said out loud, as she though of the Martell girl, it was funny how she had heard little of the woman who would soon take the place of Doran Martell. 

"I wish to see my son." Lyarra said, a little concerned that she hadn't thought this the first thing to do, yet now after the water and the fruits that the Septa's had offered her throughout her conversation with the Maester, she felt well enough to do so. 

"Very well, we shall bring him here." The Septa said as she left to bring in her youngest, Lyarra felt her heartbeat quicken and the thought of seeing her last born, her baby. He looked just like Tywin, that was her first thought when she laid eyes on him the first time, yet a part of her wished he looked different, it only caused her more anguish to be reminded of him whilst being so far away. 

"Here he is, your Grace." The Septa said with a smile as she brought in her baby. 

"My son. Edgar, I wonder if you shall be a Ned like your grandfather too, well great-uncle I suppose. You have a lot to live up to, my sweet." Lyarra said as she touched his cheek. His eyes opened and Lyarra felt as though she could hardly place him, at first she had thought them to be a dazzling green like his fathers and Lysander's yet now, it seemed to be murkier, darker. It was almost calming to have eyes that weren't clearly Tywin's look back at her, she had found it a little difficult to spend time with Lysander because of this, yet she had pushed any feelings to the side to play with her son. He would come first, they all would come first she told herself as she let him hold onto her finger.

"Does the rest of castle know? His name, I mean." Lyarra clarified.

"Yes, Lady Margaery announced it to the castle last night." The Maester told her as he came to look at the babe.

"This one is loud." The Maester remarked and then left to continue whatever it was that he was doing on the other side of the room.

"Good, his brother is far too quiet. Tyanna needs someone to give her a run for her money." Lyarra said with a smile.

"Please could you bring in the twins?" Lyarra asked, she had a sudden urge to see them after being parted, yet when she thought about it she had only really not seen them for less than a day, still her heart ached to see them, especially with their brother.

Tyanna came first, almost wrestling her Septa as she was brought to see her mother and Lysander followed, seemingly content in the Septa's arms. 

"Mama." Tyanna said as she reached for Lyarra and Lyarra motioned for her daughter to be placed on one side of the bed and her son the other.

"This is your new brother, Eddgar, but I suppose you two can call him Ned." Lyarra said to her children. 

"Baby." Lysander said as he put a hand to his brothers face.

"Gently, gently. He isn't as strong as you two." Lyarra told them, knowing how boisterous they could be.

Lyarra pointed to his hair and smiled, " Tya." 

"Yes, my love. He has the same hair as you, doesn't he?" Lyarra laughed as she kissed her daughter on the forehead, at a little over one now, the twins had begun to recognise a few things, themselves and Lyarra, at first. Yet it seemed each day they came up with something new and Lyarra found herself excited each day to see what they had both learnt.

"He's your brother, Ned." Lyarra said slowly, hoping they would learn it. Tya said nothing, but it was Lysander who turned to the baby. 

"Nod." Lysander said finally after struggling to get anything out whilst staring at the baby.

"Almost, Ned. Ned." Lyarra said, she repeated it slowly hoping they would catch on.

"Ned." Tya said quickly, so fast that the word seemed to be lost somewhere between her babbles, but Lyarra had heard it.

"Well done, my girl. Now Lysander, your turn. This is your brother, Ned." Lyarra said to her older son. 

"Need." Lysander said.

"Close enough, you will both need to practise." Lyarra said as she hugged them.

After a further half hour of Lyarra lying in bed with her three children, the Septa returned.

"Your Grace, shall I return them to the nursery?" The woman asked.

"I think, they are alright for now. They can be fed in here." Lyarra said to the woman and she nodded before readying the meal for the children. They had started to eat soft fruits and could drink milk from a cup, as long as it was held now. Yet, Lyarra could not feed them in this state, she would ask the Septa's to help her look after all three of them, but she had little desire for them to leave her alone, just yet. The moment was almost perfect Lyarra thought to herself, if not for the absence of their father. She imagined him speaking to their children, trying to teach Lysander how to say Ned himself. It was a shame, he hadn't really gotten to see them, play with them or simply be with them since they were little babes. He was missing out on rather a lot of the fun, Lyarra thought to herself with a sigh. 

She pushed him out of her thoughts as she always seemed to do, to focus on the three joys before her for the remainder of the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit short - just trying to figure out what to do next


	58. Chapter 58

Three weeks came and went in what felt like seconds. Lyarra stretched as she walked towards the balcony of her chambers and leaned out. Dany and Jon's ships could be seen on the horizon and she could hardly contain herself. She dressed quickly, before visiting the nursery to check in on the Septa's and her children. 

For the first week or so she had begged for Edgar to remain in her chambers with her, but after a few days passed she could hardly cope on her own as he seemed to be worse than his siblings had ever been. In truth, as the euphoria of finally giving birth had passed, she found it harder and harder to look at him. He was the spitting image of his father.

She had taken up her position of acting in Her Grace's interests in her stride in the second week and had decided to start with the investigation as to her own assailant. He had a knife with the Tyrell sigil on and this was enough to indicate that the assailant was most definitely not of House Tyrell. They had little to no motive to hurt her and Lady Olenna would hardly be stupid enough to do something and include her own sigil on the weapon. It was clear someone wished to divert attention away from them, to shift blame onto another house and Lyarra could hardly stop herself from assuming it be Lord Tyrion or Varys. Perhaps Baelish was entangled in there somehow. 

She had met with Arianne last week when she had arrived and despite her current state, Lyarra had allowed her to ride with her on Viserion, she had needed to spend a little time with him anyway, what harm could it do to spend some time with the Martell girl. In truth, she was a delight to be around. She was funny, she was intelligent and she could hold her own rather well, which was to be expected for an heir. She had sent Myrcella and Quentyn back on her ship and elected to stay with her uncle on Dragonstone. 

It seemed as though Lyarra's brief absence from their evening talks had resulted in Oberyn and Margaery becoming far closer than before, so Lyarra preferred to spend time with Arianne, the inside jokes, the flirtatious whispers were far too much for her to handle. 

In the little time they had together, Margaery, the woman who Lyarra had grown to know and love for her confidence, especially around men, yet it was almost amusing to see Margaery so unsure of herself. Oberyn was a tease, through and through, but he was also a man of honour, perhaps he would marry her Lyarra had told her and this had caused a laugh from her friend. They had done everything, but say the vows. 

Lyarra was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the nursery door, she put Edgar back in his crib and waved good bye to the twins as she left to join the greeting party.

She fiddled with the ring on her finger as she watched the flags make their ways up the steps and a smile crept up on her.

She bowed alongside those who stood behind her as she saw the blonde Queen reach the top of the steps, she looked worn, thinner than before, yet still as beautiful as ever. Her brother reached the top a few seconds after, his dark curls in a knot at the back fo his head, she watched as Ghost plodded along at his side and grinned. Winter moved forward to greet her brother and Lyarra sighed in relief.

"Your Grace, I trust everything went as planned. It is a relief to have you back with us." Lyarra said as she rose up.

"We have what we journeyed for. You look well, I expect to see my little neice or nephew soon." Daenerys said with a smile.

"Technically, the babe is my neice or nephew." Jon said behind her with a laugh.

"Nephew. I named him Edgar, after both of our fathers." Lyarra told him and this was met by a small nod from her brother.

"Let us go inside, what kind of Lady leaves her Queen out in the cold." Lyarra said as she gestured for her Dany to continue on inside. 

"We have much to discuss. We will settle ourselves and the council meeting will commence in the next hour. Princess Arianne, you are welcome to join us, I thank you for journeying to Dragonstone." Daenerys said before nodding to Margaery and Oberyn. 

She followed the Queen inside as she walked alongside Jon. 

"How was it?" She asked.

"Tough. It was difficult, we were overpowered, even with the dragons." Jon told her.

"I should have been there, I could have helped." Lyarra told him.

"What kind of brother would I be if I forced my pregnant sister to join me in battle." Jon laughed.

"A good one." Lyarra teased.

"How are my nephews and neice." Jon asked.

"You can find out for yourself." Lyarra said with a smile.

"I'm just sorry I couldn't be here for you." Jon told her.

"Margaery had it covered." Lyarra told her.

"So, what's the Princess like?" Jon teased as he looked over to Arianne as she walked alongside Ellaria and Yara.

"She is something else, she reminds me of Arya." Lyarra told him.

Jon simply nodded and then looked back at the Martell then returned his attention to Ghost who brushed at his leg.

"So, when are we taking this... package to King's Landing." Lyarra asked as she watched Viserion and his brothers in the distance.

"We will leave within a week, Dany and I discussed it on the journey here. With what we saw beyond the wall, we don't have time to spare." Jon told her, he looked drained.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad." Lyarra said solemnly. 

"Wait till you see it, you'll want to us to get straight back on that ship and journey to King's Landing right this second." Jon told her, he gave her a small smile and this caused Lyarra to tense. 

"Come, let me see my new nephew before the council meeting, I could use something to smile about." Jon said with a small smile. 

"The twins missed you too, as did I." Lyarra said with a smile.

"And I you." Jon said as he nodded to Daenerys, her Grace smiled back as she gave out orders to those around her before the small council meeting and Lyarra and her brother left so that she could introduce her youngest to his uncle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, im gonna try and update regularly from now x


	59. Chapter 59

She had made a journey like this before, on horseback, on her way to the capital. This time was different, this time she was accompanied by almost all of her nearest and dearest family and friends. Almost. The journey by ship had only taken four days and despite her desire to return, she couldn't help but wish it had taken longer. 

She could hear Edgar's cries from behind her, the small carriage her Grace had ordered for her children could hardly contain the noise from her offspring. She had decided on bringing them with her, despite concerns over their safety. This could be the only time, the last time they saw their father. Tywin hadn't even met Edgar. 

She pulled her horse to a stop and those behind her stopped as well. She heard someone call to the front to inform those ahead of her. It seemed the journey had made all three of them anxious and despite the Septa's best efforts, it fell to Lyarra to calm them, little else worked. she hopped off her horse and walked to the small carriage to swap with the Septa, she clambered in and took Edgar from the wet nurse. 

"Shh, it's alright, shhh." She said softly, he still seemed so small at a month old, his hair had grown longer and he smiled more. With Tya and Lysander, they seemed to comfort one another, yet with Edgar it seemed it fell onto Lyarra. Not that she minded, she kissed his forehead and looked at the twins. Tyanna slumbered quietly, whilst Lysander seemed content to watch the trail to their side. 

They weren't far now, not far at all. She heard Viserion scream above, Rhaegal and Viserion remained with the party. Drogon and Daenerys had taken a longer route, she had a flair for making an entrance. 

Viserion remained above her, even when Rhaegal strayed he remained just above, perhaps he could sense just how vulnerable she was at this point in time. She had a newborn babe, she was weaker than she would normally be, she was revisiting the capital. She bit her lip, it was at this point she saw Winter on the trail trotting alongside the carriage, so this is what had kept Lysander quiet she thought to herself. 

She hadn't really spoken to the others for most of the journey, even Jon. She had told them she was needed with the twins and little Edgar, but in truth, she felt sick to her stomach. She still had no idea what to say to Tywin, how he would act. He had sent that ship for her, surely that counted for something? Yet she also knew how much he cared for his name, his children, it could have simply been to ensure his child survived. She thought of the dresses, of the books he had sent her, of the small locket she had left in their chambers that made its way back to her, what reasoning could he have for that. 

Besides, the issue wasn't whether or not he cared for her, now she had to convince him to retreat to the Rock, if not for her, but for their children. She still had no idea how to articulate her thoughts, she had asked her Grace for an hour, an hour for him to see his children and to be convinced to step down. 

She couldn't stay with her children, she was expected to walk in at Jon's side, as her Grace's representatives before she entered. No matter how much she wished to stay in the sidelines, she knew her place. 

She thought of the cart with that horrible creature bundled in, she had heard it for the entire journey on the ship, yet she had still not seen it. She chose to focus on her son, as he wriggled in her lap. There was really no point in her worrying of that monstrosity, when she had been blessed with these three she told herself. 

She thought of her promise to Dany, she would be journeying North, she would have to leave her children. She had thought of Dorne or of Highgarden, yet despite her friends best interests, Cersei could so very easily endanger them. A small part of her thought of the Rock. The one person other than herself she could think of to be diligent in her children's safety was Tywin. Even Cersei would not be able to endanger them in his care. She grimaced at this.

She felt the carriage stop and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath in, she waited for the door to open to hand her son to the Septa once more, before she could join her brother. 

She handed him over without complaint and then stepped outside of the carriage, she took care to undo the creases in the black and red dress she had elected to wear, in truth she had wished to wear something more comfortable for the journey, yet it had seemed to Margaery and Daenerys that she wear something to ensure it was clear where her allegiance lay. For those on both sides to see. She had thought it ridiculous, but she had agreed.

She walked ahead to mount her horse before riding ahead towards Jon. 

"You alright?" Jon asked as he watched her ride towards him. Arianne Martell had ridden at his side for the most part of the day and she smiled as Lyarra reached them. 

"I'm fine, Jon. Princess Arianne." Lyarra said with a smile addressing the other woman.

"Princess Lyarra." Arianne said with a grin. 

"I'll leave you two to it." Arianne said as she pulled back to join her uncle and Lady Margaery.

Jon nodded to her as she left and this caused a laugh from Lyarra.

"So, when were you going to tell me about that." Lyarra asked.

"About what?" Jon said gruffly as he looked ahead at the capital ahead of them.

"Oh don't be coy." Lyarra laughed.

"There's nothing to say, we're friends. You're friends with her." Jon told his sister.

"Yes, but I don't look at her like that." Lyarra teased.

"Well, if something ever does happen, you'll be first to know, how does that sound?" Jon offered.

"Obvious, who else would you tell. Dany was right, you are the Rhaenys." Lyarra laughed.

"And you're Visenya." Jon grinned.

"I hate that they're introducing us with those names." Jon added.

"It's who we are. We are the children of Rhaegar Targaryen, those names were a birthright, along with all of this." Lyarra told him as she pointed to the men marching ahead. 

"Those too." Jon said gesturing to Rhaegal and Viserion who flew above. 

"I guess it's too late to make any changes now anyway. We're here." Jon said to her.

Lyarra took a deep breathe as she sped up, eager to start this. She took in the Keep in its enormity and shivered, she could see the Tower too, her Tower, their Tower. She couldn't think of anything to say, yet found herself speeding up, she watched the sunlight dance on the red tiles of the capital and smiled as she saw the dragons fly above the city. This was how it was supposed to be, she thought to herself. She thought of the old Targaryens, her ancestors, of how their dragons ruled over these same skies and it brought a smile to her face to see Viserion and Rhaegal dance above. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reunion should be next chap!!!


	60. Chapter 60

Tywin remained silent as he walked at Cersei's side to enter the dragonpit. They were already here, she was already here he told himself. Not that it should matter today, no today there were more important matters to discuss he reminded himself. He had not faltered from his duty his entire life, he would not be distracted today he reminded himself. He forced himself to keep his eyes on the chair in front of him, he would not be weak he told himself.

Yet, it seemed as though Lyarra would hardly be the one to distract him today. The small canopy placed away from the central three in the corner of the Dragonpit caught his eye, the blonde hair caught his eye. His daughter, Tya evaded the Septa in an attempt to look out at those entering. She stumbled slightly, still unsure in her footing and for a second he felt his breath hitch. He allowed himself a fraction of a second to take her in, before returning his gaze forward. Lysander must be there too and the babe. He still had no idea whether he had a second son or daughter. He reprimanded himself once more, he would need to concentrate, he was a leader, a conqueror and he would remain so today. 

He took his seat beside Cersei and looked towards the tent, it remained in his eyeline, off to the side, where his wife was. He attempted to ignore her, but could feel her eyes trained on him, he clenched his fists slightly on the arm of the chair and tightened his jaw. He wouldn't make a fool of himself, but after a few more seconds of her watching him, he finally had enough and decided to look for himself. 

He turned his head towards their canopy, the one full of those who he had thought at least somewhat loyal to the realm, if not in fear of him. There she was, to the right of an empty seat, no doubt for this little girl from across the Narrow Sea. She wore her hair down, with two braids tied together at the back, it was longer, the curls darker and harsher. Perhaps the harshness of Dragonstone had had an affect on her, she seemed paler, her eyes darker. Yet, despite all these changes, it was the small smile she gave him, that brought her back. She was far more beautiful than he had remembered, despite their short time apart it seemed as thought she had only changed into something else entirely, but her smile remained the same. He attempted to ignore the warmth that spread through his being as her violet eyes watched him, as she licked her lip and let out her smile. 

She was still Lyarra he thought as she attempted to stifle the smile at her lips, when she noticed her brother watching the exchange. He took her in completely and smirked as a red hue made its way from her neck to her cheeks. When he returned to her eyes, he noticed as they wandered from the tip of his head to his feet planted on the floor, as she took him in too and he did the same. She wore a black dress, with red dragons embroidered in a dark maroon, someone had seemed determined to prove his wife a dragon he thought bitterly, he had always preferred her in gold and red, her hair a dark brown, rather than the black it seemed to be now. Perhaps the sun in King's Landing had softened it whilst she remained here, at least her smile remained constant he thought to himself. 

He gave her a small nod in return, he would speak to her after the meeting as was discussed in the letter sent by the dragon queen. He scoffed at the thought that a child had afforded the mighty Tywin Lannister an hour with his wife, with his children. 

"It seems the traitorous little whore has done quite well for herself, from bastard to princess, my my." Cersei said with a laugh to his side. 

"I will not have you make a fool of me today, you are not a gossiping Lady of the court, you are the Queen of the realm, it would not kill you to conduct yourself as such." Tywin said harshly, irritated by her words.

Lyarra had obviously heard them as she quickly averted her gaze from them both and attempted to start conversation with none other than Oberyn Martell, it seemed as though that was also a constant in his life, Oberyns desire to infuriate him. He had every mind to take her back by force in that moment, perhaps it would send a message to the Tyrells and particularly the Martells that sat behind her, yet he had not become the man he was by acting rashly. There would be little use in him forcing her back to his side, especially with those beasts circling overhead. He heard Cersei ask for the Targaryen girl and clenched his jaw at her impatience, he forced himself to stop looking at Lyarra as she elected to give Oberyn a smile he had foolishly assumed was simply reserved for him.

He observed as her brother leaned over to say something to her and was pulled from his irritation as she began to laugh at what he had said and turned around away from Oberyn to speak with her brother. Their conversation eventually stopped and she was left alone once more and looked up once more at him, as soon as she noticed him looking straight back, she quickly averted her eyes and resolved to keep them trained on her bracelet. He recognised it, of course. He had had it sent to her, along with the Septa's almost a little over a month ago, he smiled smugly at this and turned his attention to take in those around her. The Greyjoys, Martells and Tyrells were clustered around. Winter lay at his wifes feet and another dire wolf at her brothers, both seemed idle as they lay silently beside the two Starks, or was it Targaryen now? He took in the silence, it was almost peaceful, apart from the soft murmurs of voices and the fussing of children, his children he reminded himself as he attempted to see his youngest, his attempt was ruined by Sandor Clegane's approach towards Cersei. He had little desire for the theatrics of the Clegane's and decided to focus on the meeting ahead, he went through his own inventory of those present, of his key points against this supposed truce, before being interrupted when Cersei asked for the Targaryen Queen again and Tywin willed himself to refrain from rolling his eyes at his daughter. 

The silence was suddenly broken by the screech of a dragon, He refused to stand up as the others had, he was no child, a dragon would not impress him. Not when he had weapons to destroy it, yet as the wind pushed into him from the force of the creatures wings, he tensed again. He watched in silence, slightly in awe of its enormity, not that he would admit it. The blonde Queen, no taller than the Imp he thought to himself walked towards them after dismounting the beast, he heard the screech once more before it decided on flying off. A display of power was something that would scare an unseasoned cub, he was the might Tywin Lannister, he had won wars on experience and knowledge, a few dragons could hardly frighten him he thought with a smirk as the girl walked up to take her seat. 

A woman with light brown curls stood up to announce Her Grace, he remained neutral as the girl read out far too many titles than he had desire to count and then listened as she introduced the man to the Queens side 'Prince Jon Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, born Prince Aegon of Houses Targaryen and Stark. He felt his breath hitch once more as the girl turned to Lyarra. His Lyarra. 

"- and the Princess Lyarra, Lady of Casterly Rock born Princess Visenyna of Houses Targaryen and Stark." The girl said before sitting down. He narrowed his eyes at the mention of the Rock and watched as Lyarra stared at him lazily, a smile played at her lips, but saw a smirk. So, she had asked for this to be said he thought to himself. 

He allowed Cersei to speak, she would need to prove herself capable against the girl Queen, she would speak and if he felt her stumble he would jump in, it was important to at the very least project the illusion of Cersei's capability in this matter he told himself as he listened to her speak of the truce. 

Lyarra's brother stood up, so this was the boy she had written to for the majority of their marriage. His hair a darker black than Lyarra's, he had the stature of Jaime when he was younger Tywin thought to himself, he was strong, it was obvious he should be Lyarra's brother, yet his eyes were so different from Lyarra's, this one was the Stark he told himself. 

He listened to the boy speak before interrupting after Cersei's little joke about those in the city she ruled, he had warned her enough, it would be a miracle if she survived her time as Queen without him strangling her he thought as he noticed her bristling at his words in his periphery.

"Lord Commander, whilst I appreciate your bravery in joining us here to warn us of this Northern threat, I am no fool. Why would I stand my armies down, whilst you under the guise of protecting the realm journey North, from where I am standing it seems the only logical reason for you to travel North would be to strengthen your armies with North men." Tywin said as his finger tapped at the side of his chair. 

He watched as the boy furrowed his brows, thinking of something to say in reply.

Yet, it seemed it was his Imp that decided upon addressing him instead, he had done his best to ignore Tyrion from the moment he laid eyes on him.

"We have something to show you." Tyrion said and Tywin nodded silently at his son. 

This ought to be the most foolish reasoning behind a meeting of this kind he thought to himself, what leader of an army in his right mind would agree to a truce, under such a weak guise? He watched as Clegane returned from the steps with a cart and wooden crate and leant forward as he watched the man place it on the floor. Any thought he had had of Lyarra, or his children, or the war, or the truce, or Cersei left his mind the instant the door snapped and the creature was let out. He watched in shock as it made its way towards their canopy, as it screeched. This had to be some sort of trick he told himself as it was pulled back. 

The creature crawled its way to Clegane and Tywin watched as it continued its onslaught despite the large chunks Clegane took out of it, he ignored the cries of his children at the sound of the creatures screeches as the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch burned the arm that moved. 

"Theres only one war that matters, the great war and it is here." Jon said as he placed the stick on the ground and watched the embers die out.

"I didn't believe it until i saw them, I saw them all." Daenerys said from the canopy opposite. Tywin paused, he needed to collect his thoughts as to what he had just witnessed. No matter the truth of this threat, he would not risk the crown when it was evident this problem could be taken care of in the North, it would take months for it to even reach the Riverlands he told himself. 

"How many?" Jaime asked and Tywin turned his gaze to watch Lyarra this time, she had been far quieter than he had expected, he had heard of her little speech at Highgarden, he had almost expected her to be doing the talking over her brother. 

"A hundred thousand at least." Daenerys said cooly. 

Lyarra stood up at this point, she was far more confident than she had been in the capital. Perhaps, years of refraining from angering Cersei publicly had lead to this, this one is the Targaryen he thought bitterly as he watched her violet eyes shift from Cersei to himself. 

"It will not matter who rules Westeros if we are overrun by this army of the Dead, if we do not act now, that is what we shall all become. You will think this is something that can be taken care of in the North, it is something that will have no affect down here, in the warmth of King's Landing, but you would be wrong. This is an army that will continue to grow, that will overpower us all. This is no war anyone here has seen, no matter your experience, nothing will save you from what is to come, until we act now." Lyarra said. 

"Fire and Blood, are they not your words? Take your dragons to the North and burn them all." Cersei said, her words venomous as she looked at Lyarra.

"We are simply asking for a truce whilst we march North, how can you be so cruel to inflict this monstrosity on the realm without even the slightest desire to lift a finger, this is a threat that will destroy us all, everything we hold close to our hearts will be gone, everything we know of this realm, gone." Lyarra said with a raised voice. Tywin watched her as she narrowed her eyes at him, willing him to do as she said.

"I hardly-" Cersei began, he would need to shut her up Tywin thought and instead he stood up, just as Lyarra had to speak. 

"The crown accepts the offer of a truce. Until this Northern threat of the dead is eliminated, there will be no war between either party, until the true enemy is defeated." Tywin said, not bothering to look at his daughter. He watched as Lyarra bit her lip, she looked anxious despite the impact of his words of acceptance on the remainder of those around her, it seemed as though she had far bigger issues to worry of, this amused him in its own right. 

"Very well, we thank you for your acceptance of our offer." Daenerys said quickly, as if she expected Cersei to say something to the contrary.

"The dead will come North first, we shall let them tear through your ranks, after that I see little need for a truce between a Queen and a dead usurper. That will be all." Cersei said as she stood up and began to walk. 

"Lord Hand, you are welcome to proceed to your meeting." She said bitterly as she turned back to Tywin and then sauntered off, her guards trailing behind her. Tywin took a deep breath as he watched his daughter walk away, along with the majority of those under the second canopy. He waited as he watched the two Targaryens as well as Margaery Tyrell speak to his wife, he said nothing as they whispered, feigning a lack of interest at their remarks and looks towards him, they almost seemed childlike he thought to himself as eventually Lyarra seemed to nod to something that satisfied the Targaryen girl enough to let her go. He stood silently as six guards came forward to surround Lyarra, whilst the rest followed the remaining Targaryens and the Tyrell girl out of the dragonpit.

He watched as her brother turned around and stopped.

"Are you sure, Lyarra?" Jon said, his eyes briefly flicking towards Tywin.

"Yes, I'll be fine, now go." Lyarra said harshly, as she turned to her guards. 

Finally, he was left as alone as he could have been, with his wife standing across from him. He noticed her shift uncomfortably, before being pulled from her apparent reverie by her dire wolf stretching at her side.

"I suppose it's time for you to meet the newest addition to our family." Lyarra said as she turned her back on him and walked towards the canopy in the corner of the dragonpit, he obliged and followed her, he knew she was stressed, just from the way she walked. How her hands fiddled, how her shoulders shook slightly, she was nervous and his initial anger and confusion over the events that had transpired over this Northern army dissipated in the moment she turned around, holding a baby with blonde locks and his own green eyes staring back at him.

"This is your son, Edgar. Edgar Lannister." Lyarra said as she walked towards him with the baby in her arms, she stopped just before him, hesitant, before finally deciding upon placing the babe in his arms. 

"He looks just like you." Lyarra said with a sad smile, he turned his gaze towards the babe, asleep in his arms and took in the scent of his wife as he closed his eyes briefly, to savour the moment before it would be lost once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh hope u like it, will try and write the next chapter tomorrow!!! way more tywin/lyarra to come dont worry, this is just the start!!!


	61. Chapter 61

Lyarra took him in as he stood with Edgar in his arms, he had yet to speak to her, all she had managed to get out of him was a nod. She sighed as he continued to remain silent, he let Edgar hold onto his finger and kept his eyes trained on his youngest son. 

She could hardly manage a conversation with him if he refused to acknowledge her, she felt herself growing frustrated, she felt Winter brush against her legs and ignored the lump in her throat as she walked away to fetch the twins. She pushed back a strand of her hair, it was beginning to irritate her. 

"Tya, come on, sweetheart. Lysander, Lysander wake up, my love. There's someone I want the two of you to meet, come on now." Lyarra said, she crouched as she held onto them, one in each hand as they attempted to walk towards the Lion of the Rock. They still wobbled and she smiled as she watched them both concentrate on their steps. 

She let go of each of their hands once she reached Tywin once more and wordlessly took Edgar from his arms, this seemed to break whatever trance he had been under and finally he looked up at her, still he said nothing to her and this caused her frustration to grow into anger, he just looked at her before returning his attention the to twins. 

"Lysander, Tyanna this is your father." Lyarra said as she ushered them forward, thankfully the cold feeling Tywin seemed to be sporting towards her vanished as he crouched down to speak with them both, he pulled them both in for a hug and talked about how big they had gotten, he called them his lions, yet still he refused to say anything to her. Why is he upset with me? None of this would have happened if he remained in the Keep when I had asked? Lyarra thought as she watched him fiddle with the toy Tyanna had given to him.

It was at this point, her anger seemed to get the better of her and before she realised what she had done she heard the screech she had last heard at Highgarden. Viserion had become upset now. She had always wandered how exactly this all worked with the dragons, but this was hardly the time as he swooped down to perch on the remaining walls of the dragonpit. She tensed, unsure of what Viserion would do, she had seen how fierce he had been in Highgarden, she would never forgive herself is she accidentally murdered her own husband.

It was this, that caused Tywin to straighten up, he stood up and looked at Lyarra straight in the eye, she thought he was about to speak to her, when Tya beat him to it. 

"Viserion!" The blonde shouted as she attempted to walk towards the dragon and Tywin instinctively stopped her in her tracks and scooped her up. Lysander simply watched the exchange and bit his lip.

"It's alright, we're alright, go on now, join your brothers in the sky." Lyarra said as she turned with Edgar still in his arms towards the golden dragon, he refused to move and instead let out what could only be described as a huff.

"I'm alright, now go. Go on. _Henujagon Viserion._" Lyarra said, louder this time, he always seemed to respond better to High Valyrian and she had attempted to learn simple words for the dragons to understand, it seemed it worked and as quickly as he had reached them, he began to lift off to leave.

"Pick him up." Lyarra instructed as she gestured to Lysander and Tywin obliged as he picked his son up too. Both children buried their faces into his armour to protect themselves from the sand that lifted up as a result of their mothers dragon and Lyarra bowed her head down as she covered Edgar's eyes.

She watched as Tya turned around to reach for the sky for the dragon and Lyarra laughed, forgetting her anger towards Tywin in this moment, she felt normal.

"You'll have plenty of time to play with him later, Tya this is your papa." Lyarra said as she stepped forwards to hold her daughters hand. 

"I'm sorry about him, I haven't quite figured out how to stop him from swooping down every time I'm upset." Lyarra said and instantly wished she bit her tongue.

"Let us return to the Tower, we can discuss matters indoors. Does that suit you?" Tywin said, his voice stiff. Lyarra frowned at this, she had hardly expected him to scoop her into his arms and whisper how much he had missed her in front of everyone else, but now when they were more or less alone? She sighed, it felt as though she had returned to the Tywin she knew in the early days of their marriage.

"Very well. The Septa's can watch the children in the nursery whilst we speak." Lyarra said as she walked past him, on her way to the Tower.

The walk to the Tower was silent and she was grateful for Tya's incessant mumbling as it distracted Tywin enough for her to collect her thoughts. She said nothing as her guards opened doors and positioned themselves around her, yet she hardly understood the point, Tywin was the one holding the twins, should something happen they would hardly be able to do anything with the twins in his arms. She heard Tywin speak to Tya and a little to Lysander as they ascended the Tower, he pointed out paintings and small things to them. 

Finally, they reached the nursery and he gave them each a kiss on the cheek before handing one each to the Septa's. Lyarra looked down to Edgar in her arms and tensed, as soon as she gave him to the Septa's she would be forced to speak with Tywin alone and with the mood he seemed to be in today, she almost wished she hadn't begged Dany for this.

She handed her youngest son to the Septa and paused as she looked to her guards. Winter brushed at her side, before following the children into the nursery and Lyarra felt herself calm a little knowing they had Winter in there with them. 

"Half of you will remain here outside the nursery." Lyarra said as she turned around to walk up the stairs, she tensed as the number of Lannister guards seemed to grow and she shook her head, they had been sworn to protect her only a few months ago. Those who had come through on that promise had been met with a sword through the belly and the rest had helped throw her into a cell. 

"You may wait out here." Lyarra said to the remaining guards.

"Your Grace, the Queen instructed us to not leave your side." The guard to her right said.

"I am hardly in any real danger here, if something were to happen to us, her Grace will burn the Keep to the ground. Now I would like to speak with my husband, alone. Is that understood?" Lyarra said in a stern voice, she was never like this normally, yet she felt as though she had a point to prove with Tywin standing behind her.

"Of course, your Grace." The guard replied and stepped back as she entered the chamber, their chamber. She took a sharp intake of breath before stepping in, she had come too far to cry over this, she could no longer afford to be sentimental, to mourn the fraction of bliss she had experienced within these walls. She would need to put on a brave face, if she were to succeed in her plan of saving his life. 

She watched as he stepped around her to sit at his desk and she sat on the opposing side silently. She thought about how she hardly ever sat on this seat, normally she lay on the couch to the side or her own chair by the fire, occasionally on Tywin himself, but rarely here. She decided she disliked it, she felt small as he towered over her from the other side and forced herself to straighten. She had a dragon outside, that would burn everything within this Tower if she willed it, there was no reason for her to feel this way she reminded herself, before they began. 


	62. Chapter 62

Lyarra took a deep inhale of breath, willing herself to ignore the fact that her husband had taken to writing something during the middle of their meeting, she hadn't seen him in months and he had the nerve to do something like this? She was hardly another member of the council, nor a faraway Lord. She was his wife, the mother of his children. She felt the anger within her return and attempted to push it back down.

"Do you remember what you said to me, the first day we met?" Lyarra asked, but she was met with silence.

"You said that you did not place the same value of a Prince and Princess on a bastard of Winterfell. It amuses me think of just how much has changed since then." Lyarra said as she watched him, he refrained from looking up and still continued to write, he was acting as thought he could not even hear her and this angered her further.

"I hardly understand why you have barely said more than two words to me today, despite this being the first time I have seen you in months. I did not expect anything foolish whilst we were outside, whilst everyone was watching, but now you are being childish in your silence. What possible reason could you have to be upset with me? None of this would have happened if you listened when I had begged you to stay, I swore to you that Cersei would ruin whatever this was and I was right." Lyarra said gesturing to the space between them. 

Tywin looked up and set his quill down to the side and leaned back, his lips were drawn into a firm line and he observed her for a minute with a pained expression before speaking.

"What reason could I possibly have to be upset with you? You have defected to the enemy, you are my wife and you have made a fool of me with your childish antics." Tywin said loudly as he closed the book to his side.

"What would you have me do? Your house, your guards, your daughter had me locked under the Keep and beat me whilst I carried your child. I was offered a chance of escape and it ended up with my being reunited with my brother, with my friends. I was respected out of fear in the capital and even that did not prove to be enough to keep them at bay, I am not only respected on Dragonstone, I am loved. I have real power, enough to rival you, yet I have no intention of that ever happening." Lyarra let out, she knew after she had spoken that her tone had been too harsh, she felt like a dragon in that moment.

She could have sworn she saw a hint of something in Tywins eyes, pride? She was unsure, but he almost seemed amused. His words on the other hand were far from amused. 

"You could have journeyed back, if they seemed to care about you as you say, you could have requested to return to the Tower, or even the Rock. I would have collected you myself. Instead you seemed content to show off to the entire realm that my wife left alongside my children for a usurper." Tywin said, he watched as the violet in her eyes seemed to intensify with her anger and waited for her response. She had made a fool of him, he was Tywin Lannister and whilst he could not completely blame her for her part, it had been a slight on his name. It had made him look weak, to lose his wife to a foreign dragon Queen and not fight for her return, yet he had waited, patiently. He had not won war after war, through acting on every whim. 

"It is her birthright. Robert should have never taken that throne and I have already told you that I would never have left willingly, my hand was forced." Lyarra said sharply, upset with the accusation.

"You wish to tell me that had you found out about your lineage whilst I remained in the King's Landing, you would have stayed? Knowing that your brother, your friends, your true family were on Dragonstone." Tywin said as he glared at her.

"I would never have left, I would never have endangered our children, unless I was sure." Lyarra said honestly.

"But, if the children were safe, if she had sworn to you to that no harm would come to them, you would have gone." Tywin stated, still unimpressed.

"I would never have left you, I loved you - I mean I still harbour affection for you. I would have spoken to you about it." Lyarra told him.

"Enough of these lies, return to your usurper. She has no experience of ruling anything larger than a slave city, let alone the entire seven kingdoms, you will be straight back here after she fais to take her throne." Tywin said bitterly and Lyarra was taken aback by the bitterness in his words.

"She has plenty of advisors, she can learn to rule this land. Do you really believe Cersei capable of holding onto this throne?" Lyarra scoffed and leaned back herself.

"Yes I am sure my traitor of a son has proven incredibly useful in advising your Queen. I have little worry of Cersei's capability, you and I both know that she may wear the crown, but the power resides elsewhere." Tywin said.

"With you." Lyarra added.

Tywin did not reply, instead he watched her with a furrowed brow.

"What of us? What of me, what of your three children?" Lyarra asked.

"You are welcome to return to the Tower, you and I both know that." Tywin warned.

"I will never bring my children into this Keep whilst Cersei remains on that throne. Do you think me simple? Where Cersei will no doubt plot to rid herself of me, of our children. Her Grace, Daenerys, names us her heirs. She cannot conceive and Jon is Lord Commander of the Nights Watch. I am her heir and the children after me. Why would I ever give that up to be imprisoned in the Keep whilst your daughter wages war on the entire country. If anyone here is acting foolish, it is you." Lyarra said to him, her hands gripping the arms of her chair. Tywin watched as her nostrils flared and her tone harshened. He wondered if this was the version of his wife that his men saw at Highgarden.

"Do not presume to call me foolish, I have allowed far too much from you already." Tywin said in a deeper voice.

Lyarra said nothing for a few seconds, tears threatening to come out once more, yet she held them in. She wouldn't allow him the satisfaction.

"Do you truly hate me so much, for something I had no choice in. I would have died, our children would have been in harms way if I didn't get out of that cell. I care for you, more than you could possibly understand, but they will always come first. I would never allow anything to happen to them and I would do it all again if given the chance." Lyarra said as she stood up and walked towards the balcony, she had no desire to let him see the tears as they made their great entrance. She wiped them quickly as she looked out, in the distance she could make out Daenerys astride Drogon and this caused her to take hold of herself once more. A dragon should not cry like this. 

Tywin watched as she shook over the balcony and his anger towards her subsided. She was right. He had lost her because of Cersei, her hand had been forced. She would have been content to remain in the Tower, if not for him, so long as her children were safe. He tensed when he heard her choke back her cries and stood up, he had less than an hour with his wife, he would not direct that anger at Lyarra. 

He thought of how she had given birth to Edgar alone, of how scared she must have been after their first. He thought of how Lannister soldiers had beaten her, his wife, the mother of his children under the Keep and how neither Cersei nor Jaime had stepped in, out of everyone his anger should not be directed towards Lyarra he reminded himself and with that he stood up to bring her back inside.

She didn't notice the sound of footsteps behind her, only noticing his presence on the balcony as she felt him stand behind her, an arm on either side of her own arms, holding onto the cold stone. 

"I do not hate you." Tywin whispered, so quietly that she had thought she had made it up in her head. 

She slid around still in-between his arms to face him and placed her hands to his chest.

"You are upset with me for something I had no control over, you and I both know your anger should be towards Cersei. I had expected you to at least be rational." Lyarra said as she looked up at him.

"How could I possibly continue to be rational knowing that I will not see you, nor the children again once you leave this Tower." Tywin said honestly as he rested his head on top of Lyarra's to look out. He sighed as he watched the dragons dance in the sunlight. 

"That is what I came to speak to you about." Lyarra said as she pulled away.

"I will not bend the knee to your child Queen." Tywin said harshly, his irritation returning as she asked something of him she knew he could never agree to. As he pulled away, she could sense him building up his walls once more and before thinking she grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Do not walk away from me, please. You have little idea how difficult it has been for me. Everyone in that castle either thinks that I am glad to be rid of you or they call me a traitor behind my back, they have even tried to rid Daenerys of me over fear of my connection to you." Lyarra told him. 

Tywin tensed at her words, how had she not informed him of this attack? He turned back around to face her, to chastise her over not informing him. Yet, as he was about to speak, she pulled onto his sleeve harder and spoke.

"Please, just listen to what I have to say. You can go back to pretending to hate me after that." Lyarra said as she pulled him back inside, she let go as she settled on the couch, she half expected him to return to his seat at his desk, yet he sat beside her.

"What is it that you have to say?" Tywin said as he watched her. He chided himself for breaking so easily for her, yet when he had seen the tears prick at her eyes, he could hardly stop himself from following her. He was taken aback by how well she had handled herself, she had grown stronger it seemed. 

"I told you, that our children are Daenerys' heirs. I - I struck a deal with her. If I join them in the North to fight with Viserion and if you remain at Casterly Rock when we return, if you do not attempt to aid Cersei in person, she will overlook the part you played in the war and the fact that you did not bend the knee. I explained to her, how you would never defect to her claim on the throne, because of Cersei. She is a Lannister and a slight on her is a slight to your name, but given the fact that your children and your wife are direct heirs after Daenerys, I thought that would give you at least some desire to remain at the Rock. Besides, Cersei has no heirs of her own, the next in line would technically be Tyrion and I know you do not want that." Lyarra let out. 

Tywin said nothing and instead continued to look at her.

"Say something, please." Lyarra said as she turned her body to face him, instinctively she reached out to grab his hand and relaxed when he did not move away.

"You cannot possibly agree to journey North to fight, Lyarra." Tywin said to her.

"Is that truly all you heard of what I just said?" Lyarra said with a small laugh and tilted her head, she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat as he reached his hand to cup her cheek. 

"I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself for her selfish desire to take back the throne, I will not lose you to this war." Tywin said, his sincerity in attempting to keep her safe mixed with his disdain for Daenerys left an uncomfortable feeling in Lyarra's stomach.

"I am not doing it for her. It is for you. I only agreed to it, so that you would remain at the Rock. I won't have my children grow up without their father and if I do not return from whatever happens in the North, I... I... want them to at least have you." Lyarra said, looking down. The nature of the conversation had begun to take its toll on her, all this talk of her children losing a mother or father, brought back her own memories of the experience. 

"What of the children, you wish to take them to Winterfell, whilst you take to the skies, Lyarra you cannot be so foolish." Tywin told her.

"That was the other thing, I wished to discuss with you." Lyarra said as she pulled away, her hand remaining on top of his as it rested on her knee.

"Daenerys does not know of my asking you this. When I journey to Winterfell, I have agreed to leave the children either at Sunspear or Highgarden and whilst I trust both Oberyn and Margaery with our children, I have little of idea of how attentively they will be looked after. The only other person who will protect them the same way I would, is you. You are their father and if they are in your care, Cersei may be less inclined to order a threat against them than if they were to reside in Sunspear or Highgarden. You are their father and you are the only person in the world I could leave them with, with some assurance of their safety." Lyarra said to him, she looked up with tears in her eyes and could hardly read the expression on his face.

Tywin said nothing, he was taken aback by her words. She would truly leave their children with him, the supposed enemy to Daenerys' cause and claim, no wonder she had not informed the dragon Queen of her plan he thought to himself.

"Tywin, please. You are the only person in the entirety of the seven kingdoms who can fulfill a promise to keep them safe. The others will mean well, they will try to care for them, but no one will watch over them like you and I." Lyarra said to fill the silence, she felt the tears fall to her chin and drip onto her collarbone.

"Very well. I will remain at Casterly Rock with them, if that is what you wish." Tywin told her as he pushed back a strand of her hair, he was about to lean in when Lyarra placed a hand between them and pushed onto his chest.

"No. You must swear to me, you must swear that you will not leave them alone. No matter what other duties you may have in King's Landing, they must not leave the Rock and neither can you. You cannot bring them here and you cannot leave them alone, please promise me. Tywin please, I could not bear to lose either them or you, please." Lyarra cried, she felt her hands shake at the idea of losing them, but blinked to through the tears.

"I swear to you, no harm shall come to them." Tywin said to her and this seemed to be enough. Lyarra choked back, what appeared to be a laugh before moving forward to hug him, she wedged her leg between the two of his and held onto him, until she stopped shaking. 

"Thank you." Lyarra whispered as she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"This does not mean I approve of your desire to kill yourself by journeying to Winterfell, nor does it mean that I will stop Cersei from mobilising our armies, we will do what we need to in order to protect the crown, I am no coward who will allow for the crown the be taken from my daughter without a war." Tywin said and this caused Lyarra to shift.

"It would hardly be a deal with the mighty Tywin Lannister if it did not have something that I did not like, now would it?" Lyarra said with a laugh as she wiped her cheek with her sleeve.

"Now, I am sure there have been a small number that you have enjoyed whole heartedly." Tywin said as he repositioned her to sit on top of him more comfortably, his tone shifting. Lyarra smiled at this, it almost felt like nothing had changed as she sat in his arms.

"In my time away, it seems that I have forgotten all about these deals you seem to remember so fondly, Lord Hand." Lyarra teased as she moved closer.

"Perhaps, I shall have to remind you and see to it that you have learned the error of your ways, Lady wife." Tywin said as he placed a hand at the back of her neck and drew her closer.

"It's, your Grace, to you." Lyarra whispered, as she brushed her lips against his and smirked, Tywin did not bother to comment and instead decided upon pulling rather forcefully to close the gap and the kissed her. Lyarra felt as though she was drowning, yet she had no inclination to swim to shore, she would have been content for this to be her last moment of life as she kissed him. She felt him grip her by the waist and draw her closer and she moaned as she felt him deepen the kiss, then groaned as he sucked on her lip and moved back.

"I've missed you." Lyarra said as she attempted to catch her breath.

"And I you." Tywin said as he brushed the loose strands of her hair back. She looked beautiful in that moment, the blood had rushed to her cheeks, her dark curls cupped her face and her eys far brighter than he remembered.

"You should remind me exactly what I am missing as I spend my nights alone on Dragonstone." Lyarra whispered into his ear and squealed as he took the opportunity to suck on her neck, before lifting her up and taking her towards his bed, their bed. 

He kissed her as he placed her down and deepened it as he lay her flat on her back, only pulling away to undress.

She started to laugh as he began to pull apart her dress and the laughs quickly turned into moans as he trailed his way from her neck to the middle of her legs. It was euphoric, to be in his arms again to be with him again like this and she pulled him down by his neck to kiss him, before pushing him to his side and clambering on top.

"I love you. I have spent far too many nights away from you to refrain from saying it now." Lyarra said as she worked on his earlobe.

"And I you, Lady wife." Tywin said, before taking her sudden shock at his openness to push her back down on her back. 

Lyarra sighed as she felt him enter her and grabbed onto the sheets as she experienced far more pleasure than she had over the past few months away from him. 

"Tywin." Lyarra let out between kisses.

"Lya." Tywin teased, amused with how she looked as she closed her eyes in his embrace.

"Tywin." Lyarra moaned as he quickened the pace and then pulled onto the bedding as the waves past over her.

"I really do love you." Lyarra let out breathily as she lay on her back, looking up at the canopy over their bed. 

Tywin said nothing, instead he pulled the sheets over her and moved to sit behind her and hold her, he planted soft kisses over her shoulder and took her hand in his.

"You are foolish to think that I will let you go now." Tywin said softly.

"You are foolish to think that I wish to leave you now." Lyarra said as she turned to rest her head on his chest.

Tywin planted a small kiss to the top of her head.

"I'll come back to you, just as you will come back to me." Lyarra said as she shifted to her side. 

"As you wish." Tywin said as he pulled on her chin to draw her in for another kiss. 

"I almost prefer being apart from you, you become so very attentive in my absence." Lyarra teased.

"A lioness needs attending to." Tywin said simply as he kissed her forehead.

"As does the lion." Lyarra said as she planted a kiss to his jaw.

They remained in one another's arms for a few more minutes before Lyarra stirred.

"Why don't we go down to the nursery, you can spend some more time with the children, before -." Lyarra started.

"Before my family are taken from me, for the dragon Queens pleasure." Tywin said bitterly as continued to stroke her hair.

"If things were different, I feel as though you would like her. She is a good ruler, she isn't foolish like the others. She has a sense of duty." Lyarra said softly as she fiddled with his fingers.

"You are lucky that I care for you enough to ignore that comment." Tywin warned as he shuffled to get his shirt from the side of the bed.

"You know that I am right, besides you both dislike Tyrion." Lyarra joked.

"Half the realm shares that opinion." Tywin said simply.

"With any luck, we should be rid of him in Winterfell, especially after the incident." Lyarra said nonchalantly.

"What incident do you speak of?" Tywin asked as he buttoned his doublet.

"I told you that I was attacked on Dragonstone, Dany and I have half a mind to think it was Tyrion'd doing, either him or Varys. They overheard me arguing over you and deemed me a traitor to her Grace because of my affection for you." Lyarra explained.

"I should have drowned him when I had the chance, be weary of him Lyarra. I will not lose you to his foolishness." Tywin said bitterly as he helped Lyarra with her dress.

"If it was him and if he does anything like that again, I am sure he will drown in a sea of fire, maybe you can watch, my love." Lyarra said with a laugh as she pulled her dress on and attempted to cover the marks on her neck.

Tywin simply smirked as he watched her struggle and put his boots on from the edge of the bed, Lyarra walked over to him and placed her arms around his shoulders to draw him in for an embrace.

"I will kill him myself, he has jeopardised our House far too much, at least you are tied to Daenerys through blood, Tyrion left in spite." Tywin said as he stood up.

"All I want from you is to keep your promise, to keep them safe. Daenerys still thinks I am going to send them to Highgarden or Sunspear, I only want whats best for them and that is with you." Lyarra said to him as she looked up.

"As long as you keep your promise of returning to me, I will keep up my side of our deal." Tywin said to her.

"Very well." Lyarra said as she fiddled with her bracelet. 

"Do you wish to take anything else from the Tower to Dragonstone with you?" Tywin offered as he walked over to his desk to check a letter he had written, he put it down after rereading it and then walked back towards her.

"No, the cases you prepared had almost everything I could want." Lyarra said with a grin.

"Come, let us return to the nursery, Lya." Tywin said as he motioned for her to follow and Lyarra smiled as she walked forward to join him, her arm hooked into his own as they walked to see their children. All five of them together, for the last time for a long time. 

Lyarra watched as he she held Edgar, whilst Tywin held the twins one in each arm, she smiled so as to stop herself crying over how bittersweet this moment was and she mourned over the life they could have had in the Tower, had things been different. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh hope you like and hope thats ok - pls comment and lemme know what u guys are thinkin! sorry for being absent for a while tooxxx


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!!!!!!

"She hasn't spoken to me all day." Jon said as he rode beside Arianne and Margaery.

"She hasn't said a word to anyone." Margaery said as she gestured to the brunette who rode in front of them in the distance.

"She is a dragon, I do not know your sister well, but she will be fine. She is a warrior." Arianne said as she looked to Jon, at this he smiled.

Arianne tugged at her horse as he sped ahead and realigned besides Jon. 

"I hope so." Jon said as he looked up to see Viserion circling above them, it seemed as though even the dragon was aware of his sisters sudden change in mood. 

They reached their ships and Jon dismounted from his horse, before walking towards his sister, he took out the water he had brought with him and held it tight.

"Here." Jon said to her as he handed her the water. 

Lyarra looked to him for the first time since they had left the capital, she looked tired he thought to himself. 

"Thank you." She said quietly as she accepted the water.

He said nothing and only nodded in reply, there would be little use in making her feel any worse and no matter his thoughts on Tywin, her meeting with him had affected his sister. He watched as she barely looked towards Dany and the others as she boarded the ship and spoke to the Septa's regarding the children. 

"I am going to rest." Lyarra said as she turned to face him and before Jon could say anything else, she left for her chambers.

By the time they returned to Dragonstone, Lyarra had still hardly spoken a word to any of them and this was not lost on Lord Tyrion or Varys. In fact, when they had spoken to Daenerys about the sudden turn in Lyarra's dispostion, the dragon herself was forced to pause and consider the affect of the meeting on the brunette. She knew Lyarra would never have given her loyalty to Cersei, yet the more and more Tyrion and Varys spoke of it, the more she found herself watching Lyarra as the dined on Dragonstone.

"I am going to retire, thank you, your Grace." Lyarra said simply after the meal and bowed her head as she left the large hall. 

"Perhaps taking her with us to the capital was a mistake, she has just given birth, she is more vulnerable now than she ever has been." Tyrion said as he popped a berry into his mouth.

"Enough." Daenerys said as she held up her hand and Tyrion shuffled in his seat.

"I know my sister, she'll be fine in a few days." Jon said to those who remained in the hall.

"If we are to journey North, she will need to be. We leave in a week." Daenerys said as she left the room. 

The remainder of the evening passed by relatively uneventfully and Jon found himself strolling through the castle alongside Arianne Martell. She had grown to be a friend and he enjoyed her company. 

"You are still worried for her." Arianne said as they stopped to take in the view at the Eastern balconies.

"She is my sister." Jon said as he looked out to the sea.

"She is a strong woman, it is an insult to her, these whispers." Arianne said.

"Nobody could truly think that of her, Lyarra would never do something like that." Jon said.

"It is not my belief in them that you need to question when her Grace's advisors are the main instigators." Arianne replied.

"What do you mean?" Jon asked as he turned to face the woman to his side, he briefly thought about how beautiful she looked despite how dreary Dragonstone was before his attention returned to these rumours.

"It is no secret that the Spider and the Lion seem to believe she has turned, that her meeting in the Tower has altered her motivations." Arianne said to him in a whisper.

"She wouldn't, trust me." Jon said to her once more.

"I know that, you know that. The majority of us know that, even her Grace, yet the two that believe them seem to be sure of it." Arianne said to him in a hushed voice.

"How is it that you know all of this?" Jon said with a grin.

"I am far from just a pretty face, if I am to rule Dorne I need to be skilled when it comes to this game." Arianne said with a smirk.

"I've never had an interest in it, in any of this." Jon said to her.

"Your interest in it does not matter, it is in your blood and whether you like it or not, even the wolf must play the game." Arianne said to him.

"And dragon." Jon added.

"Of course, how could I forget that I speak to the mighty dragon." Arianne joked at this made Jon blush, he had little idea why. 

"That's not what I meant." Jon clarified.

"I know." Arianne said, still smirking.

"Will you be joining us on our trip to the North?" Jon asked.

"You say trip as though I am to enjoy feast after feast in Winterfell." Arianne said to him with a furrowed brow.

"It's a nicer thought than what is actually there." Jon told her.

"I am a warrior and I am also the heir to Dorne, my Uncle wishes for me to return with Lady Margaery to ensure Dorne remains secure, that is has someone to lead it should anything happen to my father, my brothers, whilst I love them will lead us to ruin. Yet, I cannot resist a fight." Arianne grinned.

"I've learnt that the hard way." Jon said with a laugh.

"Ah, you've never been bested by a woman have you?" Arianne asked.

"Believe it or not, you were not the first woman to have bested me." Jon laughed.

"A lesser man would never had admitted to such a thing." Arianne said as she pushed his arm.

"I am no lesser man." Jon teased and at this Arianne smiled.

"I prefer you like this, you seem far too serious around the others, except for your sister. I have half a mind to inform everyone at the next counsel meeting of your new found sense of humour." Arianne teased.

"No one would believe you." Jon said as he turned to lean back against the balcony and they remained there for several minutes, content with the silence.

"Come now, it is late. We should each return to our chambers, especially with the week ahead." Arianne said after their pause.

"Very well." Jon said as he held out an arm for her, Arianne rolled her eyes at him before excepting it and continuing along the castle towards their chambers. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment any ideas/ thoughts would rlly appreciate it x


End file.
